Fronteira Selvagem
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Adaptação:Depois de um amargo divórcio, Bella fechou seu coração. Mas quando conhece o agente Edward Cullen, ela só consegue pensar em cair em seus braços, sabendo que com ele finalmente descobriria o prazer. Edward segue o rastro de um poderoso traficante, é o seu trabalho. Mas sua missão mais importante agora é cruzar as fronteiras do coração de Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

— Agora que o divórcio teve fim, é hora de você começar a ter encontros novamente, Bella. — Angela levantou um rolo de camarão com seus pauzinhos chineses. Seus olhos faiscaram e ela deu um sorriso endiabrado. — Você precisa de um homem real.

— Mmmm-hmm. — Jessica pegou um bolo de carne de porco do carrossel no centro do mesa. — Você tem esse direito, menina. Jacob era apenas um perdedor. Você está livre do babaca, e é hora de você começar a viver.

Bella pôs uma mecha atrás da orelha e forçou um sorriso. Ela concordou em almoçar com suas duas amigas, um tipo de festa de boa viagem, mas ela não podia concordar com seus esforços casamenteiros durante os meses passados.

Jessica tinha sido editora de Bella na Cidade de São Francisco pela revista Bay nos últimos cinco anos, e era sua amiga mais íntima. Angela possuía a agência de viagens que o jornal usava para todos os acordos de viagem. Uma vez por semana, almoçavam juntas em seu restaurante chinês favorito. O lugar era cheio de cheiros tentadores e era impossível não querer provar um pouco de tudo.

— Como eu disse antes, eu não preciso de um homem. — Bella estudou os pratos de comida no carrossel. — Eu renunciei aos homens. Quem precisa deles, afinal? — Ela despejou uma quantia generosa de molho de soja em cima do bolinho de massa e o cortou com seu garfo antes de usar seus pauzinhos chineses para comer.

— Guarde um daqueles pãezinhos de ovo para mim, — Angela disse para Jessica. — Eu sei que você comerá todos se eu não vigiar você. — Jessica bufou e lançou seu cabelo acima do ombro. — Você dorme, você perde.

Com uma risada, Angela retirou o último pãozinho de ovo do carrossel.

— Bella, como pode você renunciar aos homens quando você só teve um, e nada menos que o grande burro do século?

Bella suspirou.

— Ele foi o suficiente burro para desligar-me por toda vida.

— Bem, eu penso que você devia manter suas opções abertas. — Angela balançou sua cabeça e estudou Bella. — Quem sabe, talvez você encontre alguém nesta viagem para o Arizona.

— Oh, certo. — Bella rolou seus olhos. — Isto é tudo o que eu preciso — uma relação de três semanas com um cowboy.

— Esta viagem será boa para você. — Jessica apontou um pauzinho chinês a ela. — Será uma série incrível de artigos e dará a você uma chance de pôr alguma distância entre você e o idiota.

O vapor foi de encontro a mão de Bella quando ela despejou chá do bule na pequena xícara de porcelana. Ela normalmente apreciava o odor relaxante do chá verde, mas a conversa sobre Jacob automaticamente a fez ficar tensa. Ela levantou a xícara e franziu o nariz diante das folhas de chá.

Angela cortou seu pãozinho de ovo com uma faca. — Então, me conte sobre este rancho em que você ficará.

Agradecida pela mudança de assunto, Bella encolheu os ombros. — Não há muito a dizer. Minha amiga Rose arranjou que eu ficasse com uns amigos, que possuem um rancho pequeno, mais ou menos a vinte e cinco milhas da fronteira entre Estados Unidos e México.

— Por que não um hotel? — Angela perguntou.

— Após Bella me contar sobre essa amiga e este jovem rancheiro, — Jessica disse, — eu imaginei que seria perfeito para a matéria se ela realmente ficasse em um rancho. Os Turners pertencem a Associação Pecuarista e conhecem todos os rancheiros na área. — Ela girou para Bella, — E como Rose disse, eles têm contato com a Patrulha de Fronteira dos Estados Unidos, então você é obrigada a ter algumas informações privilegiadas.

Bella tomou um gole do chá e suspirou. — Ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda me sinto desconfortável me impondo a eles.

— Tolice. — Jessica tocou de leve os cantos de sua boca com seu guardanapo. — As pessoas daquela parte do país são conhecidas por sua hospitalidade.

Angela movimentou a cabeça. — Você terá um grande tempo e voltará para casa com uma aparência maravilhosa.

— Eu espero que você esteja certa sobre isto, — Bella disse.

Jessica agarrou o bule e serviu-se de uma xícara. — Claro que são. Depois tudo, eu sou sua editora e eu sei tudo o que é bom para você.

Bella olhou para o céu. — Sim, claro.

— Oh, e eu já agendei uma entrevista para você com o prefeito — Jessica disse.

Bella olhou de volta para sua amiga. — É ele que esperava ganhar uma cadeira no Congresso dos Estados Unidos nesta ultima eleição?

— Claro que é. — Jessica movimentou a cabeça e bebeu seu chá. — E que homem. Ele tem tal carisma e sex appeal. E que corpo.

— Eu não sei sobre isto. — Bella encolheu os ombros. — Ele não faz nada para mim.

Jessica jogou seu pesado cabelo espesso acima do ombro. — Eu não chutaria aquele homem fora da minha cama.

— Só pensa sobre isso? — Bella respondeu provocando sua amiga.

Angela se inclinou para frente. — Eu acho que Bella precisa de um homem real.

— Angela! — O calor no rosto de Bella era intenso e ela estava certa de que ela estava tão carmesim quanto à toalha de mesa.

— Mmmm — hmmm. — Jessica riu. — Sempre me surpreende o quanto fica vermelha Bella quando está envergonhada. Mas eu tenho que concordar com Angela.

— Oh, meu Deus... — Angela disse fixando seu olhar mais a frente -Falando em homem gostoso...

Bella lançou um olhar sobre o ombro, e sua mandíbula quase bate na mesa. Angela não estava brincando. Com mais de um metro e oitenta com ombros largos e uma cintura elegante e um traseiro que você podia morder. Ele estava usando botas, um chapéu e uma jaqueta de couro, e parecia um pouco deslocado num restaurante chinês, mas maldição, o homem era gostoso.

Ele estava ajudando uma morena delicada a se sentar e então sentou em frente da cadeira dela. Somente quando Bella tentou desviar o olhar para longe, o homem tirou seu chapéu e o deixou na cadeira ao lado dele e então ele olhou para cima, diretamente para Bella.

Naquele momento, naquela fração de tempo, o mundo pareceu parar de girar. O calor correu por Bella e seus mamilos apertaram contra sua blusa. Ele deu um sorriso sensual e Bella se voltou para a mesa tão rápido quanto sua cabeça girava.

Só para ver suas duas amigas sorrindo para ela como um par de idiotas.

— Você está pronta, — Jessica disse afirmando com a cabeça. — Eu aposto que se aquele homem não tivesse em um encontro, ele estaria mais que disposto a ensinar você tudo sobre laçadas e trato animal.

— Silêncio. — Bella ainda tinha as bochechas quentes. A presença do cowboy era tão tangível, era como se ele estivesse próximo a ela.

Angela riu. — Eu acho que nós encontramos a fraqueza da Bella. Cowboys.

— A conta, por favor, — Bella disse quando o garçom passou por sua mesa. Ela se voltou para suas amigas. — Eu não estou interessada em sexo casual, ou um encontro com um cowboy, então vamos mudar de assunto. — Bella aceitou a bandeja com a conta do almoço e os três biscoitos da sorte. — Certos, senhoras, tempo para a cerimônia. Você vai primeiro, Jessica.

— Dê-me um bom. — Jessica tomou sua, com os olhos fechados, trouxe o biscoito da sorte para seus lábios e o beijou. Ela abriu o biscoito, então abriu seus olhos para ler a mensagem dentro dele, — O sucesso na conspiração é seu.

— Isso soa exatamente como você, — Bella disse com uma risada.

Angela deu uma risadinha e então repetiu a tradição. — É aconselhável usar um leve toque para assuntos do coração.

Depois que Bella realizou a cerimônia, ela quebrou seu biscoito abriu e rolou seus olhos. — Oh, por favvvooooor.

— O que? — Perguntou Jessica, e Angela se debruçou perto de Bella, tentando ler a sorte por cima de seu ombro.

Com um gesto, Bella leu, — O amor vem em um pacote alto e bonito.

Jessica e Angela trocaram um olhar e deram uma gargalhada.

— Viu? Está nas estrelas, — Angela disse entre risadas. — Você está destinada a encontrar o amor.

— Não obrigado. — Bella agitou sua cabeça e suspirou. — Não esta menina.

No dia depois de seu almoço com Angela e Jessica, Bella passou uma tarde ocupada e cansativa, com compras para sua viagem de negócios. Em seu caminho para casa, o lamento de um saxofone flutuava na brisa da noite, o som assombroso tocou a alma de Bella como nada mais podia. O velho Louie estava tocando por moedas do lado de fora da Padaria do Da Vinci como sempre, e como sempre, sua música triste, a fez se sentir mais só.

Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar na noite em que ela deixou Jacob. Dezembro, mais de seis meses atrás.

— Você me dá nojo, — disse Jacob com um sorriso de escárnio enquanto jogava seu casaco na parte de trás do divã de marfim. — Eu vejo meus amigos com suas esposas de 50 kgs. E então eu vejo você. — Seu bonito rosto contorcido com desgosto, de olhos de um preto cruel e calculado.

O rosto de Bella queimou como se ele tivesse batido nela e suas juntas embranquecidas do aperto que ela estava dando em sua bolsa de noite de cetim.

Jacob Black, o advogado dos advogados. Ele deveria ter sido um cirurgião, de tão bem que ele podia cortar com palavras em vez de lâminas. Nenhum outro comentário poderia ter sido torcido dentro dela como uma faca enferrujada, rasgando os restos já danificados de sua auto-estima. Bella era alta e com ossos largos, e ela estava confortável com seu tamanho 42. Mas não era boa o suficiente para Jacob. Depois de seu casamento, ele começou a abusar verbalmente e emocionalmente, insistindo para que ela se tornasse magérrima. Gradualmente, ao longo dos anos, ela começou a se ver por seus olhos, o abuso foi cobrando seu preço.

— Você era a mulher mais gorda na festa do Natal hoje à noite, — Jacob continuou, se movendo através do tapete Persa para o bar. — Tenho certeza que era o motivo de riso da firma inteira.

Chamas inflamaram em seu estômago, e seu peito se apertou. Sua mandíbula doía de cerrar os dentes e conter as palavras que ele queria ouvir. Não desta vez.

O gelo tinia contra o cristal, e então Jacob serviu-se de uísque. — Bem? — ele perguntou.

Bella sabia que ele estava esperando que ela chorasse, para que pudesse continuar com seu discurso. Como sua mãe aceitou seu pai repreendendo-a constantemente, Bella estava deixando a mesma coisa acontecer com ela na esperança de salvar seu casamento, de evitar ser um fracasso.

Não. Nunca mais, ela se prometeu. Nunca mais.

Os olhos de Jacob se estreitaram. — Bella, eu quero...

— Eu não ligo para o que você quer.

Ela se encolheu quando ele bateu o copo no balcão de mármore do bar. O whisky espirrou em sua cara camisa feita sobre medida. — Como?

Bella lutou para esconder a mágoa bem lá no fundo, lutou para manter a voz firme. E pela primeira vez, ela não estourou em lágrimas. Ela nunca tinha estado tão furiosa. Seus pensamentos nunca foram tão claros.

As luzes da cidade de São Francisco reluziam fora da janela, retratando seu olhar enquanto este varria de cima abaixo a estéril sala de sua casa. As pinturas abstratas, a mobília fria preta e branca, a imaculada decoração sem uma partícula de pó. Não, não era um lar, nunca foi. Era uma prisão.

— O que você acabou de dizer? — A voz de Jacob era implacável, marcada pela sua fúria. — Responda.

Bella o enfrentou, levantando seu queixo para manter seu nível de olhar fixo com seu. — Por que você não acha você mesmo uma esposa que se ajuste a seus parâmetros preciosos?

— Bella! — Uma mistura de surpresa e ira cintilou através do esculpido rosto de Jacob. — Você deve ser cuidadosa com o que você pede.

Ondas de raiva tomaram conta de Bella. Quente, satisfazendo-se com a raiva. Ela estava pedindo exatamente o que ela queria. Exatamente o que ela teria. Como Jacob atravessou a passos largos através do chão, ela abominava tudo sobre ele, de seu cabelo perfeito até seu passo largo perfeito. Ele parou só um pé longe e tentou segurá-la.

Bella o evitou, o pesado cheiro de sua loção pós-barba revirando seu estômago.

Ela virou suas costas para Jacob, sentiu seu olhar fixo apunhalando entre suas omoplatas.

Tentando-a parar. Tentando curvá-la mais uma vez, e fazê-la rastejar. Mas ela estava farta de rastejar.

Os passos de Bella realmente aceleraram quando ela caminhou para a porta da frente. Os sons de seus saltos batendo contra o foyer de piso italiano estavam emocionando-a. O som pareceu bravo, verdadeiro, e livre.

— Onde você está indo? — Jacob exigiu. — Volte aqui! Eu não acabei com você.

Ela pegou seu casaco do caro cabideiro ao lado da porta. Com uma mão na maçaneta, Bella pausou e o enfrentou. — Bem, eu acabei com você. Nós estamos terminados, Jacob.

— O que? — ele gritou, saliva voando de sua boca. — Não se atreva a sair por aquela porta. Você vai se arrepender!

O diamante marques de dois quilates de seu anel de casamento refletiu, o brilho tão frio quanto os olhos de Jacob. Bella deslizou a faixa larga de seu dedo e olhou para seu marido, o homem que passou os últimos cinco anos tentando destruí-la emocionalmente. Ela deu um sorriso e lançou o anel para ele.

Seu queixo caiu em estado de choque quando ele pegou o diamante. — Bella!

— Adeus, Jacob.

E ela saiu.

Em cinco anos de casamento. Cinco anos de abuso verbal e emocional, e medo do que poderia acontecer quando ela se atrevesse a levar o advogado para o tribunal.

Todos os seus sonhos transformaram-se em cinzas.

Ela quase podia imaginar os restos de seu sujo assim chamado amor misturar-se com o nevoeiro de São Francisco.

Bella tremeu, como se isso a trouxesse de volta ao presente, e forçou a memória para a parte de trás de sua mente. Às vezes fazia sentir-se mais forte, orgulhosa de si mesma. Outras vezes, a memória a fazia sentir-se vazia. Ela abraçou sua jaqueta apertada enquanto caminhava em direção a seu apartamento. Era o meio do verão, mas graças ao clima frio de São Francisco, ela estava congelando seu traseiro grande.

Ela estava carregando sacolas cheias de compras de roupas leves que ela comprou na Macy's e Nordstrom para a aventura de negócios que estava chegando. Do que ela tinha lido e ouvido, seria quente no sudeste do Arizona. Ela estava esperando ansiosamente por novos horizontes, e emocionada por deixar sua jaqueta para trás.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu estômago se apertou com a idéia de voar. Deus, como ela odiava voar. Pelo menos era um avião comercial, e não um avião pequeno. Ela nunca mais embarcaria em uma daquelas coisas novamente. Nunca.

Carros buzinavam ao longo da Market Street, sirene e gritos ao longe, mas o os sons estavam quase abafados pelo tom desesperançando do velho Louie. Bella parou para puxar um dólar de sua bolsa e um punhado de moedas, e jogou-os no estojo aberto do saxofone. O velho Louie movimentou a cabeça e sorriu em torno do bocal, e continuou tocar.

Os passos de Bella ecoaram nos degraus estreitos que davam para o seu apartamento, acima da padaria italiana. Os cheiros de pão e biscoitos assados frescos enchiam o ar, e ela levou uma quantidade incrível de força de vontade não sucumbir para a tentação de mergulhar na padaria e comprar um canoli ou dois.

Quando ela alcançou o topo dos degraus, os cheiros deliciosos sumiram, substituindo-se por odores de mofo e idade. Quando ela andou no corredor e destrancou a porta correu para dentro da sala.

Depois de fechar a porta atrás dela, acendeu a luz e respirou fundo. Ela soltou seus pacotes e andou por sua sala de estar pequena, tentando acalmar seus nervos tensos. Seu apartamento era seu refúgio quente acolhedor e convidativo, e ela adorava. Ela quis estar cercada por cor e escolheu decorar seu lugar com matizes que a lembravam que ela estava livre de Jacob.

A mobília era de antiguidades do século dezoito, estofados de um profundo vermelho. Um tapete grande cobria o chão com um padrão de flores feitas em vermelho, rosa, verde floresta e verde claro. Pinturas a óleo impressionistas decoravam suas paredes, tudo feito em cores vibrantes. Se ela não estivesse longe de casa muito freqüentemente, ela teria enchido a casa com plantas e animais. Ela sempre quis estar cercada por seres vivos, mas o melhor ela podia fazer agora era arranjos de flor e folhas de seda.

Apesar de alívio de ter se divorciado de seu ex-marido, uma onda de solidão passou por ela enquanto ela permanecia na sala de estar minúscula. Ela nunca se acostumaria a este sentimento.

Oco. Vazio. Só.

E isso era exatamente o que tinha sido nos últimos cinco anos, não importando seu casamento com Jacob. Ele entrou em sua vida antes de tudo ser uma espiral fora de controle. Então, em seu estado vulnerável, ele a convenceu que ela precisava dele. Que ele ajudaria preencher o vazio em sua vida. Ao invés, ela descobriu que o homem com quem se casou era um estranho. Um estranho disposto a dominá-la.

Automaticamente, Bella se moveu para a lareira de tijolo e levantou o porta-retrato emoldurado de sua família. O sorriso suave da sua mãe, o sorriso moleque de sua irmã Nessie, a sua própria expressão inocente, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com felicidade e amor.

Então existia seu pai atrás delas, o General de exército com um coração impenetrável como um tanque do exército. Ele não sabia como amar e suas palavras sempre eram duras e cortantes. Bella percebeu agora que ela tinha crescido com o abuso emocional quase tão ruim quanto o que ela teve com Jacob. Ela só não conhecia nada diferente, ou melhor.

Fez seu coração doer até mais por saber que ela não sentia falta de seu pai tanto quanto ela sentia de sua mãe e irmã. Ela não sentia falta das palavras frias e cortantes, mas ele era seu pai e ela o amava, apesar de tudo.

Mas mais do que qualquer coisa, Bella sentia falta da fala suave de sua mãe e de sua travessa irmã.

Bella acariciou o metal frio da moldura e fechou seus olhos. Eu não vou chorar. As lágrimas não podem mudar nada. Seu queixo tremia em desafio à sua resolução, e ela mordeu seu lábio para conter as lágrimas.

Respirando fundo novamente, ela abriu seus olhos deu um sorriso. Ela estaria a caminho do Arizona amanhã.

E talvez ela não voltasse. Tucson poderia ser um lugar bom para estar longe de todas as lembranças que viviam aqui.

Edward Cullen arrastou por sua barba de um dia enquanto sentava no assento plástico do aeroporto, esperando para embarcar no avião que o levaria para Tucson. Ele estava pronto para sair da triste São Francisco, de volta ao Arizona, em casa com seu filho.

E então pegar aqueles malditos coiotes, os contrabandistas de pessoas que conseguiram escapar dele por muito tempo. Especialmente o bastardo conhecido como El Torero.

Estava escuro lá fora, uma garoa escorrendo lentamente pelos painéis grandes de vidro, e ele esperava ansiosamente pelos raios de sol do Arizona. Ele puxou seu chapéu stetson preto para baixo de forma que ele pudesse observar pessoas ao redor sem ser óbvio. Em sua linha de trabalho como um Agente com a Patrulha da Fronteira dos Estados Unidos, vigiar as pessoas era uma habilidade necessária.

Mas agora ele estava fazendo para passar pelo tempo antes do embarque de seu avião ser liberado.

O cabelo da nuca de Edward se arrepiou, ele tinha a nítida impressão que estava sendo vigiado. Ele casualmente virou para sua esquerda para ver uma mulher jovem olhando fixamente para a tela de um notebook. Algo em seu intestino disse a ele que ela o estava observando a meio segundo atrás.

E maldita seja se não era a mesma mulher que ele viu uns dias atrás, no restaurante chinês, quando sua irmã o levou para almoçar.

Edward empurrou para cima a borda de seu chapéu e ajuntou seu olhar acima da mulher. Ela era bonita, seu cabelo chegava ao seu ombro, com a cor castanho avermelhado de um nascer do sol do Arizona. Ela tinha o tipo de figura bem proporcionada que ele preferia, bem arredondada e sensual como o inferno. Da abertura em sua blusa de seda rosa ele podia ver um pouco de renda que cobria seus seios generosos, e seus mamilos empurrando contra o tecido suave. Seu olhar viajou até aquelas longas pernas embaixo da saia que batia uma polegada acima de seus joelhos. Sim, ela certamente tinha maravilhosas pernas e ele apostava que ela tinha um grande traseiro

Ele interrompeu sua avaliação, quando a mulher olhou para cima e seu olhar encontrou com o dele. Ela tinha olhos lindos, castanhos quentes e profundos. Assim como ontem, a conexão entre Edward e a mulher, por aquela fração de tempo, era palpável. Quando ela o olhou, imediatamente corou com um bonito tom de rosa, então ela olhou fixamente para o notebook.

Edward não podia deixar de sorrir. Porra, ela era atraente. Ela podia valer a pena de chegar a conhecer.

Bem, inferno. Não foi só ontem à noite, que ele disse a sua irmã Alice que ele não queria um relacionamento? Nos cinco anos desde a morte de Irina, ele não encontrou uma única mulher em que estivesse interessado em prosseguir. Nenhuma. Ele teve encontros, mas poucos e espaçados, e freqüentemente só na linha do trabalho. No entanto, lá estava ele, fascinado com uma estranha a milhares de quilômetros de casa.

— O vôo 1216 sem escalas para Tucson embarque imediato no portão A, — anunciou uma voz acima do intercomunicador. Este vôo em particular não tinha assentos marcados.

Edward levantou-se e ele percebeu que a mulher deslizou seu laptop em uma bolsa e caminhar em direção ao portão, dando a ele uma boa visão.

Sim, ela definitivamente tinha pernas sexy, e ela tinha um traseiro grande, também.

Vários passageiros se aglomeraram na frente de Edward, então ele teve que esperar um pouco mais de tempo para embarcar. Quando ele finalmente o fez, ele procurou pelo avião e observou a bonita morena em um assento na janela, olhando fixamente para fora, e ninguém estava no assento do meio, ao lado dela.

Ele tirou seu chapéu e o deixou no compartimento superior. Com sua estrutura grande, ele normalmente não gosta de sentar no meio, mas desta vez valeria a pena. Cuidadoso para não bater na mulher, ele se sentou no assento do meio, pegou o cinto de segurança e afivelou.

Uma comissária de bordo ajudou uma senhora idosa a pôr sua bolsa no compartimento, e então a senhora se sentou próxima a Edward. Ele meneou a cabeça para ela e disse: Senhora.

A mulher de olhos azuis olhou com uma pitada de diversão. — Você é muito educado para ser um Californiano.

— Só passei uma semana em Frisco com minha irmã e seus gêmeos. — Ele sorriu com a lembrança, desejando que pudesse ter passado mais tempo com sua sobrinha e sobrinho. Se ele não tivesse que ir para aquela missão específica em San Diego antecipadamente, ele podia ter levado seu filho Anthony para ficar com Alice e com ele. Ele sentia falta do filho e esperava ansiosamente estar casa.

— Eu estou visitando meus netos em Tucson. — A senhora agitou sua cabeça e suspirou.

— Diabinhos, todos eles. Os amo, mas um fim de semana é tudo que posso agüentar. Agora aquelas crianças podiam ter aulas de boas maneiras.

Ela pontuou sua declaração com um soco no ar, então começou a revirar uma bolsa enorme. — Está por aqui em algum lugar, eu tenho retrato.

Edward travou um sorriso e olhou a mulher de rosa do seu lado. Ela pressionava a testa contra a janela, e estava aparentemente perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela cheirava bem, realmente bem. A morango e sabão, limpa e fresca.

O vidro da janela era frio contra sua testa enquanto ela olhava a escuridão.

Ela não podia deixar de pensar sobre seu almoço com Jessica e Angela uns dias atrás, vendo aquele mesmo cowboy agora, no mesmo aeroporto. Ela não ousaria dizer a suas amigas ou elas iriam perturbá-la por ela não se apresentar para ele.

E espere até que ela contasse a Rose, de quem foi à idéia de Bella fazer esta viagem em primeiro lugar. Rose tinha voltado para o Arizona, vindo da Inglaterra há seis meses. Depois de apaixonar-se por um cowboy sexy chamado Emmet, Rose casou-se com ele e mudou para o Texas.

Bella suspirou e mudou seus pensamentos para esse lindo pedaço de homem com botas que ela viu no restaurante e então novamente no aeroporto. Ela tinha ficado tão envergonhada desde que o encontrou estudando-a embaixo de seu chapéu de cowboy preto. Que olhos verdes incríveis ele tinha e aquele sorriso sensual podiam derreter alma de uma mulher. Graças a Deus ele não tinha notado ela o observando um minuto antes. Como uma jornalista ela se tornou uma observadora das pessoas, e senhor, aquele homem era algo para observar.

Bella gemeu. O que estava errado com ela? Ela não tinha nenhum interesse em homens depois de ser casada com o maior imbecil do século. Depois de ver o que seu pai fez a sua mãe enquanto ela crescia, Bella devia ter sabido melhor. Ela nunca deveria ter deixado as mentiras de Jacob a fazerem acreditar em felizes para sempre.

Mas, aquele cowboy, que mal existia em olhar? Como olhar as vitrines e amostras sem intenção de comprar a mercadoria.

Ela estava finalmente livre, finalmente divorciada de Jacob.

— Tanto melhor, idiota, — ela murmurou, sua respiração condensando o painel.

— Perdão?

Bella pulou ao som da voz rouca, tão perto que um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Quando ela virou-se na cadeira apertada, seu cotovelo bateu contra carne dura. O calor rastejou acima de seu pescoço, quando ela viu estremecer o cowboy de olhos verdes.

— Eu sinto muito! — Ela olhau pelo rosto bronzeado, queixo forte, e o cabelo claro que tinha sido escondido debaixo do chapéu de cowboy mais cedo. — Eu machuquei você?

O homem pôs a mão em seu rosto e fez uma careta, como se estivesse com uma dor mortal. — Eu não tenho certeza se vou viver.

Ele piscou.

Aquele rubor familiar se estendeu ao longo de Bella, o rubor que a avermelharia da raiz de seu cabelo até as pontas dos pés. Ela ofereceu um meio sorriso e se virou para a janela.

Luzes brilhavam na asa e refletiam no asfalto molhado, um ritmo tão constante quanto a sua pulsação. Ela viu quando um homem orientou o avião sobre a pista. Seu batimento cardíaco aumentou, suas mãos ficaram suadas. A cicatriz em sua perna doeu e ela a esfregou através da saia.

— Desculpe-me se eu constrangi você, — o homem ao lado disse, sua voz baixa e incomodamente próxima.

Uma excitação agitou em seu ventre quando ela se forçou a encarar o homem. — Nem um pouco.

— Edward Cullen. — dentes brancos brilharam contra sua pele bronzeada quando ele sorriu e ofereceu sua mão.

Bella sentiu seu cheiro de terra, sol, carne e maçãs, e ela lutou contra o desejo de secar sua palma úmida em sua saia antes de sua calejada mão engolfar a sua. Seu aperto enviou picadas de suas mãos até seus seios, e ela depressa se afastou.

— E seu nome, senhora? — ele disse naquela voz lenta e sexy que fez seus mamilos muito mais apertados.

— Oh. — Ela tragou, sentindo-se agitada e no limite. — Eu sou Isabella. Bella Swan.

- Isabeeeella, — Edward demorou, um lento, quase imperceptível sotaque em sua voz, e ela estremeceu. — Um nome bonito para uma mulher bonita.

Apenas do modo em que ele estava olhando para ela, o modo que ele disse seu nome, a fez querer se contorcer em sua cadeira.

Bom senhor. Se só conversar com este homem a fazia se sentir assim, o que iria sentir quando realmente estivesse com ele?

Não. Não neste caminho. Ela teve sua porção com homens, e isso era tudo.

O avião começou a taxiar na pista, lançando Bella em seu pior medo. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era fechar seus olhos bem apertados, rezar, e tentar empurrar de coração as lembranças de sua mente. Todos os músculos em seu corpo ficaram tensos, e ela agarrou os braços da cadeira, como se o ato fosse guiar e manter o avião no ar.

Pelo menos até a hora de aterrissar.

— Você está bem?

Bella ouviu sua voz, mas se recusou abrir os olhos. Não até que eles estivessem em altitude segura.

A mão de Edward Cullen fechou ao redor da sua, e ele deu a seus dedos uns reconfortantes apertos. O toque estranho assustou, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la olhar para ele ou falar uma palavra. Surpreendeu-a como sua compreensão quente acalmou seus nervos, mesmo que só por alguns minutos.

Com o avião subindo, seu peito apertou, e sua respiração ficou pesada e difícil.

O barulho do avião, o barulho dos motores, o cheiro da queima do combustível, a pausa no ar condicionado, o modo que a pressão abaixou sua cabeça… ela odiou isso tudo.

Dez pensamentos mórbidos mais tarde, ela sentiu o avião estabilizar-se, e com pressa, ela soltou a respiração, que ela estava segurando. — Eu sabia que devia ter dirigido, — ela murmurou.

O homem riu. — A distância toda para Tucson de São Francisco?

Bella abriu um olho e o espiou. — Sim.

— Você não sabe que voar é mais seguro que dirigir? — Ele sorriu, e ela abriu o outro olho.

Ela suspirou e permitiu a seus músculos relaxarem. — Sim. Certo.

— Se isso fizer com que você se sinta melhor, eu sou um piloto.

— Não faz. — A sensibilidade estava voltando aos membros de Bella, e ela prendeu uma mecha do cabelo atrás de sua orelha. — Você pode soltar a minha mão agora.

— Certo. — Uma faísca de pesar iluminou seus olhos verdes. Mas ele não se mexeu.

— O que você dois vão beber? — a aeromoça perguntou antes que Bella tivesse uma chance de dizer a Edward exatamente o que ela faria se ele não a largasse.

— Eu quero suco laranja, — ele disse e virou-se para Bella. — O que você quer, querida?

Ela iria mostrar o querida a ele em um minuto.

Bella pediu para a aeromoça um refrigerante diet. Depois que a mulher anotou os pedidos e foi para a próxima fila, Edward disse, — Isso vai matá-la.

— Quando eu pegar minha bebida, ela vai para seu rosto, se você não largar minha mão, cowboy.

Ela deu um sorriso perigoso. Um que não deixava nenhuma dúvida que ela tinha intenção de cumprir com sua ameaça.

— Eu desisto. — Ele levantou seu braço em sinal de falsa autodefesa, e acabou batendo na mulher ao lado. Ele era verdadeiramente muito grande para a cadeira, tinha ombros largos e tórax abrangendo a largura.

— Perdão, senhora, — ele disse para a mulher idosa, que bateu levemente em seu joelho e então voltou a mostrar um monte fotografias para o homem através do corredor.

Bella levou a mão até a abertura de ar, e ligou o botão de luz para ler.

Sim, o cowboy era definitivamente muito bonito para seu próprio bem.

Enquanto ela buscava algo em sua bolsa portátil, ela sentia a intensidade da presença de Edward, mas evitava olhar para ele. Onde estava? Ah, lá. Ela retirou o caderno espiral de anotações e deslizou seus óculos de leitura de bordas de ouro no rosto.

Jessica amou a idéia da matéria sobre imigração. Seria a mais completa matéria que Bella escreveu, e ela tinha intenção de fazer desta a melhor série de artigos que qualquer repórter escreveu sobre o assunto de imigração ilegal ao longo da fronteira mexicana.

Bella estava esperando ansiosamente a experiência, e com entusiasmo desesperado. Que melhor caminho para se distanciar de Jacob e de todas as lembranças ruins?

— No que você está trabalhando? — Edward perguntou quando ela começou a anotar rapidamente perguntas para a matéria.

— Eu sou uma jornalista. — Ela moveu sua atenção do bloco de notas para o cowboy. — Eu estou escrevendo algumas notas para uma matéria que eu estou fazendo.

— Para um jornal? — Ele pareceu genuinamente interessado, e Bella se achou aquecida pela sua amizade.

— Eu escrevo para a Cidade pela Baía. — Ela procurou em sua bolsa, retirou uma cópia e a deu para ele. — É uma revista baseada em São Francisco que leva basicamente histórias de interesse local, mas ocasionalmente faz matérias com tópicos nacionais.

Os dedos roçaram nos de Edward quando ele pegou a revista. Bella prendeu sua respiração no formigar que aquele toque inocente acendeu dentro dela. Seus olhos cortaram para ele, vendo se ele tinha notado, mas ele parecia decidido a folhear a revista.

— Este é o assunto atual. — Ela tirou seus óculos e deslizou-os de volta em sua caixa. — Eu escrevi uma matéria sobre pais solteiros.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e seu olhar encontrou o seu. — Você é uma mãe solteira?

— Minha editora me atribuiu a história. — Seu sorriso hesitou. — Eu não tenho filhos. Mas eu queria ter.

Antes de Edward poder perguntar a ela qualquer coisa mais pessoal, ela disse, — Então, o que você faz?

— Execução da lei, — ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Surpresa, Bella piscou. — E eu que pensei que você fosse um cowboy.

Ele sorriu. — Cresci em um rancho, mas seguir os passos de meus pais nunca foi atraente para mim. Desde criança eu sempre quis ser o mocinho que caça os caras maus.

— Eu aposto nisso. — Sua boca se abriu ao imaginá-lo em um cavalo branco, perseguindo bandidos.

Raios relampejaram fora do avião e seu coração quase parou. Ela se afastou de Edward para olhar para fora da janela. Outro flash iluminou o céu e mostrou a massa de um temporal.

O avião desceu, então se estabilizou, atirando seu estômago diretamente para os dedões do pé. Ela ofegou e segurou com força os braços da poltrona, seu coração batendo tão rápido que ela pensou saltaria fora de seu tórax e o cowboy poderia laçá-lo.

Quando Bella olhou a janela, Edward usou a oportunidade para estudá-la.

Quem era esta mulher que lhe interessava, mais que qualquer outra que ele já encontrou?

Eram seus aveludados olhos castanhos? O modo que ela corou? Quando ele a envergonhou, todos os pedaços de pele nua que ele podia ver ficaram rosa, da gola de sua blusa, para as pontas de suas orelhas. Ele se perguntou se o resto de seu corpo ficaria com aquela cor atraente.

Como seria beijar aqueles lábios cheios?

Tão arisca quanto parecia, ele provavelmente teria mais sorte beijando a senhora velha em seu outro lado.

O raio iluminou o céu lá fora e Bella ofegou quando o avião caiu e estremeceu. Ela afastou-se da janela para frente, seus olhos fechados apertado, seu rosto pálido como as toalhas de renda de sua mãe.

Pelo intercomunicador uma voz de homem disse: — Este é seu capitão. Sentem-se todos e apertem os cintos até estarmos fora desta tempestade.

Pobre criança pensou Edward enquanto observava Bella.

Ele não pode impedir a si mesmo. Ele passou um braço ao redor dela e puxou sua cabeça para seu peito. Ela permaneceu rígida, tremendo. Após alguns momentos, ele a sentiu relaxar um pouco.

— Tudo ficará bem, — ele sussurrou em seu cabelo, e apertou seus dedos frios dentro de sua mão morna.

Suas entranhas se apertaram quando sentiu o cheiro dela e o seu corpo suave em seus braços. De alguma maneira ele sentiu como se a conhecesse. Como se sempre a conhecera.

O avião saltou e sacudiu com a turbulência, e ela apertou seu rosto mais intimamente contra ele. Lágrimas ensopavam sua camisa, e ele lutou contra o desejo de deslizar seus dedos em seus cabelos.

Por que ela estava tão apavorada?

Ele moveu seu dedo polegar acima da parte de trás de sua mão e notou uma faixa de carne pálida contra sua pele, onde ela deve ter usado um anel de casamento. Um compromisso quebrado? Um divórcio?

O resto do vôo para Tucson era um dos mais ásperos que ele já havia feito. O temporal continuava e a turbulência lançava o avião como se fosse um brinquedo preso em um redemoinho.

Mas Edward estava feliz pela tempestade, contente pela desculpa para segurar a mulher jovem que ele ainda mal conhecia.

""Uma carícia sensual, um beijo apaixonado e profundo… o cowboy tocou Bella de maneiras que ela nunca tinha sido tocada antes. Suas mãos lentas tinham intenção de explorar cada centímetros de seu corpo nu. Ele segurou seus seios em forma de concha e esfregou seus dedos polegares acima de seus mamilos enquanto ele deslizava sua língua em sua boca.

O modo que ele usou aquela língua a deixou pasma. Ele a saboreou toda enquanto ele movia-se de sua boca, ao longo da coluna de sua garganta para seus mamilos e então em diante em direção de sua barriga para suas partes intimas. Ele se enfocava em seu prazer como ela nunca tinha tido prazer antes. Então o cowboy ajeitou-se entre suas coxas, seu pênis em sua entrada pronta para empurrar nela ""— Bella despertou com um sussurro em sua orelha. — Nós estamos aqui, Bella. Nós conseguimos. —

Desorientada, ela piscou e então calor queimou por ela, quando ela percebeu que ela tinha sua cabeça contra o peito do cowboy. Seu rosto incendiou no pensamento de que ela somente estava sonhando com um estranho total no qual ela estava dormindo apoiada. Ela nunca teve um sonho erótico assim, e ficou nervosa.

Quando se afastou de Edward, ela não podia pensar em nada para dizer.

Como ela podia ter deixado um estranho segurá-la para começar? Mas ele ajudou a acalmar o terror que se agitava dentro dela como um terremoto no coração de São Francisco.

Jacob nunca a segurou. Você está sendo estúpida, ele diria. Supere isto.

Mas não este homem. Edward não a conhecia, e ainda assim ele a segurou como se ele verdadeiramente se importasse.

— Um casal tão doce, — disse a senhora rouca do outro lado dele. Ela alcançou a mão dele com a sua mão delicada e bateu levemente, ainda cobrindo a de Bella. — Você dois lembram a mim e meu Wilbur. Sessenta anos de casamento e ainda dançando. — Ela deu um sorriso aguado e se ajeitou até entrar no corredor.

Edward sorriu e Bella quis se jogar pelo chão do avião.

Ela se abaixou e alcançou debaixo da poltrona da frente a maleta do laptop. Quando ela olhou de volta, seus olhos continuaram subindo, viajando por aquelas pernas longas em jeans confortáveis e bom senhor, que pacote muito bom… Suas bochechas queimavam novamente com a volta dela por esses pensamentos.

Ele colocou seu chapéu de cowboy e permitiu que ela fosse à frente dele no corredor. O que ele pensava sobre ela depois de que se apavorara no vôo? O fez pensar que ela era alguma chorosa mulher que não podia cuidar de si mesma?

Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?

Enquanto ela saiu do avião sobre a rampa, Edward andava a passos largos a seu lado. — Quanto tempo acha que ficará aqui, Bella?

O modo que ele disse que seu nome enviou calafrios ao longo dela. Um sotaque suave, e rústico tom.

— Três semanas. — Ela lançou um olhar para ele e viu seu sorriso, um sorriso tão quente que ela sentiu algo dentro dela queimar. Uma dor, uma ausência.

Ela não disse a ele que ela estava considerando se mudar para Tucson. Eram muitas as memórias a envolta na Área de Baía.

Quando ele esteve próximo a ela na esteira de bagagem, Bella tentou não pensar sobre o efeito ele estava tendo sobre ela. Ela tinha medo que ele sentisse isto também, e isso era um território perigoso, que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de explorar.

Com alívio, ela viu suas malas deslizarem pelo transportador. Ela pegou uma de cada vez e deixou-as no chão ao lado dela. Ela virou-se para enfrentar Edward, e o viu pegando sua própria mala.

— Obrigado. — Ela respirou fundo e encontrou seu intenso azul olhar. — Foi bom ter você lá, para ajudar-me a passar aquele vôo.

— A qualquer hora. — Em um movimento rápido, ele juntou suas duas malas pesadas junto com a sua própria e fez parecer que ele estava levando uns chapéus.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou, com as mãos em seus quadris.

— Ajudando você até seu táxi. — Ele administrou um pequeno sorriso e pareceu bastante galã.

— Eu posso levar minhas próprias bolsas, — ela insistiu para retrocedendo de volta.

Quando eles chegaram a verificação de segurança, ela apresentou os seus tickets de bagagem, e arrastou-as até a noite chuvosa. O cheiro limpo de chuva bateu com o trovão reverberando ao longe. Uma excitação estranha formigava dentro dela na tensão do ar. Ela amava temporais desde que ela estivesse segura no chão.

Ele não parou até que ele alcançou a linha de táxis e deu o motorista os pertences dela enquanto ela permanecia debaixo do toldo. Chuva rolava por seu chapéu de cowboy sobre sua camisa enquanto ele segurava a porta do táxi aberta para ela. — Onde você ficará hospedada?

— Tucson Grand Hotel, — ela respondeu enquanto evitava se molhar com a chuva e empurrado seu laptop e bolsa no assento do táxi.

Enrugando seu nariz por causa do cheiro de charuto antigo, ela escorregou pelo banco de vinil. Ela enxugou os pingos de chuva de seu rosto e empurrou seu cabelo úmido para trás de suas orelhas.

Edward se debruçou na porta de táxi. — Eu vou ficar a noite no Grand também. Se importa se eu ficar fora da chuva e compartilhar seu táxi?

Ele já estava ensopado pela tempestade, e ela odiou ver que ele ficaria ainda mais molhado. De fato, o pensamento aumentou sua excitação. — Certo, — ela respondeu e então mordeu seu lábio, enquanto ele desaparecida novamente e ela sentiu o porta-malas do taxi sendo fechado.

Quando o motorista de táxi pulou para o banco da frente, Edward subiu atrás e acomodou-se próximo a Bella. Sua pulsação se elevou e ela soube que deveria ter dito a ele para pegar seu próprio taxi. Passar um tempo com um homem que a fazia pensar em romance não era uma boa idéia.

O taxista começou a mover-se no tráfego quando Edward deixou seu chapéu no joelho e estudou a mulher próxima a ele. Bella mordia seu lábio inferior, parecendo como se estivesse pensando melhor sobre compartilhar o táxi.

— Eu tenho compromisso no café da manhã no Grand amanhã, — ele disse, tentando deixá-la tranqüila. — Senão eu iria para casa hoje à noite.

Bella saltou com raio que dividia o céu, a e o trovão vinha logo atrás.

— Assustada com temporais também? — Edward perguntou, torcendo para que ela precisasse de seu ombro.

— Não. — Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Eu só não estou acostumada.

Ele sorriu. — Se você estiver assustada, você pode segurar minha mão novamente.

Ela apertou seus lábios, e ele sentiu um desejo queimar nele. Tão suaves, tão convidativos, aqueles lábios.

— Escute Edward. — Ela hesitou. — Você foi gentil comigo no avião. Mais que gentil. Mas eu não deixo homens estranhos me segurarem. — Ela virou-se para a janela, onde ela podia ver as luzes na rua que obscureceram na chuva.

— Bella, — ele disse. Ela voltou com relutância óbvia. — Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que você teria passado por aquele vôo sem mim para te emprestar um ombro. Não existe nada errado em ser inseguro às vezes. Todos nós somos.

Suspirando, ela olhou fixamente para seu colo, segurando seu dedo anular como se girasse uma aliança que não estava mais lá. Ela empurrou suas mãos para seus lados e olhou para ele. — Alguém sempre me disse que eu era fraca por meu medo de voar. Ele sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido.

A cabine balançou para frente quando parou em frente ao Grand hotel, e antes dele ter uma chance resposta, perguntou-se que tipo de bundão diria algo assim para ela, ela abriu sua porta e arremessou-se para fora para o meio-fio, na chuva. Ele a seguiu, batendo sua testa na quina da porta, e articulando uma maldição que estava certo que iria girar as bonitas orelhas de Bella.

Quando ele conseguiu sair do táxi, ela pagou o taxista e estava arrastando suas malas pelas portas impressionantes do hotel Grand. Edward empurrou seu pagamento ao motorista, pegou sua própria bolsa e seguiu.

Ele não podia deixar de admirar as curvas de Bella e o lance de sua cabeça. Em uns poucos passos largos, ele chegou até ela no balcão de registro.

Ela batia suas unhas no mármore em um ritmo nervoso, que o lembrava da chuva batendo contra o teto do táxi.

O balconista digitava um comando e estudou seu computador. — Ah, sim. — Ele deu a Bella um cartão chave. — Quarto 1110.

Edward se moveu ao lado dela. — Espere por mim e eu ajudarei com suas malas querida.

— Cullen, — ele disse para o balconista.

Bella fez uma careta. — Eu não sou sua querida, cowboy. Eu posso lidar com minhas próprias malas. — Então caminhou em direção aos elevadores, através dos metros de tapete industrial. Mas ele não tinha dúvidas de que sua estratégia daria certo, pelo menos com o balconista.

— Casamento, — Edward disse para o homem jovem, que deu sorriso maroto.

— Hmm, vejamos, Sr. Cullen. Bom. O quarto ao lado de sua noiva está disponível. Quarto 1108.

— Vamos, vamos, — Bella resmungou, batendo o pé, ansiosa para que o elevador chegasse antes de Edward. Algo sobre ele estava começando a derrubar suas defesas e ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse com nenhum homem. Não importa o tipo e o atencioso que ele poderia ser.

Não tendo tanta sorte. As portas se abriram, e Edward disparou antes de ter uma chance de fechar. Era um elevador lento, tomando seu tempo para subir os onze andares.

— Jante comigo hoje à noite. — Ele sorriu e ela notou uma covinha em sua bochecha.

Corpo de Bella se aqueceu e seus mamilos endureceram em baixo de sua blusa. Por que não? Por que não passar uma noite na companhia de um homem atraente?

Ela cerrou os dentes em um esforço para lutar contra sua atração pelo cowboy. Eu não estou pronta. Eu preciso de mais tempo.

— É apenas um jantar entre dois novos amigos, — Edward disse, como se lendo sua mente.

O elevador gemeu e parou e as portas se abriram. É apenas um jantar, seu pensamento ecoou. O que podia acontecer?

Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Não havia espaço para alguém bonito e encantador como Edward Cullen em sua vida.

— Obrigado, mas não. — Ela juntou suas malas e andou no corredor que tinha o mesmo peculiar odor que todos os hotéis mais velhos tinham. Como tapete antigo, naftalina e linhos recém lavados. Não se surpreendeu quando ele a seguiu. Ele era tão tenaz quanto a névoa de San Francisco.

— Que tal eu te propor uma aposta. — Ele enganchou o dedo em seu cinto. — Eu direi algo pessoal sobre você, e se eu acertar, você janta comigo. Se não, então eu comerei só.

Ela suspirou e olhou fixamente no teto, então agitou sua cabeça e olhou para Edward. — Tudo bem.

— Se eu acertar, você janta comigo.

Bella sorriu apesar de si mesma. — Sim, sim.

Ele tomou sua mão, e aquela energia estranha a sacudiu com seu toque, enviando vibrações diretamente para seus dedos do pé. Sua mão era muito maior que a sua e sua calejada palma era áspera contra sua pele suave. Ela estremeceu e sentiu uma dor entre suas coxas apenas com um mero toque.

— Você tem medo de jantar comigo, — ele começou, — 'porque você acabou de atravessar tempos difíceis. Eu diria que você é divorciada e seu ex-marido era um asno real. Você merece coisa melhor, Bella.

Um frio gelou sua pele e ela tirou sua mão longe. — Como você sabe?

Com um dedo ele empurrou a aba de seu Stetson, e sorriu. — Eu ganhei a aposta.

A raiva derreteu o gelo de sua surpresa. — Como você descobriu isso?

Edward deu um sorriso gentil que teve o estranho efeito relaxante nela. — Eu notei que você ainda tem uma linha no dedo onde você usava um anel de casamento, por isso ele não podia ter sido muito tempo atrás. Você conversou sobre um idiota real que tratou você mal, e você afasta-se de mim como um cavalo assustado por uma cascavel.

Ela respirou fundo e segurou sua bolsa de mão mais firme. — Você entendeu tudo somente com isso?

— Como eu disse a você, eu sou um agente da lei. Descobrir pistas é parte do que eu faço.

A expressão de Edward assumiu um olhar mais sério. — Eu me comportarei. Prometo.

— Eu devo estar doida. — Ela agitou sua cabeça e suspirou. — Certo. Mas não é um encontro.

Edward caminhou para o início do corredor, então parou antes da primeira porta. — Eu me encontrarei com você em quinze minutos. Eu estou morrendo de fome. Só aqueles amendoins no avião não me satisfizeram. — Ele pegou o cartão chave do quarto 1108 e entrou antes dela ter uma chance de responder.

Pronto. Ele até conseguiu um quarto próximo ao seu. Parou diante da própria porta e gemeu. Devia pegar suas malas e ir até o andar de baixo e exigir outro quarto?

O instinto disse que ele não era o tipo de homem que machucaria ou tomaria vantagem, e com exceção do erro que cometeu com o homem com quem se casou, seus instintos eram normalmente perfeitos. Podia sempre mudar de idéia e pedir um quarto diferente se sentisse necessidade.

E Edward era um agente da lei, passava seu tempo protegendo pessoas.

Talvez devesse pedir para ver seu distintivo.

Apesar de seus muitos pressentimentos, quinze minutos mais tarde, Bella estava pronta. Secou a água de seu cabelo, enrolou alguns cachos com o Baby Liss e aperfeiçoou sua maquiagem. Trocou a blusa e saia amassadas por um vestido rosa e sandálias.

Quando esteve vestida, borrifou de leve o perfume em seus pulsos e garganta.

O vestido cor-de-rosa, o perfume a fez se sentir mais feminina. Jacob odiava isto, e odiava o rosa.

Ela vestia rosa e passava o perfume tão freqüentemente quanto possível.

Um golpe na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Antes de abrir, respirou fundo e verificou o olho mágico. Era Edward, a verdadeira imagem da segurança, definitivamente parecia muito bonito para seu próprio bem.

Quando abriu a porta, viu que ele parecia incrível em seu preto chapéu de cowboy, seus dentes brancos relampejando contra seu profundo bronzeado, sua camisa azul marinho realçando o perturbador verde de seus olhos.

— Linda. — Edward correu o olhar ao longo de seu corpo, e ela corou. — Diga-me, você gosta comida mexicana? Eles servem as melhores enchiladas do norte da fronteira em um restaurante no andar de baixo.

Ela sorriu apesar da sensação de derretimento em seus ossos. — Adoro.

Ele a escoltou para o restaurante, estava intensamente consciente dele. O que ele tinha que enviava sacudidas de fome por todo seu corpo toda vez que eles se tocavam?

Quando a anfitriã mostrou a eles uma mesa de canto, Bella ficou surpresa quando Edward puxou sua cadeira antes de tomar sua própria cadeira. Jacob nunca fez aqueles pequenos gestos cavalheirescos. Nunca considerou isto necessário, mas achou o gesto comovente vindo de Edward. Ele se sentou, e então tirou seu chapéu e deixou sobre a cadeira ao lado dele.

Seu estômago deu um nó. Não teve um encontro desde a faculdade.

Não. Não era um encontro. Nunca mais teria um jantar com um homem que não veria novamente.

Quando Bella terminou de estudar o cardápio, viu Edward olhando para ela. Ele deu um sorriso lento, sensual que fez seu coração parar, e quase se esqueceu de respirar. Foi um alívio o garçom chegar para anotar os pedidos.

— Você devia tentar uma de suas margaritas, — Edward sugeriu. — Elas são perigosas.

Ela movimentou a cabeça. — Gelada com sal na borda.

— Obrigado. — O garçom se apressou e saiu atrás de seus pedidos.

O restaurante tinha a atmosfera perfeita para uma noite casual. Chapéus mexicanos, serapes e cabaças decoradas adornavam as paredes, o chão de um ladrilho Saltillo escuro. Mariachi a música tocou no fundo, e Bella se encontrou batendo o pé no ritmo da música.

— Você mora em San Francisco? — Edward perguntou, chamando sua atenção.

Bella colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Toda minha vida. E você? —

— Eu sou um nativo do Arizona. Uma raça rara. A maioria das pessoas que você encontra ao redor destas regiões são de qualquer lugar, menos daqui.

O garçom retornou, colocando uma cesta de chips, panelas de salsa, e grandes margaritas na frente de cada um deles.

— Meu Deus. É enorme. — Ela provou sua bebida e sorriu. — Delicioso.

Ele tomou um gole da sua. — Uma destas coisas equivale a dois e meio regular. Vai bater em seu traseiro, se você não tomar cuidado.

Bella riu e mergulhou uns chips na salsa. — Você estava em uma viagem de negócios?

Edward pôs um punhado de chips em seu prato. — Visitando minha irmã e suas crianças. Eu não consigo vê-los freqüentemente, então eu tento viajar até lá pelo menos uma vez ao ano.

Assim que mordeu o chip de milho, soube que era um engano. Sua boca incendiou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Agarrou sua margarita e bebeu, tentando esfriar a sensação de queimação.

— Cuidado, — ele disse. — Você estará dançando no palco se você beber muito rápido.

Bella bebeu de um só gole sua água gelada, mas ainda sentia como se sua boca estivesse queimando.

— Devia ter advertido você sobre aquela salsa. Os chips com sal poderiam ajudar.

Ela abanou seu rosto morno quando comeu um chip simples sem salsa. — Eu comi molho quente antes, mas nada assim.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa além do fogo que queimava em sua boca, Bella perguntou, — Você estava com sua irmã no restaurante chinês? — Imediatamente ela lamentou abrir sua grande boca e admitindo que o havia notado, e fazendo uma pergunta tão pessoal que poderia parecer que estava interessada nele.

— Então você lembra. — Edward sorriu. — Seu nome é Alice .

— Uh, sim. — Bella fingiu indiferença. — Meus amigos e eu vamos ao Dim Sum regularmente.

Não demorou muito o garçom chegou com seus pratos de enchiladas, tacos, feijões e arroz fritos espanhóis. Tudo muito saboroso, mas existia tanta comida que Bella era só capaz de comer metade do que estava em seu prato.

Enquanto eles comiam, ficou surpresa do quanto queria saber sobre ele.

Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. E de propósito evitou tópicos pessoais, e estava contente por ele não pressioná-la. Ele respondeu perguntas sobre Tucson, as melhores atrações turísticas, e aqueles freqüentados pela população local. Ela não se preocupou de dizer que estaria partindo de Tucson de manhã.

Na sua vez, ele perguntou a ela sobre como viver em San Francisco. Eles conversaram sobre as áreas que ele tinha visitado em torno da cidade, e ela compartilhava seus lugares favoritos.

Bella apreciou como Edward enfocou nela quando eles falavam, como ele era atento ouvindo cada palavra. O modo como seus olhos se iluminavam quando ele ria. O sorriso contagiante seguro um pouco endiabrado. Apreciou muito estar ao redor dele, e teve que lembrar-se que não havia lugar para uma distração ou complicação em sua vida como Edward Cullen.

— É melhor eu ir para cama. — Drenou a enorme margarita e sentiu a relutância de desfazer-se dele. — Tenho um compromisso cedo.

Ele concordou e pediu a conta. Depois de dividirem a conta, que Bella insistiu, ela percebeu que ele tinha razão, beber a margarita inteira tinha sido um engano. Sua cabeça girava, e quando Edward atou seus dedos com os seus, não protestou.

Tinha medo que pudesse cair. Sentir sua mão enviou tremores ao longo de seu corpo, realçado pelo sentimento jovial, alegre que a bebida lhe dera.

No passeio de elevador até seu andar, com as pernas cambaleantes Bella se achou inclinada muito perto de Edward. Sabia que precisava pôr distância entre eles, mas quando alcançaram seu quarto, ele tomou o cartão chave de sua mão e abriu a porta.

— Eu posso entrar? — ele murmurou. — Dois minutos.

* * *

_Essa é só de Bella e Edward. Muito boa. Momentos mega hots pela frente. _

_Odeio pedir comentários, mas, gostaria de saber se estão gostando. Então se puder e quiser, pode deixar um ""GOSTEI"" que vou ficar super feliz e vai calar a boca de algumas recalcadas que andam me criticando. _

_E a fic depois desta vai ser de trio sim, doa a quem doer. Não vou parar de postar sobre o assunto por causa de alguns comentarios ofensivos. E sim,vou continuar a deletar esses comentarios que são de puro preconceito, E QUE NÃO OFENDEM SÓ A MIM._

_Domingo posto o segundo cap._

_Beijo e até_


	2. Chapter 2

_E como agradecimento a todos que estão comentando, cap. adiantado._

_ De coração, Obrigada._

_ **""Caio Santos, meu lindo, a gente divide essa fantasia com você sim. Estou sempre as ordens querido.**_

**_ Hoje vou postar uma one super gostosa e hot de presente pra você. Força na peruca, que o babado é quente.""_**

_ Amei os comentários._

— _Eu posso entrar? — ele murmurou. — Dois minutos._

— Certo. — De onde isso veio? Seu coração batia tão forte que podia apostar que ele podia ouvir.

— Eu quero ver você novamente. — Edward acendeu uma luz quando ele encaminhou Bella pela porta, e fechando-a atrás dela.

Sua garganta apertou e secou como o deserto do Arizona. — Eu, eu…

Mas suas palavras desapareceram, sua mente ficou em branco, Edward tomou seu rosto em suas palmas e capturou seu olhar com o seu.

— Edward, eu — Mas ela não soube mais o significado de em cima ou abaixo, e se derreteu contra ele, querendo ele. Seu odor de terra a intoxicou, enchendo seus sentidos, confundindo além dos efeitos do álcool.

— Querida, o que você faz comigo, — Edward disse contra seus lábios. — Deixe-me saborear você.

— Sim, — ela sussurrou.

Ele roçou os lábios sobre os seus. Só um beijo de leve. O toque de luz de seus lábios e sentia seus calosos dedos em sua pele fazendo seus mamilos endurecerem. Uma onda de desejo cresceu, então explodiu dentro de sua alma.

Ela se apertou mais íntimo nele e ouviu um gemido suave.

Vinha dela.

A ponta de sua língua desenhou seu lábio inferior, uma carícia que enviou desejo em espiral dentro. Ela separou seus lábios e sua língua encontrou a sua, uma suavidade aveludada que saboreou como mel dourado. — Você tem um gosto tão bom, — ele murmurou.

Cítrico da margarita estava ainda doce em sua língua e ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e seu beijo aprofundou. Ela cheirou a fragrância suave de maçã em seu cabelo, e deslizou seus dedos nas mechas suaves, tirando seu chapéu de cowboy.

Com uma sacudida, Bella ficou ciente da ereção de Edward contra sua barriga. Uma voz em seu interior gritou, dizendo que não podia ir mais adiante. Não com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Mas sua mente e corpo se recusavam a ouvi-la.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, ele soltou uma respiração fraca e andou de volta, pondo distancia entre eles deixando-a fria e vazia. Só.

Edward colocou um dedo junto à maçã de seu rosto e ela estremeceu com desejo. — Diga que você vai me ver novamente.

Ele estava tão bonito, o cabelo em desordem, paixão em seus olhos.

— Eu não sei se isto é uma boa idéia. — Levou toda sua força de vontade de não lançar os braços ao redor dele e dizer que ele passasse a noite com ela. Nunca tinha ficado com outro homem além de Jacob de um modo sexual, e se surpreendeu com a intensidade que desejava Edward.

Ali mesmo. Agora mesmo.

Edward pegou suas mãos nas dele. — Tome o café da manhã comigo.

Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Eu tenho uma reunião, e estou saindo da cidade.

Ele puxou suas mãos para sua boca e arrastou seus lábios acima de suas juntas, enviando calafrios ao longo dela, aqueles olhos verdes intensos nunca deixando os seus. — Como faço para encontrar você?

Tentando recuperar um pouco de autocontrole, Bella livrou suas mãos e alisou seu cabelo. — Vou dormir. Se eu vir você antes de partir, eu informarei.

— Certo. — Ele a beijou novamente, um beijo prolongado suave, e ela quase perdeu todo o fragmento de resolução. Ele sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha, então girando saiu pela porta.

E ela estava realmente só.

Ofuscada, Bella girou em direção à cama e quase tropeçou no chapéu de Edward. Ela o levantou, perguntando se deveria entregar para ele.

Não. Amanhã de manhã seria mais sensato.

Bella passou a agitada mão por seu cabelo. O que tinha acabado de fazer? Experimentou o beijo mais incrível de sua vida de um verdadeiro estranho.

Se sentou na extremidade da cama, deitou-se com o chapéu de Edward sobre seu peito. Inalou profundamente, bebendo o inebriante cheiro agarrado no chapéu Stetson. Aquele odor masculino que aumentava sua dor por ele.

Como teria sido fazer amor com Edward? Jessica diria foda com ele, mas Bella não podia dizer aquela palavra em voz alta. Isso trazia uma extremidade de erótico que causou uma excitação saltando ao redor em sua barriga.

Abriu suas coxas e com uma mão parou ao redor de sua cintura. Bella imaginou que Edward teria mãos gentis e lentas. Deslizou sua palma abaixo pelo estômago para sua calcinha, então deslizou seus dedos em baixo do elástico nos suaves cachos.

Bella fechou seus olhos, ainda segurando chapéu de Edward perto de seu peito. Seus mamilos estavam duros e apertados contra seu vestido quando deslizou seus dedos em suas dobras. Fazia tanto tempo desde que deu a si mesma um orgasmo, e agora mesmo precisava de um. Sexo com Jacob tinha sido mecânico e insatisfatório, e ela sempre teve que cuidar de do assunto depois.

Mas não iria pensar sobre isso agora.

Não, realmente iria imaginar deixar-se, ir imaginando o cowboy alto e sensual que conseguiu quebrar o gelo de resistência que cobria seu coração e alma desde seu divórcio. Não podia admitir a proximidade, mas não iria machucar fantasiar sobre ele, certo?

""_Edward estava atrás dela, o calor de seu corpo queimava através de seu fino vestido de algodão. Lentamente ele abriu seu vestido e então deslizou as alças de seu vestido para baixo de seus ombros, seus braços, por seus quadris até que caiu em um redemoinho ao redor de seus pés. Ele murmurava palavras suaves enquanto a beijava no ombro, então abriu seu sutiã e deixou cair no chão. Sua calcinha era a próxima,com ele empurrando para baixo, deixando-a completamente nua._

_Ele a girou e a admirou com palavras e olhares em chamas. Ele apreciava curvas, se maravilhava com seus seios grandes e quadril voluptuoso._

_Mas ele não podia esperar para tê-la. Ele desabotoou sua calça jeans e retirou seu pênis… tão grande, muito grande. Suavemente a empurrou sobre a cama, suas longas pernas abertas. Ele se moveu entre suas coxas, sua calça jeans áspera contra sua pele suave, mas a sensação era erótica e excitante._

_Edward abaixou sua cabeça e amamentou de seus mamilos, primeiro um e então o outro. Sua ereção arreliando suas dobras, implorando para deslizar dentro dela. Com uma mão ele suspendia a si mesmo acima dela, e com a outra ele guiava seu pênis para a entrada em seu canal. Ela arqueou seus quadris, implorando por ele. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso sensual lento e então entrou nela._

_Ela ofegou ao senti-lo. A aspereza de sua calça jeans irritando entre suas coxas. Edward se debruçou abaixo e a beijou com ele se dirigindo mais íntimo e mais íntimo para clímax…""_

Com um pequeno grito, Bella voltou para a realidade, saindo de sua fantasia. Seus dedos continuavam a circular seu clitóris fazendo seu corpo estremecer até que ela gozou uma segunda vez.

O calor encheu seu corpo e suas bochechas avermelharam. Ainda segurando o chapéu Stetson de Edward, ela deslizou sua mão fora de sua calcinha e puxou para baixo seu vestido.

_Bom senhor, que orgasmo surpreendente. Pergunto-me como seria isso no real._

_Não, não, não. Não vá por ai!_

Edward passou um inferno de uma noite acordado depois de deixar Bella. Passou horas olhando fixamente para o teto, lembrando seu odor, o modo que ela olhou com seus cabelos despenteados e seus lábios inchados de seus beijos. Saber que ela estava no quarto ao lado era pura tortura. Seu pênis estava tão duro quanto uma barra de aço, e não demonstrava nenhum sinal de acomodar-se.

Finalmente decidiu tomar um banho frio, mas quando estava debaixo da água ele mudou para morno. Girou suas costas para a água morna e apoiando uma mão contra a parede lisa do chuveiro. Com sua mão livre ele segurou seu pênis, imaginando corpo doce de Bella embaixo dele.

Suas mãos doíam em acariciar suas curvas generosas. Tocaria cada pedaço de seu corpo, passaria sua língua entre suas coxas até que alcançasse suas dobras. Deslizaria suas mãos debaixo de seu traseiro suave e a levantaria de forma que ele pudesse lamber sua vagina. Provaria a carne doce, lambendo e a chupando até que ela gritasse seu orgasmo. Então se levantaria enquanto ela ainda estivesse trêmula e se dirigiria até seu núcleo e a foderia. Sim, ele engancharia seus braços debaixo de suas pernas e a tomaria profundamente até que ela gritasse novamente.

Edward gemeu vendo seu jorro sobre o azulejo da parede de banheiro aliviando um pouco sua necessidade de Bella. Mas longe da satisfação. Inferno, ele levantou fora antes, mas como assim, não logo depois de só encontrar uma mulher… uma mulher que ele não queria deixar ir.

E inferno, apenas a conheceu.

Uma coisa, de propósito deixou seu Stetson em seu quarto de forma que ela teria que devolver para ele de manhã. Pelo menos esperava que ela fosse.

Por algum tempo ele ficou acordado, e até leu seu artigo na revista que deu para ele. Ficou impressionado com o estilo que tinha de escrever, e o modo que apresentou um tópico e sem experiência de primeira mão. Um pai solteiro há cinco anos, Edward estava bem familiarizado com o assunto.

Sim, Bella Swan definitivamente valia a pena conhecer.

Edward despertou cedo de manhã, pronto para encontrar Bella antes que ela fugisse.

O que vinha depois? Pai solteiro confirmado. Inferno, ainda que Bella concordasse em vê-lo novamente, o que ela pensaria sobre ele ter um filho? Ele e Anthony eram um pacote. Normalmente Edward falava sobre seu filho o tempo todo, mas por alguma razão tinha evitado assuntos pessoais, igual como Bella evitou.

As sete bateu em sua porta, esperando que ela ainda estivesse ali. A porta abriu o recompensado com a visão de Bella vestindo uma camiseta e boxer rosa, e um vislumbre de suas pernas torneadas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Edward? — Ela correu uma mão por seu cabelo despenteado.

Ele se debruçou contra o batente da porta. — Você está bem?

— Eu estou bem. — Ela deu um atraente pequeno bocejo. — Que horas são?

— Sete.

— Sete! — Ela se virou, claramente distraída, e ele travou a porta com sua bota.

— Droga de cortinas de hotel, — ela balbuciou. — Sempre deixa tudo muito escuro.

Edward a seguiu pelo quarto, a porta se fechou atrás dele à medida que ela abriu as cortinas e inundou o quarto com raios solares. — Bella, nós precisamos conversar.

Ela girou de volta, quase colidindo com Edward, aqueles olhos escuros abastecidos com emoção que ele não podia discernir. — Sobre o que?

— Nós.

— Não existe nós. — Ela levantou suas mãos como em assombro e soou agitada.

— Você foi bom comigo no avião e nós jantamos. Apenas isso.

Ele elevou uma mão e tirou o cabelo de seus olhos. — Que tal o beijo que nós compartilhamos? Você tem que admitir, foi mais que um beijinho.

Por um momento, viu saudade em seus olhos, espelhando todo desejo de sua alma. Mas ela se afastou.

— Não. — Ela apontou para a porta. — E você precisa ir.

Estava chateada com ele? Ou fez algo como seu ex?

— O que aconteceu? — ele suavemente disse.

Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Nada. Eu preciso preparar-me para meu compromisso. —

— Bella.

— Por favor, saia. — Sua expressão parecia triste e distante. — Eu realmente preciso me arrumar para este compromisso e eu só não consigo lidar com qualquer tipo de complicações agora mesmo.

Edward ficou lá por um segundo, enganchou seu dedo polegar em seu cinto. — Posso pelo menos dar a você meu cartão? Eu deixarei isto para que você consiga chegar até mim. Se você quiser.

Bella suspirou e movimentou a cabeça. — Está bem.

Pegou sua carteira e retirou um de seus cartões da agência e entregou para Bella. Ela pegou sem olhar e deslizou em um bolso de sua mochila.

Bem, pelo menos ela não jogou no lixo.

Da mesma maneira que ele estava para dizer a ela adeus, ela disse, — Espere.

Ele parou perguntando se ela tinha mudado de opinião.

Suas bochechas tinham uma sombra cor-de-rosa escura quando se inclinou e levantou seu Stetson de uma cadeira ao lado da cama. — Você esqueceu isto ontem à noite, — ela disse entregando seu chapéu.

Colocou e dobrou a borda para ela. — Eu espero que você me ligue, — disse e então girou e saiu pela porta. Ela o seguiu e ele permaneceu olhando para ela à medida que ela segurava a porta aberta por um momento.

Seus olhos suavizaram e ela disse: — Obrigado pelo jantar. Eu passei bons momentos aqui. — E então ela deixou a porta fechar-se suavemente atrás dela.

Bem, inferno.

Talvez ela lhe telefonasse afinal.

Edward percebeu que agora ele precisava era ter sua mente voltada ao seu trabalho e começar a pensar sobre que o ele tinha que fazer para perseguir aqueles malditos coiotes. Ele sabia que estava ficando mais próximo dos bastardos. Ele podia sentir isto. Quase saboreava isto.

Ele foi em direção ao restaurante e esperou Carlisle chegar. O sol brilhava pelo vidro chanfrado do hall principal e se derramava pelo chão. Jardineiros trabalhavam na limpeza das folhas das palmeiras e outros detritos da tempestade da noite anterior, e os salpicos que a chuva fez nas janelas e aspirando a sujeira dos tapetes.

Depois que ele fez seu caminho para o restaurante, Edward foi escoltado para uma mesa e deixou o maitre saber que ele estava esperando por outra pessoa. Ele sentou-se e tentou manter sua mente no trabalho de inteligência para quando ele retornasse, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Bella.

— Olá, filho. — ouvindo a voz de Carlisle, Edward varreu seus pensamentos sobre uma certa morena.

Edward sorriu para seu padrasto. — Bom dia, meu velho.

— Velho, seu traseiro. — Carlisle removeu seu Stetson cinza, arremessou isto em cima de Edward, e sentou na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Depois de bater em sua cabeça com uma mão carinhosa, Carlisle olhou-o atentamente com seus olhos penetrantes, o mesmo olhar que ele lhe dava quando era uma criança. — Você não tem dormido.

Edward se recostou na cadeira de volta e dobrou seus braços. — Papai, eu estou bem. Acabo de ter uma noite agitada.

Carlisle puxou sua gravata azul turquesa. — Como está sua irmã e meus netos?

— Alice esta bem e os gêmeos estão intratáveis a medida que crescem. — Edward riu e agitou sua cabeça no pensamento de sua sobrinha e sobrinho. — Stevie cresce cada dia mais parecido com seu vovô. A imagem cuspida de você.Terrivel.

— Uma ova. — Carlisle puxou o relógio do bolso de sua calça jeans. — O repórter devia estar aqui agora.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Edward perguntou, — Que história é essa?

— Supostamente um daqueles relatórios do tipo da característica detalhada. — Carlisle tomou um gole de sua água gelada e a colocou de volta. — Sua mãe não disse a você? Este repórter camarada ficará conosco por algum tempo, conversando com rancheiros, mostrando o nosso lado da história e não somente aqueles malditos militantes que nos fazem todos parecermos com um grupo incultos de pescoço vermelho. Ele provavelmente vai querer entrevistar você e outros do departamento. Ele é supostamente um dos melhores.

A atenção de Edward desviou-se de seu pai quando Bella entrou no restaurante, tinha escovado seu cabelo para trás da sua orelha, quando ela falou com a recepcionista.

O fogo queimava seu intestino à medida que ele pensou na noite de ontem. Aqueles lábios. O seu gosto.

Brilhante como um dia de verão, seu cabelo, caia solto por seus ombros, a blusa e calça jeans de um rosa suave abraçando seu corpo, exibindo suas curvas. Ele podia quase cheirar o seu odor de morango.

— O que se passa com você, menino? — Carlisle girou e Edward seguiu a olhar. — Ah. Um espectador, aquela.

A recepcionista pegou um menu e levou Bella diretamente para mesa de Edward. Seu queixo caiu quando ela o alcançou, e seus olhos encontraram com os seus.

— Estes cavalheiros elegantes são seu encontro, Sra. Swan. — A recepcionista piscou para Carlisle. Ela colocou o menu em frente a cadeira vazia, entre os homens e partiu.

Carlisle levantou e tomou a mão de Bella. — Eu sou Carlisle Tuner. Você é a repórter, Isabella Swan?

Ela moveu o olhar para Edward, e deu-lhe um sorriso cortês. — Por favor me chame de Bella.

Que Edward está fazendo aqui? Bella pensou, seu corpo tremulando em consciência.

— Chame-me Carlisle. — a mão de Carlisle inundou sua, e com a personalidade de menino, ela quase esperou que ele lhe desse uma tapa nas costas e oferecesse para mascar tabaco.

Ele a lançou e gesticulou para Edward. — Este é meu filho. Edward, aqui está nossa repórter, que ficará um tempo conosco no Estrela de JL. Será bom termos uma senhora bonita como nossa convidada.

— Seu filho? — Aquele rubor horrível percorrendo Bella.

Edward estava respondendo com um sorriso e correu seus olhos por ela. Ele levantou e tomou sua mão, e ela sentiu um tremor perigoso percorrer sue corpo inteiro

_Por que ele me afeta assim toda vez que nós tocamos? Ela pensou, não certa do que pensar sobre qualquer coisa agora mesmo._

Ela se achou verbalizando, e tentou soar como a repórter profissional que era. — Eu pensei que seu último nome fosse Cullen, não Turner.

Edward deu um aceno lento com a cabeça. — É. Carlisle é meu padrasto.

Carlisle ergueu suas sobrancelhas. — Vocês dois se conhecem?

Com só um pouco de dificuldade, Bella extraiu sua mão de Edward. — Nós, ah, nos encontramos ontem no avião.

— E jantamos ontem à noite, — Edward adicionou com um brilho em seus olhos verdes.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se levantaram rapidamente. — Bem, então. Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã.

Depois que Carlisle empurrou a cadeira de Bella, eles pediram para a garçonete. Bella escolheu o prato de frutas, não estava certa se poderia lidar com as borboletas que habitavam seu estômago, se pedisse algo mais forte, com Edward por perto, apertando sua perna contra a dela. Quando ela tentou ajeitar-se, ela conseguiu bater sua coxa no joelho de Carlisle. Ela corou de vergonha e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

Quando a garçonete tomou seus pedidos e partiu, Bella levantou seu copo de água e desviou o olhar de Edward, que lhe disse exatamente o que ela tinha intenção de fazer com isto. Ele riu e moveu seu joelho, o restante da refeição somente tocou sua coxa acidentalmente.

Durante a pequena valsa do joelho, Carlisle explicou o quão grande o rancho era, e com certeza, Edward vivia no rancho, na mesma casa.

Maravilhoso. Bella interiormente gemeu, perguntando se ela devia dizer que mudou de idéia e fugir para São Francisco. Mas para que? O empurrão? Seu pequeno apartamento em cima da padaria italiana?

Não. Isto não iria acontecer. Ela podia manter Edward em seu lugar, terminar o percurso, conquistar o oeste, e voltar para seu caminho.

Quando a garçonete serviu seu café da manhã, Carlisle falou em suas preocupações na situação dos imigrantes ilegais e com sua permissão, Bella ligou seu gravador de bolso.

Carlisle espetou uma salsicha e gesticulava com isto. — Os problemas têm estado lá por anos. Eles precisam conseguir por um fim nisto, antes que mais daquelas almas imigrantes pobres percam suas vidas, morrendo de sede no deserto.

— Que tal a Patrulha da Fronteira? — Bella perguntou. — Eles podem aumentar seus esforços?

— Pergunte a Edward. — Carlisle acenou sua salsicha em Edward. — Ele está na patrulha.

Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas. — Você é um Agente de Patrulha da Fronteira?

Edward deu aquele seu sorriso fácil. — Eu disse a você que eu estou na execução de lei.

— Você não mencionou que ramo.

Ele encolheu os ombros. — Você não perguntou.

A cadeira de Carlisle caiu contra o chão de azulejo à medida que ele se levantou. — Filho, eu preciso ligar para sua mãe e deixá-la saber que nós estaremos em nossa entrada a duas sacudidas de chifres.

Quando Bella ficou sozinha com Edward, ela enxugou sua boca com um guardanapo. — Se eu pensasse que fosse remotamente possível, eu apostaria que você planejou isto.

— Quem disse que eu não fiz. — ele sorriu. — Você perdeu um ponto.

Enquanto ela pegou um morango, deu-lhe um olhar perplexo. — O que?

Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou seu queixo com seu dedo polegar. — Lá, todos se foram. — Mas ele não parou, ele continuou arrastando seu dedo polegar acima de seus lábios em um movimento lento e sensual. Ela congelou presa pelo brilhante verde de seus olhos.

Não. De nenhuma forma podia permitir ficar vulnerável para qualquer homem novamente.

Bella afastou-se. — Edward… aquele beijo de ontem à noite foi um engano. Eu vou fazer esta matéria, e então eu vou partir. Não há lugar para qualquer tipo de relação com você nesta equação.

— Certo. — Seus lábios apertados. — Se você o diz.

Edward se esforçou para tirar suas mãos de Bella, quando seu padrasto a acomodou no banco do passageiro dianteiro do SUV. Antes de ela ter uma chance de discutir, Carlisle sentou no banco de trás. Enquanto Edward dirigiu as cem milhas para o rancho, Bella girou e falou com o rancheiro a maior parte do caminho.

_Como o inferno ele poderia manter suas mãos longe dela, se estariam dormindo debaixo do mesmo teto, toda a noite? Bem, inferno. Aquele pensamento certamente continha uma promessa._

Apenas por estar perto dela seu cérebro entrava em curto-circuito. Ele administrou para continuar a esquecer as razões de porque ele ainda estava solteiro. E seu intento era ficar daquele modo.

Talvez ele só estava esperando pela mulher certa…e seu estômago dizia que Bella poderia ser aquela mulher.

O cruzamento da interestadual pontilhadas pelas colinas, pareciam com uma pêra espinhosa e cactos, as árvores de Palo Verde e arbustos. Edward viajava a rota muito freqüentemente, normalmente o tinha como certo, mas a fascinação de Bella pelo deserto era como um gole de água para um homem sedento. Ele apreciou o modo que seus olhos iluminaram, e como absorvia tudo o que Carlisle lhe dizia.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, eles alcançaram o posto norte de fiscalização da Patrulha da Fronteira, em Tombstone e Edward abriu a janela para dizer um olá, a uns agentes que ele conhecia há anos.

— 'Manhã, Sal. Don. — Edward disse.

Don Mitchell movimentou a cabeça, mas ficou em seu posto para falar com o próximo veículo que surgiu em Tombstone.

— Que diabo você faz aqui, Edward? — Sal estendeu sua mão e bateu a palma da mão em seu ombro. — Já era tempo de você colocar este traseiro preguiçoso para trabalhar. — Seu olhar foi para Bella. Suas sobrancelhas pretas ergueram e seu bigode curvou. — Desculpe, senhora. Não a vi.

— Sal, está é Bella Swan, uma repórter de São Francisco. Bella, este é Salvador Valenzuela, um dos agentes mais malandros que existe.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sal. — Ela alcançou através de Edward e agitou a mão de Sal. O estômago de Edward se apertou, quando ela se endireitou, a curva suave de seu seio roçando em seu ombro.

Sal tocou seu chapéu, e Edward fez uma carranca. Ele particularmente não gostou do modo como Sal vagou seu olhar para Bella.

Depois que Sal e Carlisle trocaram saudações, Edward perguntou, — O que você e Don estão fazendo nesta CP hoje? Foram transferidos, enquanto eu me afastei?

Sal agitou sua cabeça. — Não. Falta de pessoal. Parece mais ou menos um inferno, importando-se com os entorpecentes.

— Alguma novidade de El Toreroi? — Edward perguntou.

Com um encolher os ombros, Sal disse, — O homem é um fantasma. Eu estou começando a pensar que ele não existe.

Edward verificou o espelho de visão lateral. — O carro vindo. Seria melhor nós irmos embora.

O agente tocou seu chapéu e andou relaxadamente atrás do posto de fiscalização.

— Eles usam aquele trailer enorme, para deter imigrantes ilegais? — Bella perguntou, finalmente, endereçando uma pergunta para Edward.

— Não. O UDAs se senta no chão até que nós possamos transportá-los de volta para iniciar o processo.

— O que significa UDA?

— Nosso termo politicamente correto para estrangeiros sem documentos, às vezes chamado de estrangeiros ilegais, ou simplesmente ilegais.

O olhar de Bella foi erudito, e Edward tinha certeza de que ela estava fazendo notas em sua cabeça. A mudança foi quase imperceptível, os olhos da menina se alargaram, dando em seu lugar um olhar astuto da repórter, fazendo seu trabalho. Ela provavelmente seria um urso em uma entrevista, se ela tivesse que comer o assunto objeto de AVC para leigos.

Tombstone aliviada visão, levantando do deserto como uma miragem. Bella sorriu e olhou pela janela, combinação de uma atitude de negócios e prazer.

— Como Tombstone conseguiu seu nome?

— Bem agora, senhorita, isto é uma história interessante, — Carlisle suspirou à medida que eles dirigiram pela cidade. — Um cara chamado Ed Schieffelin descobriu uma poderosa veia rica em prata em 1877, na área de apartamentos em Goose. Aquele menino velho chamou assim, sua primeira mineração reivindicando 'O Tombstone, ' depois que soldados disseram a ele que a única coisa que ele acharia naquelas colinas eram índios apaches e sua própria lápide.

— Isso aí a nossa esquerda, — Carlisle continuou, — é o Cemitério de Boothill. Eles chamaram assim por causa de tantos povos que enterraram lá pessoas que morreram de morte súbita ou foram mortos por suas botas.

Carlisle terminou com uma história sobre o primeiro prefeito da cidade e do tiroteio de O.K. CURRAL.

— Fascinante. — Bella murmurou então olhando através da janela. — É tudo que há para ver? Eu acho que perdi o resto da cidade.

Edward riu e disse, — Se você piscar pode perder isto. Da estrada não existe um lote inteiro para ver da 'A Cidade Too Tough Die.' — Ele apontou para as ondas suaves de terra. — Quando eu era um menino, e Mamãe e papai dirigiriam por aqui, eu costumava imaginar uma estrada empoeirada substituindo a estrada, e vagões em vez de carros. Eu tinha o retrato de vagões ao invés de cavalo, trabalhadores ao longo das trilhas arenosas, e mineração de escavadores de prata.

— Está tão… vazio, — ela disse. — Tão aberta e livre. — Edward olhou nela à medida que ela desviou a vista da janela e embevecia-se com a paisagem. — Eu posso quase ver isto. Tire aqueles postos de telefone, livre-se do asfalto, substitua a terra que foi soprada pela estrada, o carro e nada no transcurso ocasional, e eu aposto que era isto que muitos viam há uns cem anos atrás.

Ele sorriu. Então, ela podia ver isto. Ela tinha uma sensação de como estava fora aqui, meio velha, meio novo, apenas deste pequeno passeio de carro. Sra. Bella Swan não era só uma grande menina da cidade depois de tudo.

E ele ainda não podia acreditar em sua sorte, chegando a levá-la para sua casa com ele.

Quando eles saíram do hotel de manhã, a primeira coisa que atingiu Bella era o quão quente estava, embora fosse ainda relativamente cedo. O ar tinha estado espesso e úmido da chuva da noite anterior, mas ela apreciou isto acima do frio gelado que era saudada toda vez que estava fora de seu apartamento em São Francisco.

— O que você pensa sobre o oeste selvagem? — Edward perguntou enquanto eles se dirigiam mais fundo na área rural da cidade.

— É bonito. — Arizona do sudoeste tinha uma magnificência áspera, que ela nunca tinha imaginado, e isto a cativou completamente. Não admirava que muitos colonos terminaram no oeste para começar uma nova vida, em lugares como este. A terra tinha um modo de chamar a alma das pessoas, as reivindicando.

As nuvens tinham se construído em torno das montanhas, mas o céu entre elas era de um infinito cerúleo azul. A estrada final que eles tomaram eram pavimentada, mas eles tiveram que cruzar várias lavagens, algumas cheias de lama das enchentes repentinas.

Bella ainda não podia acreditar que ela estava em um carro com Edward, e que era em sua casa que estaria ficando. Sua atração por ele era impressionante, mas ela continuou se lembrando que homens eram homens, e a memória de Jacob estava ainda muito fresca.

Não haveria mais engano. E não misturaria negócios com pessoal, também.

Sua aceleração de coração aumentou quando eles finalmente dirigiram por uma estrada de terra para uma casa de fazenda, um verdadeiro oásis no deserto, cercados por salgueiros chorões enormes, choupos e zimbros. Nada além do chão abraçando os arbustos e que sobreviveram nos acres e acres de terra, mas dentro do quintal, tudo crescendo luxuriante e verde, do gramado dianteiro expansivo até o extenso e florido jardins e horta.

Quando eles alcançaram a casa da fazenda, um Rottweiler preto saltou em direção ao veículo, seguido por um menino imundo. Ele era só um menininho. Bella o estudou com o olhar de uma repórter, deveria ter em torno de oito ou nove anos. Edward estacionou o SUV, e assim que ele abriu a porta, o menino se lançou no homem.

— Papai! Eu senti sua falta!

Papai? Oh, meu deus. A mandíbula de Bella se soltou. Edward era um pai? Ele tinha um filho?

Mas claro. Como ela podia não ter notado a semelhança? Não existia nenhuma dúvida que aquele menino era de Edward, dos olhos verdes vibrantes até o cabelo acobreado, para a covinha em uma bochecha.

Ela agarrou sua bolsa e laptop, e os seguiu para fora do veículo.

Quando ela estava parada ao lado do veículo, o Rottweiler cheirou sua calça jeans e babou em seus sapatos.

Até o cachorro era atraente. Maldição, maldição, maldição…

— Anthony! — Edward deu ao menino um abraço feroz e o colocou de volta no chão. — Eu senti sua falta também, rapaz. Você se comportou?

— Sim. — A criança movimentou a cabeça tão duro que seu cabelo caiu em seus olhos. Bella quis gemer. — Eu fiz todas as minhas tarefas, e ajudei a Vovó no jardim, alimentei os porcos, e achamos uma cascavel, mas eu não cheguei perto, eu corri e disse a Vovó e...

— Calma ai, parceiro. — Carlisle abaixou ao nível do olho de Anthony. — O que é isto sobre uma cascavel?

O menino se contorceu. — Eu achei esta manhã e disse a Vovó e ela a cortou com uma pá, e me deu os chocalhos. Eles são realmente longos e tão legais, você quer ver? Ele agarrou a mão do seu pai e tentou puxar em direção à casa.

— Espere, — Edward disse. — Anthony, esta é Bella. Ela é a repórter que ficará conosco.

O adorável pequeno dínamo, realmente diminuiu a velocidade por um segundo e olhou para ela.

— Whoa, você é uma menina. Nós pensamos que você era um menino.

Bella esqueceu sobre por que ela não queria amar a criança imediatamente, sorriu e estendeu sua mão. — É bom encontrar você, Anthony. Meu nome é Isabella, mas eu sou tratada por Bella.

Ele deu seu sorriso, mostrando o buraco, faltando um dente no sorriso e agitou sua mão, e notou que ele cheirava a chicletes e cachorro. Ele facilmente seria tão bonito quanto seu pai quando crescesse.

— Você quer ver meu chocalho da cobra?

Carlisle bateu levemente no ombro de Anthony. — Mostre a Bella o quarto de hospedes, e então você pode mostrar o chocalho.

— Certo! — O menino agarrou sua mão e começou a caminhar para a casa, arrastando junto seu cachorro, provavelmente o grande bruto era um filhote de cachorro quando o ganhou. — Quantos anos você tem? Eu tenho nove anos. Bem, quase nove. Meu aniversário é em três dias, no quatro de julho. É verão, então nós não temos a escola agora. A vovó diz que há mais seis semanas até começar as aulas e ela mal pode esperar, 'porque então ela terá alguma paz e silencio. Ela me chama de Taz. Ela pensa que eu sou como o Diabo da Tasmânia. Já ouviu falar dele? Ele está no Coelho Pernalonga. Eu assisto isso o tempo todo no Cartoon Network.

Bella riu alto. — Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos e eu acho que Taz é um bom apelido para você.

— O velho do meu pai tem trinta e quatro agora. Mas Vovó e Vovô são muito mais velhos.

— O que é isto sobre sua Vovó sendo velha? — veio uma voz da varanda, então uma mulher jovem saia pela porta. Ela tinha os olhos verdes como Anthony e Edward, entretanto seu cabelo castanho acobreado era grisalho nas têmporas.

— Vovó! Esta senhora é Bella, a repórter que estará ficando conosco. Ela não é um homem, entretanto, e ela tem vinte e cinco anos. Eu vou mostrar o meu chocalho de cobra, depois de que eu mostrar onde é o quarto de hospedes.

A mulher apertou a mão de Bella, um aperto firme. — Eu sou Esme Turner. Eu vejo que você se encontrou com o comitê de boas-vindas.

Bella retornou o sorriso morno da mulher e a agradeceu sua hospitalidade. — Você é muito jovem para ser a mãe de Edward, — ela adicionou, — e certamente não é uma Avó.

Esme riu, um som genuíno que fez Bella se sentir confortável de uma vez. — Eu já gosto de você. Eu sou bastante velha, e tenho as cicatrizes da batalha para provar isto.

Anthony solenemente movimentou a cabeça. — Realmente é velha a vovó, 'porque ela tem mais de cinqüenta anos e Vovô é realmente velho, ele é bem mais velho que isto.

— Sai daqui agora, e mostre a Bella seu quarto. — Esme deu a Anthony um brincalhão tapa em suas costas. — E lave-se. Você está imundo.

— Certo. — Ele puxou Bella pelo corredor da varanda, então para o vidro e carvalho das portas duplas da casa, tagarelando a distância toda. Bella podia dizer que ele seria o tipo de criança que contagiaria uma pessoa com seu entusiasmo e tagarelice, ele já tinha ganho um lugar em seu coração.

A casa era espaçosa com tetos de viga e acres expostos de Saltillo e azulejos esmaltados. As mobílias eram do sudoeste e casuais, o tipo de casa onde uma pessoa se sentiria imediatamente confortável, a música de um país ocidental tocou em um estéreo no quarto da família, e eles passaram por um fogão a lenha, que presumiu assumir o trabalho nos períodos de inverno, uma vez que a chaminé subia até o teto.

Anthony a puxou por uma cozinha imaculada que cheirava a assado, canela e pãezinhos. Eles foram para um canto, então abaixo em um corredor longo e ele parou no primeiro quarto.

— Este é o quarto de hospedes. O papai tem um próximo ao seu, e o no fim do corredor é o meu. O quarto da vovó e Vovô é no outro lado da casa. Você quer ver o meu agora?

— Certo. — Bella tentou ficar tranqüila, com o nervoso tremular em sua barriga nas palavras de Anthony.

— O quarto de Edward, é aqui mesmo?

— Eu acho que ele será um bom acompanhante, não é?

A voz de Edward assustou Bella, tão perto que estava que sua respiração soprou em seu pescoço e ela sentiu o seu odor de terra. Ela girou, enviando o cotovelo em seu estômago duro. — Oh! Eu... desculpe. Não... Você mereceu isto.

Ele esfregou seu lado. — É perigosa e surpreendente , querida.

— Da próxima vez você pode não ser tão sortudo, cowboy. — Ela não podia deixar de ficar hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes. Ela queria beijá-lo novamente, saboreá-lo.

Ela agitou sua cabeça, agitando os pensamentos de sua mente e virou. — Vamos, Anthony, eu vou dar uma olhada em seu quarto, uma vez que eu ponha minha mala e bolsa aqui.

A mobília antiga de mogno, enchia o quarto de hospedes. Um brocado de nata com um projeto de rosa cobria a cama, combinando com as cortinas penduradas nas janelas, e umas bonitas luminárias vitorianas na mesa de cabeceira. Parecia um quarto das fotos perfeitas de um — Café na cama pela manhã — Uma cama de quatro colunas ocupava um lado do quarto, e ela colocou seus pertences ao lado.

Edward a seguiu, deixando suas duas malas no tapete rosa colorido, quando Bella girou para lhe enfrentar. Por um momento nenhum deles se moveu. A tensão no quarto acabou de triplicar e Bella não estava certa do que fazer. Beijar-lhe ou chutar sua canela e depois correr.

Ele piscou e então girou, voltando-se para fora da porta. — Vamos ver aquele chocalho da cobra, Thony.

Depois que eles verificaram o chocalho da cobra, Anthony pegou a mão de Bella e a levou para fora em uma excursão. O calor mexia com o estômago de Edward, enquanto ele observava Bella com seu filho. Ela escutava Anthony continuamente tagarelando e pareceu adequadamente impressionada em tudo que ele apresentava para ela, inclusive Roxie o Rottweiler, um coelho e Rock, sua tartaruga de estimação.

Quando Anthony correu para procurar um dos gatos de celeiro, Bella sorriu para Edward.

— Você tem um filho maravilhoso. Tanta energia e totalmente honesto.

— É uma falha, — Edward concordou. — A criança não sabe como não mentir... ainda de qualquer maneira. Eu sei a maravilha e o quão encantador você o achará uma vez que o tenha ao redor por algum tempo, com sua interminável tagarelice.

— Ele pode me usar, mas eu posso dizer que ele é uma grande criança. Eu sempre amei crianças, e quis ter pelo menos dois. — Sua voz era suave e seus pensamentos pareceram longe, muito longe. — Mas Jacob insistiu que nós não estávamos prontos, e ele se preocupou que eu ficaria mais gorda.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e corou, como ela se sentiu envergonhada, como ela deixou algo escapar, quando não era sua intenção.

— Soa como um asno estúpido, este Jacob. Porque você é perfeita. — Ele colocou sua mão em seu ombro e examinou seus olhos marrons sensuais. — Eu não quero você de outro jeito.

— Obrigado. — Ela encolheu os ombros e afastou-se de seu toque. — Eu não estou certa que qualquer homem verdadeiramente poderia amar uma mulher como ela é. Eu ouvi mais que suficiente de Jacob para me convencer disto. Para não mencionar todas as mentiras que meu pai disse a minha mãe.

Edward pegou sua mão, devolvendo seu olhar para ele. — Eu não estou mentindo, e eu não sou Jacob ou seu pai. — Ele apertou seus dedos. — Eles dois soam como bastardos.

Bella pareceu surpresa, então riu. — Isto eles são.

Ele soltou sua mão, antes dela poder puxar, e caminharam para o pomar de maçãs e pêssego de Esme, em direção ao celeiro. O ar estava completamente quieto, um prelúdio para uma grande tempestade. Trovões construíam ao redor, e cheirava a chuva.

— Quanto tempo você vive aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Eu cresci nesta casa. — Ele evitou a mangueira de um regador e cabeça do irrigador escondido na grama e conferiu que Bella não tropeçaria nele. — Quando eu me formei na escola, eu me mudei para Tucson, para freqüentar a Universidade do Arizona, então entrei na Academia de Policia da Fronteira. Depois disto, quando eu me tornei um agente, eu fui designado para a Fronteira do Texas.

Bella abaixou na árvore de maçã. — Como você voltou para a fazenda?

— Quando a mãe do Anthony morreu, cinco anos atrás, eu senti que ele precisava de seus avós. Então eu consegui uma transferência para cá e nos mudamos com Mamãe e Carlisle.

— Eu não quis me intrometer. — O embaraço relampejado através de seu rosto.

Ele sorriu e apertou seu ombro. — Você não fez.

— Papai...Papai...Papai! — Anthony correu em direção a eles. — Venha ver! Vamos, venha ver! — Ele agarrou a mão de Edward.

Anthony foi à frente, puxando seu papai em direção ao celeiro. — Espere até que você veja! — Quando eles entraram no celeiro empoeirado, Bella espirrou, e Anthony disse, — Deus te abençoe. Apareça agora e veja. — Ele puxou Edward em torno das selas e se abaixou para uma caixa de papelão em um canto.

— Olhe, Barny teve gatinhos. Muitos gatinhos. Me levou muito tempo para achar, mas eu fiz e eu contei cinco gatinhos, um é laranja como ela, dois são pretos. Eu acho que um é malhado, e o outro é branco.

— Bebês atraentes. — Bella abaixou próximo à caixa e espirrou. — O gato mamãe é bonito. — Seus olhos alargaram e ela espirrou novamente.

— Eles são muitos gatinhos, Thony. — Edward tocou uma das coisas e como ratos que a gata mãe, manteve um olho alerta nele. — Eu acho que Bella é alérgica a gatos ou ao celeiro, então talvez seja melhor nós sairmos.

— Eu sou... — Ela espirrou. — Muito. Realmente... — Espirro. — Eu sou... — Espirro.

Com uma risada, Edward pegou sua mão e a puxou para cima. — Vamos, doçura.

— Bella é como Tia Alice. Ela sempre espirra quando entra no celeiro, também. Vou avisar o Vovó e Vovô sobre os gatinhos. — O menino correu para a porta e voltou para casa.

— Eu não acho que eu tenho... — Bella espirrou. — Nunca espirrei tantas vezes em minha vida.

Espirro.

— Vamos conseguir algum remédio para alergia. — Edward movimentou a cabeça em direção à casa. — E eu acho que senti o cheiro dos tacos da Mamãe. Eles são os melhores no oeste.

Certo, tacos para o jantar. Espantou Edward o quão Bella estava confortável com sua família. Depois de jantar, ela insistiu em ajudar a limpar, e ele juntou-se a ela lavando e secando os pratos.

— Eu vou dormir como um bebê, — ela disse depois que Anthony foi carregado para a cama e Esme e Carlisle se recolheram. — Aquelas pílulas para alergia estão me deixando sonolenta.

— Eu vou dormir também. — Edward lançou suas botas na porta da frente, próximo as de Anthony.

— Volto a trabalhar amanhã.

Ela caminhou à frente dele, então parou na porta do quarto de hospedes, olhando para aqueles olhos sensuais que o fazia queimar. — Existe uma fechadura nesta porta, não é?

Ele deslizou suas mãos em seus bolsos dianteiros e estudou seu rosto, lembrando que suave ela se sentiu em seus braços, na noite anterior. O quão delicioso seus lábios saboreavam. Sua voz era rouca, quando ele respondeu. — Você estará contente por saber que eu tenho a única chave.

— Edward! — Ela estreitou o olhar e deu-lhe uma carranca falsa.

Ele riu chegou mais perto dela. — As fechaduras da porta estão do lado de dentro. — Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu adiante, e ele escovou atrás de sua orelha. — Você tem um inferno de um efeito em meu autocontrole, — ele sussurrou seus lábios roçando os seus.

— Papai! — a voz do Anthony quebrou o silencio, e Bella saltou. O menino espiava do canto de seu quarto. — Eu não posso dormir. Você pode ler uma história para mim?

Edward andou de volta e movimentado a cabeça para seu filho. — Claro, garoto.

— Boa noite, Anthony, — Bella disse com um sorriso para ele. Ela girou para Edward e corou.

— Sonhos doces, — Edward disse.

— Ah, certo. — Ela fechou a porta. Ele ouviu a fechadura clicar e sorriu.

Emoções dentro de Bella, a seguravam na beira do sono. Ela não podia parar de pensar sobre ontem à noite quando Edward a beijou. Seu corpo, seu atraente cheiro de terra. Seus dedos contra seu musculos, e seus lábios queimando sua… tão sensual. Tudo sobre ele era sensual. Suas pálpebras tremularam em Bella. Os braços de Edward, segurando ela junto a ele… o martelar de seu coração batendo contra seu tórax...o querendo, tanto. Tal calor. Fogo, queimando sua pele, onde quer que os lábios arrastem. Seus peitos doíam, em baixo das roupas, querendo seu lento e deliberado toque. A boca de Edward em seus mamilos, sua língua que rodava através de um e então o outro. Seu corpo nu apertado contra seu, sua estimulação derretendo sua resolução.

Ela se rendeu, perdendo se— Bella despertou rapidamente. Ela piscou tentando levar para longe o sonho sensual e olhando fixamente para o teto.

O luar e sombras faziam reflexos chamejados e dançavam através da superfície branca do teto e seu coração batia num ritmo desigual.

Perdendo o sono. Isto é exatamente o que aconteceria se ela se rendesse para qualquer homem, e exatamente por que ela não podia permitir isso acontecer com Edward.

E ainda assim, ela queria muito mais dele. Maldição. Até os seus sonhos a traíram.

As palavras sussurradas de Edward em sua mente." Eu não sou Jacob ou seu pai".

— Eu não posso acreditar em que eu dormi até tão tarde, — Bella disse a Esme quando ela se sentou à mesa de cobre do café da manhã na cozinha. O aroma de pão e canela assados chegou até seu nariz, e seu estômago roncou. — Deve ter sido aquelas pílulas de alergia.

— Você provavelmente precisava disto. — Esme deu Bella um copo de suco laranja. — Nada como o ar rural para dar a você uma boa noite de sono.

— Obrigado. — Bella tomou um longo gole da bebida. — Deve ser verdade. Eu não acho que eu já estive tão relaxada. Onde estão Edward e Anthony?

— Edward saiu cedo para trabalhar. — Esme pegou uma luva e colocou uma assadeira de bolinhos no forno, então retirou outra assadeira que já estava assada do forno.

Uma onda estranha de decepção atravessou Bella. Por que ela devia se importar com isto, Edward tinha partido antes dela poder vê-lo? Ela não precisava de uma obsessão adolescente e ela se recusava a pensar sobre ele outro segundo. Nenhum.

— Anthony está la fora alimentando os porcos. — Esme disse olhando fixo para uma panela no fogão e movimentado a cabeça em direção a janela. Bella podia ver aquecimento dos raios do sol uma cama de rosa, e galhos de salgueiro que dançava em uma brisa.

Esme soprou uma mecha de cabelos para fora de seu rosto, com isso ela colocou em um prato o bolo de café, para esfriar e adicionou isto para uma pilha. — Você gostaria de um pedaço de bolo polonês com café?

—Com certeza. — a boca de Bella se encheu de água quando ela respirou o aroma. — Este cheiro é divino.

Esme deu um prato com uma fatia espessa. Assim que Bella o saboreou, ela percebeu que era mais que divino. O pão de fermento acrescentado de erva-doce assado e, então uma pitada de canela, açúcar e manteiga batida derretida em cima, e outra pitada chuviscada em cima.

— É para morrer. — Bella suspirou ao redor de um bocado ao experimentar. — Eu vou ganhar quatro quilos só com o cheiro de sua comida.

Rindo, Esme tirou seu avental. — Eu não me preocuparia com isso, por aqui. Tem muitas caminhadas. È bom para o corpo, a mente e a alma. E ai quais são seus planos para hoje?

— Eu gostaria de começar entrevistando você.

A mulher deu um largo sorriso até a borda do chapéu balançando seus cachos. — Claro quando você estiver pronta. Eu estarei no jardim. — Ela pegou um balde de metal cheio de restos de comida. — Enquanto isso eu vou retirar as ervas daninhas e colocar um pouco de adubo e composto. Nada se perde aqui, então não jogue nada fora.

— Sem problemas, não vou jogar nenhum pedaço de pão fora para o seu composto. — Bella sorriu e esfregou o estômago. — O único problema é, que estará indo para minha cintura.

— Eu disse para você, não se preocupar com sua cintura. Você verá quanto exercício você fará só andando por ai. — Esme riu e saiu carregando seu balde, porta afora.

Bella não podia deixar de gostar de Esme, isso sem mencionar Carlisle e Anthony. Que família maravilhosa Edward tinha.

Seu coração se acelerou. Uma família como ela teria antes de seus pais e irmã serem levados.

Uma família como ela podia ter tido, se Jacob não amasse ninguém além dele mesmo. Se ele tivesse sido a pessoa que ela pensava que ele era.

Gostaria de ter um filho como Anthony, enérgico e brilhante, eles poderiam ter construído uma casa na árvore, ou jogado futebol.

Ele a teria abraçado toda noite, e depois contado uma história na hora de dormir. Mamãe, eu amo você…

Oh, chega! Era melhor que eles não tiveram filhos. O divórcio teria sido um pesadelo muito maior, e nenhum filho de Jacob podia ter crescido saudável.

Ela decidiu começar o dia tomando um bom banho de chuveiro, e no banheiro, ela descobriu o xampu de Edward com aroma de maçã e sorriu. Nenhuma surpresa ele cheirar a maçãs.

Enquanto ela lavava seu corpo, podia imaginar como que seria ter as mãos de Edward em seu corpo, a ensaboando, deslizando... Removendo a espuma de seu corpo. Ela deslizou sua mão entre suas coxas e deslizou seus dedos entre suas dobras como imaginava que Edward iria fazer.

Ele estava ensaboando cada polegada de seu corpo, dando atenção íntima para seus peitos e suas partes íntimas. Enquanto o chuveiro levava para longe o sabão, Edward curvou sua cabeça e chupou seus mamilos, primeiro um, então o outro. Ele nem ligava para a água que caia em seu cabelo escuro, deslizando seus dedos em suas dobras e friccionando seu clitóris ainda continuando a dar atenção íntima para seus seios.

Só quando ela estivesse no limite, à beira do colapso, ele voltaria a se afastar entregando o sabão. Seu corpo estava tremendo pela liberação, mas ansiosa para tocar cada centímetro dele. Ele sorriu enquanto a assistia esfregar o sabão fazendo espuma e então esfregá-lo nele desde seu cabelo até seu tórax, passando por suas costas e sentindo um pouco mais da musculatura. Ela ajoelhou em frente a ele e ensaboou seus pêlos, descendo por seus quadris e então em seus pêlos escuros em torno de seu pênis. Seus dedos tremiam quando ela se forçou a mover para as coxas dele e ignorar o que ela mais queria tocar.

Quando ela terminou de ensaboá-lo e começou a se levantar, ele segurou sua nuca, e trouxe sua boca perto de sua ereção. De boa vontade, ela deslizou seus lábios acima da cabeça de seu pênis, lambendo e o chupando como suas amigas haviam dito que era o melhor caminho para dar prazer oral a um homem. Ela usou sua mão junto com sua boca, apreciando o modo que ele agarrou seu cabelo e o modo como ele gemia enquanto ela chupava seu pau.

Assim que ela sentia que ele estava próximo do clímax, ele a subiu, ordenando-a trocar de posição com ele, para virar suas costas e colocar suas mãos contra o azulejo.

A cerâmica estava fria em baixo de suas palmas, mas Edward estava tão quente contra suas costas. Ele se debruçou em cima dela e espalmou as mãos em seus peitos ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu pênis contra seu traseiro. Ele deslizou dois dedos dentro do centro quente dela, para achá-la escorregadia, esperando por ele.

Edward segurou seu pênis em uma mão e com a outra ele agarrou seu quadril. No próximo instante ele estava dentro dela e tudo que ela podia fazer era não gritar, parecia tão bom. Lentamente ele começou a empurrar para dentro e fora, levando-a além de qualquer razão, até que ela estava tão perto do precipício, que mais uma a empurrou.

Ela gritou incapaz de segurar mais. Edward continuou bombeando dentro e fora dela, atraindo-a para o orgasmo, até que ele gozou, jorrando dentro dela seu fluido quente.

Bella mordeu seu lábio para conter seu grito, quando ela finalmente acordou de sua fantasia. Seus dedos continuaram a trabalhar em seu clitóris e seu corpo se sacudiu depois dos choques até suas pernas tremerem.

Com um gemido, ela caiu contra os azulejos frios atrás dela, enquanto a água morna salpicava abaixo em seu tórax. Se fantasiar com Edward lhe dava grandes orgasmos, e ela estava em grande dificuldade. Como iria conseguir manter as mãos longe dele durante sua estadia no rancho?

Ela tinha apenas que manter em mente que ficaria por três semanas, e que não tinha relações de curto prazo.

Depois do banho, então vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa, Bella tentou não pensar mais em Edward e seguiu para o trabalho. O ar rural certamente a relaxou, como se não existisse nenhuma pressa no mundo para chegar ao trabalho. Isto era provavelmente o que Jessica tinha em mente quando concordou em dar a Bella a tarefa.

Com um suspiro, ela afundou em uma cadeira giratória na frente do computador, deslizando seus óculos, então abriu seu laptop conectando ao telefone e digitou sua conta de e-mail. O único som que se ouvia na sala eram os tic-tacs dos ponteiros do relógio em forma de roda de carroça, e o click das teclas de seu laptop.

Do lado de fora as galinhas cacarejavam e os irrigadores de água faziam ch-ch-ch-ch. Uma onda de lembranças voltou até Bella. O som preguiçoso dos irrigadores levou suas lembranças da infância, quando ela e irmã dela Nessie deixavam que a água molhasse suas roupas. Bella podia sentir o cheiro de grama fresca cortada e sentir água espirrando em suas pernas.

Ela esfregou a cicatriz em sua coxa, desviando a vista da janela. Como ela sentia falta de Nessie, e sua mãe. Se pelo menos…

Um som veio do laptop de Bella, indicando que sua conta de e-mail surgiu, e ela empurrou suas lembranças para longe das coisas que não podiam ser mudadas. Ela quis fechar o computador assim que viu os mais de cem e-mails que se acumularam nos dois dias desde que ela tinha verificado. Vários eram as respostas em sua recente matéria sobre o antigo governador da Califórnia, um par era de amigos, e dois de seu editor, e o resto era SPAM. Ela apagaria todo o correio não solicitado e responderia o resto.

Depois que terminou suas respostas, Bella se debruçou de volta na cadeira giratória e fechou olhos. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Edward. Sua presença era tão poderosa, e tão gentil com ela. Definitivamente um homem para quem ela podia perder seu coração, e faria com que tudo fosse mais difícil quando fosse à hora dela ter que voltar para casa.

— Eles não estão sofrendo, Edward, — Don Mitchell disse. — É só um pouco de desidratação.

Edward assentiu, e enxugou o suor de sua testa com a parte detrás de sua mão. O sol impiedoso cozinhava o deserto, enquanto os agentes reunia um grupo de trinta e três estrangeiros sem documentos no Rancho Ford, no pé das Montanhas Mule. Homens, mulheres e crianças compuseram o grupo miserável, mas eles estavam muito abatidos pelo calor, para fazer mais do que se encolherem na poeira e esperar serem processados.

Ford reportou ao grupo quando eles pararam em seu rancho por água. O rancheiro era um bom homem, e permitiu aos UDAs beber água de sua mangueira de irrigação.

O fedor de suor dos corpos e o odor eram quase insuportáveis, e o calor somente intensificou o cheiro. Era óbvio que eles tinham estado em uma jornada longa e difícil, não incomum para os ilegais tentando cruzar as fronteiras dos Estados Unidos. Edward não era normalmente chamado em um processo rotineiro, mas um dos UDAs parecia ter informações sobre uma peça chave sobre um dos contrabandistas que Edward procurava.

Em espanhol, Edward questionou Juan Dominguez, que insistiu que ele sabia sobre o paradeiro do contrabandista.

— Gordo, — Juan disse. Ele continuou dizendo em espanglês, a versão da fronteira de espanhol e inglês. Os coiotes deixavam os UDAs morrer, e Juan estava bravo. Gordo era o nome do coiote que chamou o contrabandista. Juan deu a Edward uma descrição completa combinado com o que ele conhecia do homem.

— Gordo, — Edward murmurou enquanto empurrava seu chapéu para trás e coçava a cabeça. O nome continuava surgindo, e em seu instinto ele soube que estava mais perto de capturar o bastardo.

Sal Valenzuela andou a passos largos em direção a Don, parecendo como se estivesse sofrendo pelo calor embaixo do seu áspero uniforme. — A criança no fim diz que um sujeito velho não podia continuar e eles tiveram que partir sem ele, deixando o para trás. Eu vou chamá-lo.

Don Mitchell foi para um furgão de transporte depois que ele e Sal determinaram que todos os membros do grupo eram realmente UDAs, os avisou de seus direitos administrativos, e tirou suas informações biográficas.

O helicóptero procurou pelo homem desaparecido. Os agentes finalmente o localizaram onde ele cruzou o rio Sweetwater, o rancho do antigo xerife do município John — Touro — Stevens.

O UDA foi levado para o Hospital de Douglas, mas ele morreu de desidratação durante o vôo.

— Malditos coiotes.(traficante de pessoas) — Edward amaldiçoou para Sal e Don. Ele lançou seu chapéu em seu caminhão se preparando para deixar o rancho.

— Para o inferno com isso, — Don respondeu. — Aqueles coiotes merecem morrer no deserto, ao invés das pessoas que eles fingem ajudar.

Sal assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward esfregou seu rosto, tentando afastar para longe um pouco do esgotamento e frustração.

— Só esta ficando pior.

Com um encolher de ombros, Don caminhou de volta em direção ao grupo de UDAs. — Os coiotes atravessam pessoas e drogas. Ambos eram lucrativos o suficiente para valer a pena o risco.

— Precisam de algum ajuda aqui antes de eu decolar? — Edward perguntou.

— Nós podemos lidar com isso, — Sal respondeu.

— Eu preciso ir para casa. — Edward subiu em seu caminhão, abaixou a janela, e fechou a porta.

— Quanto tempo a moça bonita ficará com você? — Os olhos escuros de Sal cintilaram.

O sentimento possessivo que tomou conta de Edward o surpreendeu.

— Não o tempo suficiente. — Ele subiu a janela, o assobio baixo de seu amigo sumindo enquanto o vidro levantava.

Depois que Bella se arrumou na mesa de jantar para sua entrevista, Esme estirou um pedaço de tecido acima de um aro.

— Eu espero que você não se importe se eu bordar enquanto nós conversamos.

— De jeito nenhum. — Bella puxou seu gravador de sua bolsa e deixou em cima da mesa.

Ela admirou os móveis, incluindo um armário de carvalho da china preenchido por copos de cristal e garrafas de vinho. A surpreendeu por ver cristal em um rancho, uma de muitas noções preconcebidas de vida no país a ser estilhaçada desde que conheceu a família de Edward.

Copos de margarita chamaram sua atenção. Um calor correu por seu corpo em memória do que sua última margarita a tinha levado a fazer. Como podia estar pensando sobre isso na frente da mãe dele?

Bella empurrou os pensamentos de Edward para longe de sua mente, rezando para que sua mãe não notasse o intenso rubor se espalhando por suas bochechas.

Ela correu as mãos pelo pedaço de colcha já bordado, admirando o trabalho de Esme.

— Incrível. — Bella traçou um dos círculos desenhado com pequenos pedaços de pano. — Eu amo os desenhos que você escolheu e o modo que os anéis se entrelaçam juntos.

— Você é um doce. — Esme deslizou em um par de meios óculos, ajustou o aro, colocou um dedal no dedo, e começou bordar. — É uma colcha com anéis de casamento, e os materiais são bordados a mão.

Bella pegou um retalho.

— Os círculos parecem com anéis de casamento entrelaçados.

— Eu tenho trabalhado nele por anos, de vez em quando. Eu continuo acreditando que Edward achará uma jovem com quem ele queira se acomodar, de forma que assim eu possa dar a colcha para ele e sua noiva como um presente de casamento. — Ela olhou para em cima e sorriu. — Sempre existiram muitas mulheres interessadas em Edward. Só que até hoje ele não se apaixonou por ninguém.

Bella retirou sua mão como se tivesse sido queimada. Imagens do beijo de Edward voltaram a sua mente, trazendo junto um rubor furioso que a engolfou até a sola dos pés.

— Você pode contar para mim sobre o seu rancho? — ela perguntou, tentando manter sua voz firme e levando a conversa para uma área mais segura.

Esme continuou a costurar rapidamente enquanto falava. — Como Edward não teve nenhum interesse em ir em frente com os negócios, Carlisle vendeu a um preço baixo todo o gado comercial há uns anos atrás, quando nos aposentamos. Nós mantivemos suficiente gado para uso pessoal, e produzimos a maior parte de nossos próprios legumes e frutas.

Bella mudou o gravador de lugar.

— Os imigrantes viajam através dê suas terras?

— Nós somos afortunados que aqueles ilegais não cruzam nossa propriedade tão freqüentemente quanto cruzam a Mccarty's, ou Grand's. — Esme ajustou seus óculos e continuou costurando. — E oh, céus. Depois existe o rancho do Mitchell — por que, Don estima ter quinhentos ou mais de pasto onde eles podem atravessar toda noite. Como numa estrada. Kitt teve que colocar barra em todas as suas janelas, preocupada com sua neta. — Ela suspirou e meneou sua cabeça. — É por isso que Kev Grand comprou ele mesmo uma espingarda. Ele atira no ar para assustá-los. Com isso eu não concordo.

— Por Mccarty você estava se referindo a Rosalie? — Bella perguntou.

— É a mesma moça que organizou tudo para você ficar aqui. — Esme movimentou a cabeça.

— Embora ela seja Rose Mccarty agora. Casou-se com um homem bom, um agente do DEA Emmet. Bella sorriu.

— Rose é uma amiga maravilhosa, eu estou tão feliz por ela e sua irmã.

— Rose saiu e se mudou para o Texas, mas ela volta de vez em quando, — Esme disse.

— Sim, foi isso que ela me disse em seu último e-mail. — Bella girou seus lápis. —

Esme cortou uma linha solta e começou a rematar com sua agulha. — Você tem mais algumas perguntas?

— Algumas. — Bella olhou para suas anotações novamente. — Você entra em contato com estas pessoas — Os UDAs muitas vezes?

— Os ilegais que às vezes recebemos a maioria só querem água, — Esme disse. — Não faz muito tempo, nós descobrimos um buraco em nossa cerca ao lado de um cocho da água. Em vez de alcançar por cima da cerca para pegar água, eles cortam direto pelo arame.

— O Rancho Sweetwater sofreu com vários danos muito maiores do que o nosso. — Esme ajustou o aro em seu colo. — Touro — Esse é John Stevens, que possui Sweetwater — perdeu milhares de dólares em gado quando os coiotes derrubaram sua cerca para passar os ilegais.

Bella franziu a testa.

— Coiotes?

— Os contrabandistas, também chamado los polleros, que são pagos para passar imigrantes ilegais para os Estados Unidos.

Bella bateu seus lápis em seu laptop, seus pensamentos girando.

— O que você faz quando se depara com os ilegais?

Esme olhou por cima das beiradas de seus óculos.

— Nós chamamos a Patrulha da Fronteira e damos a eles água.

Bella olhou para o cachorro em seus pés e sorriu para o Rottweiler grande e de tristes olhos. — Eu estou certa que Roxie é um bom cão de guarda.

— Nada como um Rottweiler para manter as pessoas à distância. — Esme riu. — Seria mais provável ela babar por toda parte em seus sapatos, do que morder você, mas nós manteremos este segredo entre nós certo?

Bella e Esme conversaram por mais ou menos uma hora. Esme explicou como eram fundos os sentimentos quando se tratava do assunto de imigrantes ilegais, não importava de que o lado a pessoa poderia estar ligada.

— Quando Edward chega em casa? — Bella perguntou quando elas terminaram a entrevista. Ele tinha saído desde pelo menos seis da manhã, e esteve aproximadamente umas doze horas fora desde que saiu até este momento.

— A qualquer hora agora. — Esme olhou para fora da janela dianteira. — Parece que ele já está aqui.

Uma baixa excitação invadiu sua barriga, e quando Edward entrou pela porta, seus sentidos correram altos para o céu. Sua presença encheu o lugar, e o sorriso cansado que ele deu, fez seus joelhos tremerem.

— Mãe. Bella. — Edward pendurou seu Stetson na prateleira de chapéu, então chutou fora suas botas e deixou-as ao lado da porta da frente. Ele tinha vestido uma camisa azul clara por cima de uma camiseta preta, e calça jeans apertada.

— Banho primeiro? — Esme perguntou quando ele andou a passos largos para dentro.

— Uh-huh. — Edward passou diretamente indo para a lavanderia.

— Ele normalmente não dirá mais que duas palavras quando chega do trabalho, somente até que ele tenha tomado uma chuveirada. — Disse Esme e começou a dobrar sua colcha e colocando-a longe. — Pelo menos em dias quando ele está detendo ilegais.

— Por que isto? — Bella perguntou.

Edward saiu da lavanderia, sua camisa estava para fora, e ele estava removendo um coldre negro e o colete. Sua pele gelou quando ela percebeu que era um colete à prova de bala — Nunca ocorreu a ela que Edward poderia estar naquele tipo de perigo.

— Eu entro em contato com centenas de pessoas por dia de toda parte do terceiro mundo. — Ele disse caminhado para um armário de carvalho que abriu uma das portas com uma chave. — devido às condições de sua viagem, quem sabe quê vírus ou doenças eles podem estar trazendo. Eu posso pegar, Pestilência, Malária, Febre tifóide, Cólera, TB… Escolha o nome da doença que você quiser.

Bella verificou para ter certeza que seu gravador estava ligado, forçando a tirar os seus olhos do tórax musculoso de Edward e o triângulo escuro de cabelo que descia até o cós da sua calça jeans. — Isto é algo que nunca me ocorreu, — ela disse, seus olhos descendo pelas costas dele.

Ele retirou sua arma de um coldre em suas costas e colocou a arma na gaveta do armário, seguido por uma pequena caixa, então trancou o armário. — Em Douglas, alguns agentes ao ano contraem tuberculose no trabalho, alguém sempre acaba doente. A última coisa eu quero é trazer qualquer coisa para casa e para minha família.

— Entendo. — Bella arriscou uma olhada em seu rosto. — Por que você não está vestindo uniforme verde que os agentes de Patrulha da Fronteira normalmente vestem?

Ele segurou o encosto de uma cadeira e a observou, com aquele intenso olhar fixo. — Eu trabalho na inteligência, então eu visto roupa de civil. É mais fácil obter informações quando não pareço como um homem da lei.

— Ah. — Ela lutou para pensar em algo a dizer, mas seu cérebro parecia ter saído de férias, com ele estando muito perto e meio nu. — Eu-uh, eu terei que te fazer algumas perguntas para entrevista.

Ele piscou.

— Querida, você pode me entrevistar a qualquer hora.

Um rubor intenso e quente pareceu aquecer Bella, e com a mãe de Edward sentada próximo a ela, ela não pôde pensar em nenhuma resposta apropriada.

— Você tem tempo para terminar de jantar antes — Esme riu e retirou seus óculos à medida que permaneceu olhando-os.

Ela arrumou seus bordados e materiais em um canto da mesa da cozinha.

Bella empurrou de volta sua cadeira.

— Eu ajudarei.

Ela seguiu Edward quando ele entrou na lavanderia observando a poderosa linha de suas costas nuas. Com a cabeça e o corpo agitado ela seguiu Esme até a cozinha, tentando não pensar sobre quão bom era olhar para ele sem camisa. Tentando não imaginar como seria correr as palmas da mão por cima de seu tórax e descer até o estômago duro, mais e mais abaixo.

Bella! Ela apertou suas mãos e respirou fundo. Chega disto.

— O que eu posso fazer para ajudar você? — Bella pediu a Esme.

— Por que você não descasca as batatas? — Esme gesticulou em direção a várias batatas marrom no aparador, e então alcançou um armário abastecido com jarros de especiarias.

— Agora onde está o orégano…

Bella ouviu a lavadora de roupa começar a funcionar quando pegou uma batata e começou a descascar, quase desistiu.

Ela quase soltou tudo quando Edward caminhou pela cozinha vestido apenas uma cueca. Ele piscou para ela, mas não parou e foi diretamente para o banheiro.

Ele tinha um dos corpos mais magníficos que ela já vira. Duras e musculosas coxas e panturrilhas. Braços poderosos, e definitivamente um traseiro que ela podia morder.

Bella corou, quando percebeu que a mãe de Edward estava logo atrás ela. Se Esme não tivesse lá, ela provavelmente teria permanecido com sua boca aberta.

Por um bom tempo.

_E ai? Gostaram do Anthony? _

_Assim que terminar de editar o próximo cap., eu posto. No mais tardar, domingo._

_beijos e até._


	3. Chapter 3

Durante o jantar, Edward sentou ao lado de Bella. A família conversou e riu, mas Bella mal podia pensar com o pêlo de seu antebraço roçando o braço dele toda vez que ele se movia.

Ele pressionou sua perna à dela debaixo da mesa, e mesmo quando passou ela se moveu em sua cadeira, ele ainda conseguiu arrumar um jeito de se esfregar contra ela.

Ela estava excitada pelo breve contato, que só podia rezar para que ninguém notasse seus mamilos rígidos sob a blusa. Foi quase um alívio quando o jantar acabou e ela pôde escapar de sua presença constante.

Depois que todos ajudaram Esme limpar a mesa e arrumar a cozinha, Anthony agarrou a mão de Edward e puxou-o para a porta de trás.

— Venha, pai. Vamos mostrar a Bella meu esconderijo.

— Você joga? — Edward perguntou, olhando para Bella de uma forma que fez seu coração saltar uma batida. Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Claro. Eu adoraria ver o seu esconderijo, Anthony.

— Tudo certo! — O menino agarrou sua mão e puxou-a e Edward fora da porta. Ela riu e olhou por cima da cabeça de Anthony em Edward.

— Você tem o dínamo totalmente aqui.

— Você não tem idéia. — A covinha de Edward se apareceu quando ele sorriu, e o estômago dela deu cambalhotas.

A mão do menino pareceu pequena e quente na de Bella quando ele a arrastou através de pomar de Esme e no quebra-vento. O sol de fim de tarde há pouco pendurou em cima das montanhas e o ar cheirava a grama cortada e calêndulas. Uma brisa esfriou as bochechas dela, e deixava folhas mastigadas sob os pés enquanto eles caminharam por choupo-do-canadá, eucalipto e árvores de junípero. Quando alcançarem uma área gramada, Anthony apontou a uma piscina barrenta de água.

— Essa é a Lagoa da vovó pato.

Cheirava a musgo e algas, e o som de patos grasnando encheu a clareira.

— Não soam como se eles estivessem contando segredos? Isso é o que sempre diz a vovó. E olha, ali está Mamãe pato e os bebês dela. — Bella sorriu.

— Eu aposto que a Mamãe pato está falando sobre como adorável os bebês dela são.

Eles pararam quando a família de pato andou em frente a eles, em torno de uma dúzia de patinhos cobertos com penugem seguindo a mãe.

— Vamos, — Anthony puxou a mão de Bella e levou-a mais no quebra-vento.

— Aqui está! — Ele anunciou quando eles chegaram a uma casinha de brinquedos pintada em alegres cores primárias. — Meu pai fez para mim quando eu tinha cinco anos e pintou nas minhas cores favoritas. É no chão porque as árvores por aqui não são grandes o suficiente paraconstruí-la bem alto, por isso não é uma casa na árvore, é uma casa de chão, mas euchamo de meu esconderijo.

A casa amarela tinha cerca de um metro e meio de altura, tinha uma chaminé verde, porta vermelha, eguarnição azul brilhante em torno das janelas e beirais. Era perfeito para um uma criança ter grandes aventuras dentro

— A arte é linda. — Bella olhou para Edward. — Seu pai deve ser talentoso com as mãos.

No momento que ela disse isto, um rubor quente varreu por cima dela, e era tudo que ela poderia fazer para não bater a mão sobre a boca. Em vez disso, ela estudou o teatro, tentando recuperar a compostura. Edward riu e inclinou-se perto.

— Ora, obrigado, querida.

— Venha para dentro! — Anthony esquivou através da porta. — Eu quero mostrar todas as minhas coisas.

Bella o seguiu, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar Edward. Não era tarefa fácil, considerando o efeito que sua presença tinha em seu pulso irregular.

A casa era apertada, mas os três conseguiram espremer se e sentar no chão verde. Ela escapou ao lado da mesa e cadeiras, de criança, e teve a certeza de que Edward fez questão de se pressionar tão próximo dela quanto possível.

O calor de sua pele a queimava quando seu braço esfregava contra o dela, e seu jeans, era áspero contra sua coxa nua. Seu perfume masculino a cercava. Ela considerou lhe dizer para se afastar, mas tinha medo que sua voz traísse os sentimentos devassos por ele que mexia dentro dela.

— Este é um ótimo lugar para se esconder, é por isso que eu chamo de meu esconderijo. — Anthony abriu janelas azuis e apontou para fora da janela. — Você pode ver a entrada de automóveis daqui e a porta da frente, mas ninguém pode nos ver. Então, se eu quero ser um espião, eu posso ver as coisas por aqui. — Ele cavou numa arca de brinquedo sob a janela, jogando os brinquedos de um lado a outro. Uma bola laranja saltou através da sala e figuras de ação caíram ruidosamente no chão. — Eu tenho estes velhos binoc — binoco — como se diz isto, papai?

— Binóculos.

— Oh, sim, binóculos. De qualquer forma, eu posso ver muito longe com estes. Vovô me deu. Eu tenho todos os tipos de material de espionagem. Papai disse que se alguma coisa acontecer e eu precisar encontrar um esconderijo, para vir aqui e ele vai saber onde estou.

Bella capturou a bola laranja, com uma mão quando rolou pelo chão. — Você joga muito aqui fora?

Anthony assentiu com a cabeça, o cabelo cobre caindo em seus olhos. Ele bateu o cabelo longe com a sua mão suja. — Principalmente quando a avó diz que as orelhas precisam de uma pausa.

Bella riu e Edward riu. Ele disse:

— Por que não vamos mostrar a Bella o rancho?

— Claro! — Anthony colocou a cabeça para fora da porta.

— Espere, Companheiro — disse Edward. — Você não está esquecendo de algo?

Anthony voltou.

— O que?

— Seus brinquedos.

— Eu precisooooo? — O menino choramingou.

— Sim.

Com um suspiro, Anthony pegou todos os seus brinquedos e jogou-os na caixa, o impacto alto o suficiente para colocar o telhado para baixo. Ele virou-se e correu para a porta e desapareceu no quebra-vento.

Bella jogou a bola laranja na caixa de brinquedo e saiu depois, se perguntando para onde Anthony tinha desaparecido.

Enquanto saía pela pequena porta, em suas mãos e joelhos, sentiu o olhar de Edward em seu traseiro. Ela não sabia o que entrou nela, mas fez uma pausa por um momento, os seus joelhos afastados. Imaginou a palma de Edward em seu traseiro, esfregando lentamente que fez Bella querer gemer. O calor queimou-a e ela subiu com dificuldade nas árvores.

Depois que Edward rastejou fora, ele fechou a porta e estirou seus membros. Seus músculos ondularam embaixo da sua apertada camiseta, e ela não pode deixar de lembrar o quão bom tinha sido quando o viu mais cedo, vestindo apenas cuecas. Anthony desabou pelo quebra-vento, agarrou a mão de Bella, trazendo de volta sua atenção para o garoto.

— Papai, vamos mostrar-lhe o avião.

— Avião? — Ela ouviu o nervosismo na própria voz quando olhou a Edward. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu lhe falei, eu sou um piloto. Eu tenho um Cessna bimotor.

— E é realmente muito legal! — Anthony puxou seu braço. Ela obrigou-se a ir com ele através das árvores até que viu a embarcação pequena pousada na suja pista de pouso

Bella parou abruptamente e Anthony quase caiu para trás.

— É, ah, legal. — Enquanto ela agarrava os ombros do menino e o firmou, seu coração martelava, e ela sentia o sangue drenar de sua face. Ela engoliu, tentando forçar o caroço fora em sua garganta. — Alguma outra coisa que você quer me mostrar? O jardim de sua avó? — Anthony puxou a mão dela.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar o interior do avião.

O pânico tomou conta dela.

— Ah. Bem, eu...

— Anthony! — O grito de Esme veio da casa. A mulher tinha um calmo, moderado comportamento sobre ela, mas ela sempre poderia gritar. Edward assistiu Bella enquanto ela batia levemente no ombro do seu filho.

— Melhor ver o que Vovó deseja. — Anthony fez uma careta e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Mas, pai. Eu quero mostrar o avião para Bella.

— Vá. — O Tom de Edward era um que significava que ele não esperava qualquer outro argumento. — Você sabe que sua avó não gosta quando você não responde de imediato.

— Anthony! — Esme chamou novamente.

— Mas, Papai!

— Agora.

— Certo, — o menino murmurou e foi para a casa.

Edward estudou Bella por um momento antes de dizer:

— Você gosta de pequenos aviões menos do que linhas aéreas comerciais.

— Muito menos. — Ela alisou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha e tentou impedir suas mãos trêmulas. Ela virou as costas para o avião e fez um gesto em direção a casa. — Por que você não me mostra mais alguma coisa?

— Quer falar sobre isso? — Sua voz era calma. Estabelecida. E ela quase desejou, poder dizer a ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a andar pelo quebra-vento.

— Não.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, preocupados.

— Certo.

Aos poucos, seus músculos tensos descontraíram enquanto ele a levou em uma excursão pela fazenda. Quanto mais distante do avião, mais fácil se tornou. Ele mostrou-lhe a estufa de Esme, o jardim, o galinheiro e currais. Bella riu quando viu a família de porcos barrigudos de Anthony, e à travessura dos bebês de cabras alpinas de Esme.

Quando estava entardecendo, eles caminharam em direção a casa.

— Aproveitando a sua estadia? — Edward perguntou, olhando para ela com olhos semi-abertos.

— Muito. — Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. — É maravilhoso aqui.

— Jante comigo. — Sua voz era baixa e rouca, emitindo arrepios abaixo da espinha dela. — Nós iremos à cidade a um pequeno restaurante agradável que eu conheço. Só você e eu. — Uma sensação tremulante se agrupou em sua barriga e ela lutou para se acalmar. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda de ar limpo da noite e disse,

— Eu, Eu não sei.

Eles pararam em frente a casa, apenas fora da varanda. Luz filtrava através das janelas e provocou o ouro nos cabelos castanhos de Edward. Um impulso irresistível veio sobre ela, correr os dedos dentro daquele cabelo grosso, apertar firme contra o corpo duro dele e o beijar como se o mundo estivesse em chamas. Como se não houvesse amanhã, apenas hoje. Apenas os dois.

Edward arrastou o dedo debaixo do braço dela e ela ofegou ao contato sensual.

— É apenas um jantar, Bella.

Ela deu um passo para trás, longe do seu toque perturbador.

— Vou pensar nisso. — Ela se forçou a dar a volta nele, e correu para a casa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela o deixou fora, se perguntou por que não podia se soltar e passar algum tempo com esse homem.

O que está errado comigo?

Por que eu apenas não vou nessa?

E a resposta veio a ela clara como o dia. Não queria perder seu coração, e com o Edward, aquilo era algo que ficaria muito fácil de fazer.

Bella guardou seus óculos no estojo, então esfregou a ponta do nariz. As têmporas latejavam de passar a tarde transcrevendo anotações de sua entrevista com Carlisle. Considerando que o seu prazo final era em duas semanas, ela ainda tinha tempo para começar a escrever a coluna. Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou na cadeira de couro do escritório. Contra sua vontade, seus pensamentos vagaram para ontem à noite, quando Edward tinha sugerido que ela fosse jantar com ele. Sozinhos.

Não importa o quanto ela tentou dizer-se que seria um erro, não podia deixar de imaginar o que seria estar com ele. Aquele beijo que ela compartilhou com Edward tinha desvendado a ela mais do que qualquer quantidade de intimidade que compartilhou com Jacob. Com Jacob não tinha sido fazer amor, tinha sido apenas sexo, e ela nunca gostou. Ele a chamou de peixe frio. Disse que ela era terrível na cama. Ela nunca sabia o que fazer, e com ele estava acabado antes de começar as preliminares. Nenhuma preliminar. Nenhum abraço. Só Jacob aliviando as necessidades dele.

Ela pensou que era tudo o que havia para o sexo até que Jess e sua amiga Angela tinham começado com o tema um dia na hora do almoço. Bella começou perguntando se ela tinha alguma coisa que estava faltando. Talvez Jacob tivesse sido não só uma desculpa para um marido, mas um mau parceiro sexual também. Por que ela acreditava que seria diferente com Edward?

Bem, vamos ver. O modo que ele tinha a beijado, como se ele a quisesse provar em todos os lugares. O modo que ele a tocou, e como era cuidadoso e protetor com ela. A maneira que ele olhava para ela como fosse à única mulher na Terra. A maneira como ele a fez sentir, como um incêndio queimando dentro de sua alma, uma dor, uma necessidade que só ele poderia preencher...

E ela poderia imaginá-lo enchendo-a em todas as formas possíveis. Com um arrepio e um suspiro, Bella abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela. Era um dia bonito, e estava cansada de estar engaiolada. Ela se levantou e esticou os membros rígidos, então saiu do escritório para a cozinha. Delicioso cheiro enchia a cozinha, aparentemente vindo de uma panela de carne moída chiando no fogão, ao lado de um pote de molho vermelho borbulhando.

— Necessita de ajuda? — Bella perguntou quando viu a mãe de Edward no balcão retalhando em tiras uma alface.

— Pode apostar. Você rala o queijo. — Esme apontou para um bloco de queijo no balcão enquanto escorria a alface em um coador. — Eu estou fazendo um monte de enchiladas para a Homemakers Frontier dança e comida hoje à noite.

Após Bella lavar e secar as mãos, ela começou a ralar queijo no prato fornecido por Esme.

— Parece divertido.

Esme tomou um punhado de cebolas verdes e cortadas em pedaços pequenos em uma tábua de madeira.

— Eu estava esperando que você gostasse de se juntar a nós.

Bella olhou para cima do monte crescente de queijo.

— Eu não sei dançar música country.

— Nada para isto. — Esme encolheu os ombros e raspou cebolas em uma tigela pequena.

— Se Edward não estiver muito cansado depois do trabalho, tenho certeza que ele não se importaria de mostrar a você dois passos.

O calor aqueceu a face de Bella no pensamento de dançar com Edward.

— Eu não gostaria de importunar. — Ela terminou a tarefa e colocou abaixo o ralador. — O que mais eu posso fazer para ajudar?

— Você se importaria de cortar estes? — Esme entregou a Bella dois tomates gordos. — É tolice sobre importunar tenho certeza que Edward apreciaria. Ele é muito bom.

— Tenho certeza que ele é, — Bella murmurou enquanto pegou a faca e tábua que Esme entregou-lhe.

Esme untou uma assadeira enorme sobre o balcão.

— Além disso, você terá uma oportunidade de conhecer algumas pessoas que você estará entrevistando.

— Verdade. — Bella assentiu com a cabeça enquanto fatiava um dos tomates. Quem sabe, ela poderia se divertir. A imagem de Edward segurando-a perto, brilhou em sua mente, e suas mãos tremeram. A faca escorregou e ela apenas evitou cortar seu polegar.

Precisava tirar seus pensamentos de Edward ou acabaria cortando um dedo fora. Mas antes que pudesse pensar melhor nisto, Bella perguntou:

— Edward normalmente vai?

— Quando eu posso convencê-lo. — Esme começou a encher e rolar tortilhas, colocando na panela. — Ele tende a afastar-se destas coisas.

Bella deu um suspiro interior. Por que ela sentiu uma sensação tão apurada de decepção ao saber que Edward podia não ir ao baile? Não era isso o que queria? Manter sua distância dele?

Sim. Era para o melhor. Ela não podia permitir-se confiar tão facilmente e querer tanto tão cedo. Especialmente, um homem que invadia continuamente seus pensamentos e a fazia sentir como se estivesse derretendo por dentro cada vez que ele a olhava. Ela só ficaria lá por três semanas e, em seguida, ela teria ido e Edward estaria fora de sua vida para sempre. Porque é que o pensamento a fazia se sentir tão vazia?

Após debater sobre a possibilidade de usar uma saia ou calça comprida, Bella optou por uma nova calça jeans e uma blusa de seda em cor de rosa.

Seu estômago apertou no pensamento de Edward pedindo-lhe para dançar com ele, se ele fosse. Ela quase podia sentir o calor do seu corpo próximo ao dela, os braços envoltos em torno dela, os lábios alisando sua orelha...

Pelo amor de Deus! Ela estava agindo como se estivesse no segundo grau novamente, preparando-se para ir a uma festa onde os meninos se reuniam numa parede, e as meninas contra outra. Memórias da primeira dança de sua irmã mais nova de repente vieram a Bella. Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando quão bonita Nessie tinha parecido em seu vestido anil. Como seus olhos castanhos brilhavam nervosos e como ela tinha estado a primeira vez que um menino pediu-lhe para dançar.

Bella havia sido ferozmente protetora com sua irmã mais nova e se recusou a deixar Nessie fora de sua vista naquela noite. Mas no final, apenas um par de anos mais tarde, Bella não tinha sido capaz de protegê-la. Ela não tinha podido fazer nada para impedir a morte de sua irmã. Enxugando uma lágrima, Bella forçou os pensamentos fora de sua mente. Não fazia nenhum bem se estender sobre o passado. Bem nenhum.

Enquanto ela empurrou uma escova nos cabelos, estudou seu reflexo no espelho.

Não podia deixar de ver a si mesma como Jacob fez, lembrando todas as vezes que ele lhe disse como ela estava gorda.

Pare com isso!

Ela respirou fundo, e tentou relaxar. Engraçado que ele costumava dizer que ela era bonita antes deles serem casados. Mas a rapidez com que as coisas mudaram, e quão controlador ele se tornou. Ela tinha sido estúpida, ingênua.

Bateu com a escova para baixo sobre a mesa e apertou os punhos e...

Entendeu. Ela tinha finalmente chegado a seus sentidos e abandonou o imbecil. Tomando diversas respirações profundas, ela limpou sua mente de todas as lembranças indesejadas.

O único problema era que a imagem que encheu sua mente, foi a de Edward andando pela casa de cuecas ontem. Deus, mas ele era bom de olhar. Sem mencionar bom de provar. Com um gemido, ela retocou a maquiagem, colocando um pouco de esforço extra em sua aparência. No último minuto, ela decidiu pintar as unhas dos pés de rosa brilhante com o esmalte polonês de secagem rápida. Quando terminou, ela enfiou a blusa dentro da calça jeans, deslizou sobre um par de sandálias e foi para a cozinha.

— Bem é você uma bela visão, — Carlisle disse quando ela entrou na sala.

Bella sorriu, desfrutando o charme country dele.

— Você está um cavalheiro muito elegante.

— Ei, Bella. — Anthony rodopiou na sala. Seu cabelo estava penteado e separado de lado, e ele vestia calça jeans e uma camisa country. — Você vai com a gente?

— Sim, senhor. — Pôs a mão em seu ombro e sorriu. — Você está tão bonito. Você vai guardar uma dança para mim?

— Ok. — Anthony saltou na ponta dos pés e se virou para sua avó. — É hora de sair? Bobby Torres está vindo e eu quero lhe mostrar meu chocalho de cobra. Eu tenho dentro meu bolso.

— Nós estamos prontos. — Esme apanhou a tampa e cobriu a panela de enchiladas.

— Carlisle, você pode levar isso para o carro?

— Claro, querida. — Beijou Esme e pegou a panela.

Esme pegou uma caneta e bloco de notas fora do balcão e rabiscou uma nota rápida, então colocou sobre a mesa.

— Eu estou avisando Edward onde vamos estar. Quem sabe se ele vai lembrar sobre a noite de dança. Desde que ele está atrasado, é possível que esteja muito cansado. — Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. Que diferença faria para ela se Edward aparecesse no baile ou não?

Eles saíram de dentro do SUV de Esme depois de dirigirem as duas milhas para o clube. Era início da noite e as luzes estavam acesas pelas janelas, o sujo estacionamento de cascalho cheio de veículos. O clube não era muito de se olhar por fora, um prédio longo e estreito que devia ter pelo menos cinqüenta anos de idade e tinha as cicatrizes para provar isso. Desordenadas árvores cresciam atrás da sede do clube, e se Bella não se enganava, lá estavam Eles e Elas os banheiros externos na parte de trás.

Ela escondeu um sorriso enquanto seguia os Turners subindo os degraus de concreto para o clube. Música country tocava na noite, junto com risos e conversas. Quando eles entraram no prédio, todos que passavam cumprimentavam Esme e Carlisle, e a cabeça de Bella girou com os nomes de todas as pessoas para quem ela foi apresentada. A sede cheirava galinha frita, serragem e suor. Casais dançavam no chão coberto de serragem de madeira, as pessoas estavam rindo, conversando e comendo, e as crianças se esquivavam no chão. No canto uma banda foi montada com um par de fardos de feno ao redor deles, para a atmosfera, ela supôs.

— Este é Sal, Agente de Patrulha da Fronteira e amigo de Edward, — Esme disse quando o homem de cabelos-escuros caminhou até eles. — Sal, esta é Bella, a repórter que está ficando conosco.

— Olá Sal. — Bella teve que levantar sua voz para ser ouvida sobre o sapateado da canção da banda.

— Buenas Noches. — Seu bigode curvou para cima quando ele apertou a mão dela.

Bella virou a Esme e explicou como eles tinham se encontrado no posto de fiscalização de Patrulha da Fronteira fora de Tombstone. A canção terminou e a banda começou outra melodia.

— Gostaria de dançar? — Sal convidou Bella. Seu rosto ficou quente.

— Ah

— Vá para lá — Esme riu e os conduziu em direção à pista de dança.

— Eu vou me assegurar que Carlisle coloque as enchiladas na mesa do Buffet. Eu não ficaria surpresa se esse homem decidisse manter a panela inteira para ele.

O olhar de Bella arremessou de Sal à pista de dança e atrás.

— Eu, ah, não sei como...

— É bastante fácil. — Linhas finas nos cantos dos olhos de Sal ondularam e o bigode dele se contraiu quando ele a guiou sobre o chão.

Sal acabou por ser um excelente professor, e não pareceu se importar por Bella pisando em suas botas, pelo menos, meia dúzia de vezes. Logo ela estava começando a entender, e realmente se divertindo. De vez em quando, porém, ela não podia deixar de olhar para a porta, perguntando se Edward ia aparecer.

Quando eles pararam para beber um ponche, Bella foi chamada para dançar por um homem que estava mastigando um palito. Estava mastigando um palito. Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela foi levada para a pista de dança novamente.

John Stevens apresentou-se enquanto eles dançavam ao redor da sala. Um homem de aparência agradável, ele era construído como uma escavadora, tinha olhos castanhos, uma leve calvície e longas costeletas. Inclinou-se para perto e disse sobre a música:

— Eu ouvi que você está ficando com os Turners.

Bella sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, tentando evitar ser espetada pelo palito.

— Esme o mencionou. Você não possui uma fazenda com o nome Doce...

— Água doce. — Ele puxou-a para fora do caminho de um casal rodando em seu caminho.

— Eu estou entrevistando fazendeiros sobre a situação de imigrantes ilegais. Você estaria livre para falar comigo? — Um lampejo de algo que passou através de sua fisionomia, mas foi muito breve para Bella ter uma sensação do que poderia ser. Ele deu de ombros e disse:

— Você é bem-vinda para entrar a qualquer hora em Água Doce. Apenas me dê o alerta.

No momento em que ela finalmente fez a sua fuga para pegar algo gelado para beber, Bella tinha dançado com alguns homens, após John Stevens, bem como uma vez com Anthony. Seu rosto estava quente, e gotas de suor escorriam entre seus seios e as costas, e seus calcanhares certamente tinham bolhas. Sal deu passagem a ela quando colocou com a concha o ponche em seu copo.

— Esgotada da dança?

Bella riu e tomou um gole do ponche. — Eu não tive muita diversão assim há anos.

Ela aceitou mais uma dança, mas quando ele a conduziu a pista, ela percebeu que banda tocava uma música lenta. Uma pontada de nervosismo apertou seu estômago. Tinha sido bom dançar números rápidos, mas estar muito perto de qualquer homem a incomodava. Qualquer homem menos Edward, os pensamentos dela se corrigiram, e então ela se castigou imediatamente. O que havia com aquele homem, que ela não podia tirá-lo da cabeça? Felizmente, Sal a segurou a uma distância respeitável, uma mão no ombro dela e uma à cintura, com bastante espaço entre eles.

— Eu estou surpreso que Edward não está aqui, — Sal disse enquanto eles moveram pelo chão. Bella encolheu os ombros, enquanto fingia que não importava.

— Aparentemente ele teve que trabalhar até tarde. Ele está provavelmente muito cansado, de qualquer maneira.

Sal piscou.

— Eu aposto meu salário do próximo mês, que nada iria impedi-lo de vir, apenas sabendo que você está aqui.

Corando, ela balançou a cabeça.

Formigamentos surgiram na base do pescoço de Bella. Ela cortou o olhar para a porta e prendeu a respiração. Edward tinha seu ombro contra o batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seus olhos se concentravam sobre ela, sua expressão ilegível. Ele parecia tão bom, todo vestido de preto da camisa country e jeans até as botas e chapéu de cowboy.

Bom o suficiente para comer.

Inteiro.

Sal inclinou-se mais perto, e ela se forçou a desviar para ouvir o que ele tinha dito. Quando olhou de volta para a porta, Edward tinha sumido.

O intestino de Edward queimou com se estivesse pegando fogo. Ele trincou sua mandíbula enquanto assistia Bella dançar com Sal, seu rosto ruborizou e seus olhos brilharam. Ele a viu rir e ruborizar com algo que Sal falava. Era obvio que ela estava gostando de estar com ele. Ela mal se dando conta que Edward estava lá, dançando muito próxima do seu amigo.

Ele estudou Bella por um tempo antes dela o notar, e então seus olhos se fecharam. Até Sal dizer algo no seu ouvido. Embora Edward soubesse que ele não estava pensando claramente, naquele momento não haveria nada melhor que quebrar a mandíbula de Sal com um murro.

Com uma determinação terrível, ele jogou o seu chapéu de vaqueiro em cima da estante e se moveu até os dançarinos, ficando atrás de Sal. Bella estava olhando para a porta de entrada, onde ele tinha ficado. Ele tocou o ombro de sal, tentando não olhar para ele como se quisesse matá-lo. Seu amigo olhou e com um aceno de cabeça, e deixou que Edward interrompesse os dois. Bella voltou seu olhar da porta bem na hora em que Edward substituía Sal. Sua mandíbula se abriu de surpresa.

— Edward — Ela disse. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

— Eu posso interromper? — Ele murmurou, estudando aqueles olhos marrons incríveis. — Ou você prefere a companhia de Sal?

— Não. Eu quero dizer sim. — Bella agitou sua cabeça, fechou os olhos mostrando uma bonita sombra de cor-de-rosa. — Sim, eu gostaria de dançar com você, e não, eu não prefiro companhia do Sal.

— Bom. — Ele sorriu e colocou suas mãos ao redor sua cintura. — Eu odiaria sair daqui sozinho.

A canção terminou, mas eles permaneceram no centro da pista de dança enquanto uma alegre música tocava. Edward puxou Bella para ele, a cabeça dela debaixo de seu queixo, seu corpo perto de seu.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para poder olhar nos olhos dele. — Eu não sei se isto é uma boa idéia. — Sua voz era baixa e trêmula.

— Confie em mim — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. — É uma grande idéia.

Ela permaneceu tensa em seus braços, enquanto ele a movia no ritmo da música, mas gradualmente Bella foi relaxando. Sua cabeça contra seu tórax, os braços dele ao redor dela. Ele bebeu do cheiro dela, deleitando-se com a sensação de seu suave corpo contra o dele. Os peitos de Bella contra seu tórax, a curva de sua cintura embaixo de suas mãos. Seus quadris e coxas estava tão perto dele que eu só pensava em deitá-la e fazer amor com ela na pista de dança.

_Bem, inferno_. Merda, ele estava duro só por dançar com ela. Ele resmungou outro xingamento sussurrado e se soltou dela quando a música terminou e a banda parou para um intervalo.

— Você disse algo? — ela perguntou enquanto eles se separavam.

Ele respirou fundo e ordenou a seu corpo que se comportasse. — Você gostaria de beber algo?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, seu cabelo se arrastou por seus ombros.

Edward colocou sua mão no cotovelo dela e a guiou para a mesa do bufê. — Parece que o pessoal está pronto para sair com Anthony — Ele inclinou sua cabeça na direção onde seus pais permaneciam conversando com Stan e Marnie Torres, e seu filho Bobby. Esme estava segurando sua bandeja de enchilada vazia e Anthony estava mostrando para Bobby seu chocalho de serpente.

— Você gostaria de ficar? — Edward perguntou, esperando que ela falasse sim. — Eu te levarei para casa.

Bella deu uma olhada rápida para ele antes de desviar o olhar. Era aquele medo misturado com desejo que ele viu em seus olhos? — Eu deveria voltar com os outros.

— Por quê? — Edward balançou sua cabeça e deu a Bella aquele sorriso sensual que fazia os dedos de seus pés se enrolarem e seu interior derreter. — Com medo de ficar sozinha comigo? — Seu tom era baixo e rouco.

Bella suspirou. — Sim. Eu estou.

— Não fique. — Ele tomou sua mão, seus olhos verdes incríveis olharam para ela como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas que existiam. — Eu serei um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Eu sei. Mas… — Seu coração bateu enquanto ela dava uma olhada na direção de seus pais. — Está tarde.

Ele apertou sua mão, enviando calafrios ao longo do corpo dela. — A dança não irá durar muito mais tempo. Eu prometo levar você direto para casa.

— Você dois vão ficar? — Esme perguntou enquanto surgia atrás deles.

Bella saltou e puxou sua mão de Edward, e era certo que ela tinha conseguido mostrar dez tons de vermelho pela enésima vez.

— Eu estava convencendo Bella a ficar, — Edward disse, nunca tirando os olhos de Bella.

Bella olhou para Esme e então para Edward. — Talvez um pouco mais, — ela respondeu, apesar de sua dúvida. — Mas não muito tempo. Eu estou cansada de tanto dançar.

— Maravilha. — Esme bateu levemente braço de Bella e sorriu. — Nós deixaremos a luz acesa.

— Obrigado, — Bella murmurou enquanto Edward atou seus dedos com os dela e a levou até o Buffet.

Ele pegou uma concha de ponche, colocou em um copo de plástico e deu para ela. Ela aceitou, sua mão estava tremendo um pouco enquanto ela tragou a bebida que tinha sabor de abacaxi e sorvete de frutas. Quando ela terminou, ele lançou seus copos no lixo, e a levou até a pista de dança.

Uma canção com uma batida rápida estava tocando, e ela disse, — eu aprendi a dançar música country essa noite, então é bem provável que eu pise em seus pés.

Ele sorriu e deslizou seu braço ao redor sua cintura. — Você pode pisar neles o tanto que quiser.

— Pisarei. — Bella deu um sorriso travesso quando eles começaram a dançar de um lado para o outro. — Eu achei que devia informar você.

Edward riu. — Obrigado pela advertência.

Depois que eles dançaram um par de músicas, ela já estava relaxada e se divertindo. Edward era um dançarino e um professor excelente, muito melhor que Sal, e ela tomou cuidado para pisar em suas botas somente duas ou três vezes.

No fim de uma música rápida que ela levou um bom tempo para aprender, Bella estava rindo tanto que quando pisou no pé de Edward, ela quase caiu. Ele a pegou e deslizou seus braços ao redor sua cintura. Seu riso morreu em sua garganta enquanto as luzes diminuíam e uma música lenta começava. Ela viu o olhar de Edward. Tão intenso. Queimando de desejo. Por ela.

Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele a segurou bem perto. — Eu estou toda suada, Edward.

— Eu também — Ele moveu seus lábios para sua orelha e murmurou — Só relaxe e aprecie a dança.

Bella movimentou a cabeça, o topo de sua cabeça roçou o queixo de Edward. Ela permitiu que ele a segurasse contra ele e descansou sua cabeça contra seu tórax. Edward era sólido e morno, seu odor masculino era forte.

A respiração de Edward alisava o cabelo de Bella enquanto o seu corpo fundia com o dela no calor que ela podia sentir através de sua blusa. Seus mamilos inchados roçavam contra o tórax de Edward e ela sentia a excitação entre suas coxas.

Se ela não estava enganada, ele estava muito atraído por ela, julgando por sua ereção contra o seu quadril. Ela ruborizou e ficou contente porque ele não podia ver o seu rosto. Apesar de seu desejo óbvio, ela não se sentiu ameaçada. No fundo ela sabia que ele não a pressionaria.

Quando a música terminou, Edward ergueu a cabeça e ligeiramente acariciou os ombros de Bella.

— Pronta para ir para casa?

— Sim. — Bella deixou que Edward tomasse a mão dela e entrelaçasse seus dedos enquanto ele sorria para ela.

Ele pegou seu chapéu de cowboy que estava na estante. Uma única luz iluminava o pequeno estacionamento enquanto ele a levava até sua caminhonete. Os pedregulhos faziam barulho e a música que tocava na casa enchia a noite. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou Bella a entrar, então ele foi para seu lado e ligou o veiculo.

Bella estudou Edward através da luz âmbar do painel enquanto eles voltavam para o rancho. Ela estava fascinada pela força de seus braços enquanto ele dirigia, o pêlo escuro que ia de seu pulso até seu braço. Seu perfil masculino, sua mandíbula forte. Bella sentiu algo vibrando dentro dela. Não sentia só a luxuria. Era também o desejo de ser desejada, necessitada e amada.

Não. Ela pensou melhor antes de começar a deixar que seus pensamentos fossem por esse caminho.

O desejo queimou dentro dela enquanto ele flagrava o olhar dela. — Eu tive uma ótima noite, — ela disse, sua voz estava levemente rouca.

Edward esticou a mão pelo estofado para alcançar a mão dela. Seu toque a eletrificou.

Ele soltou a mão dela para pegar o volante e voltou sua atenção para a estrada. Quando eles chegaram em casa, Roxie pulou na estrada. Edward estacionou a caminhonete e Bella desceu, só para ser surpreendida pelo Rottweiler que lhe dava boas vindas.

— Nossa, obrigado, — Bella murmurou. — Só o que esta calça jeans precisava era de baba de cachorro.

Com uma risada suave, Edward surgiu ao lado dela e se debruçou para acariciar o cachorro atrás de suas orelhas. — Roxie é um bom monstro babão.

Edward tomou mão de Bella antes dela poder se livrar dele, e eles caminharam de mãos dadas para a porta da frente. Ele parou ao lado da porta de tela, debruçou contra uma pilar, e trouxe Bella para seu abraço. — Você me deixa louco, mulher.

Ela relaxou por um momento e então olhou para ele. — Eu só vou estar aqui por algumas semanas.

Ele não se preocupou em responder. Ao invés disso, ele abaixou seu rosto, lento suficiente para ela poder se virar caso não aceitasse o que ele estava oferecendo.

— Edward, — ela sussurrou antes dele beijar o canto de sua boca. Ela suspirou. Ele beliscou ligeiramente o lábio inferior dela e ela deu um gemido.

Ela cheirava a madressilva e tinha um cheiro próprio e único e ele a queria tanto agora que tudo o que ele podia fazer era se deixar levar.

Ele deslizou a língua em sua boca e ela prontamente o aceitou. Ele apreciava o gosto doce dela misturado com o gosto de abacaxi e sorvete de frutas. Ela se debruçou sobre ele, os braços de Bella agarravam os seus músculos.

Droga, ele queria colocar a mão naqueles seios firmes, chupar aqueles duros cumes enquanto ele deslizava entre suas coxas. Como ele podia manter suas mãos longe dela enquanto ele a queria tanto?

Bella empurrou Edward, seus lábios se separaram e o beijo úmido parou, seus olhos estavam brilhando na luz escura. — Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward, — ela disse enquanto saia de perto de Edward.

Ele enganchou seus dedos no seu cinto. — Fazer o que, Bella? Beijar?

Mesmo na escuridão ele podia ver o rubor aparecendo em suas bochechas.

— Uma relação casual. Eu não sou o tipo de garota casual.

— E eu não sou um tipo de homem casual. — Edward tentou andar em direção a Bella, mas ela foi para trás.

— Tudo bem, querida. Vamos do começo. Vamos ser amigos primeiro e ver se isso nos leva a algum lugar. O que você acha?

— Amigos. — Bella tirou o cabelo do rosto. — Ce-certo.

Edward segurou a porta de tela aberta. — Você pensou sobre jantarmos juntos?

— Não. — Evitando seus olhos, ela passou pela porta e entrou na casa.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente para ela não bater. — Por que não?

Bella assistiu Edward tirar as botas e deixar seu chapéu em cima da prateleira. — Isso não é uma boa idéia.

— Você fica dizendo isso. — Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou para ele. — Mas eu ainda não ouvi uma única boa razão. Nós podemos ir como amigos.

Bella estudou suas unhas do pé pintadas de rosa, lutando para controlar seus desejos. Ela tentava se lembrar porque não podia desenvolver uma relação com ele.

Ele levantou o queixo dela com seu dedo, fazendo ela encarar os olhos azuis celeste dele.

— O que é preciso para atravessar essa sua fronteira, Bella?

Com um calafrio leve, ela se afastou e puxou sua mão para longe dele — Esta fronteira está fechada. Indefinidamente.

Edward sorriu e olhou para ela com um olhar que fez seu coração virar do avesso. — Eu posso esperar.

Douglas tinha visto os seus melhores dias, pelo menos há três décadas. Memórias da infância de Edward cintilaram em sua mente como uma série de cartões postais. Enquanto ele andava em direção ao lugar que algum dia tinha sido apenas a drogaria da cidade.

O edifício tinha mudado, inferno, a cidade inteira tinha mudado, desde aqueles tempos em que ele se empoleirava no balcão, do lado de seu pai, bebendo milk-shake.

Todo sábado, quando ele era uma criança, essa tinha sido sua rotina, quando o homem que ele chamava de pai ainda estava por perto.

O cheiro de cigarro e cerveja encheram suas narinas enquanto ele ainda parava de frente para a cantina de Mario, a drogaria tinha se tornado um bar. Ele esperou seus olhos se acostumarem, e se forçou a se focar na reunião com Jorge Juarez, um contato excêntrico que ele tinha arrumado.

A miserável taverna/discoteca não tinha nenhuma semelhança com aquela ensolarada lanchonete que vendia milk-shake em sua infância. Cadeiras vermelho claro tinham sido substituídas por tamboretes pretos de vinil, rachados pela negligência e com queimaduras por causa dos cigarros. Era meio tarde, e os únicos clientes do local era um casal que ele reconheceu de visitas prévias. Eles estavam encolhidos nos tamboretes, se amamentando de cervejas.

Edward deslizou para um canto onde ele podia manter um olho na porta da frente, mas manteve-se próximo o suficiente da porta de trás do bar, para que ele pudesse escapar pela porta traseira, se necessário. Ele colocou uma mão sobre a mesa marcada, o acúmulo de cera sob a sua palma era uma boa indicação de que a superfície não havia recebido uma lavagem decente há muito tempo.

A garçonete era nova, mais jovem que a mulher que normalmente trabalhava no turno do dia. Com um olho experiente em detalhes, ele deu uma olhada para ela de cima até embaixo – Jovem e acostumada a usar o seu corpo para conseguir o que ela queria.

Não mais que um metro e meio, ela vestia uma blusa apertada, desabotoada só o suficiente para expor os topos de seus seios fartos. Sua saia parava em suas coxas e abraçava seus quadris tão alto que pouco foi deixado para a imaginação. O cabelo preto corria até o meio de suas costas, e ela tinha colocado uma maquiagem forte. Se Edward não a notasse melhor, se ele não percebesse as linhas finas nos cantos de seus olhos e boca, ele teria se perguntando se a mulher era velha suficiente para ser empregada no bar.

Ela lançou seu cabelo para trás e parou com uma mão em seu quadril, empurrando seus seios para frente. — Uma bebida?

Ele movimentou a cabeça. — Me dê uma cerveja.

Depois de alguns minutos, a garçonete retornou com uma caneca e a deslizou na frente dele. A fileira de pulseiras de ouro se moveu enquanto ela se mexia. Ela estava tão perto, ele podia sentir o cheiro do perfume barato que ela usava. — Você está só?

— Sim. — Com sua bebida em sua mão esquerda, Edward se debruçou de volta na cadeira e sentiu sua arma apertar na parte inferior de suas costas. Pelo hábito, ele manteve sua mão direita perto de seu quadril, ao alcance da arma escondida debaixo de uma camisa de brim desabotoada que ele usava em cima da camiseta.

— Mari! — um homem gritou da parte de trás.

A mulher chamada Mari fez uma careta e então roçou seu quadril contra Edward enquanto se virava. Diversão cintilou dentro dele com a não-tão-sutil mensagem. Seus pensamentos foram para Bella e ele sorriu. Porra, ela estava tão bem em seus braços enquanto eles dançavam. Era uma pena que ele tivesse que trabalhar até tão tarde na última noite antes de passar pelo clube. Não existiria nada melhor do que estar com ela a noite toda. Ela estava lutando contra ele, mas ele sabia que a atraía. Ele podia ver em seus olhos, e na forma que ela olhava para ele quando achava que ele não estava observando.

Ele olhou para o relógio, e no momento em que ele estava se perguntando se seu contato iria aparecer, Juarez apareceu na porta aberta.

Com um olhar nervoso em torno do bar, o homem foi para a mesa de Edward rapidamente.

— Juarez. — Edward tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

O homem respondeu em espanhol, seu olhar negro andava por toda sala. — Isto é perigoso. Eu poderia estar morto.

— Diga-me o que você sabe. — Edward respondeu no mesmo idioma, mantendo o nível de sua voz e nunca tirando os olhos de seu informante. O homem devia demais para desistir agora.

Juarez se mexeu em sua cadeira. — O traficante é alguém que há muito tempo é conhecido nessa cidade. Eu ainda não sei seu nome, mas eu tenho medo. Eu ouvi muitas histórias de como ele lida com aqueles que cruzam o caminho dele.

— O que você sabe? — Edward repetiu enquanto via Sal Valenzuela e Don Mitchell entrar na cantina. Nenhum dos homens fez mais que olhar em direção de Edward antes de tomar o assento em uma mesa no canto do bar. Ambos sabiam melhor que reconheciam Edward e tomar a chance de interromper seu trabalho.

Juarez lambeu seus lábios. — Este homem. Ele é dono de alguns negócios e tem muitos amigos. Poucos inimigos porque ninguém sabe o que ele verdadeiramente é. — Ele cerrou os punhos, e seu rosto se contorceu, mas ele manteve sua voz baixa. — Um monstro que pouco se importa se as pessoas que contrabandeiam irão morrer. Como se eles não fossem nada mais do que peles de animais para colocar no chão e pisar.

Edward segurou a alça de sua caneca de cerveja ainda completa. — Eu não posso trazer de volta Maria, mas eu posso fazer justiça contra esse lixo. O que mais você tem?

— Um dos coiotes chamou El Torero — Juarez sussurrou. — O matador, um assassino. Eu estou com muito medo, amigo.

— O que mais?

— Nada.

O barulho de saltos no linóleo marcado alertou Edward para o retorno de Mari. Antes de Edward poder agradecer, Juarez escapou pela porta da frente, desaparecendo no calor da tarde.

Mari parou na mesa de Edward e apertou sua pélvis para a extremidade da mesa. — Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? — O olhar de bronze em seus olhos disse a ele exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Ele se levantou, elevando-se sobre a mulher delicada. — Não obrigado. — Ele soltou uma nota de dez na mesa e foi embora.

Mais tarde aquela noite, quando Edward chegou em casa, ele ficou desapontado por saber que Bella ainda não tinha voltado de sua entrevista. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava ansioso para vê-la.

Quando ele subiu no chuveiro, colocou a água tão quente quanto possível, limpando a sujeira do dia de seu corpo. Tudo em que ele podia pensar era Bella. Aquele beijo na noite que eles se encontraram, aquele depois da dança. As chamas se alastram por baixo de sua pele e o deixou queimando.

Ele teve que trocar a água de quente para fria. Aquilo ou ele teria que cuidar do problema dentro do chuveiro. Novamente. Depois que ele colocou tão frio quanto pode, ele terminou e se enxugou com uma toalha.

Seus pensamentos nunca deixavam Bella, e seu pênis estava duro enquanto ele ia até o espelho e penteava o cabelo. Ele estava pelado quando a porta se abriu e Bella entrou no banheiro.

Ela congelou, seu olhar correu até embaixo da cintura de Edward, para a ereção que ele tinha tido por pensar nela. Seus olhos dispararam para o rosto dele e ela se tornou uma profunda sombra de carmesim.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, e tentou esconder um sorriso.

— Oh, meu Deus, — Bella disse com uma expressão horrorizada. — Eu sinto muito. — Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás dela, e então ele ouviu a porta dela se fechar no corredor.

Edward vestiu uma calça jeans limpa e uma camiseta, e se sentiu muito melhor, sem mencionar muito mais excitado após o encontro com Bella. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando ele entrou na cozinha e viu Bella na mesa. Ela estava de óculos o que a fez parecer muito mais sexy.

Ele se escorou na porta e ficou assistindo ela escrever algumas notas em uma agenda. Um fio de cabelo caiu sobre a testa e os lábios franziam enquanto ela se concentrava. Seus mamilos estavam duros por baixo da blusa rosa e ele se perguntou se ela estava pensando nele nu.

— Edward. — Ela olhou para cima de seu notebook e ficou vermelha de novo. — Eu sinto muito. Eu não ouvi o chuveiro e eu esperava que ele estivesse trancado se estivesse ocupado.

Ele deu seu um sorriso preguiçoso, assistindo as curvas e os lábios sensuais de Bella. — Sem problemas.

— Outro dia difícil? — Ela parecia desesperada para mudar de assunto.

— Sim, mas ele tem ficado melhor a cada minuto. — Ele piscou.

Mordendo os lábios, ela pegou seu caderno e um gravador de mesa e se levantou da cadeira. — Você tem tempo para a nossa entrevista?

— Eu sempre tenho tempo para você, querida. — Edward se afastou da parede e ficou tão perto de Bella que ela tinha que olhar para cima para ver seu rosto.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e estreitou seus olhos castanhos aveludados, como se estivesse irritada. — Ouça, cowboy. É melhor você se comportar. — Mas ele viu o calor e humor que guerreou com o desejo de mantê-lo à distância.

— Vamos lá para fora e eu te mostrarei a lagoa de peixes dourados da mãe. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça em direção a porta da frente. — Nós podemos sentar no balanço, e você pode perguntar o que quiser.

Ela hesitou, depois assentiu. Em silêncio confortável, eles caminharam pela a casa e saíram pelas portas da frente, e então seguiram até a lagoa que estava a uma distância curta.

O céu estava nublado e o ar estava abafado e quente. Flores brotavam da lagoa de Esme e os lírios flutuavam na superfície. Edward e Bella pararam diante da pequena queda d'água que caia na lagoa, e a água espirrava sobre seus sapatos.

Bella ajoelhou ao lado da lagoa. — Eu não sabia que peixes dourados podiam ser tão grandes.

Edward agachou ao lado dela e apontou para um peixe quase transparente salpicado de preto e azul. — Aquele e o preto com listras douradas são carpas japonesas.

— Isso tudo é muito lindo. — Ela suspirou. — Eu amo isto aqui na fazenda. É tão relaxante e pacífico. Que diferença de viver na cidade.

Com sua cabeça inclinada para o lado, Edward a estudou. Tudo que ele podia pensar era sobre o quanto ele a queria desde o dia em que ele a pegou olhando para ele no restaurante chinês. Ela não era uma mulher para só apreciar no momento do sexo. Ela era uma mulher para se passar a vida toda junto.

— Você acha que uma garota da cidade como você podia se acostumar a viver no campo? — ele perguntou.

— Quem sabe. — Bella pareceu inconsciente com o desejo que queimava embaixo de suas palavras, embaixo de sua pele. Ela encolheu os ombros e se levantou. — Eu só tenho estado aqui alguns dias, mas eu acho que podia facilmente me apaixonar por essa parte do mundo. Entretanto eu provavelmente sentiria falta das compras e também de ir no cais para tomar sopa de mariscos com pão.

Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, e ele fez tudo o que podia para não se levantar e beijar Bella.

Edward mais que qualquer pessoa gostou do pensamento de Bella permanecer no Arizona. — Pensando sobre mudar de Frisco?

Bella permaneceu quieta por um momento, como se estivesse decidindo sobre o tanto que ela deveria falar. — Antes de eu partir, eu considerei me mudar para Tucson, mas eu não estava certa se gostaria do Arizona. Agora que eu estou aqui, eu sei que eu iria gostar, e eu estou pronta para uma mudança. Quando eu terminar este artigo, eu planejo fazer entrevistas com _Tucson Today Magazine_.

Com um suspiro, ela se virou para Edward. — Agora minhas perguntas para você…

— Por que nós não nos sentamos no balanço e você pode disparar? — Ele enganchou seus dedos polegares em seu cinto, se forçando a manter as mãos longe de Bella. Ele provavelmente só a assustaria e afastaria, e isso era a última coisa ele queria.

Ela deu uma olhada no balanço e voltou o olhar para Edward.

Ele sorriu. — Eu prometo que não mordo.

— Eu sei de fato que você morde, — Bella replicou, então o calor aqueceu o seu rosto quando ela lembrou-se de seus beijos e como ele beliscou o seu lábio inferior.

Com uma risada, Edward facilitou sua moldura grande para o balanço do que foi suficientemente ampla para três adultos crescidos. — E eu prometo que não vou morder... agora.

Ela tentou olhar para ele, mas o brilho travesso nos seus olhos a desarmou.

Seu rosto tornou-se sério quando ela sentou no balanço almofadado. — Eu posso contar-lhe sobre a Patrulha da Fronteira, e algumas das coisas que fazemos, mas devido à natureza do meu trabalho não é possível usar meu nome.

— Você se importaria se eu perguntar por quê?

— É um trabalho de inteligência, — ele respondeu. — Muito do que eu faço é confidencial. — Ela concordou. — Eu entendo. — Edward estendeu suas longas pernas. — Eu posso colocar você em contato com Miguel Martinez, Supervisor de Operações Especiais. — Você pode falar com ele sobre o registro.

— Obrigado.

Bella pegou o seu gravador. — O que você fez hoje? —

— Entre outras coisas, monitoramento e assinar o corte, — respondeu Edward. Bella ajeitou os óculos e olhou para ele. — Você pode explicar? — A trilha começa quando localizar o sinal de pessoas que atravessam o deserto. Geralmente, começamos nossa pesquisa ao longo de estradas que mantém a Patrulha da Fronteira.

— Que tipos de sinal?

— O sinal pode ser pegadas, um pedaço de roupa, ou o lixo que foi descartado.

— Bella rabiscou uma nota em seu bloco de papel. — Como você mantém os caminhos?

— Puxando pneus de trás do veículo. Isso faz com que a superfície fique relativamente lisa e nos permite ver facilmente pegadas. Mesmo se os UDAs tentam eliminar o seu sinal andando de costas, ou usando outros métodos, podemos determinar normalmente onde eles atravessaram.

— Quando você localiza o sinal como sabe quanto tempo ele tem?

Edward passou sua mão por seu cabelo espesso. — Por uma variedade de fatores. Nós olhamos para ver o efeito que o tempo pode ter causado nos caminhos, como pingos de chuva e vento. Se tiver sido há algum tempo, o detalhe diminuirá. Nós podemos até dizer se o UDAs está entrando a luz do dia ou depois de escuro.

Bella olhou a nota que ela escreveu em seu bloco. — Como você iria fazer isto?

— Se as pistas se dirigem a um arbusto, a pessoa possa ter andado em volta dele, é mais do que provável que eles andavam à noite.

Ela mastigou o fim do seu lápis, fitando as suas notas. — Algum outro método?

— Os caminhos dos animais ajudam a envelhecer a trilha. A maioria de animais do deserto move-se a noite, então se nós acharmos sinal de animal na trilha às cinco horas da tarde, não pode ser fresco.

— O que acontece uma vez que você acha uma trilha?

— Nós temos que descrever isto para outros perseguidores que não viram.

— Ao invés de vários tipos de afinação sobre o rádio, podemos localizar as faixas mais distintas e descrevê-los. Outros agentes trabalham na frente para encontrar o atalho nas estradas que cruzam o caminho. Se um agente pega a pista, ele vai tentar combinar o sinal descrito pelo agente que originalmente encontrou o sinal. Continuamos até pegar o UDAs, ou até que não possamos seguir as faixas por mais tempo. — Fez uma pausa enquanto ela anotava. — São grandes os grupos que topam com a fronteira?

— Estes dias vinte a trinta UDAs de cada vez é normal.

Por uma porção de tempo, Edward continuou a responder as perguntas de Bella, dando uma idéia melhor sobre a Patrulha da Fronteira.

De alguma maneira a entrevista se desvaneceu, e eles mudaram para outros tópicos. Ele compartilhou informações com ela sobre o sudoeste e sua família, e ela conversou sobre seu trabalho e sua vida em San Francisco. Ela estava surpresa em como era fácil falar com Edward, e o quanto gostava de sua companhia.

Uma porta abriu-se e então Anthony apareceu em torno do canto da casa, acenando um pedaço de jornal. — Bella Bella Bella! — ele gritou então deslizado para uma parada. — Olhe o que eu desenhei.

Ela sorriu e pegou o papel que Anthony empurrou em seu colo.

— É um retrato de você e papai que eu mesmo desenhei. Você gosta disto? — Ele pulou para cima e para baixo em um pé, olhos brilhando e cabelo balançando com seus movimentos.

Com um dedo Bella localizou as figuras de crayon, surpreendida com o detalhe que o menino de quase nove anos de idade tinha desenhado. No retrato, Edward vestia uma camisa e calça jeans azul, com Bella de rosa, e eles estavam lado a lado. — É maravilhoso. — Ela olhou para o desenho e para o menino. — Você é muito talentoso.

Anthony sorriu de orelha a orelha. — Você realmente gostou?

— Amei.

Edward pegou o retrato. — Vejamos Filho. — Ele estudou com a seriedade de um conhecedor verdadeiro. — Uma obra de arte boa.

— Eu desenhei isto para Bella. Eu posso fazer um para você também, Papai.

— Quando você fizer, eu pendurarei isto em minha parede. — Edward embrulhou seus braços ao redor Anthony e colocou seu filho sobre seu colo.

Depois de dar a seu pai um abraço rápido, Anthony ziguezagueou livre. — Podemos conseguir tudo pronto para amanhã?

Edward movimentou a cabeça e arrepiou cabelo do seu filho. — Certo, Thony.

Um nó formou-se na garganta de Bella quando ela observou o afeto entre pai e filho.

— Nós estamos indo pescar em meu aniversário. — Anthony saltou de cima para baixo como um Jack na caixa com uma overdose de cafeína. — Quer vir? Seria tão bom se você viesse conosco. Por favor?

Ela olhou para Edward e depois para Anthony. — Certo, se estiver bem para todo mundo.

— Por mim tudo bem, — Edward disse.

— Certo! — Anthony girando em círculos, e Bella perguntou-se como ele conseguia manter o seu equilíbrio. — Isto é tão legal. Eu vou dizer a Vovó que embale um almoço para três.

Quando o menino correu para longe, o estômago de Bella sacudiu. — Esme e Carlisle não estão indo?

Edward deu um sorriso lento, sensual que formigou de sua cabeça até seus dedões do pé.

— A mãe e Carlisle têm amigos de fora da cidade visitando-os durante o dia, então será somente nós três.

— Oh. — Ela tentou soar casual, para não deixá-lo perceber que a perspectiva de passar o dia com ele, sem Esme e Carlisle ao redor, a fazia sentir-se um pouco nervosa.

— Nós teremos Anthony como acompanhante, se você estiver preocupada sobre nós ficarmos sozinhos, — ele disse quando a estudou.

— Eu não estou preocupada. — Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Mas eu estarei interferindo? Você não pretende que amanhã seja um dia de pai e filho?

Ele sorriu seus olhos mornos e de boas-vindas. — Você não está interferindo. Anthony quer que você venha e eu também.

— Obrigado. — Ela respirou fundo e sorriu em retorno. — Parece divertido.

Edward permaneceu e olhou para ela. — Está na hora de jantar. Você vem?

— Esme fez lasanha. — Bella desligou o seu gravador, pegou o seu bloco de notas e ficou em pé. — Sua mãe sempre cozinha bem.

— Você tem direito. — Edward bateu levemente seu estômago. — Eu poderia ter que começar a contar calorias como minha irmã.

— Ha. Você não tem uma grama de gordura em qualquer lugar em seu corpo, — Bella replicou.

Ele riu. — Eu acho que você saberia isto, não é?

— Oh, deus. — Ela escondeu seu rosto com seu bloco de notas, tentando cobrir seu rubor furioso.

— Não era o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe isto.

Mas sim, ela reconheceu o fato que Edward era músculo sólido. Em todos os lugares.

— Grande jantar, Mãe, — Edward disse depois que ele comeu a última mordida de sua terceira porção de lasanha.

Ele não podia evitar olhar os lábios de Bella quando ela enxugou sua boca com um guardanapo de pano.

— Estava maravilhoso, — ela concordou. — E eu amei o molho picante que você temperou a salada.

— Fico contente que você tenha gostado, — Esme respondia quando o telefone tocou. — Eu atenderei ao telefone.

Ela empurrou de volta sua cadeira, e deixou a sala.

— Quanto tempo você ficará aqui, Bella? — Anthony perguntou.

Ela deu ao filho de Edward um sorriso morno. — Meu vôo está marcado para o dia dezoito.

Anthony bebeu seu suco de maçã, sorvendo com um canudinho. Então ele perguntou, — quantos dias é isto?

— Um pouco mais de duas semanas, — Bella respondeu.

— Oh. — O menino armou sua cabeça. — Isto não é muito longo não é?

Ela permaneceu e começou a juntar pratos sujos para levar para a pia. — Quinze dias.

— Edward. — Sua mãe apareceu na entrada segurando o telefone. — É sua irmã.

— Certo. — Edward levantou, tomou o telefone de Esme, e rumou para o escritório. — Oi, Sis.

— Ei mano, grande, — Alice respondeu. — Então, mamãe me disse que há uma mulher ficando com todos vocês na fazenda.

Sabendo o que estava vindo em seguida, ele olhou fixamente para o teto. — Sim.

— Ela disse que a Bella é inteligente, atraente e boa, e Anthony realmente gosta dela.

Ele rolou seus olhos. — Uh-huh.

— E que você tem tesão por esta mulher.

Bem, inferno. Edward agitou sua cabeça. — Não pode acreditar em tudo que você ouve.

Alice deu uma risadinha e ele lembrou seu sorriso endiabrado. — Senhor Solteirão está tendo dúvidas, não é?

Edward olhou pela porta e viu Bella que conversava com Anthony. Ele gostou como ela abaixava até nível do seu filho de forma que eles ficavam olho-a-olho quando conversaram, e ela prestava atenção como se ele fosse a única pessoa na sala.

— Não se deixe levar, — ele disse.

— Ha! — Alice riu, e então ela falou baixinho como se alguém pudesse escutar.

— Então, diga a mim, você já deitou com ela? Beijou-a?

— Nunca a beijei, — Edward disse, ainda observando Bella que conversava com Anthony. — Você só queira me aborrecer ou tem algo a me dizer?

— Nah, só queria me gabar. — Alice riu. — Preciso colocar os gêmeos na cama. Dê a Anthony um beijo para mim, e o amor para papai.

Depois que ele disse seu adeus e enviou seu amor para sua sobrinha e sobrinho, Edward desligou o telefone. Ele foi para a cozinha onde Bella conversava com Anthony. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, suas costas para Edward.

— Sim, papai me leva muito para pescar, — Anthony estava dizendo. — Ele sempre brinca comigo, de captura, jogos e caminhões.

Edward permaneceu atrás de Bella, respirando o seu perfume inebriante. Ele quis correr seus dedos no cabelo sedoso.

'Ela endureceu e girou o olhar nele. — Edward.

— Não me interrompa. — Ele segurou a cadeira de Bella e se debruçou adiante.

Ele sentiu a tensão nela e como sua presença a enervou.

Anthony sacudiu seu cabelo fora de seus olhos. — Eu estava dizendo a Bella que papai legal você é e como você está sempre fazendo coisas comigo. Você é muito mais legal que o papai do Bobbie.

— É isto mesmo? — Edward lançou a cadeira e caminhou ao redor de Bella para arrepiar o cabelo do seu filho.

Ele podia sentir a diferença em Bella assim que se moveu tão audível quanto um suspiro.

— Sim. — Anthony deu um aceno com a cabeça entusiástico.

Edward abaixou ao lado de seu filho. — Eu estava no telefone com sua Tia Alice. Ela disse para dar a você uma beijoca bem grande na bochecha.

Anthony atarraxou em cima seu rosto. — Ewwwww!

Edward riu. — Que tal um abraço de urso? E nós diremos a ela que eu dei a você um beijo.

— Certo. — Anthony lançou seus braços ao redor seu papai e o apertou bem apertado.

Deus, ser abraçado por seu filho, era um dos maiores sentimentos sobre a Terra, Anthony mesmo cheirando a sujeira, suor e cachorro, e Edward não podia imaginar nada melhor.

Quando Anthony afastou-se, Edward disse, — É hora de dormir e nós precisamos levantar cedo para ir pescar.

Seria melhor se você tomasse seu banho e escovasse seus dentes. — E não se esqueça de lavar seu rosto.

Anthony gemeu e fez beicinho. — Ah, paiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Eu quero jogar um jogo de vídeo.

— Não. — Edward levantou e forçou ele mesmo para parecer duro. — No banheiro. Rapidamente.

— Mas

— Agora.

Anthony olhou para Edward entrou no banheiro, e fechou a porta.

Sorridente, Bella chegou a seus pés. — É melhor ir para a cama antes que eu fique em apuros.

Ele pegou seu pulso e a puxou perto dele. — Se você não se comportar, eu teria que te colocar sobre o meu joelho.

— Tente isto, vaqueiro, — Bella murmurou, mas suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele tinha certeza que ela estava imaginando se completaria sua ameaça.

Maldição, ela é atraente.

Ele riu quando ela se esquivou e escapou para o seu quarto.

— Pai, pai, pai, pai! — a voz do Anthony quebrou o sono de Edward. — Acorde, papai. É meu aniversário. Desperte uuuuup!

Edward fingiu estar adormecido quando Anthony o agitou. Finalmente, ele abriu um olho.

— Filho, você está certo que hoje é seu aniversário? Eu podia jurar

— Paaaaii. É quatro de julho, meu aniversário, e você prometeu me levar para o lago hoje, lembra? — Anthony saltou na cama e pulou no tórax de Edward, e o cabelo do menino voando em todas as direções. — Vamos, papai. Levanta!

Edward olhou no relógio. — É apenas cinco. Você não pensa que está um pouco cedo? Por que nós não voltamos para a cama?

Anthony rolou seus olhos e pulou em seu pai. — Vamos, vamos, vamos. Você prometeu me levar para pescar. Você prometeu.

— Oh, sim? — Edward fez cócegas em seus lugares mais sensíveis até o que o menino gargalhou, se contorcendo como um peixe fora da água.

Anthony saiu da cama, fora do alcance de Edward, e disparou pela porta.

— Bella, Bella,Beeeeeeeeeellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa! É hora de ir pescar. — Ele abriu sua porta e correu.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. Depois da primeira noite, ele notou que ela mantinha sua porta bloqueada por causa dele.

Não que ele se convidaria. Ela teria que fazer o convite.

— Feliz aniversário. — a voz sonolenta de Bella veio de seu quarto, e então Anthony entrou puxando ela pela porta. Edward viu que ela vestiu a mesma camiseta e boxer rosa que ele a vira usando no hotel.

— 'Bom dia ', — Edward disse, notando todas suas curvas sensuais que as roupas não podiam esconder.

— Demasiado cedo para dizer. — Ela agradou o cabelo de Anthony. — Ei, Taz, que tal um banho primeiro?

— Você está ótimo. Basta ir assim. Vamos!

Edward acariciava com o olhar. — Você está linda.

Bella corou, e Anthony disse: — Como é que você está ficando toda vermelha?

— Não importa. Dê-me dez minutos para tomar banho. — Bella mergulhou de novo em seu quarto. Depois que todo mundo estava pronto e o caminhão carregado, o trio foi para o lago Parker nas Montanhas Huachuca, mal o sol subia ao longo do horizonte. Na noite anterior, Esme tinha embalado uma cesta de piquenique cheia de sanduíches de presunto e queijo para Bella e Edward, manteiga de amendoim e geléia de Anthony, e fatias grossas de seu bolo de café polonês. Edward tinha carregado as varas de pesca. Eles compensaram o tempo, e quando chegaram, descobriram que tinham o lago só para eles por um tempo. Depois que ela pegou uma longarina cheio de peixes, e Anthony tinha quebrado a sua linha, pela terceira vez, Edward se sentou amarrando com barbante a linha. Bella sentou próxima a ele no cobertor do piquenique e abraçou seu joelhos nus.

Rosa. Ela sempre vestia rosa, ele pensou. Ela usava uma camisa de botão e calção azul, mostrando as pernas longas. Uma cicatriz grossa corria ao longo de sua coxa, parcialmente escondida por seus shorts. Ela suspirou e virou o rosto para o céu. — Mmmm, tem um cheiro maravilhoso aqui. Eu amo a fragrância do pinheiro e do ar puro da montanha. — Ele se forçou a desviar o olhar para verificar o seu filho, que estava ocupado pulando as pedras em volta do lago, certamente assustando todos os peixes. Mas que diabos. O garoto estava se divertindo e era seu aniversário. Anthony era um nadador forte, e ele sabia que as regras sobre não entrar no lago sem um adulto, mas Edward não quis arriscar. Ele começou a amarrar a linha de Anthony, olhando para o menino de vez em quando, ele e Bella conversaram.

— Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso como pai solteiro, — Bella disse enquanto observava seu filho.

— Ele é um doce de criança. — Edward sorriu. — Eu sempre me preocupei com ele por não ter uma mãe ao redor, mas ele parece estar indo muito bem.

— Deve ter sido difícil, perder alguém que você amou quando ainda era tão jovem. — Sua voz era suave e pensativa.

Edward não sabia o que possuía. Ele nunca discutiu sobre Irina, mas conversar com Bella era fácil. Natural.

Ele encolheu os ombros e disse, — Foi triste, mas mais triste ainda que fosse sua própria culpa. — Ela estava bêbada e quase levou outras vidas junto com ela.

Bella pôs a mão em seu braço, a preocupação nos seus olhos. — Você não tem que me dizer isto.

— Está tudo bem. — Edward respirou fundo e esfregou seu pescoço, liberando a tensão em seus músculos. — Graças a Deus, Anthony e aqueles outros terem vivido. É uma verdadeira vergonha Lorraine morrer, mas o que está feito está feito.

— Eu sinto tanto. — Bella apertou braço de Edward, e para sua surpresa, ele podia ver lágrimas reluzindo em seus olhos. Sua garganta apertada, e o lamento derramou em suas entranhas.

— Não há nada a lamentar, — ele suavemente disse. — Eu tenho Anthony, e ele é o mundo para mim.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor mudar o assunto. — Você já pescou antes?

— Anos e anos atrás.

Edward olhou para Anthony depois para Bella e viu um olhar assombrado em seus olhos.

— Com minha irmã, mãe e até meu pai. — Sua voz era tão distante quanto seu olhar.

— Onde seus pais vivem agora?

Bella estava quieta, e então ela disse, — Eles morreram seis anos atrás.

— Eu continuo pensando que eu vou me recuperar, mas não passa um dia sem que eu sinta a falta de minha mãe e Nessie. Que eu… que eu não me pergunte por que sobrevivi ao impacto, e eles não. Por que não eu em vez deles?

— Eu sinto muito, mel. — Edward abaixou a vara de pesca, colocou seus braços ao redor de Bella e abraçou-a apertado, segurando sua cabeça contra seu tórax. Sentiu seu sangue gelar de pensar nela estando em um acidente tão trágico, e o conhecimento que ela podia ter morrido.

Acariciando o cabelo dela, respirou seu perfume de morango e sol e sentiu suas lágrimas em sua camisa. Ele olhou para Anthony quando ele balançou Bella, grato que seu o filho sobreviveu à colisão que tirou a vida de Lorraine, mas desejando que a família de Bella tivesse sido tão afortunada quanto seu filho.

— Oh, Edward. Desculpe-me por chorar em cima de você. — Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou, e ela relaxou contra ele novamente.

— Isto tudo faz sentido. É por isso que você tem medo de voar.

Palavras derramadas de seus lábios em uma pressa, quando ela estava exorcizado os seus demônios.

— Especialmente aviões pequenos. Eu nunca entrarei em um novamente. O avião perdeu a força e bateu na pista. Eu posso sentir ainda o cheiro da fumaça… e sentir as chamas… e ouvir os gritos.

Ela virou seu rosto de listrado de lágrimas para Edward. — Eu ainda não entendo por que eles morreram, e eu vivi. Por que eu sai só com esta cicatriz. — Ela esfregou sua perna como se tentando esfregar longe as lembranças do acidente.

Ele beijou sua testa e olhou para seu filho que estava na extremidade da água. — Você foi escolhida para sobreviver. Como Anthony. Eu estou certo que sua família queria que você vivesse. Para ter sua vida.

— Eu sei que você está certo, mas é tão duro.

Ela estava quieta, como se procurasse através dela sentimentos , tentando entender a realidade que ela teve que enfrentar quando tudo acabou.

Quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz era suave e cheia de remorso. — é por isso que eu caí em uma relação com Jacob. Por que ele me enganou tão bem. — Ela suspirou e agitou sua cabeça.

— Eu tolerei seu abuso por tanto tempo porque eu estava muito devastada para perder novamente. A verdade é que eu era estúpida em não perceber que deixar Jacob seria a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer para começar a viver.

Edward enganchou um dedo debaixo de seu queixo, e enxugou longe suas lágrimas com a palma da mão. — Você não é estúpida, Bella. Você é inteligente e bonita. Este bastardo aproveitou-se de você em um momento frágil de sua vida. E se eu o encontrar, eu gostaria de fazê-lo pagar.

O canto de sua boca se contorceu. — Eu posso imaginar você, vestido de branco e vindo em meu socorro.

— Eu visto principalmente preto. — Edward deu um sorriso gentil. Mas seu sorriso enfraqueceu a medida que ele procurou os seus olhos e a próxima pergunta veio para seus lábios. — Ele bateu em você?

Bella endureceu e olhou. — Jacob esmurrou-me com palavras Ele soube exatamente como para rasgar-me em pedaços sem colocar um dedo em mim. — Um suspiro estremecendo sobre dela.

— Ele tentou controlar todo aspecto de minha vida. Eu era uma idiota para não perceber isso mais cedo.

Era um esforço para Edward controlar a raiva que o queimava. Ele jurou sobre a sua respiração e puxou-a para mais perto. — Então me ajude, e que este bastardo nunca atravesse o meu caminho.

— Por que eu acabei de dizer a você a história da minha vida? — Ela desenhou longe e encontrou seu olhar. — Por que faz com que eu confie em você?

Ele escovou seus lábios através de seu cabelo, respirando seu perfume. Tão bonito, tão sensual, tão doce.

— O que você quer de mim? — a voz tremida de Bella, dizendo mais que suas palavras, dizendo a ele de seu medo de perda e traição. Seu medo de repetir os enganos passados.

Edward correu seu dedo polegar acima de seu antebraço, para dentro de seu cotovelo e atrás, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele contra seus calos.

— O que eu quero de você? Nada. Tudo. — O que você me der.


	4. Chapter 4

_**— O que eu quero de você? Nada. Tudo. — O que você me der. **_

Bella prendeu sua respiração, suas palavras apertaram seu coração.

Nada. Tudo. Tudo o que me der.

Anthony disparou acima do lago. — É minha vara, pai? Eu quero pegar mais peixe!

Edward apertou sua mão, enviando sensações perigosas por sua barriga. Com movimentos tão fluidos e graciosos quanto um leão da montanha, ele pegou uma vara de pesca de Anthony. — Segure seus cavalos, garoto.

Quando Edward saiu, Bella se sentiu só. Como uma parte dela que estava faltando. Seu perfume era intoxicante, seu toque tão sensual, cercando-a com sua masculinidade. Ela desnudou sua alma, e só por dizer-lhe sentia-se mais leve, se sentindo viva novamente.

Mas ela ousaria confiar-lhe seu coração?

Enquanto ela observava Edward com Anthony, ela não podia acreditar que a voz dentro dela dizia que todos eram como Jacob e seu pai. Ela não podia acreditar que Edward iria intencionalmente machucar alguém.

Ela assistiu como Edward lançava a linha de Anthony então trabalhava com seu filho com tal paciê que ela sentia que podia conversar com ele muito facilmente? Talvez fosse o dia. A intimidade de passar algum tempo juntos , apenas os três. Eles ontem provavelmente gastaram uma boa hora conversando, muito depois que a entrevista terminou.

Enquanto ele sentava-se com Anthony em um tronco para esperar os peixes morderem, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para estudar Edward. Sua camisa azul acentuava seus olhos vívidos, e quando ele riu de algo que seu filho disse, aquela covinha adorável apareceu em sua bochecha. A calça jeans moldou suas coxas musculosas, e embora ele fosse um grande homem, alto e musculoso, seus movimentos eram tão fluídos como um leão da montanha.

E aquelas mãos. Fortes, grandes. Ela pensou sobre a textura de sua pele contra sua, e como se sentiu quando ele segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e a beijou, seus calos ásperos contra suas bochechas.

Bella olhou as mãos de Edward em seu rosto e congelou. Ele estava observando-a com a mesma fome em seus olhos que deve ter sido aparente nos dela. Seu anseio enrolado em seu abdômen como fogo derretido, e por segundos infinitos, ela não podia parar de olhar para ele.

Então um peixe puxou a linha do Anthony, e Edward voltou para seu filho.

Deus , como ela o queria. Precisava dele.

Levou todo seu esforço para parar de olhar fixamente para Edward. Ela lutou para se compor, olhando no meio azul do lago, escutando o som suave da água contra a orla. Sua voz rouca caiu sobre ela, quando ele falou no mesmo tom com Anthony. O menino então respondeu em voz, tão alta e doce, que a pegou em seu coração, para nunca deixá-la ir.

Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu o vento sussurrando através dos Zimbros, Junípero , e beberam fundo do rico odor dos pinheiros. A brisa acariciou seu rosto, tão suave quanto o toque de Edward, e ela sofria por ele, querendo seus dedos corrediços acima de sua pele.

Bella abriu seus olhos, forçou os pensamentos longe, e ficou de pé. Depois de tirar as folhas dos pinheiros de seu shorts, ela passeava á beira do lago, quando Edward ajudava Anthony a pegar mais um peixe.

— É um grande, Bella! — O menino pulava ao longo da extremidade da água enquanto Edward adicionou o peixe á longarina. — É realmente, realmente grande. Quase me prendeu! É um bagre. Você gosta de bagre?

— Amo. — Bella pôs sua mão no ombro de Anthony.

— Eu penso que isto é suficiente. — Edward puxou a longarina fora do lago e lançou na caixa de gelo que eles trouxeram para aquele propósito. — Nós precisamos voltar para o bolo, sorvete e fogos de artifício.

— Certo. Mas primeiro eu quero mostrar a Bella como fazer um desejo no lago. — Anthony pegou uma pequena pedra e segurou-a. — Você pega uma pedra e aperta bem apertado. — O menino embrulhou seu punho em torno da pedra. — Feche seus olhos, faça um desejo, e lance a pedra no lago. Mas você não pode dizer a ninguém o que você desejou ou não se realizará.

Bella riu, encantada com as instruções entusiásticas do menino.

Anthony agarrou a pedra em sua mão e fechou seus olhos muito mais apertados. Seus lábios moveram-se então ele se debruçou e lançou a pedra na água. Ele abriu seus olhos e apontou para as ondulações. — Eu lancei isto realmente, realmente longe, e eu fiz um grande desejo. Sua vez.

Ela ajoelhou e selecionou uma pedra redonda, então se levantou. Anthony saltou de cima abaixo na orla com energia desenfreada. — Vamos, Bella. Feche os seus olhos e faça um desejo!

O que ela desejava? Ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo a suavidade da pedra contra sua palma.

Edward. Seu nome surgiu espontaneamente em sua mente, e um rubor aqueceu o seu corpo. Mas então o pensamento de Jacob afugentou o calor, ficando só frio. Lembrando-lhe que ela não devia se fazer vulnerável novamente.

— Bella! — veio para voz doce do Anthony. — Você vai fazer um desejo?

— Sim, — ela respondeu, sua voz muito rouca, cheia com a dor de desejo e o vazio do remorso.

E então veio para ela, tão claro quanto aquele céu do verão de julho. Ela queria uma criança maravilhosa como Anthony para chamar de sua. Com seus olhos ainda apertados, ela trouxe a pedra para sua boca e a beijou, sentindo seus contornos lisos em seu lábios, então lançou-a no lago.

— Uau, você pode lançar longe! — Anthony gritou.

Bella abriu seus olhos para ver Edward ao lado dela, seu olhar intenso, como se pudesse ver os seus sonhos e ler seus pensamentos. Ela estremeceu, desejando colocar os braços ao redor dele e sentir o conforto de seu corpo próximo o seu.

Anthony saltou entre eles, e ondulou seu nariz sardento. — Por que você beijou a pedra? Você pensa que fará seu desejo realizar-se?

Ela encolheu os ombros e tentou não olhar para Edward. — Com todo meu coração, eu espero.

Anthony arrastou em manga do seu papai. — Papai, sua vez. Faça um desejo antes de nós irmos.

Edward pegou uma pedra e olhou para Bella. Seu estômago estremeceu novamente, e ela quis tocá-lo, estar próxima dele. Ele fechou seus olhos, trouxe a pedra para seus lábios, e beijou-a. Por um momento, Bella desejou que ela fosse a pedra, e que ele tivesse seus lábios apertados contra os dela. Ele se debruçou, os músculos em seu braço ondulando quando ele lançou a pedra no lago.

— Legal! — Anthony saltou de cima abaixo. — Você lançou isto realmente longe, até mais distante que Bella. Por que você beijou sua pedra, como ela fez, você nunca fez isto antes. Você pensa que seu desejo vai realizar-se?

Bella encontrou o olhar de Edward e sua garganta ficou seca.

Edward despenteou os cabelos de Anthony e sorriu, mas não tirou seus olhos de Bella. — Eu espero, Thony. Eu espero.

Era tarde quando eles chegaram ao rancho, e Edward estava morrendo de fome.

— Nós iremos até Bisbee para ver os fogos de artifício depois do jantar, — ele disse, quando saiam do caminhão. — E claro, depois do bolo do aniversário para o aniversariante.

— Certo! — Anthony agarrou em suas mãos as pinhas que ele juntou na floresta.

— A vovó faz os melhores bolos do mundo inteiro, — ele disse para Bella. — Ela sempre assa um bolo aveludado vermelho para meu aniversário com glacê azul e branco por causa do Quatro de julho, e é meu favorito.

O menino ia saindo, então parou. — Que tal presentes, Papai? Eu recebo presentes, também? — Edward esfregou seu queixo. — Hmmm, presentes? Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de algo.

— Paaaaii!

Com um sorriso, Edward apontou em direção à casa. — Por que você não vai lá dentro e vê.

Anthony girou e arrancou como um mini tornado.

Bella agarrou a cesta de piquenique e a garrafa térmica enquanto Edward pegava a caixa de gelo com os bagres, e eles caminharam junto em silêncio amigável. A casa estava com um cheiro maravilhoso quando eles entraram, cheirava a galinha frita e biscoitos quentes.

— Nenhum bagre para o jantar hoje à noite, — Esme estava dizendo para Anthony quando eles entraram.

— Nós teremos isto amanhã.

— Vovó, por que não? — Anthony fez beicinho, seu lábio impulsionou mais para fora, e Bella quase deu gargalhadas.

— Não há tempo suficiente para limpar os peixes e fritá-los antes dos fogos de artifício.

Esme voltou para o fogão. — Além disso, eu fiz seu favorito. Galinha frita.

— Parece incrível, Vovó. — Anthony olhou o frango frito na travessa coberta. — Purê de batatas, molho de carne e milho na espiga, também?

Esme movimentou a cabeça. — Está certo.

Anthony a abraçou. — Obrigado, Vovó.

Ela apontou para o banheiro. — Continue e lave suas mãos.

Estendendo suas mãos, Anthony disse, — Elas estão limpas. Eu as lavei no lago.

Esme plantou suas mãos em seus quadris. — Entre naquele banheiro e lave com sabão e água limpa. Faça isto antes de eu nublar em cima e chover por toda parte em você!

— Sim, senhora. — Anthony se virou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro do corredor.

Edward riu e Bella riu silenciosamente. Esme brandiu sua espátula na direção deles, mas com um sorriso. — Isto é o bastante crianças. Vão se limpar.

Antes de jantar Bella tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma blusa rosa de botão com uma saia curta jeans. Depois de bolo e presentes, eles foram para a cidade.

Eles alcançaram o parque em Bisbee pouco antes do anoitecer e a multidão estava se juntando. Edward estacionou em seu ponto favorito perto do antigo estádio, onde ele costumava ir quando pequeno. Eles colocaram cadeiras no gramado em torno do SUV. Anthony sentou-se entre Carlisle e Esme, tão excitado que ele dificilmente podia ficar quieto.

— Quando os fogos de artifício começarão? — Anthony saltou em sua cadeira igual um feijão mexicano saltador. — Eu não posso esperar!

— Assim que escurecer. — Bateu levemente no joelho de Anthony. — Pode você segurar seus cavalos um pouco, Companheiro?

Anthony balançou a mão de seu Vovô. — Eu espero que isto se apresse e fique escuro logo.

— Que tal entrar no parque enquanto nós estamos esperando pelos fogos de artifício? — Edward perguntou para Bella, pensando que assim teria algum tempo só com ela.

Ela sorriu e disse, — Certo.

Depois de Edward deixar todo mundo saber o que eles estavam fazendo, saíram para passear no parque, iluminado por uma luz ocasional. A noite cheirava a grama fresca cortada, carvão e churrasco e o ar estava cheio de vozes e latidos de cachorros.

Quando eles passavam pelas pessoas que estavam sentadas em cobertores de piquenique e cadeiras de gramado eles evitavam o refrigerador de cerveja e de serem pisoteados pelas crianças que passavam correndo por eles. Edward notou quando Bella olhou para as crianças, um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Ele lembrou quando Bella lhe disse o quanto ela queria filhos, mas como o bastardo de seu marido tinha sido tão cruel em sua resposta.

Um listrado vira-lata, quase tropeçou em Bella. Edward pegou sua mão, ajudando-a a liberar, atando seus dedos com os seus. Ela parou e o estudou, emoções cintilando através de seus traços.

Medo? Desejo?

Edward apertou sua mão. — Eu não vou machucar você.

Ela parou como se considerando sua resposta e então disse, — eu não sei, Edward Cullen.

Eles andaram mais pelo parque, longe das multidões onde ele poderia tê-la. Finalmente Edward puxou Bella sob as sombras de um enorme e velho carvalho, descansando suas costas contra a árvore, tocando-a de forma que sua arma de fogo não apertasse sua espinha. Ela hesitou, então inclinou-se e envolveu seus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

O desejo dele despertou com o corpo morno apertado contra o seu. Ele escovou seus lábios no cabelo dela, bebendo seu perfume feminino. Seu pênis endureceu ainda mais, e ele tinha medo que ela fugisse se sentisse o quanto ele a queria.

Ele só teria esta chance, porque ele não a deixaria ir.

O som de risada e vozes na distância escureceu com o mundo estreitado, os únicos pensamentos de Edward eram para Bella. Ela mexeu-se, e ele sugou sua respiração quando seu movimento inocente o endureceu ainda mais.

— Bella, — ele disse contra sua testa. — Você tem alguma idéia do que você faz comigo?

Ela ergueu seu rosto, e ele acariciou uma onda suave de cabelo longe de seus olhos.

Ela sorriu. — Me diga.

Ele apertou-a. — Você não pode sentir isto? — Era muito escuro para dizer se ela corou, mas ele teria apostado que sim.

Bella mordeu seu lábio e então disse, — Um, sim. Difícil não sentir.

— Certamente que sim. — Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas no significado duplo de suas palavras.

Ela gemeu. — Eu não quis dizer isto. O que eu vou fazer com você?

— O que você quiser querida, eu sou seu. — Ele segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e acariciou suavemente. O pensamento de beijá-la, segurando-a, amando-a, alimentou o fogo que queimava por ela, aquele calor ele soube que podia consumir ambos.

— Tem muito tempo desde que eu saboreei você.

Seus lábios tremiam contra seu dedo polegar quando ele correu acima de sua boca. — Não tão longo, vaqueiro.

— Definitivamente muito tempo. — Edward moveu seu dedo polegar de seus lábios, arrastando isto acima de seu queixo, então junto a sua mandíbula para seu lóbulo da orelha. Ela estremeceu e moveu sua boca para palma de sua mão, a carícia de seus lábios era fogo líquido em suas veias.

Ele moveu seus lábios para sua orelha. — Você é como mel em minha língua.

Bella fez um som que podia ter sido uma resposta, ou um gemido. Não existia nenhuma dúvida que ela foi machucada no passado, nenhuma dúvida que ela estava assustada ao se envolver em qualquer tipo de relação. Inferno, quase tão assustada quanto ele, como ele a queria.

Mas existia uma coisa que ele soube, uma coisa que era absolutamente clara em sua mente.

Ele a queria para sempre.

Edward beijou a ponta de seu nariz. — Diga a mim o que você quer, — ele murmurou, sua voz rouca de desejo por esta mulher. Sua mulher.

— Beije-me, — ela sussurrou. — Por favor.

Em um lento atormentado movimento, ele escovou sua testa com sua boca, então beijos arrastados acima do arco elegante de sua sobrancelha, até a ponta de seu nariz novamente.

Ela tremeu quando Edward localizou seus lábios com sua língua, arreliando um canto até que ela gemeu e separou seus lábios. Sua língua arremessada em sua boca, ligeiramente acariciando a extremidade de seus dentes antes de deslizar mais fundo em sua boca. Sua língua encontrou seu movimento tentativo, como se ela tivesse medo de mostrar o quanto ela o queria.

— O sabor é muito melhor do que eu me lembrava, — ele estremeceu contra os seus lábios então afastando-se de forma que ele podia olhar para ela.

Ela moveu sua palma para seu rosto, e por um momento infinito ela acariciou sua bochecha e olhando em seus olhos. — Eu perco minha cabeça com você. Eu não posso permitir isso, eu não posso me perder novamente.

Edward beijou o canto de sua boca, e moveu para seu lóbulo da orelha. — Se você se perder, eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar o seu caminho de volta. — Ele beliscou em seu lóbulo. — Eu preciso de você, Bella. Eu não sou inteiro sem você.

— Você realmente não me conhece, — ela disse, com voz rouca. — Eu mal conheço você.

— Dê uma chance. Isto é tudo que eu estou pedindo. — Edward trouxe sua boca para Bella, beijando ela com uma ferocidade que surpreendeu até a ele.

Desta vez, quando ela se afastou, disse — Eu vou ficar aqui por pouco tempo. Isto não é longo suficiente para dar a qualquer coisa uma chance.

— Vamos fingir que temos todo o tempo do mundo. — Ele deslizou sua mão em seu sedoso cabelo loiro. — Somente deixe, querida.

— É tão duro. — Ela mordiscou o seu lábio e então falou, — eu só estive com um homem. E ele era o maior engano de minha vida.

— Você ficou com o homem errado. — Edward apertou as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando ligeiramente como se isso afastasse para longe as lembranças ruins e deixasse somente o presente. — O que eu quero é que você pense sobre nós.

A lua brilhava através das folhas de carvalho, sombras e feixes de luz dançando através dos traços de Bella. Ela deu um sorriso hesitante e sussurrou. — Certo.

Ele segurou sua cabeça por trás com um movimento possessivo e aprisionou sua boca.

E ele se surpreendeu quando ela tão intensamente correspondeu o seu beijo.

De repente ela exigia, ela precisava, ela queria.

E ele queria dar-lhe tudo.

Seu pênis doía e ele quis enterrá-lo fundo dentro de sua vagina. Queria sentir o seu corpo nu embaixo dele, e saborear sua pele sedosa.

Quando ele se afastou, Bella ofegou, seus olhos brilhando na luz prateada. Ele segurou seu cabelo e puxando-o ligeiramente. Ela moveu-se contra ele, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, expondo a carne pálida de seu pescoço. Com a mão ainda em seu cabelo, ele deslizou a outra em sua cintura, segurando-a enquanto mordiscava um caminho para baixo, do seu pescoço ao decote V de sua blusa para seus seios inchados, passando a língua junto à divisão, fazendo-a gemer.

Seu toque queimava como fogo, chamuscando com o golpe de seus dedos e sua língua.

Edward deslizou sua mão de seu cabelo e com dedos espertos desabotoou dois botões de sua blusa e colocou seus dedos no gancho dianteiro de seu sutiã. Ele parou, esperando ela dizer-lhe que parasse, mas invés disso ela deslizou seus dedos em seu cabelo e choramingou.

Quando Bella não o parou, ele desenganchou e livrou seus seios, expondo eles ao ar da noite fresca e para seus olhos.

— Maldição, mas você é bonita, mulher, — ele disse e então traçou uma trilha preguiçosa com seu língua em direção a um mamilo.

Bella não sabia o que ela estava fazendo e por que encorajava Edward a ir tão longe. Ela acabava de saber que ela precisava não do toque de um homem, não, seu toque.

E Deus, mas ele sabia como tocá-la. O fogo que tinha começado dentro dela estava mais quente e mais brilhante. Seus mamilos apertados quase ao ponto de dor e seu montículo doía inundado com sua umidade. Ela não podia pensar sobre nada além de o querer e como seria não ter nada entre eles… esfregando seu peito contra os seus mamilos, seus quadris entre suas coxas…

— E se alguém nos vê? — ela perguntou, de repente lembrando de que eles estavam em um parque.

— Nós estamos só, longe da multidão, na escuridão, — ele murmurou, sua respiração morna fazendo com que seu mamilo doesse ainda mais.

Quando sua língua circundou seu mamilo, ela agarrou seus cabelos muito mais apertado, prendendo-se a ele. Ela soube que não devia permitir isto, praticamente em público, mas era maravilhoso, sentir-se livre, só apreciando sua boca quente sugando seu mamilo.

Aquela profunda emoção que ela sentia cada vez que estava junto a Edward, intensificou se dirigindo para o seu montículo. Sua calcinha estava umedecida e doía tanto que ela sentia-se á beira de um orgasmo. Se na extremidade de um orgasmo. Mas ela não podia chegar ao clímax com ele só chupando os seus mamilos… ou podia?

— Eu quero você, — ele disse , sugando o outro mamilo ligeiramente, beliscando e fazendo-a ofegar e deixando-a muito próxima de perder o controle.

Edward segurou ambos os seios em suas mãos, e eles eram grandes o suficiente para enchê-las. Ele trouxe os seios para o alto. Apertou-lhes juntos e passou sua língua para frente e para trás sobre os dois mamilos, saboreando-os. — Eu não sei o que você está fazendo comigo, — ela começou, — mas eu - eu, oh Deus como é bom.

Bella moveu suas mãos para seus ombros e o agarrou apertado, seu corpo trêmulo. — O que você está fazendo comigo?

— Vamos, bebê, — ele murmurou entre lambidas, — Apenas o deixe , Bella. Goze.

Ainda segurando os braços de Edward, ela se inclinou para trás e focalizando completamente sua boca e sua língua, quando ele ia e voltava de um mamilo a outro. Ela perdeu-se na sensação, dando-se a ele e para ele.

Seu corpo inteiro vibrou. Ela choramingou, então no limite ela podia só gritar.

E então ele beliscou um mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele beliscou o outro e a fez gritar. Todo o seu ser estremeceu. Um orgasmo poderoso a invadiu quando ele manteve seu domínio sobre seus mamilos. Ela ouviu crescendo e viu brilhantes flashes coloridos e no momento que ele sugou seus mamilos, ela desmoronou contra seu tórax.

— Oh. Meu. Deus. — Ela estava atordoada com o que acabara de acontecer e chocada em como ela havia permitido isto. — Eu não posso acreditar que eu, que eu gozei assim.

Ele deu uma risada baixa. — Querida, você tem os seios mais lindos e sensíveis.

— Eu podia só comer você.

Ela suspirou e completamente relaxada contra Edward, seus mamilos nus apertando contra a aspereza de sua camisa. — Você me fez ver fogos de artifício. Eu posso até ouvir eles.

Edward deu uma risada baixa. — Eu gostaria de ter crédito disto, mel, mas parece que são os fogos de artifícios de Quatro de Julho que você esta ouvindo.

Bella abriu seus olhos e viu os fogos de artifício cintilantes vermelhos e azuis explodidos acima deles, enchendo o céu escuro com centenas de luzes. Eles piscaram fora um por um, como centenas de vagas-lume piscando através das folhas do carvalho. Vários fogos de artifício estouram acima deles todos de uma vez em uma até mais brilhante exibição.

Ela agitou sua cabeça e olhando para trás em Edward. — Esses não são os fogos de artifício que eu estou falando.

Ele puxou-a mais perto. — Só diga quando, e eu darei a vocês todos os fogos de artifício que você precisar.

Bella estremeceu com outro suspiro que se misturava com as últimas fagulhas de seu orgasmo.

— Edward, eu não sei. Eu não sei se posso lidar com mais fogos de artifício ou com você.

Edward se afastou o suficiente para pegar ambos os lados de seu sutiã e colocá-los sobre seus seios enquanto ele disse, — Mel, tudo que eu estou pedindo a você é que dê uma chance para as coisas acontecerem.

Seus mamilos formigaram quando ele enganchou seu sutiã e foi o bastante para deixá-la trêmula de desejo. — Isto é muito rápido para mim. Eu não posso nem acredito que fui tão longe com você. — Ela procurou seu rosto quando ele abotoou sua blusa, mas era difícil ler sua expressão por que o chapéu sombreava o seu rosto. — Você me deu um orgasmo só tocando os meus seios, pelo amor de Deus.

Quando sua blusa estava abotoada, ele levantou sua cabeça e ela pode ver claramente seu sorriso iluminado pelos brilhantes fogos de artifício.

— E eu amei cada minuto. — Sua expressão ficou séria à medida que ele continuou, — Não tenha medo do que está acontecendo entre nós, Bella.

Ela deu um passo para trás e alisou sua blusa para baixo, apenas para fazer algo com as mãos. — Eu preciso desacelerar, certo?

Edward deu um aceno com a cabeça. — Certo. Nós vamos aproveitar um dia de cada vez.

Bella suspirou com alívio misturado com um pesar de que ela não podia ir.

— Obrigado, Edward.

— Não me agradeça. — Ele moveu de forma que seu braço descansou ao redor seus ombros. Ele abraçou-a quando eles começaram a voltar para o parque.

— Vai ser um inferno manter minhas mãos longe de você, meu amor.

— Almoce comigo, — Edward disse a Bella no café da manhã. — Depois de sua entrevista com Dee Mccarty, nós poderíamos nos encontrar no Café de Monroe.

— Parece uma idéia maravilhosa. — Esme pegou com colher ovos mexidos sobre o prato dela. — Se eu não tivesse que resolver negócios em Tucson com Carlisle e Anthony, eu dirigiria até Dee com Bella e me unia. — Bella tentou esconder o pulo de excitação ao pensamento de passar tempo só com Edward. — Eu provavelmente não voltarei a Douglas até a uma.

— Perfeito. — Edward se levantou e pegou seu prato vazio. — Direções precisa?

— Vou desenhar um mapa. — Esme derramou um copo de suco de laranja. — Você começa a trabalhar. — Bella não podia deixar de assistir Edward quando se dirigia para a cozinha para deslizar o prato na máquina de lavar e depois sair para o trabalho. Ela estava cometendo um grande erro ao aceitar almoçar com ele? Ela já tinha feito um erro, o que tinha acontecido na noite passada? Para gritar em voz alta, ela realmente gozou com um homem mamando seus seios!

E não apenas um homem qualquer. Edward Cullen, o cowboy mais sexy do mundo, o homem que já laçou sua libido. Será que ela podia dar a chance de deixar-se envolver com o homem, mesmo se ele fosse a curto prazo? Especialmente uma vez que seria em curto prazo. Ela só tinha duas semanas mais. Ela devia estar fora de sua mente. Bella esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos e tentou empurrar afastando a lembranças dos beijos de Edward e da maneira que ele a trouxe para o orgasmo. Era impossível. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a forma como ele a abraçou, seu cheiro de terra, seu toque suave, a boca sensual.

Depois de abotoar sua blusa na noite passada, Edward tinha se mantido próximo enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para sua família. Mas antes que atravessasse a rua, Bella tinha puxado para fora, não estava pronta para que sua família os visse juntos. Ele simplesmente deu-lhe um tremendo sorriso sexy, que fez tremer os joelhos, e ela quase agarrou a mão para firmar-se. Ela não tinha certeza se estava contente ou desapontada por não ter exercido pressão sobre ela para saber mais. Quem era ela, está brincando? Ela não podia fazer nada, mais que pensar sobre o homem. Como ele conseguiu chegar tão completamente sob sua pele?

Quando Bella dirigiu a SUV de Esme ao rancho Mccarty, os vinte quilômetros rolados por Douglas, o céu nublado com a ameaça de uma tempestade de vento. Ela olhou para o mapa desenhado a mão no assento ao lado dela, e verificou para se certificar de que ela tinha tomado a saída à direita.

Todas as poucas milhas que ela passou por um veículo de Patrulha da Fronteira branca e verde. Quando ela atravessou Douglas, parecia que aumentou para cerca de uma vez a cada minuto. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido quando ela pensou em Edward, sabendo que ele estava em algum lugar naquela cidade. — Obtenha sua cabeça de volta aos negócios, Bella, — murmurou.

Outra quinze milhas a leste de Douglas, Bella virou em uma estrada de terra que conduzia ao rancho. Ela dirigiu passando as bens conservados cercas de arame farpado, ao longo de uma bem cuidada criação de gado, e a primitiva estrada de terra que causou chocalho e trepidação no SUV a cada centímetro do caminho. Carlisle tinha lhe ensinado alguns termos de fazenda no dia anterior, de modo que ela realmente sabia o que era um guarda de gado. Ela mesma reconheceu a raça de pastoreio de gado no pasto da fazenda do norte de Mccarty como Black Angus, algumas cabeças da raça que Carlisle ainda mantinha na Star JL.

Ao contrário da Star JL, apenas a alguns arbustos de algoroba pontilhava os grandes pastos da M's Flying. As montanhas fulvas cresciam como sentinelas terrestres atrás da casa da fazenda, um forte contraste com o interminável campo de relva amarela aos seus pés.

Após Bella estacionar, ela andou até os degraus de uma varanda cheia de belas plantas verdes. Antes que ela pudesse bater, uma ruiva elástica abriu a porta da frente, um collie a seu lado.

— Você deve ser Bella, amiga de Rose. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Eu sou Dee Reynolds.

— É muito bom conhecê-la. Bella sorriu e apertou a mão de Dee, percebendo seu aperto forte. — Rose compartilhou muito comigo sobre crescer aqui na sua fazenda. — A mulher deu um sorriso brilhante, e com sua beleza clássica, Bella podia ver que Dee deve girar mais do que uma porção de cabeças.

— Rose está no Texas com seu marido, mas ela espera estar aqui antes de você voltar para São Francisco.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o cachorro encostava na sua mão.

— Seria ótimo vê-la antes de eu sair, e para satisfazer o marido.

— Bem, certamente Blue aprova você, — Dee disse com um riso quando ela olhou para o cão.

— Você é lindo, Blue. — Bella permitiu que o Border Collie, farejasse sua mão, em seguida, coçou-lhe a cabeça. Um homem entrou pela porta da frente, e Bella quase tropeçou na Blue, surpresa.

— Perdão, — John Stevens, disse com o palito na boca, tocando a aba do seu chapéu de cowboy quando ele parou na frente dela.

— Nenhum problema. — Bella sorriu. — Ainda estamos em cima para nossa entrevista?

— Uh, sim. — Ele girou para Dee. — Preciso ir andando, Dee. Obrigado por me deixar usar o banheiro.

— Dee sorriu. — Nós vamos falar mais tarde, Bull, — ela disse, enquanto descia as escadas, e ele se virou para trás apenas o suficiente para dar um rápido aceno de reconhecimento.

— Espero que eu não esteja interrompendo nada, — disse Bella quando John Stevens subiu em seu caminhão.

— Não. — Dee piscou para Bella. — Bull só parou por um minuto. Ele vai para o leilão de gado, tentando reconstruir seu rebanho. Queria saber se eu gostaria de lhe comprar mais algum gado para o nosso rebanho. Os Ladrões de gado fez acabar com um bom número deles no ano passado.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. — Ladrões de gado

Dee fez um gesto de sua mão.

— Os bastardos estão na prisão agora, por isso é notícia velha.

Blue seguiu Bella aos saltos, quando Dee levou-a para o interior ensolarado da casa e ofereceu a Bella um copo de água gelada. Ela aceitou de bom grado, tomando um gole para saciar sua sede. Ela abriu seu laptop e colocou na mesa da cozinha, tirou o seu gravador, e virou.

— Então. — Dee cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e inclinou-se para Bella como se partilhasse um segredo, seus olhos verdes brilhando. — Diga-me como você está gostando da sua estadia com um dos mais lindos solteiros dessas bandas? — Em qualquer parte, no que diz respeito ao assunto.

A pergunta veio enquanto Bella tomava outro gole de água. Ela engasgou e chegou perto de pulverizar um gole de água em todo o seu laptop e na adorável Sra. Reynolds. Por pelo menos uma milionésima vez Bella amaldiçoou a inundação de vermelho correndo para seu rosto.

— Ah. Edward encantou você, também. — Dee sorriu e suspirou como uma colegial. — Eu tive um fraquinho por ele desde que eu tinha quatorze anos até que conheci Job onze anos atrás. Ninguém jamais iria fazer por mim novamente, uma vez que eu conheci Job.

Bella conseguiu manter seu tom casual.

— Então, Edward joga o charme sobre todas as mulheres?

— Não. — Dee agitou sua cabeça. — Ele nasceu com isto. Ele não precisa fazer nada, mas apenas andar em uma sala e você pode ver as mulheres babando. Parte de seu charme é que ele nem sequer percebe o efeito que tem nas mulheres. — Um desejo perverso para saber mais sobre ele rebelou-se em Bella, ainda que ele quebrasse suas ilusões.

— Muitos sujeitos aproveitam-se disto.

Resfolegando um pouco, Dee disse,

— Não o Edward. Eu não acho que ele teve mais do que um par de encontros nos últimos cinco anos desde que sua esposa morreu. — Dee sorriu e girou uma aliança de diamantes e peridoto em torno do seu dedo, e Bella notou que a fazendeira também estava usando um colar peridoto coração.

— Esme continua pensando que Edward acabará encontrando a sua alma gêmea, — disse Dee. — Ele pode ser um homem adulto, mas sua mãe não pode deixar de se preocupar com ele. Ela está esperando que Edward possa estar mais do que um pouco interessado em você.

— Sim. Também. — A face de Bella queimava quando ela se virou para seu laptop e trouxe a lista das perguntas que tinha preparado para a entrevista. — É melhor começar assim eu não ocupo muito do seu dia.

— Tome seu tempo. — Dee se inclinou e coçou seu cachorro atrás das orelhas. — Temos uma hora ou mais antes do Blue e eu termos que sair para alimentar os cavalos e verificar os tanques de estoque.

— Obrigado. — Bella olhou para a primeira pergunta sobre a sua lista. — Você pode me dizer como o tráfico de imigrantes ilegais afeta os pecuaristas?

Dee correu uma mão descuidada pelo cabelo ruivo e se instalou na cadeira atrás. — Em mais maneiras do que você possa imaginar. Tome Bull Stevens, por exemplo, ilegais cortaram sua cerca e ele perdeu milhares de dólares quando desviou seu rebanho através da barreira e receberam alguns alimentos ruins e morreram. — Carrancuda, Bella disse:

— Não me admira que ele não parecia satisfeito quando eu mencionei falar com ele sobre os imigrantes ilegais.

A fazendeira deu para Bella um sorriso irônico.

— Isso é colocar o mínimo. — Dee virou o dedo polegar em direção à janela. — Então existe Kev Grand, que vive no outro lado. A perda dele também esteve na casa dos milhares.

Bella levantou a cabeça dela quando se lembrou do nome.

— Já faz algum tempo, mas eu li um artigo no New York Times que o senhor Grand é um dos vigilantes que assumiu a responsabilidade em suas próprias mãos. — Dee assentiu. — Você poderia dizer que, emboraele realmente não seja o vigilante que o jornal fez parecer. Ele simplesmente se cansou de toda a destruição de sua propriedade, bem como o tráfico de drogas. Então ele montou sensores, começou a patrulhar sua propriedade, levando imigrantes ilegais sob custódia e chamando a Patrulha da Fronteira para escoltá-los fora de sua terra

Bella lhe fez mais algumas perguntas sobre Kev e então perguntou:

— Você sabe como muitos agentes trabalham nesta área?

— Até alguns anos atrás, havia só cinqüenta Agentes de Patrulha de Fronteira neste setor, girando em três turnos e ainda milhares de imigrantes ilegais cruzavam o limite diariamente. Eles aumentaram o número de agentes de cinqüenta para algo como quinhentos.

Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas. — Que diferença.

Dee movimentou a cabeça. — Sim, e acredite ou não, ainda não é suficiente.

— Você mencionou destruição, — Bella disse. — Que tipo?

— Como a maioria dos rancheiros ao redor desta área, inclusive o Flying M, Kev teve mais dano, com cercas cortadas nos lugares que os ilegais atravessaram. — Dee suspirou.

— Este é um problema maior que você pensa. Não só os bovinos cruzam de uma fazenda para outra, também podem acabar no México. — Os dedos de Bella voaram sobre o teclado do laptop enquanto ela tomava notas, perguntas voando rapidamente através de sua mente.

— Que outro dano já foi feito?

— Kev e outros fazendeiros tiveram problemas com coiotes fazendo furos com tiros em tanques de água no valor de cinqüenta mil dólares, assim como corte das linhas de água, apenas para conseguir água potável. — Dee apertou o queixo e balançou a cabeça. — O que torna isso ainda mais frustrante é que eles poderiam encontrar tanques abertos em qualquer lugarpor aqui, cada milha ou assim, onde estas pessoas podem beber sem os coiotes destruir propriedade.

Bella inspecionou a próxima pergunta da lista.

— Você tem os ilegais cruzando sua propriedade ou chegando até a sua casa?

— Dezenas deles cruzam os pastos a cada noite, e nós tivemos grupos de trinta a quarenta acampados no pasto.

— Você já se sentiu como se estivesse em perigo?

Dee inclinou a cabeça em consideração.

— Bem, na maioria das vezes, não. Essas pessoas vêm para os EUA para fazer uma vida melhor, e ganhar mais dinheiro do que poderiam, no México. Mas eu já ouvi algumas histórias que me incomodaram.

A fazendeira batia os dedos finos sobre a mesa. — Agora os coiotes são desagradáveis. Má notícia realmente. Há um em especial, cujo nome continua a subir. Seu nome é Gordo, e do pouco que eu ouvi, ele é um real filho da puta.

— Gordo? Isso significa 'gordura ' em espanhol, correto?

— Sim.

Depois que Bella entrevistou Dee durante algum tempo, Blue, andava para a porta da frente e para trás. Ele deu um baixo latido, fuçou a mão de Dee, novamente, então trotou de costas para a porta com um olhar expectante em seu rosto expressivo. Dee riu. — Hora de alimentar os cavalos. Mais alguma pergunta?

— Eu estou satisfeita. — Bella fechou seu laptop. — Você foi fantástica.

— Não tem problema. Chame-me se você tiver mais perguntas, ou envie-me um e-mail. — Dee deu um cartão de visita a Bella, em seguida, levou-a até a porta da frente com Blue dançando em seus calcanhares. Quando Bella virou para ir embora, Dee colocou a mão em seu braço. — Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas se Edward está interessado em você, não o deixe escapar por entre os dedos. Ele é um homem bom. Um em um milhão. — Bella engoliu e tentou um sorriso.

— Ah. Obrigado. — Borboletas invadiram o estômago de Bella enquanto ela dirigiu abaixo na Avenida G, a rua principal de Douglas, para o Café de Monroe. Ela estacionou o SUV em frente à fila de. Edifícios ao longo da rua. Letras douradas anunciavam o nome do café, junto com a proclamação de que ele era o mais antigo restaurante em Douglas. Enxugando as mãos suadas na calça jeans, Bella respirou fundo. Era apenas um almoço com Edward, pelo amor de Deus. Não é um encontro. Brilhante. Ela deixa o homem dar-lhe um orgasmo uma noite sugando seus mamilos! Então ela o viu andando em sua direção na calçada. Seu sorriso sexy. Sua caminhada, tão fluida e poderosa. Nenhum homem deve ser permitido ser tão lindo. Desejo puro e simples. Ela cobiçou o homem. Outra respiração profunda e em seguida ela pegou sua bolsa, saiu do SUV, e se juntou a Edward que esperava em frente ao café.

— Olá, querida. — Edward sorriu para ela, seus olhos verdes acariciando-a. Ele não tem sequer que tocá-la, e ela sentia como se tivesse sido beijada.

— Oi. — Sua voz era ofegante e ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a dizer. Ele abriu a porta do café e a guiou, com a mão em seu cotovelo. Delicioso cheiro de churrasco e biscoitos quentes envolveram Bella, logo que ela entrou. Era uma sala estreita, uma parede forrada do chão ao teto de fotos, pôsteres e cartazes de Marilyn Monroe. A outra parede era completa com um bar completo e uma e vitrine fechada repleta de tortas e bolos. Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto esperavam para o acolhimento encaixá-los, mas a proximidade de Edward excitou Bella selvagem. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era na noite passada, seus beijos, seu corpo pressionado contra o dela, o modo como sentia sua boca por ela, e sua promessa de fogos de artifício. Não havia dúvida em sua mente, que poderia dar-lhe isso e muito mais. Era tão profundo o pensamento sobre ele que ela quase pulou para fora de sua pele quando o maitre falou, perguntando onde eles gostariam de se sentar. Calor rastejou até o pescoço quando ela percebeu que Edward estava assistindo, e ela questionou como óbvia sua expressão tinha sido. Eles levaram alguns momentos para examinar o cardápio. Bella escolheu frango grelhada e o Edward pediu costeletas de porco grelhadas.

— Como foi sua entrevista com Dee? — Edward perguntou quando o garçom partiu. Bella virou longe do quadro de Marilyn que ela estava olhando.

— Dee é maravilhosa.

— Eu a conheço desde que eu era um garoto. Nos víamos de vez em quando em eventos ao redor do município. Ela estava em corrida de barril e eu estava em laçar bezerro.

— Você participava de rodeio? — Ele sorriu.

— Eu devo muito ao circuito de rodeio júnior por me ajudar a acabar com minha timidez quando eu era um menino.

— Você? Tímido? — Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas. — Nunca.

Com um encolher de ombros, Edward disse:

— Vamos apenas dizer que eu mal podia olhar uma pessoa nos olhos, mas que o clube me ajudou a ganhar confiança e acreditar em mim mesmo. — Bella descansou seu cotovelo na mesa, seu queixo em sua palma.

— Você me surpreende.

— Eu estou cheio delas. — Ele cruzou osbraços e se inclinou para frente. — Apenas tente-me. — O garçom chegou com suas bebidas, salvando Bella de outro rubor. Ela espremeulimão em seu chá gelado, e acrescentou um pacote de adoçante artificial.

— Isto é uma droga.

— Vai matar-me. Eu sei. — Bella sorriu e encontrou o seu olhar. — Você me disse a mesma coisa no avião sobre meu refrigerante diet.

Pelo olhar nos olhos dele, ela estava segura ele estava pensando sobre a primeira noite que eles tinham se beijado. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ela tinha beijado um homem na mesma noite que ela o conheceu. Mas, bem, tinha sido o Edward. No coração dela, ela sabia que o jantar e o beijo nunca teriam acontecido com qualquer outro homem. Bella descansou o queixo sobre a mão dela novamente, estudando o belo rosto de Edward e seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

— Como foi sua infância?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não há muito a dizer. Eu cresci por aqui e tive um tempo muito bom. Meu pai biológico foi em embora quando eu era mais jovem do que Anthony, por isso, houve alguns anos difíceis

A alma de Bella torceu ao pensamento de Edward, jovem e órfão.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. — Edward sorriu e apertou a mão dela. — Ele não era muito o que se espera de um pai.A mãe conheceu Carlisle alguns anos depois e quando eu vi o quão feliz ele a fez, estava tudo certo com ele. — No que me diz respeito, Carlisle é o meu pai.

— Você praticou algum esporte na escola, diferente de laçar bezerro?

— Na escola secundária eu era um zagueiro bem decente para nosso time de futebol e fiz bem em campo para nosso time de beisebol.

— Aposto que você estava mais do que muito bem. — Bella só poderia imaginá-lo naquelascalças apertadas que os jogadores de futebol usavam.

— Depois do segundo grau?

— Eu fui para a Universidade do Arizona. Eu queria ir para a aplicação da lei, e enquanto eu estava na, faculdade decidiu avançar com a Patrulha de Fronteira. Entrei na academia depois daformatura, e mais tarde fui postado ao longo da fronteira do Texas. É onde eu encontrei a mãe de Anthony.

— Seu filho é precioso, — Bella disse. — Você é afortunado para ter uma grande criança. — Ele sorriu.

— Sim, eu sou. — Bella devolveu o sorriso dele. — E ele tem sorte de ter você como pai. — O garçom serviu o almoço, e comeram enquanto eles conversavam. Bella disse a Edward as informações que ela recolheu até agora sobre os problemas com a imigração ilegal, e ele arriscou a sua opinião sobre algumas questões. No que dizia respeito a Bella estava preocupado, o almoço terminou mais cedo e Edward teve que voltar ao trabalho. Ele caminhou para o seu SUV, e quando ela abriu a porta ele disse: — Obrigado por almoçar comigo.

— Obrigado por convidar. — Então, surpreendendo até a si mesma, Bella se aproximou e escovou os lábios sobre o dele. — Ate mais tarde, vaqueiro.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela se virou, subiu no veículo e fechou a porta, seus lábios formigando da carícia breve. Ele apenas sorriu e assistiu ele ir embora.

O céu estava com nuvens escurecidas quando Edward chegou aos escritórios do Douglas Herald. A redaçãoocupava o andar térreo de um dos edifícios mais antigos da cidade. Cheiro de tinta, jornal e café passado dominaram o salão de entrada sujo.

— Edward! Há muito tempo não te via, — Patt Duarte, gerente do escritório combinação de gerente/colunista. Ela se levantou, seu rabo de cavalo loiro balançando enquanto ela saltou para o balcão da frente. — Onde você anda se escondendo?

Ele encostou-se ao balcão. — Você estáa ponto de explodir. Eu nem mesmo saiba você estava gravida. Parabéns.

Patti, que sempre lhe lembrava um duende até aquele momento, acariciou a barriga enorme.

— Obrigada. Gêmeos, pode acreditar nisto? — Eu pareço estar prestes a explodir, mas nós temos outros dois meses. — Os olhos azuis dela brilharam e as bochechas dela pareciam cheias e brilhantes. Edward finalmente entendeu o velho ditado sobre as mulheres grá brilhavam. Por um minuto estranho, ele imaginou Bella, a barriga grande, com seu filho, seu rosto radiante como Patti. Ele tremeu a cabeça dele, enquanto empurrou a visão para trás da mente dele.

— Gêmeos. Aposto que o Paul está tão orgulhoso como um galo na madrugada antes de amanhecer.

Patti bufou. — Ele está apavorado.

— Não possa dizer que eu culpo o sujeito. — Com uma risada, Edward acenou para o quarto dos fundos. — Esse novo repórter está aqui? David Connor?

— Espere me deixe verificar — Ela sorriu, e depois desapareceu através da porta. Dentro de alguns minutos, ela voltou. — Vamos lá para trás e encontrar um dom de Deus para o negócio do jornal. — Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas.

— Presente de Deus, hein?

Patti revirou os olhos. — Pensa que é. Cada vez que AP pega uma de suas histórias, você pensa que ele ganhou o Pulitzer

— Sente falta de trabalhar com Gerardo?

— Pode apostar. — Patti conduziu o Edward no quarto de parte de trás, do prelo antigo para um homem sentado atrás de um computador em uma das três escrivaninhas de metal. — David, este é o Patrulheiro da fronteira Agente Edward Cullen. Edward, este é o David Connor, editor-chefe e repórter extraordinário.

Patti piscou para Edward quando ela deixou o quarto, e ele conteve um sorriso.

— É um prazer encontrar você, Agente Cullen. — Connor não ofereceu sua mão. Em vez disso, ele fez um show de jogar sua cabeça, lançando seu cabelo escuro de seu rosto.

— Uh, o prazer é meu. — Imediatamente, Edward não gostou do sujeito. Algo sobre o olhar arrogante nos olhos castanhos de Connor o fez desconfiar. Ainda assim, ele tinha que conseguir o que veio fazer, então ele estendeu a mão e forçou um sorriso. Connor deu a Edward um aperto de mão mole. Macio e úmido. Ausência de calos, sem resistência.

— Sente-se. — Connor apontou para uma das duas cadeiras de vinil em frente à sua mesa. O que posso fazer por você?

— Obrigado. — Edward sentou na cadeira. — Gerardo foi um bom amigo meu. Pensei que em entrar e me familiarizar com você.

Connor deu a Edward um sorriso que equivalia a um paciente pai falando para filho doente.

— Mas você tem outra razão para estar aqui também

Poderia muito bem colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

— Não admira que você seja um bom repórter, Connor. — Edward sorriu.— Vamos chegar a ela. Uma de suas fontes lhe deu uma grande história sobre a vida de um estrangeiro em situação irregular, e ele mencionou um coiote chamado Gordo.

— Connor jogou seu cabelo para trás e sorriu. — Eu não revelo minhas fontes, Agente Cullen.

Edward assentiu, tentando manter a calma.

— Eu entendo que você está dizendo. Qualquer fonte de vocês que eu pudesse falar nunca seria conectado com você.

— Eu não revelo minhas fontes.

— Segure esse pensamento, parceiro. — Edward inclinou-se na cadeira. — Embora seja muito bom você ter sua ética jornalística, eu quero que você se sente e pense por um momento. Pense em todas as boas pessoas que atravessam a fronteira e morrem. Morrendo porque algum coiote bastardo que não dá a mínima para eles. Alguns bastardos que estão roubando, batendo, estuprando, e assassinando essas pessoas.

Connor se mexeu na cadeira.

— Eu tenho a minha integridade a considerar.

— Ela vai permanecer intacta. Dê-me um nome e ninguém vai saber.

— Como eu disse a minha integridade está em jogo. — Os olhos de Connor deslocando para a porta e voltando para Edward.

Paciência diminuindo rapidamente, Edward estendeu as mãos sobre a mesa de Connor. — Considere isso. Como pode um homem olhar no espelho e saber que ele poderia ter salvado vidas, mas deixou-os pendurados em proveito próprio?

Olhos de Connor estreitados.

Edward deu para o repórter um olhar fixo nivelado.

— Fale isso Connor. Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa de mim. O que me preocupa é dia após dia esses coiotes saírem com assassinato. Mas minha consciência está limpa, e eu não estou acordando durante a noite, porque sei que estou fazendo tudo que posso para salvar vidas. Não é suficiente, mas estou tentando. — Edward ficou de pé. — Como você dorme à noite?

Connor não se mexeu.

— Eu durmo bem.

—Uh-huh. A próxima vez que você começar a escrever uma história sobre um homem pobre, mulher ou criança, morta nas mãos de um coiote, você acha realmente difícil se algo que você pode me dizer que poderia ter salvado suas vidas. Ou muitas vidas. E pergunte a si mesmo se você não é tão mau como o homem que matou. — Ele puxou o cartão de visita de sua carteira e jogou sobre a mesa do repórter. — Me chame se sua consciência ficar melhor. Posso encontrar a saída.

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois de parar na estação para tomar banho no vestiário, Edward chegou à fazenda e sua raiva tinha diminuído. Ele percebeu que o caminhão de Carlisle tinha ido embora, mas a SUV de Esme estava estacionada na garagem.

Quando Edward entrou pela porta e começou a tirar suas botas, ele sentiu um cheiro bom de comida italiana. Tomate, manjericão e orégano. Ele entrou na cozinha e sorriu quando viu Bella. Ela estava de costas para ele e usava uma blusa rosa, uma saia curta e estava descalça. Ela levantou a tampa da panela, e em seguida desligou o fogo. Ela parecia bem, como se pertencesse aquele lugar.

Ele foi para trás dela e colocou suas mãos em torno da sua cintura. Ela deu um pequeno grasnido e girou, brandindo a tampa da panela.

Ela levou sua outra mão até o coração. — Não faça isso!

Ele tirou a tampa da mão dela e colocou no balcão. — Eu já deveria ter aprendido que é muito perigoso assustar você.

— É melhor você prestar atenção, vaqueiro — Sua voz era baixa e ofegante e seus olhos arregalados.

— Eu prefiro prestar atenção em você. — Edward estudou os lábios de Bella, e apoiou suas mãos em ambos os lados prendendo-a contra o balcão. — Onde estão todos?

— Eu acho que eles voltarão de Tucson em uma hora mais ou menos. — Ela deu uma olhada no fogão, e então olhou de volta para ele. — Eu estou fazendo macarronada para o jantar com pão de alho e brócolis cozido no vapor. O molho está pronto e quando eles chegarem é só servir.

Ele não tirava seus olhos de seus lábios. — Eu estou com fome.

Ela balançou suas mãos, afastando-o. — Você não tem que tomar um banho ou algo assim?

— Eu não trabalhei no campo — ele murmurou. — Mas eu tomei um banho no vestiário.

— Ah. — Ela teria ficado feliz em ter se oferecido para ensaboar todo o seu corpo...

— Vamos começar com a sobremesa. — Ele disse com sua boca perto da dela.

Bella sorriu. — Sobremesa soa bem.

Ela deu um uivo de surpresa quando Edward agarrou sua cintura e a sentou na bancada, longe do fogão.

O pulso dela acelerou quando ele empurrou a saia para cima, ao redor de sua cintura. Ela deu graças a Deus por estar usando sua delicada calcinha de seda rosa e não uma calcinha de algodão de vovó. — O que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou, embora tivesse uma boa idéia do que ele tinha em mente.

— Provando a sobremesa. — Ele capturou os lados de sua calcinha e olhou para ela, esperando que ela falasse para ele parar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Quando olhou para ele, sua calcinha ficou úmida. _Por que não? Por que não aproveitar o que ele está oferecendo?_

Nesse momento ela soube que tinha se perdido, no momento que tinha conhecido esse homem.

Em vez de responder em voz alta, Bella colocou suas mãos no balcão e levantou seus quadris.

Edward deu aquele sorriso preguiçoso e sexy que a fazia derreter por dentro. Ele puxou sua calcinha para suas coxas, então, aos poucos, foi baixando para suas pernas e tornozelos, provocando-a com todos os movimentos intencionais. Apenas a maneira que os dedos dele acariciaram suas pernas, quando ele baixou sua calcinha foi o suficiente para deixá-la úmida e seus mamilos doloridos.

Ele enfiou a calcinha rosa em seu bolso e, em seguida, empurrou as mãos dela deixando-a totalmente exposta para o seu olhar. O balcão estava frio embaixo dela, mas seu corpo já estava em chamas. Ela tinha uma ligeira consciência da panela de molho fervendo e do cheiro de macarrão e pão de alho, mas tudo se desvaneceu quando aquele homem estava entre suas coxas.

— Você tem uma linda boceta, querida — ele murmurou enquanto roçava levemente os seus dedos sobre os cachos loiros.

Ela estremeceu com o contato e corou ao ouvir a palavra _boceta_. Era uma palavra sexy e tão erótica como a palavra — foder, — mas ambas eram palavras que ela não diria em voz alta.

Edward deixou seu chapéu no balcão ao lado de Bella e então se ajoelhou no chão de ladrilhos entre as pernas dela. Ele apertou suas coxas com suas mãos grandes e levou seu rosto até suas dobras. Ele parou e inalou, — Você cheira como o céu.

Bella estremeceu e soltou um pequeno gemido. O que ela estava fazendo?

_Sentindo e experimentando o que a vida tem para oferecer. O que este homem tem para oferecer. Vamos, Bella. Viva!_

Mas ela não conseguia conter aquela voz interior que estava preocupada com as conseqüências. — E se todo mundo chegar em casa mais cedo? — _E se eu nunca puder dizer não para você?_

Ele deu um sorriso mau. — Então eu colocarei você sobre meus ombros e a levarei para o meu quarto para terminar o trabalho.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta adequada, Edward separou suas dobras com seus dedos calejados e lambeu sua fenda com um golpe longo e lento de sua língua.

Bella gemeu com a intensa sensação e assistiu ele deslizar a língua sobre o seu clitóris. Ela apertou a borda da bancada enquanto ele separava mais suas coxas, lambendo e chupando. Sua língua girou e a saboreou enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos em seu canal. O sangue golpeava em suas veias e em suas orelhas tão alto que ela não podia ouvir mais nada.

Ela nunca teve ninguém que fizesse isso com ela antes, e a sensação era incrível. Nenhum vibrador na terra podia substituir a sensação da boca de um homem em suas dobras, lambendo sua fenda, e os dedos empurrando dentro dela. Ela só podia imaginar o seu pênis deslizando dentro dela, seu corpo duro como pedra apertando contra ela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e sentiu seus mamilos duros contra sua blusa. A barba áspera dele aranhava suas dobras e o interior de suas coxas, levando-a para um lugar que brotava, florescia dentro dela. Ela nunca tinha sentindo nada parecido e ela estava navegando tão rápido em direção ao seu clímax. Ela deu um pequeno grito quando o calor a queimou da cabeça até o dedão do pé.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade de seus movimentos, mas continuava a lamber o clitóris até que o quadril de Bella finalmente parou de balançar contra o seu rosto.

Ele levantou e moveu-se entre suas coxas. E lentamente trouxe seu rosto para um longo e profundo beijo. Pela primeira vez ela provou a si mesma, e era uma diferente e irresistível experiência. Isso fez outro tremor passar por ela, só por saber que sua boca tinha estado em sua vagina.

Com um sorriso ele recuou e a pegou pela cintura. Ele a levantou da bancada e a deixou em pé.

Edward arrumou a saia de Bella de volta para o lugar enquanto ela arrumava sua blusa. — Eu não posso acreditar que fizemos isso — ela disse.

Seus lábios se curvaram enquanto ele passava sua mão sobre sua boca e seu queixo, enxugando os sucos de seu rosto. — Eu estava morrendo de vontade de te saborear desde o dia em que te conheci

Naquele momento a porta da frente abriu e Anthony gritou quebrando o momento.

— Papai! Estamos em casa!

Bella se distanciou dele antes que Anthony pudesse entrar na cozinha. Edward piscou para ela e depois sorriu para seu filho. — Como vai meu garoto favorito?

Depois que Anthony correu para seu quarto, Edward cumprimentou os seus pais, pediu licença e foi embora pelo corredor.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram enquanto ela o assistia ir, ela rezou para que ninguém mais tivesse notado sua calcinha rosa brilhante que escapava para fora do bolso dele.

— Carlos Montaño, por favor, — Bella disse para a elegante recepcionista. Na placa de identificação em cima da mesa estava escrito Portia Zapata.

— Você tem um encontro com o prefeito? — A recepcionista vestia um preto e lustroso terno, sua voz era suave e profissional. Ela parecia estar acostumada a lidar com visitantes indesejados.

— Sim. Eu sou Lane E. Stanton da revista _City by the Bay_ — Bella respondeu.

Enquanto a recepcionista ia até o escritório do prefeito, Bella ignorou a irritação com sua saia e seu crachá de imprensa, fazendo seu melhor para parecer tranqüila, indiferente e controlada. Ela passou a última semana usando roupas casuais, e pela primeira vez ela conseguia se lembrar como se sentia limitada usando um terno de seda e náilon. Além disso, os sapatos de couro apertavam os seus pés e ela desejou estar usando uma de suas sandálias ou tênis. Ela arrumou o cabelo em um coque elegante na nuca, aplicou uma maquiagem sutil e colocou brincos de diamantes em suas orelhas.

Uma das coisas mais importantes que ela aprendeu no início de sua carreira foi se vestir de acordo com a ocasião. Ao entrevistar um fazendeiro, vestia um confortável jeans e uma blusa. Ao falar com uma auxiliar de escritório, vestia calças compridas ou um bonito conjunto. Quando ia se encontrar com um político, se vestia para matar.

Alguns minutos depois, a recepcionista escoltava Bella até o escritório do prefeito. O relatório que ela viu sobre ele não lhe fez justiça. Ele era quase bonito com seus longos cílios pretos e características aristocráticas. Sem falar de seu cabelo cor de ébano sem um grão de grisalho no cabelo ou ainda em seu bigode cheio.

— Buenas días, Ms. Swan. — O prefeito disse com uma pequena reverência. — Como reporter, eu esperava um homem, e ao invés disso eu me encontro na companhia de uma linda Señorita. Ou seria Señora? — Sua voz era modulada, sua maneira como a de um verdadeiro político.

Ela sorriu. — Obrigada, prefeito Montaño. — Eu agradeço pelo o tempo que você está tomando para se encontrar comigo. Existe alguma palavra em Espanhol que traduza você para senhor?

Ele tomou os dedos de Bella suavemente nos seus, e colocou seus lábios em suas juntas. Sua colônia era forte, um cheiro que lembrava da água de colônia de seu ex-marido. — Eu acredito que não. Me chame de Carlos, por favor. Posso chamá-la de Isabella?

Enquanto Bella retirava suas mãos, respondeu — Claro.

— Sente-se, querida — Com um movimento de seus braços, ele apontou para uma das cadeiras de couro na frente de sua mesa. Depois que Bella se sentou, o prefeito sentou na cadeira perto dela.

— Sr. Montaño

— Carlos, por favor.

— Ah, sim. — Bella tragou. —Carlos, posso gravar a nossa entrevista para que eu tenha certeza que minhas notas serão precisas?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e cruzou suas pernas. — Certamente.

Bella puxou o gravador de sua bolsa, o ligou e em seguida retirou o seu bloco de anotações. Ela deu uma olhada no rico mobiliário, tentando obter uma noção do homem que estava prestes a entrevistar.

Atrás da mesa estava uma grande janela, mas as cortinas de madeira eram desenhadas para ficarem fechadas. Estantes estavam alinhadas em uma parede, cheias de esculturas de toureiros e touros em bronze, bem como alguns livros. As pinturas em óleo de matadores em tons vívidos de vermelho, verde, azul e amarelo dominaram as outras duas paredes, os lutadores acenando as tradicionais capas vermelhas em frente de touros pretos poderosos.

— Você tem um escritório adorável, — ela disse. — Eu vejo que você tem uma propensão para touradas.

— Sí. — Montaño torceu seu bigode e deu um sorriso cruel. — O maior de todos os esportes.

Bella girou o olhar das esculturas e deu a ele um sorriso _vamos-ao-trabalho. _— Você está se candidatando para o Congresso dos Estados Unidos nesse outono, e sua plataforma é baseada em uma campanha sobre a imigração.

— Sim, é verdade. — Ele colocou seus cotovelos nos braços de sua cadeira — Eu realmente sinto que algo deve ser feito para atenuar esse constante problema.

— Você pode explicar?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. — Mas é claro. Primeiro, eu acredito que nós devemos conceder anistia a todos os mexicanos nacionais que agora vivem nos Estados Unidos — Ele enumerou os pontos em seus dedos. — Segundo, sou a favor da escolaridade gratuita para crianças de estrangeiros em situação irregular em todos os estados, e acho que nós não devemos exigir que essas crianças comprovem sua cidadania para poderem ir à escola. Terceiro, eu acho que ninguém, em nenhum estado, deveria ter que fornecer o número de seguro social ou comprovante de residência para obter uma carteira de motorista.

Montaño continuou com a postura de um político experiente esboçando suas opiniões. — Em quarto lugar, oponho-me a obrigação do empregador informar a nacionalidade de seus empregados. Quinto, eu não acho que devemos multar os patrões que contratam trabalhadores sem documentos. E em sexto lugar, eu não concordo com os arrastões que recolhem os imigrantes de suas casas ou locais de trabalho.

Bella fez suas anotações em seu bloco de notas. — Como você acha que isso irá ajudar com o problema do número de pessoas que tentam cruzar a fronteira ilegalmente todos os dias?

— Eu acredito que devemos aliviar o sofrimento dessas almas que vivem no medo e no desespero do nosso lado da fronteira. — Ele respondeu. — Essas pobres pessoas no outro lado da fronteira estão em meus pensamentos e em minhas orações. Porém, eles devem esperar para entrar nesse país legalmente, assim como fez meu pai, muito anos atrás.

_Típico político. Enrolando para responder as perguntas._

— Entendo. Agora quanto ao número de estrangeiros que atravessam a fronteira ilegalmente, você acha que ir atrás dos contrabandistas e _coiotes_ nos levaria até a raiz do problema?

— Claro que gostaríamos de encontrar e processar esses seres condenáveis. — Montaño encolheu os ombros. — Deixe-me expressar o quanto me entristece saber que esses traficantes de seres humanos, chamados coiotes, continuam a causar a perda de tantas vidas. É um problema terrível e algo deve ser feito sobre isso.

Ela encontrou o seu olhar. — O que você propõe?

— Primeiro temos que resolver as questões mais importantes sobre os imigrantes que já vivem neste país, antes que nós possamos enfrentar esse obstáculo.

_Não vou conseguir uma resposta direta._

Bella verificou sua lista de perguntas e olhou para Montaño. — O que você sabe sobre o coiote chamado _Gordo_?

Por uma fração de segundo, Bella pensou ter visto desconforto no olhar do prefeito, mas logo foi substituído pelo olhar de interrogação. — Gordo? Eu não recordo de um coiote com esse nome. Onde você ouviu isso?

Existia algo em seu olhar? — Alguém deve ter mencionado sobre ele para mim — Bella disse e foi para o próximo item de sua lista.

Montaño respondeu mais de suas perguntas em sua maneira cuidadosamente ensaiada, então olhou para seu relógio. — Mesmo apreciando sua companhia, Señorita, eu tenho outro compromisso que devo ocupar-me.

Ela recolheu seus pertences e agradeceu o prefeito. Ele parecia ser um bom homem, o suficiente para um político. No momento da saída ela se perguntou por que a entrevista com ele a fez sentir-se tão desconfortável.

Aquela noite Esme atendeu ao telefone, Edward avisou que chegaria em casa tarde por causa do trabalho, e que não precisava aguardá-lo para jantar ou esperar acordado por ele.

Depois do jantar, Bella ajudou a lavar as louças e deu boa noite para todos, explicando que estava com enxaqueca e precisava dormir cedo. Uma vez na cama ela se remexeu e virou, e quando ela finalmente adormeceu, não teve paz nenhuma.

_Ele estava indo muito rápido! Eles poderiam bater! Gritos enchiam a cabine lotada. Nessie apertou a mão de Bella, esmagando seus dedos._

— _Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, — Nessie chorava sem parar._

— _Coloque sua cabeça entre os joelhos — O pai gritou. A mãe chorava ao seu lado._

_Bella puxou Nessie para baixo. Ela ainda estava rezando. A cabeça de Bella se encheu com a prece, seu coração batia em ritmo desesperado. — Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, por favor! Deixe-nos viver!_

_Giros. Eles estavam girando. A bagagem explodiu dos compartimentos superiores. Ao redor eles chicoteavam. De um lado para o outro. Malas batiam em seus braços. Gritos. Gritos agudos. O som de metal sendo esmagado, rasgado, enquanto o avião se partia no meio._

_O cheiro cáustico de fumaça elétrica encheu a cabana. Faíscas, então fogo!_

_Girando. Eles estavam rodando, gritando._

_Mais lento, ficou mais lento, mas a cabeça Bella ainda rodava. O guincho de metal contra asfalto arrepiou toda sua espinha dorsal, como uma mão gigante raspando um quadro-negro imenso. Finalmente, finalmente, o avião estremeceu até parar._

_Eles estavam vivos? Eles conseguiram?_

Fogo. Fumaça. Gritos. Sirenes. O fedor de carne queimada. A coxa de Bella doía e ela viu sua roupa rasgada, a carne esfolada e aberta, sangue cobrindo seu colo.

A mão de Nessie ainda segurava a de Bella em um aperto forte. Bella ergueu a cabeça e olhou para sua irmã. Sangue envolvia Nessie, sua boca e olhos estavam abertos, congelados pelo medo.

— Não! — Bella sentou-se na cama. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, a roupa encharcada de suor, cada centímetro do seu corpo tremia.

A porta se abriu. A luz do corredor mostrou a silhueta grande de Edward, seu cabelo despenteado. Através de suas lágrimas, ela viu preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele fechou a porta e em dois passos largos, chegou até ela. Ele olhou para seu rosto, sentou na borda da cama e a puxou para seu colo. — Você está bem?

Ela soluçava em seu ombro forte sem conseguir falar. Não foi possível esquecer as imagens de fumaça, fogo, metal retorcido e o rosto de sua irmã morta. A perna de Bella latejava, como se sua pele ainda estivesse cortada com o sangue escorrendo de sua ferida.

— Um pesadelo? — A voz de Edward era suave e calma.

Ela estremeceu e acenou com a cabeça contra seu peito. — Eu sonhava com a queda do avião. Nessie. O rosto dela. Era tão real.

Por um longo tempo, ele a segurou, delicadamente balançando-a, tentando acalmar o horror de seu pesadelo. Terror e angústia enfureciam-se dentro de Bella. Ela mal conseguia pensar. Mal conseguia segurar o grito preso na garganta.

— Calma, — ela escutou o murmúrio Edward através do caos. — Eu estou com você. Você está segura. — _Segura? Como poderia estar segura? _O grito preso em sua garganta virou soluço. Em nenhum lugar na terra ela estaria segura novamente. Pai. Mãe. Nessie.

_Oh meu Deus, Nessie!_

Lágrimas quentes caiam em suas bochechas, mas o abraço de Edward não vacilou. — Deixe ir. Deixe sair. Eu vou estar aqui. Bem aqui

Ela se permitiu acreditar nele, deixou-se relaxar em seus braços poderosos. A respiração calma de Edward a tranqüilizou, ela sentiu seu perfume. Seu cheiro masculino. Tão forte. Sua mão deslizou sobre o peito nu, nos cabelos encaracolados e úmidos por causa de suas lagrimas. Lentamente, muito lentamente, o quarto voltou a ter o foco adequado.

Edward ainda a segurava, os braços protetores dele a embalavam com uma bondade e atenção que ela nunca tinha tido de nenhum outro homem. A batida de seu coração acelerou, e mais uma vez, intensas emoções tomaram conta dela, mas dessa vez não de medo, não de aflição.

O antídoto. Paixão. Ternura.

Ela girou seu rosto para examinar seus olhos. Piscinas insondáveis, de um azul como a luz da meia noite. — Você está sempre me confortando.

Ele beijou sua testa. — Você precisa de mim para ficar por mais tempo?

Mais perto. Ela o queria mais perto. Ela queria seus lábios, ela queria que ele a beijasse até não ter mais volta. Ela queria seu corpo apertado no dela, nada entre eles, exceto uma fina camada transpiração. Ela ficou chocada com a intensidade do seu desejo, mas tudo o que ela podia pensar era o quanto ela o queria.

Ela virou a cabeça para seu peito e beijou sua carne salgada, movendo seus lábios até sua clavícula e arrastando sua língua por sua pele. A respiração de Edward ficou intensa. Ela queria que ele o beijasse da mesma forma que no parque. Tão completo. Tão primoroso que o tempo parou de correr. Só o som da batida de seu coração, a sensação de suas mãos e seus lábios no seu corpo.

Quando Bella ergueu sua cabeça, Edward pressionou o dedo na sua boca, impedindo-a de alcançar seus lábios. Ela então beijou sua mão, movendo seus lábios por cada um de seus dedos. Ele gemeu e estremeceu. — Agora não, não enquanto o seu coração dói desse jeito.

— Mas… — A decepção cresceu dentro de Bella. Ele não a queria.

— Sim, eu quero você, — ele respondeu como se ela tivesse falado as palavras em voz alta. — Mais do que você pode imaginar. — Seu pênis pressionava contra seu quadril como uma barra de aço e ela sabia que era verdade.

— Mas deixe-me ser seu amigo essa noite. — Ele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. — Deixe sua mente clara, e se amanhã, você ainda quiser aquele beijo...

Com um suspiro relutante, ela se aconchegou mais perto, curtindo a sensação de seu corpo esculpido, seus braços em volta dela. Como ele era diferente de James. James, que se aproveitou de sua vulnerabilidade.

Quando ela trocou de lado no seu colo, Edward ficou tenso. Ele fez um juramento abafado, moveu Bella para cama e se levantou. — Você deveria dormir.

Ela mal podia vê-lo com a pouca luz que tomava conta do quarto, mas era o suficiente para ver os poderosos músculos de seu peito, a linha dura de seu corpo, o contorno de sua excitação delineado contra o branco de sua cueca.

Um gemido ficou preso em sua garganta. Ele era tão bonito.

A respiração dele ficou irregular. — Não olhe para mim assim, querida. Como se você quisesse me comer inteiro. Eu mal posso pensar direito assim.

Ela deslizou para seu travesseiro e puxou as cobertas até a cintura. — Tudo bem.

— Boa noite. — Ele sorriu e foi para a porta.

Bella sentou-se novamente. — Espere.

Edward parou e olhou para trás.

O desejo cresceu dentro dela, e alguma outra coisa. Alguma outra coisa que fez ela querer dizer o que a preocupação dele tinha feito com ela, como tinha feito ela desejá-lo mais do que nunca. Mas ela apenas disse: — Obrigado.

— Durma um pouco, querida. — E então ele foi embora, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Durante muito tempo, Bella permaneceu acordada, mas o pesadelo não a atormentava como ela temia. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no Edward.

_**No próximo finalmente Ed vai entrar com tudo na fronteira de Bella.**_

_**beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

Edward passou um dia frustrante a perseguição levando-o a um beco sem saída, sem estar mais perto de identificar Gordo ou El Torero. Quando ele esvaziou seu último recurso, as cores estavam entre o laranja e rosas listrava o céu do oeste, o sol se pondo atrás das Montanhas Mule.

E ele estava atrasado. Marnie e Stan Torres convidaram a família de Edward e Bella para jantar. Marnie prometeu fazer sua carne com pimenta-malagueta, carne, tortilhas caseiras, e pudim de leite e um creme de ovos mexicano, de sobremesa.

Mas Edward não estava a fim de ser sociável hoje, embora ele odiasse perder a chance de estar perto de Bella.

Morto de cansaço, Edward parou no rancho de Torres somente para aparecer e pedir desculpas. Esme e Carlisle estavam lá quando ele chegou, mas ele não viu Bella ou Anthony.

Esme tinha dito a ele que Anthony estava mal do estômago e Bella tinha ficado tomando conta dele.

Só a luz da varanda estava acessa quando Edward finalmente chegou em casa, e a casa estava totalmente quieta, exceto pelos grilos gorjeando e Roxie cheirando sua saudação. Distraidamente, ele acarinhou o cachorro atrás das orelhas, sentindo uma onda de decepção por Bella aparentemente ter ido para cama. Ele esperava ter alguns momentos com ela, inferno, mais que alguns momentos.

Não que ele pudesse chegar e dormir imediatamente depois de estar próximo dela. O calor aumentou em seu sangue quando ele se lembrou de ontem à noite. Ele foi confortar Bella, e quando ela se acalmou, o agarrou com desejo em seus olhos e paixão em sua alma. Ele tinha sido um bobo por não ter se aproveitado dela?

Não, tanto quanto ele a queria, ele nunca poderia fazer isto. Quando ela viesse até ele, seria mais que um jogo sexual, ela estaria com a cabeça limpa. Seria porque ela o queria. Ontem à noite podia ter só sido uma reação pela adrenalina pulsando em seu corpo depois do seu pesadelo.

Nenhum afrodisíaco, somente adrenalina.

Edward tirou suas botas empoeiradas lançando pela porta da frente e arrancou fora suas meias, então colocou sua arma de fogo no gabinete. Ele tinha passado o dia lendo os arquivos de pesquisa, e assistindo fitas de vigilância e conversando no telefone, e não entrou em contato com qualquer UDA, mas ele ainda queria um banho.

Na cozinha, ele lavou seu rosto na pia, antes de dar a Roxie uma tigela de comida e água. Ele fez para si mesmo um sanduíche com pão caseiro de Esme e a sobra de presunto, e pegou na geladeira um vidro de suco de laranja.

Quando terminou de comer, foi para o banheiro, mas achou a porta fechada e ouviu a água correndo na banheira. Então, Bella não tinha adormecido afinal. O que iria ela pensar se ele entrasse no banheiro e se oferecesse para se juntar a ela? Ela daria boas vindas a ele? Ele meneou sua cabeça e sorriu. Só talvez.

Ele verificou Anthony e achou o menino profundamente adormecido, então foi para a lavanderia e tirou suas roupas, seguiu para o banheiro de Esme e Carlisle para tomar seu banho.

Depois de um bom e quente banho, Edward sentiu-se mais que refrescado.

Seu sangue ferveu e seu pênis fez a toalha de banho ao redor de sua cintura chamar atenção. Sobre seus pés nus o azulejo estava frio, quando ele foi em direção a seu quarto, se perguntando se ele devia bater na porta de Bella.

Mas quando ele alcançou o corredor, Bella estava lá. Sua pulsação levantou e seu estômago se apertou. Ela permaneceu na entrada de quarto de Anthony, um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Somente a luz do quarto iluminava o corredor, mas era suficiente para que ele pudesse estudá-la.

O calor estava todo em sua virilha quando ele ficou observando Bella, seus braços arderam para se fechar em torno de sua cintura delgada, ardia de vontade de tocar em seu rosto, era uma dor física em seu corpo. Ela era bonita. Sua pele cor-de-rosa, seus cabelos finos e úmidos. E de todas as coisas, ela vestia seu roupão de banho surrado.

Ela saiu do quarto de Anthony e congelou.

— Oi, Bella, — Edward disse suavemente.

— Edward. — Ela abraçou-se, fechando ainda mais o roupão. — Eu pensei que você estaria indo para os Torres.

— Estou muito cansado. — Ele sorriu e se apoiando contra o batente da porta de seu quarto. — Pelo menos eu estava.

Bella tirou uma mecha de cabelo úmido do rosto, seus olhos de chocolate passeando por seu corpo.

— Eu estava verificando se Anthony estava bem.

Edward lutou para manter suas mãos longe dela.

— Como ele está passando?

— Sua febre baixou. — Ela olhou para o quarto do menino, então atrás de Edward. No fundo, ele ouviu uma música country tocando no rádio de Anthony.

Ela olhou fixamente para o tórax nu de Edward, como se só agora ela notasse que ele vestia só uma toalha.

Ela corou quando olhou de volta para seu rosto.

— Seria melhor eu deixar você ir para cama.

Ela saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto. Seu corpo suave deslizou por ele tão sedoso quanto uma carícia, a fragrância de seu cheiro chegou até ele como gotas de uísque em suas veias. E deus o ajudasse, ele a seguiu.

— Bella.

A luminária vitoriana banhou com um brilho de rosa, seu cabelo reluziu na luz suave, iluminando como praias desertas. Quando ela se voltou para ele, fez um som suave e mordeu o lábio.

— Você está bem? — Edward alcançou Bella e a puxou para ele. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito nu dele, e deslizou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela se ajustava contra ele perfeitamente, o topo de sua cabeça só alcançando seu queixo. Ele acariciou seu cabelo até as pontas úmidas, e então novamente.

Uma respiração funda se fez ouvir, e então ela estremeceu.

— Você cheira tão bem. — Seu tórax amorteceu a voz dela.

— Não, querida é você. Flor de mel e sabão. — Ele sorriu. — Você parece sensual como o inferno em meu roupão.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e o resplendor sensual em seus olhos, o fez querer tomá-la ali e agora.

— Quando eu tomo banho de banheira, eu esqueço de levar minhas roupas ao banheiro. Então eu peguei emprestado seu roupão do gancho atrás da porta. Você se importa?

— Nunca. — Ele deu um sorriso malvado. — Mas eu invejo todas aquelas bolhas, tocando em você, cobrindo cada centímetro de seu corpo. E agora eu invejo meu roupão ainda mais.

Ela segurou o fôlego, seus olhos se arregalaram, seus lábios se abrindo.

Sua boca pareceu tão convidativa, tão deleitável. Ele abaixou a cabeça e roçou seus lábios contra o dela. Bella passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou. Longa e terna, sua língua se movia com carícias parecidas de um gato. Ele correspondeu aprofundando o beijo, se aprofundando nela até que sua cabeça estava girando, e ela o intoxicou totalmente. Ele estava bêbado com seu gosto, seu cheiro, a sensação dela.

Edward trincou seus dentes, seu corpo duro como pedra contra sua suavidade feminina. Ela tremia em seus braços e se afastou.

— Eu estou achando difícil de me controlar perto de você.

Ela o trouxe de volta e meneou seu corpo contra o dele.

— Você tem sabor de suco laranja, e algo mais. — Ela o beijou novamente, arrastou seus lábios para cima até seu queixo, até sua garganta. — Homem. Você é todo homem.

Fogo queimou dentro de Edward, um desejo tão feroz que o agitou até as solas dos pés, quase o derrubando.

Sua respiração acelerou quando ele capturou sua boca novamente. Deus, mas ela tinha um sabor tão bom. Seus lábios, tão suaves e doces, mandaram para longe sua resolução.

— Bella. Querida. Eu não sei se posso mais continuar. Eu estou prestes a lançá-la naquela cama e tomar tudo de você.

— Por favor, — ela sussurrou, esfregando seu nariz contra sua orelha. — Eu quero aqueles fogos de artifício que você me prometeu.

Edward apertou Bella contra ele.

— Você tem certeza? Muita certeza?

Suas palavras a fizeram ainda mais confiante em sua decisão. Como uma luz brilhando em um quarto escuro, ela percebeu que era o que queria desde o princípio. Ela não queria só beijos e quase sexo, ela queria todo ele. Ela o queria tão fundo dentro dela, que pudesse senti-lo em todos os lugares.

Ele não era Jacob. Edward nunca a machucaria. E ainda que não durasse, ela precisava estar com Edward com um desespero que a assustou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, seu coração batendo, sua garganta apertada.

Eu quero estar com você mais do que qualquer coisa.

— Você está tremendo. — Ele acariciou sua bochecha, então deslizou os dedos em seu cabelo. — Você está com medo?

— Não. É só que eu… Eu nunca estive com ninguém além… Dele. — Ela apertou seus lábios contra o pescoço de Edward. — Ele nunca me fez sentir do modo como você faz. Nunca.

— Bella, — ele sussurrou. — nunca existiu uma mulher com quem eu tenha me importado mais do que você.

— Por favor. — Ela acariciou seu rosto, sua barba grossa contra sua palma. — Fique comigo.

— Não se mova.

Edward se afastou e saiu do quarto, e ela se sentiu sozinha. Nua. Como se uma parte sua estivesse faltando. Em poucos momentos, ele estava de volta.

Com um estalido de seu pulso, ele lançou uma caixa na mesinha, fechou e trancou a porta.

— Preservativos, — ela murmurou quando ele a trouxe para seus braços.

Embaraço queimava suas bochechas por nunca ter pensado sobre precisar deles. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela se maravilhou com o homem em seus braços. Depois que deixou Jacob, ela parou de tomar a pílula, não planejando fazer sexo com qualquer homem. E aí estava ela, querendo tanto Edward, que dificilmente poderia pensar direito.

Ele apertou seus lábios em sua testa.

— Alguma dúvida?

— Não. — Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Eu quero você tão intensamente que estou tremendo.

— O mesmo aqui. — Ele riu baixo e sensual. — E isto nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes.

Ela derreteu contra ele, respirando totalmente seu odor masculino e correndo suas mãos pelos cabelos que enrolavam em seu tórax. Ele era tão sólido, tão bom sob suas palmas.

Um brilho de realidade atingiu Bella e ela tentou andar para longe.

— Oh, meu deus. O que estou pensando? Anthony está no corredor.

Ele a manteve apertada em seus braços, aninhado seu cabelo e riu.

— Por quê? Você faz muito barulho?

Ela ruborizou.

— Não eu.

Edward prendeu sua boca em um beijo lento, sensual que queimou Bella direto em sua alma. Seus joelhos viraram geléia, mas ele a estava segurando bem apertado contra seu corpo.

Depois de devorar seus lábios, ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso preguiçoso que enviou calor, esvaziando qualquer pensamento que ainda tivesse.

— Você é quente, doce, apaixonante e sensual como o inferno.

Um prazer formigou por dentro de cada nervo de seu corpo. Ele a fez parecer tão viva, parecendo, até mesmo bonita. Ela olhou de relance para porta.

— E Anthony?

— O garoto dorme como uma pedra. Seu rádio está ligado, e o quarto é no fim do corredor. — Edward acariciou seus ombros através do robe, o calor de suas mãos a aqueceu. — Desde que sejamos discretos e mantenhamos a porta fechada, eu não vejo nenhum problema.

Ele colocou o dedo embaixo de seu queixo e sorriu.

— Você mudou de idéia?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu quero você.

— Bom, porque eu certamente não estava esperando ansiosamente um banho frio. — Ele rodeou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e abaixou a cabeça. — Eu nunca provei nada tão bom quanto você.

Ele seguiu sua língua para junto de seu lábio inferior, e até o topo então, uma lenta, sensual provocação. Uma onda de vertigem varreu sobre ela, e ela sentiu como se nunca mais fosse respirar novamente. Suas línguas se encontraram, sacudindo, dançando, e ela quis mais dele.

Com um gemido, ele ergueu a cabeça e puxou o decote de seu roupão, desnudando o ombro dela. Ele acariciou a pele nua.

— O que você está vestindo debaixo disto?

Seus beijos leves continuaram em seu pescoço até a suavidade arredondada de seu ombro, trazendo outro gemido em seus lábios. Ela achou quase impossível falar.

— Absolutamente… Nada.

— Mostre para mim. — A voz de Edward estava tão grossa, quando ele aninhou em seu pescoço, enviando tremores até sua barriga.

— Espere. — Ela colocou as mãos em seu tórax olhando de relance na direção da luminária vitoriana. — Nós precisamos desligar a luz.

— Não. Eu quero ver você. — Seu olhar procurou seu rosto. — Cada pedacinho de você.

As bochechas de Bella aqueceram e ficaram vermelhas e ela tentou se afastar.

— Mas eu — Ela desviou seus olhos. — Eu não sou magra e bonita.

— Como você pode pensar isto? — Intrigado e maravilhado ele a fez erguer o rosto para ele, em seu olhar ela viu admiração e desejo nos olhos de Edward quando ele afirmou.

— Você é perfeita.

Ele deslizou suas mãos passando para baixo, ao lado da curva de seus seios e desceu até a beirada de seus quadris. Ela ofegou quando suas mãos fecharam em concha em seu traseiro, suas mãos mornas por baixo do roupão.

— Eu amo olhar para você e seu corpo curvilíneo. Você é tão sensual. Tão magnífica. Estou morrendo por tocar em você em todos os lugares. Cada pedacinho de você.

Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele colocou um dedo em seus lábios. Um toque tão simples, o modo que ele deslizou sobre seus lábios, à deixou mole. Seu sangue bombeando rapidamente, ela tremeu quando Edward correu o dedo acima de seu queixo descendo até seu pescoço, então entre os seus seios inchados de desejo, ate que ele alcançou o laço.

Um puxão, e o roupão caiu aberto. Os mamilos duros de Bella se apertaram, o ar frio, mas seu corpo queimava de tão quente por ele. Ela quis puxar o roupão de volta e cobrir seu corpo, mas ele empurrou para baixo de seus ombros até aterrissar em uma poça a seus pés.

— Linda. Incrivelmente bela. — Ele a acariciou com seu olhar, olhando desde seus lábios inchados até os dedões do pé nus. Ela tremeu e segurou o fôlego quando ele segurou em seus seios com as mãos, e percorreu com seus polegares acima de seus mamilos.

— Me diga, Bella. Você fica corada em todos os lugares?

Ela ruborizou com calor e ele deu uma risada suave.

— Eu sabia. Todo seu corpo se torna aquele tom de rosa.

Bella colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Feche a boca e me beije, vaqueiro.

Edward a puxou para ele, os pêlos do peito, esfregando seus seios sensíveis.

Eles se beijaram com tal urgência e fervor que estava bêbada com o gosto dele, o cheiro dele, e queria mais. Mas ele se afastou, lentamente apreciando seu corpo. Passou sua língua embaixo de seu pescoço, moldando a sua clavícula, antes de começar uma descida vagarosa para seus seios. Ela teve que lutar para se manter em pé quando ele circulou primeiro um mamilo, e então o outro. Ele tomou um em sua boca e o puxou, deixando Bella louca o querendo.

Quando ergueu sua cabeça, ele agarrou suas nádegas com suas mãos, esfregando seu pênis duro contra sua barriga.

— Maldição. Olha o que você faz comigo, — ele gemeu quando ela moveu seus lábios por seu tórax. Ela deu lambidas em seus mamilos planos como ele fez com ela, então beliscou de leve, enquanto percorria suas mãos acima do cabelo suave e de seu musculoso tórax até seu duro pênis. Ela não podia se conter, o queria por inteiro, tocar cada polegada de seu corpo. Ele prendeu sua respiração quando suas mãos seguraram seus quadris, onde o cabelo desaparecia em forma de V na toalha.

— Deixe-me sentir você. — Suas mãos tremendo, ela puxou a toalha para longe e deixou-a cair no chão. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida, quando ela tocou seu pênis rígido, aterrorizada pela visão dele. — Você é tão grande.

Bella se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, correndo sua mão desde as bolas até a ponta, pasma em quão grande ele era. Ela só tinha visto um homem nu e ele não tinha nem a metade do tamanho de Edward.

Ela segurou as bolas em suas mãos, colhendo-as e deslizando a boca em cima de sua ereção. Com sua mão livre ela o tocava ao mesmo tempo, rodando sua língua em torno da cabeça de seu pênis, somente o sentimento de posse estava dentro dela no momento. Não era algo que ela quis fazer antes, mas apreciaria fazer agora, com Edward ela queria experimentar tudo. Queria fazer tudo o que pudesse para dar prazer a ele.

E ela amou isto.

Edward gemeu e deslizou uma mão em seu cabelo, segurando em seus dedos os cachos que ainda estavam úmidos do banho. Ele queria empurrar seus quadris e deslizar ele mesmo para dentro da boca quente de Bella, mas ele deixaria que ela controlasse seus movimentos.

Mantendo seu maxilar e seus dentes apertados, ele se segurava para não puxar seu cabelo quando ela lambeu todo o comprimento de seu pênis, enquanto o tocava ao mesmo tempo. Sua outra mão acariciou suas bolas, e ele sentiu que estava próximo de ter um orgasmo e teria que se segurar, pois sabia que ela estava apreciando muito fazer aquilo nele.

Seu clímax estava cada vez mais perto dele, seu corpo todo tremia e suas bolas estavam totalmente duras.

— Bella se você não parar eu vou acabar gozando, querida.

Sua resposta foi um suspiro que o aqueceu, e então ela o levou até o fundo, para a parte de trás de sua garganta. Ele tentou puxar para longe, mas ela segurou suas coxas e continuou sobre ele e chupando.

Edward estava tão duro que literalmente viu estrelas. Sua cabeça explodiu em fogos. Uma sensação nunca sentida antes. Tudo parou por uns instantes. Ele percebeu que Bella continuou o chupando até ter engolido seu fluido, bebendo tudo dele, até que ele estava vazio.

Quando ela deslizou seu pênis para fora de sua boca, ele não podia acreditar que ainda estava semi-erguido, mesmo depois do que ela fez por ele. Ele a trouxe em cima, apertando seu corpo contra o dele.

— Você, é marivilhosa pequena coisinha sensual, — ele murmurou quando se curvou para beijá-la.

Bella sentiu o calor dele, a dureza de seu pênis molhado contra sua barriga, e isto a deixou pasma já que ele estava claramente pronto e capaz depois que ele tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo. Suas mãos vagaram acima dela quando a beijou, dando atenção íntima para seus seios então movendo-se para segurar as bochechas de seu traseiro. Ele moveu uma mão entre elas, e deslizou seus dedos em suas dobras.

— Sua vagina está tão molhada para mim, — ele murmurou quando levou seus lábios para longe de sua boca. — Me diga o que você quer, querida.

Agora não era o momento para ser modesta. Estava na hora de admitir o que ela sempre quis desde que o encontrou. Como podia dizer isto sem usar a palavra com "" F "" e definitivamente não usando "" fazendo amor "" porque isto era sexo, não era?

— Me diga, — ele disse com seus lábios alisando em sua testa. — Você pode dizer.

Bella mordeu seu lábio então respirou fundo.

— Eu quero que você… Eu quero você.

O olhar de Edward estava completamente enfocado quando tocou seu clitóris.

— Eu quero foder você, Bella. — Ele mergulhou dois dedos em seu canal e ela deu um grito suave. — Eu quero que você me diga o que quer, também.

Ela não podia acreditar em quanto ficou excitada de ouvi-lo dizer aquilo alto daquele jeito.

— Eu quero seu pau dentro de mim, Edward.

Com intensidade quase feroz, Edward beijou Bella, mergulhando no cetim sua boca. Ele quase rosnou quando ergueu sua cabeça e viu a expressão atordoada de Bella, os lábios úmidos e o modo que seus seios subiam e desciam com sua respiração.

Edward pegou sua mão e a levou para a cama, então a puxou sobre ela, deitando-a ao lado dele. Ele enroscou suas pernas longas com suas, e moveu sua coxa perto de sua fenda.

— Eu quis fazer amor com você desde o momento que vi você no restaurante chinês, — ele disse e então deslizou até seus mamilos com sua língua. Ela ofegou quando ele deslizou passando para baixo de sua barriga até o ápice de suas coxas e pegando seu montículo.

— Eu... eu Edward. — Bella sufocou de volta um grito quando seu dedo massageou seu clitóris enviando vibrações selvagens e a balançando. Ele a apertou e ela esfregou seus cabelos na cama curvando suas costas à medida que ele deslizava seus dedos dentro de seu calor acetinado.

— Você é tão perfeita, — ele murmurou enquanto movia seus dedos para dentro e para fora de seu canal.

Lento, agonizantemente lento, ele moveu sua boca de um mamilo até o outro, lambendo e chupando até que cada um deles ficasse tão duro que doeram. Continuando sua exploração, ele continuou descendo com seus lábios entre seus seios, abaixo de sua barriga então lambeu seu umbigo antes de partir mais para baixo, ultrapassando sua gruta úmida e indo ao invés para sua perna. Com seus lábios, ele acariciou a cicatriz em sua coxa, suavemente beijando o comprimento todo.

Bella levou suas mãos para seus mamilos e os beliscou, precisando suavizar a dor que Edward deixou quando explorava seu corpo. Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos desde sua perna até seu pé então sacudiu a língua contra o lugar sensível no arco. Quando terminou, suavemente deixou sua perna e se moveu para a outra. Ele começou a subida lenta, dando atenção para seu pé, a parte de dentro de seu joelho e a pele suave de sua coxa na conjuntura de suas pernas.

Ela tremeu quando ele se aninhou entre os cachos suaves de seu sexo. Ele correu sua língua acima bem no topo de suas dobras. Dirigiu sua língua selvagem quando ele novamente saboreou a sua parte íntima, lambendo e chupando, seus lábios, deixando-os inchados. Arrepios de puro prazer ondularam por ela quando ele sacudiu sua língua contra seu clitóris. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior para abafar um grito.

Neste momento sua língua trabalhou como mágica, em um passo muito mais lento, como se ele estivesse tentando deixá-la totalmente fora de sua mente. Ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela e os movia dentro e fora do modo que ela queria seu pênis dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo, ele apertou seu rosto contra suas dobras lambendo seu duro botão. Suas coxas tremiam e sua respiração se acelerou.

— Eu vou gozar, — ela disse, mal podendo falar.

Ele apenas a lambeu mais duro quando ela gozou, com uma sacudida e um grito apenas suprimido.

Seu corpo estava ainda trêmulo, os músculos de seu centro ainda vibravam tão duros, que ela podia sentir de sua vagina até seu traseiro.

Edward voltou a subir enquanto seu corpo estremecia, lentamente ele circulou seu umbigo e lambeu um caminho até seus seios onde ele os lambeu e chupou. Quando sua boca se encontrou com a de Bella, sua língua tinha o sabor do amor que ele tinha feito para ela, e ela podia se saborear em seus lábios. Ela apreciou sentir seu peso em cima de si, seus quadris entre suas coxas. Ela se arqueou para atrás, querendo estar mais íntima dele, querendo seu pênis dentro dela.

— Você está pronta para mim? — ele murmurou.

— Sim. — Ela arranhou de leve com suas unhas suavemente através de suas costas. — Definitivamente sim.

Ele se debruçou acima do criado mudo e pegou um preservativo da caixa, então se ajoelhou entre suas coxas e colocou o preservativo. Ela olhou em seus magníficos olhos, e quis se perder neles.

Não. Com Edward, ela não estava se perdendo. Ela estava se achando.

Ele ficou entre suas coxas com seu pênis totalmente duro e pronto. E então, com os joelhos abriu suas coxas ficando em cima dela, seu peso parcialmente contra ela.

— Eu quero ser uma parte de você.

— Agora, — ela gemeu. — Por favor, Edward. Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Ele trouxe a cabeça de seu pênis para a entrada de seu canal e olhou fixamente abaixo por um momento.

— Bella, — ele murmurou, o som de sua voz demonstrando todo o seu cru prazer.

Ela segurou a respiração, esperando por aquele momento quando ele estaria dentro dela. Então ele empurrou seu pênis para dentro. Ela ofegou quando ele a preencheu tão completamente, que não podia imaginar se separar dele. Era como se ele pertencesse dentro dela. Ele permaneceu imóvel por um momento e ela se torceu embaixo dele, querendo mais.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e capturou um de seus mamilos com a boca e mordeu, ela deu um grito de prazer. Ela empurrou seus quadris apertados contra os dele, querendo sentir cada punhalada dentro dela, tão fundo que poderia sentir isto por todo seu corpo.

— Você é quente e apertada, e é tão bom estar com você ao meu redor, — ele disse olhando fixamente para ela. Na luz, seus lânguidos olhos azuis reluziam com desejo. — Eu vou foder você agora.

— Sim. — Bella raspou suas unhas abaixo de suas costas até seu traseiro, e agarrou suas nádegas musculosas. — Não me faça esperar mais.

— Maldição. — Seus golpes eram deliberadamente lentos, mas sua mandíbula estava travada, seus olhos estavam selvagens. O suor gotejava logo abaixo de seu rosto e algumas gotas caíam sobre o peito dela.

— Eu quero tomar você duro e rápido, querida.

— Então faça, — ela persuadiu. — Eu quero isto. Eu quero tudo isso.

Edward começou a empurrar mais duro nela, seus quadris firmes contra o berço de suas coxas, suas bolas batiam contra a vagina úmida de Bella.

Bella combinou seu ritmo com o dele, dando a ele tudo o que tinha e querendo tomar mais. Ela choramingou, precisando tanto dele à medida do que ele podia dar.

Ele pausou, e segurou seus joelhos e os elevou deixando suas pernas bem abertas. Ele mergulhou tão fundo quanto podia ir e Bella sentiu seu pênis contra seu ponto G, aquele lugar que ela que achou apenas com seu vibrador antes. Mas oh, isto era muito melhor, tão incrível que ela queria poder gritar com todo esse prazer.

Edward mergulhava dentro e fora dela, batendo naquele primoroso local novamente. O êxtase estava preenchendo todo o corpo de Bella, tão grande, tão intenso que ela quis gritar. Assim que um grito estava prestes a se libertar, ele a beijou forte, engolindo seus gritos antes deles poderem escapar.

Ela o queria mais duro, e mais fundo, queria todo ele, até que crescesse mais e mais alto, até que ela só visse cores e luz, e sentia que seu corpo era lançado ao infinito diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ela tivesse conhecido antes.

Cada punhalada de seus quadris foram além daquele pináculo, tomando seu corpo além deste mundo e em um lugar com sensações primorosas.

Ela atingiu um ponto culminante novamente, e este prazer era quase mais do que podia agü , fogos e mais fogos e prazer, muitos prazer.

O corpo de Edward ficou tenso e ele deu um grunhido baixo quando seu pênis pulsou dentro dela. Ele enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço e ficou ali por uns instantes.

Suas punhaladas e a velocidade diminuíram e seu corpo ondulou novamente. Com uma última estocada ele ficou quieto, olhando para ela com assombro em seus olhos.

— Você é bonita, Bella, — ele murmurou antes de beijá-la, um lento, suave beijo. — Tão bonita.

Edward despertou antes de amanhecer, com o braço dormente, mas ele não se moveria para mudar Bella. Ele não quis acordá-la, ainda não, contudo ele assistiu a elevação e queda suave dos seios nus dela, a expressão contente dela enquanto dormia. Ontem à noite assombro o tinha enchido quando ele tinha pensado no que eles tinham compartilhado. Ele nunca tinha apreciado completamente uma mulher antes, nunca em sua vida, quis alguém como ele quis Bella. A percepção de quão profundo aquele desejo foi bateu duro.

Espantado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, ele tinha puxado Bella no círculo dos braços dele e ela tinha se abraçado a ele, parecendo com uma princesa que o tinha encantado completamente.

Bastava estar perto e seu pênis endurecia, e se ela não tivesse caído no sono, ele teria feito amor com ela outra veznum piscar olhos. Seu pênis estava duro como granito esta manhã. Toda vez que ele estava perto de Bella, sentia um desejo de estar com ela em todos os sentidos. E agora que ele a tinha provado e tinha gostado dela tão completamente, ele sabia que nunca se fartaria. Ainda estava escurolá fora, mas eles tinham dormido com o abajur aceso, e ele podia vê-la claramente na luz suave. O lençol tinha se arrumado em torno de sua cintura, e seus duros, cremosos, tentadores seios estavam cheios e altos, os mamilos de uma profunda cor rosa e pétalas macias. Edward deslocou para que pudesse se inclinar mais para as flores tentadoras. Ele sorriu e beijou uma vez que ficou tenso sob seus lábios.

— Mmmm, — ela murmurou e mexeu.

Traçou a língua em torno dele ao redor da base do nó endurecido, então capturou-o na boca, enquanto beliscava suavemente. Enquanto seduziu o mamilo, ele viu seu rosto. Seus olhos se abriram uma fenda e ela sorriu.

— Que maneira maravilhosa de acordar. — Ela estendeu, então deslizou as mãos em seus cabelos, estirou, então deslizou as mãos no cabelo dele, segurando-o perto de seu seio.

— Bom dia, querida. — Mudou-se para o outro mamilo, enquanto passava os dentes dele suavemente em cima. Ela ofegou e as costas arquearam.

— Estou com fome. Como você esta? — Ele correu abaixo, a sua língua arrastando ao vazio de seu umbigo. Ele saboreou o gosto de sal na sua pele, o cheiro do seu sexo.

— Eu. Sim, — ela gemeu quando seus lábios se aproximavam dos cachos finos entre as coxas. Edward queria deslizar na suavidade aveludada, mas lutou para se controlar. O pensamento de dar prazer a Bella novamente o encheu de desejo intenso. Ele viu seu rosto quando a sua língua encontrou suas pregas e ele revelou em seu suave gemido. Quando sua língua encontrou seu clitóris, ela cobriu a boca com o braço, obviamente, segurando um grito.

Enfiou três dedos dentro dela enquanto ele lambia e chupava sua vagina. Ela torceu e investiu os quadris contra a face dele. Ele a dirigiu impiedosamente para a conclusão, até que finalmente moveu o braço de sua boca e disse:

— Pare Edward. Eu não agüento mais. — Com um sorriso, ele moveu-se para cima e apoiou-se sobre ela. Ele viu seu rosto, querendo ver à selvageria nos olhos dela. Ela deslizou a mão entre seus corpos, e agarrou seu pênis. — Eu quero você dentro de mim, agora. — Em um movimento rápido, jogou-a para sua barriga e Bella engasgou. — Edward! — Eleposicionou um travesseiro embaixo dos quadris, elevando-a de modo que pudesse penetrá-la mais profundamente, por trás. Ele fez uma pausa para empunhar sua ereção com um preservativo.

— Deus, você é linda, — ele sussurrou enquanto deslizou seu pênis dentro dela. Edward gostava do modo como via seu traseiro e a sensação de sua carne macia debaixo de suas palmas. Ele viu seu pênis entrando e saindo da vagina dela e ele se deleitava com os suaves gritos que ela fazia contra os lençóis.

Ela se encaixava perfeitamente. Tudo sobre ela era perfeito pra ele. Ela levantou seus quadris de volta para encontrá-lo enquanto ele dirigia dentro dela, no calor de seda em torno de seu membro. Ele mergulhou dentro e fora, mais duro e mais rápido do que ele fez ontem à noite, e ela pegou cada empurrão. O corpo dela começou a tremer e então ela deu um grito quebrado e ele a sentia pulsando sua liberação, agarrando e libertando o pênismais e mais. Edward arqueou as costas e pressionou seus quadris apertados de prazer e tudo explodiu e quebrou no centro do seu ser.

Quando o céu iluminou, Edward acordou novamente e acariciou um fio de cabelo do rosto Bella.

— Eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho. — Ele beijou a curva do seu sorriso, respirando seu perfume vibrante. — Tome café comigo.

— Mmmm. — Ela esfregou seu pescoço. — Pena que você não pode faltar.

— Você me tenta. — Ele riu baixinho. — Eu trabalho hoje e amanhã, e depois estarei de folga . Portanto, não faça quaisquer planos que não me incluam, tudo bem?

Ela beijou sua orelha e sussurrou:

— Tudo bem. — A maçaneta sacudiu, e em seguida um golpe interrompeu a manhã tranqüila. Bella levantou parafusado, segurando o lençol no seio, os olhos arregalados.

— Bella. Pai está ai? — A voz abafada de Anthony veio através da porta. — Ele não está em seu quarto e não consigo encontrá-lo em casa. — Sua cama já está feita, também.

— Ah,— Ela mordeu o lábio, um olhar apavorado no rosto de Edward que acariciou seu ombro.

— Eu vou estar ai fora em um minuto, Thony, Bella e eu estamos conversando.

— Porque que a porta está trancada?

— Vá tomar café da manhã e eu vou estar lá depois de tomar um banho.

— Ok, papai.

Bella caiu sobre seu travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

— Oh, meu deus. O que estávamos pensando?

O Edward traçou sua feição através do tecido, e beijou-lhe o nariz.

— Está tudo bem. No que diz respeito Anthony sabe, nós estamos apenas conversando. Ele tem apenas nove.

Ele tirou o lençol longe de seu rosto e beijou seus lábios.

— Venha, levante-se.

— E sobre Esme e Carlisle? — Ela parecia tão preocupada que Edward teve que se esforçar para segurar um sorriso.

— Nós somos dois adultos responsáveis. — Além disso, a Mãe e Carlisle gostam de você.

Bella gemeu.

— Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isto. Na casa deles.

Edward a beijou profundamente.

— É minha casa, também. Não lamente o que nós compartilhamos ontem à noite. Foi muito especial. — Ela sorriu, o calor voltando para seus olhos de chocolate.

— Você está certo. Foi maravilhoso. Incrível.

— Bom. — Ele deu beijos em cima da face dela, olhos e nariz. — Agora se levante. Eu tenho que tomar uma ducha rápida. — Ele agarrou o roupão de onde tinha pousado a noite anterior, e vestiu. Depois que ele teve certeza que o corredor estava limpo de uma pessoa que tinha nove anos de idade, ele se esquivou para o banheiro.

Só de pensar em Bella e seu amor apaixonado fizeram o pênis de Edward ficar todo duro mais uma vez. Com uma maldição, ele mudou a água de morna para fria. Quando ele terminou o banho, elefoi em seu quarto e vestiu a calça jeans, colete à prova de balas, uma camiseta, e em seguida, uma camisa de brim. Quando se dirigia para a cozinha, Bella saia do quarto, vestindo shorts e uma blusa, o cabelo para trás em uma trança francesa.

— Pronto para enfrentar a cavalaria, — questionou. Ela tentou um sorriso, mas o canto da boca tremia de nervosismo, ele estava certo.

— Eu acho que sim, — ela murmurou. Ele beijou-a, em seguida, seguiu para a sala de jantar, deixando-a chegar um pouco antes dele. Ele não se importava se Carlisle e Esme soubessem que ele e Bella estavam juntos, mas sabia que ela precisava se ajustar a ele. Bella escorregou em uma cadeira e fugiu até a mesa.

— Parece que há um dia lindo lá fora.

—Brilhante, assim como você hoje. — disse Carlisle, piscando para ela, enquanto colocava a geléia de laranja em um biscoito.

— Obrigado. — Bella sorriu em varios tons de rosa, quando pegou um biscoito e começou a passar manteiga.

— Você teve uma boa noite de descanso, apesar de Anthony estar doente? —Esme perguntou.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, evitando os olhos de Edward.

Edward arrepiou o cabelo de seu filho, em seguida, deslizou na cadeira ao lado de Bella e pressionou o joelho perto dela.

— Sentindo-se melhor, Thony.

— Sim. Posso comer dez ovos. — Anthony sorriu para o pai. — Ei, porque você estava no quarto de Bella esta manhã? Dormiu lá? O que vocês estavam falando?

Bella deixou cair à faca de manteiga, e fez barulho em seu prato. Ela corou com um rosa profundo e Edward teve que segurar um sorriso.

— Nós estávamos apenas conversando. — Virou-se para Esme. — Por favor, passe a salsicha, mãe.

Esme ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou de Bella para Edward, que tinha a intenção de acrescentar ovos mexidos no seu prato. Esme passou o prato de salsichas para Edward, e ele podia ver que ela estava tentando esconder um sorriso.

— Bem, então. — Carlisle pegou o molho. — Vamos tomar café da manhã.

Bella estava mortificada. Palmas das mãos e vibrou com o rosto vermelho tão quente que sentiu como seu rosto estivesse queimado pelo sol. Tão maravilhoso como os ovos mexidos, salsichas e biscoitos cheiroso, a comida tinha gosto de borracha e serragem. Ela não podia acreditar que ela fez amor com Edward na mesma casa com seu filho e dos pais. O que estava errado com ela?

Mas foi maravilhoso. Ela corou outra vez na volta de seus pensamentos, e evitou olhar para alguém. A conversa de Anthony derrubou-a como o som de um besouro de junho zumbido em um dia de verão. Ele tagarelou como se ele nunca tivesse estado doente, enquanto falava para qualquer um que escutasse sobre os planos dele para domesticar o bezerro novo no celeiro e começar uma coleção de pedra. O Edward apertou o joelho de Bella em baixo da mesa e ela quase pulou da pele dela. Um calor lento invadiu sua barriga quando ela olhou para ele. Ele estava tão sexy. E ela tinha visto cada centímetro encantador dele. O pensamento de sua paixão mandou outra onda de calor sobre a pele.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Não se envergonhe, e não lamente qualquer coisa. Você é muito especial. Nós somos muito especiais juntos. Certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar, sentindo como se tivesse um nódulo do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol na garganta.

— Tenho de ir para trabalhar. — Ele pegou seu prato e se dirigiu para a cozinha. — Grande café da manhã, Mãe.

Edward dirigia para o trabalho, seus pensamentos permaneceram na noite passada em fazer amor com Bella. Foi melhor do que ele tinha imaginado. A mulher estava tão quente e sensual. Ele não estava certo de que seria capaz de ter a mente fora dela e sobre o seu trabalho. Quando ele chegou à estação da Patrulha da Fronteira, forçou-se a ter algum controle sobre os seus pensamentos e recuperá-los sobre os problemas. Ele tinha que seguir Gordo e El Torero e precisava do determinado foco habitual dele para conseguir isto. Edward entrou na estação e achou uma mensagem do repórter de Herald, David Connor, esperando por ele.

Talvez o verme tivesse uma consciência depois de tudo. Edward discou o número.

— Connor, — uma voz respondeu.

— Sou eu, Cullen. — Uma pausa.

— Obrigado por retornar a ligação, agente Cullen. Você pode me encontrar no Mario ao meio-dia?

— Eu estarei lá. — A linha ficou muda, verdadeiro tipo sociável. Connor provavelmente morreu para tomar a decisão de falar com ele.

Edward chegou cedo ao Mário para ter certeza que conseguiria pegar uma boa cabine e algo para comer.

A multidão de bebedores da hora almoço estava lá, o ar tão espesso com fumaça de cigarro, que era como andar em um cinzeiro gigante. A cabine de canto estava aberta onde ele tinha se encontrado com Jorge Juárez, e facilitou para Edward, ficando de frente para a porta e esperou por Connor. Sua pele arrepiou em sua nuca, e ele sabia que alguém o observava por trás. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Mari, a garçonete. Seus lábios carnudos estavam pintados de vermelho cintilante. A cor combinava com seu vestido de decote baixo que parecia como ela tivesse se molhado e então lançou-se em um secador para a boa medida.

Ela se esgueirou até Edward sobre saltos altíssimos que devia ter uns dez centímetros de altura.

— Você voltou para me ver? — Ela se inclinou para frente e seu cabelo varreu o braço, os seios quase transbordando de seu vestido. Ele forçou um sorriso apertado.

— Vou querer um prato de nachos supremos, e chá gelado.

— Só isso? — Ela traçou sua unha vermelha ao longo de seu bíceps. — isso será feito.

Mari fez um sedutor beicinho e se afastou com os quadris balançando. Edward tinha pouca paciência para as mulheres como Mari, mas em sua linha de trabalho, ela poderia eventualmente ser um bom contato. Ou seja, um homem não tem que dormir com ela para obter informações.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Mari trouxe para Edward os nachos e chá. Ela passou o braço sobre seus ombros, sua pulseira de ouro raspando seu pescoço e, provavelmente, teria deslizado no seu colo, se o garçom não a tivesse chamado a distância. Perfume barato pendurou no ar junto com o cheiro de cerveja azeda. O ventilador de madeira laminada, fez as pás girarem em cima, mas tudo que fez foi voltar a circular o mau cheiro de suor e fumaça.

Os nachos estavam saborosos, e Edward tinha comido metade da travessa até que Connor entrou pela porta da frente. O repórter foi até o bar e em seguida, olhou ao redor como um homem verificando para ver se havia alguém que ele conhecia. Ele acenou para um casal de jovens então avistou Edward. Com uma cerveja em uma mão, andou ate à mesa de Edward.

— Cullen.

— Connor. Como vai?

Mari tocou de leve em Connor e ele disse alto o bastante para ela ouvir.

— Se alguma vez quiser me falar de sua coragem, me telefone.

Ele jogou um cartão de visita sobre a mesa e voltou para o bar. O Edward ouviu Connor ordenar outra cerveja e pediu ao garçom do bar para ligar no jogo do Arizona Diamondbacks.

O outro lado do cartão virado para cima tinha o nome de Connor e de escritório. Edward não se preocupou em pegá-lo. Ele deixou o cartão onde o repórter tinha derrubado e terminou de comer o seu almoço. Pelo do canto do olho, ele viu Mari que servia um protetor no outro lado do balcão, as pulseiras de ouro dela refletindo na luz artificial. Quando Edward estava de pé, ele jogou uma nota dez na mesa, deslizou o cartão de Connor no seu bolso, caminhou e saiu pela porta da frente.

O céu estava nublado e brilhante, como a manhã depois de uma boa chuva, mas as nuvens estavam se construindo sobre as montanhas. Eles estariam recebendo uma boa tempestade naquela noite, sem dúvida. Ele deslizou no banco do motorista e começou seu caminhão, em seguida, puxou o cartão de Connor de seu bolso, e capotou sobre isso. Pedro Rios, 123 A Street foi escrito em letras negras nítidas. Edward colocou o rádio da estação em um canal seguro e informou que tinha uma dica, e deu o nome e localização. Então, ele colocou o caminhão em marcha e se dirigiu até o endereço que Connor tinha dado.

Ervas daninha e lixo sufocaram o jardim da frente da pequena casa. A pintura azul vívido uma vez estava esbranquiçada e como um leito de rio seco. Como a maioria das casas na cidade de fronteira, ornamentos em forma de arabescos de ferro nas janelas. O portão enferrujado rangeu quando Edward abriu, ele subiu os degraus de concreto, ele viu a porta aberta cerca de um centímetro. O intestino dele apertou. Ele olhou para cima e para baixo na rua e tirou a arma , protegendo-o. Nenhum carro estava estacionado em frente da casa ou das casas ao lado. A rua estava vazia de pessoas.

Assim que Edward rastejou até a porta, ele sentiu a pestilência pesada de carne em decomposição a bile aumentou. Ele inclinou-se para trás, a sua cabeça contra a casa, lutando para impedir o seu estômago de vomitar os nachos. A rítmica zás-zás-zás ecoou de dentro da casa. Com a arma em sua mão direita, empurrou a porta aberta com a sua esquerda.

Nenhum sinal de alguém lá dentro, bateu.

— Patrulha da fronteira. — Nenhuma resposta. Não que ele esperasse alguma. Edward empurrou a porta abrindo mais com a bota, mas manteve-se fora da vista. Quando nada mudou e ele não ouviu nenhum, foi se movendo devagar, a arma na frente dele e e olhadas arredondadas nos cantos. O mau cheiro insuportável se chocou com ele, o suficiente para cair de joelhos. Seus olhos e a garganta queimavam, e ele teve dificuldade para engolir. Ele puxou um lenço de mão do bolso e cobriu o nariz.

O corpo pendurado em uma corda. Uma corda amarrada a um gancho de carne. Um homem. Sua cabeça inchada inclinada em um ângulo estranho, e sua língua... Edward fechou os olhos dele por um momento, então se forçou a olhar novamente. Aquela língua grossa, engolida e a face, um horroroso roxo-azul como as mãos. Suas mãos pareciam luvas cirúrgicas explodidas e pintadas de preto. Um ventilador de teto agitou ao lado do cadáver, as lâminas deslizando o topo do cabelo preto dele e golpeando a corda, causando o barulho de zás, zás, zás. O quarto era um lixo. Cadeiras quebradas, lixo que cobria o chão, até o sofá. Maldição.

Edward escutou os sons dentro da casa e não ouviu nenhum. Ele foi para fora e correu pelas escadas, enchendo seus pulmões com ar puro. Desde a aparência do homem, para não mencionar o cheiro, ele estava morto há algum tempo pelo aspecto , e o Edward duvidou alguém tivesse vadiado ali para ver o que aconteceu. Ele manteve a arma na mão e voltou para o seu caminhão para passar um rádio para a BP e da polícia. Enquanto esperava a polícia chegar, ele verificou a sala da frente novamente. Ele não reconheceu o homem, mas o rosto estava muito inchado para ter certeza. Os pés do cadáver estavam pelo menos um metro fora do chão. Nenhuma cadeira, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia ter se ligado, estava perto o suficiente para ser um suicídio. Gesso tinha lascado afastado de todo o gancho de carne, expondo o feixe aparafusado.

Sirenes gritaram no fundo enquanto ele olhava o lixo ao redor da sala. Embalagens de comida pronta, uma meia com um furo, um palito, uma cobertura de caixa de fósforos, e cascas de sementes de girassol estavam espalhados entre o lixo. Edward notou um pedaço de papel rasgado. Ele não conseguia distinguir as palavras, mas ele pensou Toro foi rabiscada em toda a parte superior da sucata. Estavam relacionadas com El Torero, significando que o matador? Ou toro, o que significa touro?

Duas horas mais tarde Edward foi para casa, depois de dar a declaração dele à polícia sobre como ele tinha encontrado o corpo, e porque ele estava lá. Ele tinha andado para ganhar informação durante a investigação policial. Identificação nos bolsos do cadáver diziam que o homem realmente era Pedro Ríos. Depois de examinar a cena e o corpo, o detetive de homicídios disse que ele suspeitava que Ríos tinha sido assassinado. David Connor teria uma surpresa desagradável quando ele fosse escoltado até a delegacia para interrogatório. Proteger as fontes era uma coisa. Assassinato era outro.

Depois que voltou de sua entrevista com outro fazendeiro, Bella saiu para relaxar ao lado da lagoa de Esme. Ela afundou nas almofadas do balanço, enquanto balançava lentamente para frente e para trás no tempo com o som dos sapos coaxando pela lagoa. Murmúrio suave da cachoeira acalmando seus nervos, e a brisa da tarde provocante a acariciar seu rosto. O ar cheirava a chuva, o céu escuro com nuvens de tempestade. Grávida. O que seria estar grávida de Edward? Para ter o seu bebê? Ter o bebê dele? Bella esticou no balanço e cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos.

Como ela podia pensar em tal coisa, quando ela conhecia o homem por tão pouco tempo? Ele provavelmente não queria nada mais do que um pouco de diversão na cama. Bem, ele foi certamente tudo isso. Que noite incrível que teve, para não mencionar a hora antes do amanhecer. Ela nunca soube que poderia ser assim. Assim prazeiroso. Tão incrivelmente bom. Isso é o que Jess e Angela tinha falado. Edward estava certo. Não importa o que acontecesse em seguida, ela não podia lamentar o que eles compartilharam na noite passada.

Ela relaxou, imaginando toda a tensão em seu corpo que escoava através do assento do balanço, rodar na terra, cada vez mais profundos, até que tudo à sua volta desvaneceu e ela caiu em um sono profundo. O sol esquentou a face de Bella, acariciando os lábios, as pálpebras, a sobrancelha. Uma sensação inebriante de prazer a envolveu e ela suspirou para se aquecer no calor suave, amoroso.

— Bella, — o sol a chamou em um sussurro rouco.

— Mmmm, ela murmurou, então abriu os olhos para ver que estava escuro lá fora e Edwardinclinado sobre ela. — Edward.

Ele equilibrado na ponta do balanço, os braços apoiados nos dois lados dos quadris. Ele mudou e passou o dedo no nariz.

— Acorde, dorminhoca.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sonhei que o sol estava me beijando.

— Não o sol. — Ele inclinou-se e escovou os lábios dele em cima de seu. — Eu beijei você aqui. — Lábios. — E aqui. — Nariz. — E aqui e aqui. — Suas pálpebras. — E eu quero te beijar em lugares que o sol não pode chegar. Em lugares que só eu posso tocar em você.

Bella corou e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Eu quero beijar cada centímetro de você.

Edward lhe deu seu sorriso sexy que fez seu estômago vibrar.

— Eu considero isso uma promessa.

Ela notou que seu cabelo estava molhado e ele cheirava a xampu de maçã.

— Você tomou banho.

Passou a mão no pescoço e na curva do seu peito, e ela suspirou, apertando seus mamilos com o toque sensual.

— Foi um daqueles dias, — ele murmurou. — Eu sabia que se me aproximasse de você primeiro, eu não conseguiria me controlar. — Ele esfregou sua orelha, em seguida, beijou-a. — Viu? Eu nem posso manter as minhas mãos e minha boca longe de você.

— Mmmm. Deixe-me sentar.

— Por quê? — Edward mordeu o queixo dela e então os lábios. — Eu gosto de você onde você está. Embaixo de mim. Mas se você quer estar em cima.

Bella sorriu.

— Tudo bem. — Ele ajudou-a, em seguida, puxou-a para o seu colo.

Bella tentou protestar, mas a força de seus braços a fez se sentir segura e protegida, e queria algo que ela não sentia desde os seus pais e irmã tinha morrido.

— Você está pronta para me dizer o que seu ex fez a você? — Ele murmurou, surpreendendo-a com a objetividade da sua pergunta. Ela escorregou um braço para trás outro pelo estômago duro dele.

O perfume das rosas de Esme misturado com o cheiro de chuva iminente. Um coro de grilos encheu a noite, ao longe, um coiote uivou. A única luz vinha das janelas da casa, e as estrelas começaram a aparecer através de manchas de nuvens no céu à noite. Bella deu um suspiro profundo estremecendo quando Edward acariciou seu ombro, no braço e subiu.

— Não temos que falar sobre ele?

— Eu acho que vai ser bom para perceber que ele era apenas um desgraçado que não merece você.

Edward massageou suavemente a nuca.

— Como é que alguém tão doce como você se enganchou com um filho da puta como esse?

Ela ficou tensa pensando no namoro com o seu ex-marido.

— Começamos a namorar quando eu estava na faculdade. Jacob era encantador, atencioso, e bonito. E eu era jovem e ingênua. — Uma gota de chuva pousou no tornozelo de Bella e respingos macios bateram no teto acima. Quando ela começou a falar novamente, sua voz era plana.

— Após o acidente, ele estava sempre por perto. Poucos meses depois de eu ter perdido minha família, ele parou no meu apartamento e me encontrou chorando. Ele me deu um copo de vinho e disse que iria me relaxar. A próxima coisa que eu soube é que era manhã, e estava na cama, nua.

Edward fez um som como um rosnado baixo. Chuva tamborilou mais forte, mas Bella continuou, sabendo que precisava contar-lhe tudo.

— Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Eu me assustei, mas Jacob disse que eu bebi a garrafa inteira de vinho sozinha, em seguida, e implorei para ficar. — Memórias torciam em seu intestino como uma lâmina serrilhada. — Ele insistiu que eu implorei para o sexo, e disse-lhe que não queria ser mais virgem. Ele disse que devíamos nos casar, porque ele me amava, e no caso de eu estar grávida. Eu achava que estava apaixonada por ele. Eu confiava nele. — Ela enrolou seu punho. — Eu era tão estúpida. Eu realmente pensei que ele me amava.

Edward pegou seu queixo em sua mão e fez olhar para ele.

— Deixe de se bater em causa do sujeito. Você era jovem e inocente, e o filho da puta se aproveitou de você.

Ela estendeu a mão e beijou-o.

— Você é tão bom para mim.. — Escovou seus lábios sobre o dela e ela estremeceu cada nervo de seu corpo cru com desejo.

— Acho que ninguém iria notar...

— Aqui fora? — Ela deu-lhe um olhar horrorizado.

— Estou apenas provocando você. — Ele beijou-a novamente. — Apesar de eu achar a idéia apetitosa. — A chuva começou a cair e uma saraivada de relâmpagos dividia o céu. Trovão estrondeou um som sobrenatural que fez seu coração bater. — É melhor irmos para dentro. — Edward tirou do seu colo. — Estamos sentados em um balanço de metal, e isso não é uma coisa inteligente em uma tempestade.

Ele agarrou a mão dela e correram na chuva até a casa. Eles alcançaram a varanda ao mesmo tempo que o relâmpago brilhou novamente, o estrondo do trovão imediatamente após. Eles ainda estavam rindo, ainda de mãos dadas, quando entraram na casa. Quando ela viu Anthony, Carlisle e Esme, ela tentou se afastar, mas Edward não a deixou ir.

— Porque é que você está segurando a mão de Bella, pai? — A cara de Anthony torcida como se pensasse. — Ela é sua namorada?

Bella corou, mas Edward assentiu com a cabeça, o rosto solene.

— Sim, ela é minha namorada.

Anthony saltou para cima e para baixo.

— legal, posso ter um irmão ou irmã?

Carlisle e Esme caíram na gargalhada, e Bella queria esconder-se. Edward sorriu e olhou para ela.

— Um passo de cada vez, Thony. Um passo de cada vez.

_**E ai? Estão gostando? Adoraria saber.**_

_**Esse Ed é tudo de bom e mais um pouco.**_

_**Agradecendo os comentários fofos. Leio cada um, e fico super feliz com eles.**_

_**Essa estória ainda vai pegar fogo, aguardem.**_

_**Assim que editar e revisar o próximo cap., posto.**_

_**beijos e até.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Penúltimo cap. na área.**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação.**_

_**Obrigada pelos coméntarios, fico super feliz com eles.**_

_**Bora ler que esse ta quente.**_

— Maldição. Claro que estou chateado com que os imigrantes ilegais fizeram. — John Stevens mordendo seu palito em resposta para pergunta de Bella.

Eles estavam sentados no escritório da casa do antigo xerife. Depois de pedir a permissão do rancheiro, Bella pegou seu gravador pequeno, e verificou sua lista de perguntas à medida que eles conversavam.

— Exatamente o que aconteceu? — Bella manteve sua expressão profissional, mas seu pulso bateu um pouco mais rápido no calor das palavras de Steven.

Ele estreitou seus olhos castanhos, sua carranca afundando.

— Um grupo atravessou o pasto leste. Em vez de subir pela cerca de arame farpado, eles cortaram com cortadores de fio.— Centenas de cabeça do meu gado saíram. — Stevens cerrou seus punhos e seu rosto avermelhou. — Meu rebanho começou a ter uma alimentação ruim, e todos morreram. Nós estamos falando de milhares de dólares que foram para o inferno.

Antes de Bella pudesse responder, um telefone tocou. Stevens retirou um telefone celular do bolso de sua camisa de brim e verificou o visor.

— Desculpe-me, senhora. — Ele se mexeu na cadeira e olhou para a porta. — Eu preciso atender este telefonema.

— Eu esperarei no corredor até que você termine. — Bella levantou-se e saiu do escritório da fazenda quando ela ouviu Stevens atender ao telefone, falando em um espanhol fluente.

Enquanto esperava por ele, ela estudou as fotografias e artigos de jornal que emolduravam as paredes. Aparentemente o rancheiro foi ativo na política local. Ele e o Prefeito Montaño apertaram as mãos em um tiro. Em outros recortes, Stevens posou com outro os homens e mulheres que eram políticos e homens de negócios locais de acordo com as várias legendas.

Poucos minutos depois, Stevens saiu da sala para deixá-la saber que tinha acabado a conversa ao telefone, mas ele teria que parar sua curta entrevista. Bella o seguiu até o escritório, sentou-se e e fez rapido o restante de suas perguntas. De alguma maneira ela estava feliz com a interrupção anterior. O rancheiro pareceu mais relaxado, até mais jovial depois do telefonema, como se ele tivesse recebido boas notícias.

Quando ela terminou a entrevista, Bella juntou seu gravador, seu caderno e agradeceu ao rancheiro. O telefone tocou novamente quando ela estava partindo, e ela disse adeus a Stevens.

Como ela dirigiu o SUV ao longo da estrada de terra que levava ao rancho, ela passou por um van das pessoas indo em direção a Sweetwater. O furgão estava viajando tão rápido que uma nuvem rosa de pó subiu ao redor dele, e o motorista quase deu uma guinada desviando do veículo de Bella. Ela mordeu os lábios quando agarrou o volante.

O homem dirigindo o furgão apenas deu uma olhada para Bella, embora ele quase a tenha jogado fora da estrada. Ela cerrou os dentes. Algumas pessoas não deviam ter permissão para ter uma licença.

No escritório dos Turner, Bella se sentou diante de seu computador portátil e digitando as respostas John Steven para suas perguntas, transcreveu a conversa gravada. Quando veio para a parte onde ela deixou a sala e o rancheiro começou a falar em espanhol, ela apertou o botão de avanço rápido. Ela ainda não havia pensando sobre o fato de ter deixado o gravador ligado, enquanto ele atendia o telefonema. Ela parou quando reconheceu uma palavra.

Não uma palavra - um nome. Gordo. O mesmo nome Dee MacLeod Reynolds mencionou.

Stevens estava falando com ou sobre alguém chamado Gordo? Ou ele conversava sobre outra coisa completamente diferente?

Esme entrou no escritório, interrompendo os pensamentos de Bella quando ela deu o telefone sem fio.

— É seu editor.

Quando Esme saiu, Bella colocou o telefone no ouvido.

— Ei Jessica.

— Como vai a minha repórter favorita e amiga de compras? — a voz agradável da Jessica fluiu acima de Bella, fazendo-a sentir saudades de sua amiga.

— Maravilhosa. — Bella sorriu e suspirou. — Não podia ser melhor.

— Mmmm — hmm. Você soa terrivelmente satisfeita. Isto significa que você encontrou um homem decente?

O calor rastejou acima do pescoço de Bella, e ela tentou manter sua voz sem se trair.

— O que no mundo te faz dizer isto?

Jess riu silenciosamente.

— Você não pode me enganar.

Não adiantava tentar esconder alguma coisa de Jessica — Ela havia sido uma repórter investigativa. Uma das melhores.

A mulher definitivamente podia sentir o cheiro de qualquer coisa fora do normal.

Bella sentou-se na cadeira do escritório e olhou para porta da sala.

— Seu nome é Edward e ele é o homem mais incrível que eu já encontrei.

— Uauuuuu. — Bella podia ver o sorriso diabólico da imagem de Jessica. — Então, como ele é na cama?

Uma onda de vergonha varreu Bella.

— Jessica!

— Eu quero detalhes. Vamos, desenbucha.

—Bem. — Bella olhou para a porta novamente e abaixou a voz. — O homem é surpreendente.

A risada gutural da Jessica era tão alta que Bella teve que afastar o telefone para longe de sua orelha.

— Era tempo de você encontrar um homem de verdade. Você merece coisa melhor do que aquele perdedor com quem você era casada.

Bella pegou um fio solto na bainha de sua blusa.

— Tenho certeza que esta é uma aventura para Edward, nada mais. Além disso, eu só estarei aqui por pouco tempo mais.

— Você está se divertindo, não é?

Sorrindo, Bella disse,

— Ele faz-me sentir bonita.

—Você é bonita. Eu tenho dito isto a você por muito tempo. Você nunca deveria ter escutado uma palavra que o maldito idiota sempre disse.

— Sim, sim. Então como está Angela? Fazendo-lhe companhia desde que eu não estou aí?

— Nós iremos almoçar amanhã.

— Diga-lhe oi por mim. — Bella girou em torno da cadeira. — Será que você me ligou apenas para conversar?

Um jornal sacudiu, e Bella imaginou que Jessica estava mudando uma das muitas pilhas de sua escrivaninha.

— Sim, e pensei em verificar como a matéria está indo.

— Bom. — Bella leu um resumo do que ela havia escrito até agora.

— Ótimo trabalho. — a voz da Jessica mostrou aprovação. — Eu tenho mais uma pergunta.

— O que é, atrevo-me a perguntar?

— Depois das entrevistas e de ir para cama com este pedaço de homem chamado Edward, você ainda vai voltar para casa no dia dezoito?

Bella balançou sua cabeça e riu.

— O que você pensa que eu vou fazer? Permanecer aqui só porque eu encontrei um homem que é incrível na cama?

— Eu penso que isto é um motivo tão bom como qualquer outro.

Alargando um suspiro exagerado, Bella disse

— Você é incorrigível.

Jessica deu uma risada malvada.

— Basta vir á tona para respirar de vez em quando, ok?

Depois que Bella disse adeus, ela desligou o telefone sem fio e foi para a cozinha. Ela estava ainda sorridente quando viu a mãe de Edward.

— Precisa de ajuda, Esme?

Esme pegou suas luvas de jardinagem no balcão.

— Se você quiser, você pode me ajudar com o jantar, mas eu começarei daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Eu vou ao jardim pegar um pouco de tomates e cebolas.

Anthony entrou na sala e quase colidiu com Bella.

— Eh, Bella! Quer vir aqui fora e jogar comigo no meu esconderijo?

Bella olhou de Anthony a Esme.

— Certo, se sua avó não precisar de mim no jardim.

— Você dois vão em frente. — Esme pegou uma cesta de vime da mesa. — Dará aos meus ouvidos um pouco de descanso.

Anthony tomou Bella pela mão e praticamente a arrastou através do pomar para o seu esconderijo que ficava escondido no final do terreno. Sua mão era pequena e quente na dela.

Pelas árvores, Bella podia ver a faixa de terra onde Edward mantinha seu avião, e ela estremeceu. Além disto, curtos e grossos arbustos pareciam continuar indefinidamente o pé das montanhas. Uma coisa ela notou sobre esta parte do Arizona, ela podia ver milhas e milhas do vale. Nenhuma árvore ou colina bloqueavam a visão, só aquelas plantada em torno da casa de rancho.

— Quer jogar xadrez ou jogo de damas? — Anthony pegou uma tábua de jogo de uma pilha ao lado da caixa de brinquedo. — O papai e Vovô me ensinaram jogar ambos e eu sou realmente bom.

Bella riu.

— Você provavelmente me destruiria no xadrez, então que tal o jogo de damas?

Anthony arrumou a placa em tempo recorde, e provou ser um grande jogador de damas.

Ela estava pasma com a estratégia madura com que ele costumava ganhar dela.

Quando ficou escuro demais para jogar mais, eles guardaram o jogo e voltaram para a casa. Tão logo entraram pela porta Bella viu Edward, seu cabelo molhado do chuveiro. Sua pulsação acelerou e parecia que sua barriga estava cheia de borboletas.

— Papai! — Anthony correu para Edward e o abraçou. — Eu bati Bella três vezes no jogo de damas e ela só ganhou duas vezes, mas depois ficou muito escuro e tivemos que voltar para casa.

Edward arrepiou cabelo de seu filho.

— Você terá que desafiar ela para o xadrez, logo.

— Eu fiz, mas ela disse que eu iria destruí-la, então nós jogamos damas. — Anthony rodopiou e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. — Eu estou com tanta fome que poderia comer dez sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e geléia. Eu vou perguntar para a vovó o que tem para o jantar.

Quando Anthony correu para fora, Edward pegou na cintura de Bella e a beijou longo e duro.

— Eu fiquei o dia inteiro com vontade de fazer isto, — ele murmurou.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ela colocou sua cabeça contra seu peito, suas mãos descansaram sobre seus ombros, permitindo se sentir desejada em seus abraços. — Como foi seu dia?

— Ótimo, agora que eu estou em casa, e você está em meus braços.

Quando a casa ficou silenciosa, e quando ele teve certeza que Anthony estava adormecido, Edward foi até Bella. A chuva caia batendo em sua janela suavemente.

Ela estava esperando vestida com uma de suas camisas de brim azul, o encaixe desfeito para que ele pudesse ver a curva de seus seios. Depois que ele trancou a porta, se virou para ela e deslizou os braços em torno de sua cintura.

— Como você demorou. — Ela inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu para ele. — Eu estava morrendo de vontade de colocar minhas mãos em você.

Ele beijou-a duro, a deixando sentir toda a paixão acumulada dentro dele. Quando se afastou, sua respiração já estava irregular de desejo.

— Eu quase enlouqueci com a espera.

Bella o levou para a cama.

— Ontem eu prometi beijá-lo todo, mas nós, ah, nos apressamos à noite passada, — ela disse, lembrando como eles mal conseguiram esperar para tirar a roupa e irem para a cama. Desta vez, ela queria lento, percorrer com ele os caminhos do prazer.

Edward ajudou-a a puxar sua camiseta acima de sua cabeça e seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso.

— Você estava completamente selvagem, pequena. Não tenho certeza que posso esperar.

Ela correu seus dedos pelo cabelo no seu peito e sorriu para a nota de provocação em sua voz.

— Bem você só vai sentar, porque é a minha vez, — ela disse quando ligeiramente correu suas unhas sobre seus mamilos planos.

Bella patinou os dedos pelo seu abdômen duro até o cós de sua calça jeans. Ela desabotoou, os nós dos dedos acariciando seu pênis com o movimento. Sua ereção parecia crescer mais e mais e ela sorriu quando viu Edward cerrar os dentes e apertar as mãos em seus lados. Ela tomou seu próprio tempo doce quando ela empurrou a calça jeans para o chão e então ele saiu delas. Antes dela tirar suas roupas, correu sua mão sobre o comprimento da ereção, traçando o contorno com as pontas dos dedos, provocando.

— Eu não consigo esquecer o quão grande você é, — ela murmurou.

As chamas rugiram no interior de Edward por cada toque, cada palavra sua. A aprovação feminina era óbvia em seus olhos quando ela olhou seu corpo desnudo e especialmente o seu pênis que sobressaía em direção a ela.

Ela deixou sua roupa cair lentamente sobre seus pés.

— Eu planejo te beijar em todos os lugares.

—Em todos os lugares, hein? — Ele tirou a cueca e então se sentou na cama. Em um movimento fluido deitou-se, colocando suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça. — Eu sou todo seu, 'querida'.

— Isso é o que eu quero. — Bella subiu na cama e o montou, ele quase rugiu quando sentiu sua vagina nua contra as coxas. — Você todinho. — Sua camisa azul ficava tão bem nela, e ele podia ver o círculo escuro de seus mamilos pela abertura.

Ele gemia, querendo rolar sobre suas costas e a possuí-la rápido e duro. Para o inferno com isto. Ele queria possuí-la agora.

— Você vai me torturar, não é, mulher?

— Sim. — Ela arrastou seus dedos através dos pêlos de seu peito até sua cintura e nas costas, mas evitou seu pênis. — Eu amo seu corpo.

Ele deslizou suas mãos por baixo da camisa dela e não sentiu nada além da pele de cetim de seus quadris. O sangue agrupou-se em sua virilha, quase a ponto de explodir de dor.

O cabelo caiu sobre o seu rosto quando colou sua boca contra a dele. Correu a ponta de sua língua sobre os seus lábios, então deslizou em sua boca. Ela tinha gosto de menta da sua pasta de dentes junto com o seu próprio sabor original. Ele apertou os quadris em suas mãos quando sentiu seu perfume.

Seus lábios encontraram seu nariz em um beijo tão leve e fugaz como uma borboleta. Lentamente ela moveu seus lábios para cada pálpebra, suavemente beijando cada uma. Quando ela arrastou sua língua para a orelha,

Ela murmurou,

— Eu amo como você soa como um leão da montanha quando nós estamos juntos.

Ele alcançou debaixo da camisa e capturou seus seios, em seguida, traçaram seus mamilos com seus polegares. Com um pequeno suspiro ela arqueou suas costas, apertando seus quadris mais perto dos dele, sua vagina estava úmida contra seu pênis. Ela puxou o encaixe da camisa até que foi completamente desfeita, e então a deixou deslizar de seus ombros.

A chuva continuava a bater no telhado no tempo com a batida do seu coração. A iluminação de baixo da lâmpada vitoriana, Edward podia ver claramente cada curva, o modo como Bella erguia seus seios altos e a forma como os mamilos se projetava na direção dele. Ela era de seda e cetim, calor e fogo, e ele queria ela de maneira que ele nunca imaginou querer qualquer mulher.

Bella abaixou sacudiu sua língua sobre o seu pomo de Adão então beijou o oco na base de sua garganta. Com lentos golpes deliberados de sua língua, ela trabalhou seu caminho sobre a sua clavícula e até seu peito. Ela mordeu suavemente um de seus mamilos, antes de lamber seu peito musculoso até alcançar seu outro mamilo. Cada vez mais baixo, ela mudou-se, lambendo, mordendo e beijando até chegar aos pêlos ondulados entre suas coxas.

Sua respiração assobiou para fora.

— Você está prestes a fazer-me perder a cabeça, mulher.

— Bom. — Ela olhou para ele, um brilho perverso em seus olhos. — Isso é o que você faz em mim.

O canto de sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso sensual.

— Bruxa.

Ela deu uma risada suave.

— Eu quero saborear você novamente, como você me saboreou. — Ele gemeu quando ela lambeu seu pênis como uma casquinha de sorvete, rodando sua língua acima da cabeça.

Então o deslizou em sua boca, tocando-o suavemente com seus dentes. Ele agarrou sua cabeça entre as palmas das mãos e apertou as mãos em seus cabelos sedosos.

Sua cabeça balançava para cima e para baixo quando ela deslizou sua boca ao longo de sua ereção e Edward a guiou. Ele levantou seus quadris, apreciando a visão de seu pênis que entrava e saía de sua boca quente.

Quando Edward não podia mais segurar o clímax, ele pegou uma embalagem de proteção que estava sobre o criado-mudo.

— Eu não posso segurar mais e agora eu quero possuir você, mel.

Bella sorriu e pegou o preservativo . Ela colocou sobre o pênis, sua língua indo na frente, como fogo lambendo a sua alma. Depois de colocar o preservativo, ela subiu e escarranchou em seus quadris. Ela pegou seu pênis com uma mão e colocou na entrada da vagina. E deslizou sobre ele, levando-o profundamente, tão fundo quanto poderia alcançar, até atingir seu ponto G.

— Sim, aí. — Ela gemeu quando ele a encheu, com o impulso para cima para encontrá-la. Ela contorceu seu corpo e montou seu pênis, seus seios balançando quando ela balançava os quadris. — Eu quero tudo de você, Edward. Mais fundo. Mais duro.

Ele pegou seus quadris, elevando-a acima e abaixo do comprimento do seu pênis.

Mantendo seus corpos unidos, ele virou-se e a trouxe com ele presa embaixo dele. Ele mergulhou quando ela começou a fechar seus olhos.

— Olhe para mim. — Sua voz era um grunhido exigente.

Ele queria ver a sua paixão, queria ver a sua libertação. O êxtase em seus olhos enviou quase acabou com ele, mas se conteve, olhando-a quando ele balançou os quadris contra os dela.

Ela ofegou e seus olhos giraram para o teto e ele podia vê-la se perder em sensações. O corpo dela estremeceu duro embaixo dele e ela mordeu o lábio para conter seu choro. Ela tremia seu corpo tremendo com a força de seu orgasmo.

Edward entrava nela, mais e mais duro ainda. Ele gostava de vê-la, ver seu rosto afogueado com desejo por ele. Ele segurou sua mão de lado querendo tirar de seu orgasmo o máximo possível.

Mas seu próprio orgasmo não podia esperar mais e ele teve que morder de volta um grito. Perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço por uns bom tempo Somente quando o clímax poderoso invadiu seu corpo e seu pênis lançou sua semente, ele sentiu o preservativo rasgar.

Merda

Seus músculos cerrados enquanto seu corpo pulsava. Ele manteve-se quieto, incapaz de se retirar do corpo de Bella. Era tarde demais.

Ele fechou os olhos e relaxou entre as coxas de Bella, ainda aconchegou-se mais, não querendo separar-se dela.

O que está feito está feito. Era muito importante estar com ela.

Bella podia ficar grávida.

A idéia de Bella levando sua criança deu a ele uma sensação inebriante. Mas ele não estava certo como ela reagiria a isto.

— Mmmm, — ela disse, aliviando suas mãos em seu cabelo. — Isto pode ser viciante.

— Eu já estou viciado em você. — Edward apoiou sua cabeça em uma mão e passou a outra sobre a sua pele sedosa, desenhando círculos em torno de seus mamilos. — E se eu lhe disser que o preservativo rasgou? — ele perguntou, não olhando em seu rosto.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e seu corpo enrijeceu embaixo dele. Ela soltou suas mãos de seus ombros.

— Será?

— Tenho quase certeza.

— Oh. Meu Deus. — Ela fechou seus olhos, e ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando.

Edward arrastou o dedo pela ponta de seu nariz aos lábios.

— Nós podíamos nos casar.

Seus olhos abriram de repente.

— Não — eu — não. Oh, deus. Nós mal nos conhecemos. Eu não posso me casar com você só porque eu poderia estar grávida. — Sua voz tremeu como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

— Nós nos conhecemos muito bem. — Edward choveu beijos em seu rosto, na esperança de acalmar seus medos.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, não encontrando seus olhos.

E então lhe ocorreu como era estranhamente familiar, a situação e ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por sua estupidez. O ex de Bella a havia convencido a se casar com ele, caso ela estivesse grávida depois que ele a estuprou. E era nisso que Edward estava pensando. Estupro.

Ela não tinha se dado ao homem com o seu consentimento. O bastardo tinha tomado sua virgindade e usado ela.

Tempo. Ela precisava de tempo.

Edward saiu de Bella, e com certeza, o preservativo não o tinha feito. Ele dispôs dele e a puxou em seus braços.

— Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem.

— Como você pode dizer isto? — Ela cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos. — Nunca me ocorreu que o preservativo podia rasgar. — Sua voz foi abafada por trás de suas palmas. — E se isto acontecer novamente?

— As chances são que você não ficará grávida de uma vez. E as chances são definitivamente contra um preservativo romper uma segunda vez. — Ele puxou suas mãos longe de seu rosto e a beijou. Ela endureceu então gradualmente derreteu-se quando ele aprofundou o beijo.

Ela suspirou e deslizou suas mãos ao redor sua cintura.

— Você não devia estar aqui quando Anthony acordar.

— Eu voltarei para minha cama quando o sol nascer, — ele prometeu, beijando sua testa.

— E quando meu filho acordar.

Bella sorriu e aconchegou-se na curva de seu braço. A chuva tamborilava no telhado enquanto ele a segurava. Era tão bom segurá-la, como se ele tivesse acabado de chegar a casa depois de uma longa jornada para encontrá-la esperando por ele.

Edward esperou até sua respiração ser suave e uniforme, e ela estar completamente relaxada.

Ele finalmente caiu em um sono leve, sonhando com bebês, o sol beijando seus cabelos e seus olhos cor de chocolate.

Bella despertou sozinha, a cama fria e vazia sem Edward. Quando ela se esticou, pensou sobre a sua última noite de amor e sorriu.

Então ela lembrou. O preservativo rasgou. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela deslizou a mão na barriga. E se ela estivesse grávida?

O pensamento a aqueceu, e um rubor lento de prazer A pensada a aqueceu, um rubor lento de prazer percorreu o seu corpo como chuva em dia quente de verão.

Um bebê. Seu bebê.

Bella enrolou em uma bola e se abraçou. Ontem à noite Edward tinha mencionado casamento, provavelmente querendo fazer, a coisa honrada. Mas ela nunca se casaria com ele porque ele achava que era o que devia fazer.

Um golpe chacoalhou Bella de seus pensamentos. Ela puxou o lençol até o pescoço.

— Sim?

Edward deslizou na porta e trancou-a atrás dele. Ele estava vestido de calça jeans e uma camisa de brim azul que intensificava a cor dos seus olhos.

A cama afundou debaixo de seu peso quando ele se sentou ao lado dela lhe deu um beijo leve. Seus lábios eram quentes e firmes, e ela não podia deixar de lembrar como era ter aqueles lábios por todo seu corpo.

Ele aninhou sua orelha.

— Você está planejando dormir a manhã toda?

Sorridente, ela deslizou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Eu senti falta de acordar com você ao meu lado.

— Eu gostaria de nada mais do que acordar com você todos os dias. — Ele sorriu e deu um suave puxão em uma mecha de seu cabelo.

— Agora levante, antes de eu decidir tirar minhas roupas e juntar-me a você.

Ela abaixou suas pestanas e deu a ele um olhar modesto.

— A melhor idéia que você teve.

Ele começou a puxar o lençol quando eles ouviram Anthony conversar frenético no corredor. Ele suspirou e beijou sua testa.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Ela lançou o travesseiro em suas costas.

— Escravo.

Depois que ele fechou a porta, Bella colocou seu robe, pegou sua roupa e então foi para o banheiro para um banho rápido. Por alguma razão ela se sentia totalmente feminina aquela manhã, e em vez de vestir de calça jeans, ela vestiu uma blusa de seda e uma saia curta que modelava suas curvas.

Quando ela entrou na sala de estar, Edward assobiou baixinho causando uma excitação na barriga de Bella. Ela pensou que ele iria beijá-la na frente de sua família, então ela esquivou-se para longe, não estava pronta para este tipo de demonstração de afeto na frente de todos.

— Sua agenda? — ele perguntou depois do almoço, quando eles estavam sozinhos na cozinha. Esme e Anthony foram fazer jardinagem e Carlisle estava alimentando os bezerros.

Bella deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward e o abraçou.

— Eu sou toda sua.

— Eu tenho algo que eu quero mostrar a você. — Ele deslizou suas juntas através de sua bochecha.

— Então eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar depois.

Ela sorriu e beijou-o.

— Leve-me, vaqueiro.

No final da tarde, eles partiram no caminhão de Edward e levou alguns quilômetros, passando por campos de algodão, milho e alfafa, passando por pastagens pontilhada com o gado vermelho, para esvaziar a área cultivada até a cordilheira baixa.

Depois de atravessar um guarda de gado, eles viajaram para baixo uma estrada de terra que era pouco mais do que um par de através de ervas e arbustos de algaroba.

No final da estrada, eles estacionaram e saíram do veículo. Edward pegou sua mão e trouxe-a até a frente do caminhão.

— O que você acha? — ele perguntou, assistindo sua expressão.

Bella viu a montanha áspera que abraçava a extremidade da propriedade e o terreno deserto. Os arbustos de Mesquite eram verdes das chuvas de verão, a terra escura, marrom da tempestade da noite anterior.

Uma família de codorniz dispersa nos arbustos, seu chamado nervoso um som gentil no deserto silencioso. O ar cheirava limpo e fresco. O céu era um azul brilhante, mas acima edificações de nuvens sobre os cumes das montanhas.

— É maravilhoso, — ela disse, e quis dizer cada palavra.

— Esta é minha terra. — Edward lançou sua mão e voltou para a lateral do caminhão. Ele alcançou e retirou um tubo marrom de trás do assento então voltou para onde Bella estava esperando por ele. Ele retirou um conjunto de fotocópias azuis, desenrolou e espalhou elas sobre o capô do veículo. — Estas são as plantas para a casa que eu quero construir aqui.

Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela quando ela se debruçou mais para conseguir olhar melhor.

— Eu aposto que vai ser incrível. — Ela traçou uma linha com a ponta do dedo.

— Uma casa de dois andares. — Edward apontou para a planta com a mão livre. — Aqui, no piso inferior, é onde ficará a cozinha, sala de estar, escritório, biblioteca, quarto de hóspedes, e quarto da família. — Ele moveu a página superior de lado. — Isto é em cima. O quarto do Anthony ficará aqui, um par mais quartos aqui e aqui, e este é o quarto principal. O principal tem uma sacada coberta de frente para a montanha.

— Perfeito para apreciar chuvas de verão. — Ela sorriu para ele.

Ele arrastou seu dedo abaixo seu nariz para seus lábios, e segurou-a com seu olhar intenso de olhos azuis.

— Perfeito para criar uma família.

Bella parou de respirar. A maneira como ele olhou para ela. A maneira como ele mencionou um aumento família. Como ele estava fazendo uma pergunta com os olhos. O nervosismo cresceu dentro dela como um bando de pássaros em pânico.

— O construtor está programado para preparar a terra em agosto. — Ele tirou os braços dos ombros dela e voltou sua atenção a enrolar as plantas e empurrando-os para o tubo.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou acalmar os tremores em suas mãos. Não, ele não estava pedindo-lhe qualquer coisa. Ele estava só compartilhando seus planos.

— O que Anthony acha disto? — ela perguntou.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não disse a ele ainda. Ele sentirá falta de viver com os avôs, mas ele é velho o suficiente agora, e eles não precisam dele sob os pés o tempo todo. A mãe quer continuar a observá-lo enquanto eu estiver no trabalho. Eles amam o garoto.

— Ele é um pequeno maravilhoso.

— Sim, ele é. — Ele colocou o tubo no caminhão. — Você está pronta para o jantar?

— Absolutamente. Onde nós estamos indo? — ela perguntou quando eles subiram no veículo.

Edward ligou seu caminhão e o potente motor rugia.

— Há um lugar popular que serve comida mexicana excelente.

Bella sorriu.

— Meu favorito. A qualquer hora. Em qualquer lugar.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Com quem?

Ela riu e afivelou seu cinto de segurança.

— Especialmente vaqueiros de olhos verdes.

Quando eles chegaram ao restaurante, estava quase escuro. A maior parte do estacionamento estava ocupada, mas eles conseguiram achar um espaço não muito longe. O restaurante estava localizado em um dos mais velhos edifícios no centro da cidade Douglas. — O centro da cidade, consistia em uma única rua forrada com dois antigos edifícios de históricos e um hotel histórico.

— Los Dos Hermanos quer dizer 'os dois irmãos' em espanhóis, — Edward explicou quando eles andaram até a porta, a sua mão grande engolindo a de Bella. — Os irmãos Garcia abriram o restaurante vinte anos atrás, e depois o venderam para Montaño alguns anos atrás.

— Montaño? — Aquela mesma sensação desconfortável em sua barriga. Ela segurou sua bolsa um pouco mais apertada em seu peito

— O prefeito?

Edward parou na porta, sua mão descansando na maçaneta da madeira.

— Você o conheceu?

Ela concordou.

— Eu o entrevistei alguns dias atrás. E eu não sabia que ele possuía este restaurante.

Edward abriu a porta e guiou-a para dentro. Quando eles entraram no interior fresco, o cheiro de comida e sons mexicanos de vozes, tinindo de pratos e as músicas de mariachi varreram sobre Bella.

O interior era pouco iluminado, mas decorados em salpicos de cores vivas. Serapes e sombreiros enfeitavam as paredes, e cestas de abóboras coloridas eram artisticamente organizadas ao redor da sala. Piñatas em vermelho, verde e branca pendurada em grandes ganchos de metal ancorado nas vigas expostas do teto. Madeiras laminadas agitaram os fãs do ar, a dança Piñatas dançando na brisa que eles fizeram.

À direita da recepção da hostess havia uma grande estátua de gesso de um toureiro, a cor lascada e descascada. Ele olhava fixamente adiante com olhos cegos onde a pintura tinha sido aparentemente coberta de flocos antes.

— O homem certamente gosta de toureiros. — Ela olhou a estátua até Edward. — Tem toneladas delas em seu escritório, também.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Ele tem?

Ela concordou.

— Eu vi sua coleção quando eu o entrevistei.

Um trio aproximou-se do interior do restaurante, e Bella viu que era John Stevens, Dee MacLeod, e um homem bonito que ela não reconheceu.

Vendo Stevens lembrou Bella da entrevista que ela não tinha acabado de transcrever ontem, e se questionou se deveria mencionar a Edward a conversa telefônica que ela inadvertidamente havia gravado.

— Bella, Edward, é maravilhoso ver vocês dois. — Dee sorriu e gesticulou em direção ao homem bonito ao lado dela. — Bella este é meu marido, Bobby.

— Muito prazer, Bella — Bobby disse para Bella e assentiu. Ele girou para Edward, — Não tenho visto você muito ultimamente.

Edward movimentou a cabeça.

— Estou ocupado como o inferno.

— Bobby, — John Stevens disse enquanto mastigava um palito. Ele tirou seu chapéu. — Senhora.

Dee sorriu para Bella, seus olhos verdes cintilantes.

— Como vai sua matéria?

— Maravilhosa. — Bella sorriu em retorno. Ela não podia ajudar, mas gostava da ruiva. — As informações que você forneceu tem sido inestimável.

— Você acabou de perder Sal, — Dee disse para Edward. — John estava de conversa fiada com ele no bar quando nós chegamos.

Depois que Stevens e os Reynolds se despediram a hostess chegou. Ela era bonita, com maçãs do rosto alto, cabelo escuro, e pele como seda bege sem defeito. O nome que estava no crachá era Isabel.

Quando eles seguiram a anfitriã por uma arcada perto de uma cabine, Bella perguntou-se se Edward havia notado a beleza da mulher e a quão esbelta ela era. A insegurança que tinha desenvolvido durante os cinco anos de abuso emocional de James rastejaram até a sua garganta, ameaçando vir à superfície.

Ameaçando sufocá-la. Por que não podia ela deixar aqueles velhos sentimentos?

Quando eles alcançaram a cabine, Edward deslizou próximo a Bella no banco acolchoado. Isabel deixou-os com dois menus.

— Buenos noches, — ela disse com sotaque hispânico.

Bella assistiu a anfitriã partir. Ela era tão elegante, o balanço gentil de seus quadris provavelmente tão natural como a sua respiração. Ela é magnífica, Bella pensou, e então percebeu que tinha falado as palavras em voz alta.

— Quem? — Edward olhou para cima de seu cardápio.

— A hostess. — Ela levantou seu próprio cardápio e olhou para ele.

Ele deu-lhe aquele sorriso lento sexy que fez tremer os joelhos.

— Você é a mulher mais bonita aqui, e eu aposto que você nem percebe.

O calor a percorreu, mas ela agitou sua cabeça.

— Você é um bom mentiroso, vaqueiro. Mas acho que manterei você por perto.

Ele tomou o cardápio dela e segurou suas mãos em um movimento tão rápido que ela prendeu a sua respiração de surpresa.

— Bella, eu nunca menti para você e eu nunca vou. Isto é uma coisa você pode contar. — A intensidade de seu olhar a prendeu, e ela não soube como responder. Ele escovou seus lábios depois libertou suas mãos. — Não se esqueça disto.

— Certo, — ela sussurrou.

Eles decidiram o que queriam e, em seguida Edward pediu em espanhol a Dora, sua garçonete, que usava uma saia fluindo vermelho e uma blusa camponesa branca com fitas coloridas tecidas em torno do decote e mangas.

Dora partiu, então retornou minutos mais tarde com seu chá gelado e uma cesta de tortilha e os chips que estavam tão quentes que eles queimaram dedos de Bella quando ela pôs alguns em seu prato. Desta vez ela não cometeu o engano de imergir um em salsa antes de pedir a versão mais leve.

Quando os pratos de comida chegaram, eles estavam adornados com tacos de carne, queijo enchiladas, arroz mexicano, feijões fritos, guacamole e creme azedo. A comida de Edward desapareceu, enquanto Bella conseguiu comer menos da metade do conteúdo de seu prato.

— Não, eu estou cheia, — ela reclamou quando Edward disse que ela precisava comer mais. — Se você está ainda faminto, você pode terminar.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e pediu licença para ir ao banheiro feminino. Suas sandálias clicando no azulejo quando ela caminhou pela arcada, passado na frente do toureiro na entrada, e através de uma porta marcada com Baños.

O corredor estava escuro, e ela piscou para ajustar a obscuridade. Existiam três portas, e ela entrou no marcado Señoritas. Depois de usar as instalações, ela lavou suas mãos e retocou seu batom rosa.

Quando terminou que ela olhou fixamente para seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos castanhos eram quentes e expressivos, seu cabelo fluía em ondas suaves para seus ombros.

Talvez Edward estivesse certo, ela era bonita. Ela deixou James agredi-la verbalmente por muito tempo, e era hora dela deixá-lo ir.

Viva o momento, Bella. Aprecie seu tempo com este homem maravilhoso e então siga em frente.

Quando ela retornou a mesa, Edward pagou a conta e estava pronto para sair.

Com seu braço ao redor de Bella, Edward abriu a porta da frente e a levou fora do restaurante. Assim que eles andaram na noite morna, ela parou e colocou os braços ao redor sua cintura. Seus dedos tocaram a arma de fogo em suas costas e ela congelou.

— Por que você tem sua arma de fogo? — ela perguntou sua voz abafada contra sua camisa.

— Só minha linha de trabalho, querida. Eu sempre a carrego.

— Oh. — Ela deu a ele um olhar preocupado. — Eu continuo esquecendo o trabalho perigoso que você tem.

— Não se preocupe tanto. — Ele esfregou seus ombros e tudo que ele podia pensar era ficar sozinho. — O que você acha sobre irmos até Bisbee Hotel? Nós podemos ficar, há uma bela cama e café da manhã. — Uma boa amiga minha, Nicole, é a dona.

— Sim. — Ela olhou em cima e sorriu. — Eu adoraria.

A caminho de Bisbee, Edward usou seu telefone celular para ligar para Nicole e ver se ela tinha um quarto disponível. Felizmente ela tinha um sobrando, e disse que era todo seu.

Ele também ligou para Esme e deixou-a saber, que ele e Bella não voltariam até a noite seguinte. Ele podia ouvir o sorriso na voz da sua mãe quando ela disse que ele aproveitasse bem. Esme tinha muito prazer com interesse de Edward em Bella, e se ele conhecesse sua mãe ela estava provavelmente trabalhando duro para terminar aquela colcha de anel de casamento. Cada vez mais, Edward estava achando que ela não precisava esperar muto mais.

— Nós somos afortunados por Nicole ter esse quarto disponível, — Edward disse quando eles caminharam para o quarto

— Não podia entrar neste lugar normalmente. Nós estamos na antiga e histórica Bisbee.

Um imã de turista real.

— Amanhã, eu posso te mostrar os pontos turísticos, todos os dois.

Ele assinou o antiquado registro de hóspedes com a caneta de pena fornecida por um homem que parecia ter vindo diretamente dos anos sessenta. Ele vestia uma gravata desbotada, camiseta e calça jeans desfiada, tinha uma barba grande, e longos cabelos louros presos por uma correia de couro.

— Tudo que nós temos é o apartamento de lua de mel. — O balconista deu um conjunto de chaves de metal, ao invés de um moderno cartão chave.

— Onde está Nicole? — Edward perguntou. — Eu gostaria de apresentá-la para Bella.

O balconista encolheu os ombros.

— Ela está fora com suas primas Lily e Sabrina.

— Talvez nós a encontremos de manhã, — Edward disse quando ele pegou a mão de Bella e subiu os degraus.

Um corredor coberto com um tapete, a escadaria de madeira polida, e a cada passo rangia. As luminárias de gás antiquado iluminaram a escadaria e corredores, e as paredes eram pintadas com um fundo amora. No topo da escadaria, seu quarto era o primeiro à esquerda.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Edward pensou que era um espaço agradável.

Mas Bella ficou encantada.

— Oh, olhe! Toda a mobília é pelo menos de 1800, e este jarro e bacia são fabulosos. — Bella lançou sua bolsa em cima da cama e então se esquivou para o banheiro. — Este é tão maravilhoso. E a banheira é enorme.

Ela espiou em torno do canto e deu a ele um sorriso sensual que o fez ficar duro.

— Grande suficiente para dois. — Ela voltou para o banheiro. — Oooh, e champanhe, e espuma de banho, também. Venha Edward. — Ele ouviu o estalar de uma cortiça e então água corrente.

— Logo atrás você. — Depois que ele puxou um pacote de preservativos de sua carteira, Edward jogou a carteira na gaveta superior da cômoda, deslizou sua arma de fogo próximo a ele, então tirou suas roupas. Uma balde de gelo com uma garrafa gelada de champanha, junto com duas taças de cristal e uma nota que desejava feliz lua de mel.

Edward sorriu para o que ele estava certo era malícia de Nicole. Ele tinha ficado com ela algumas vezes, mas eles decidiram que seriam apenas amigos.

Ele abriu a garrafa, serviu duas taças e conseguiu levar ambos e a garrafa para o banheiro. Quando ele juntou-se a ela, Bella estava rodeada de bolhas. Ela estava recostada na banheira com os olhos fechados e um relaxamento total em seu rosto. Ele ajustou a garrafa de champanha sobre o apoio ao lado da banheira antes dele entrar.

A água e bolhas rosa e espirrando para os lados quando ele ficou próximo a Bella, seu corpo desnudo deslizando junto dela. Ele apertou uma taça gelada contra o seu mamilo esquerdo e seus olhos se abriram.

— Isto está frio, — ela murmurou quando o mamilo cresceu tenso e ele escovou o vidro contra o outro mamilo, certificando-se que ela tinha a mesma atenção. — Você é um menino danado.

Ele piscou e deu uma taça.

— Que tal um brinde?

— Mmmm, champanhe. — Ela tomou a haste de cristal. — Para o que?

— Para nós. — Edward escovou seus lábios sobre o dela. — E para primeiras vezes.

— Primeiras vezes? — Sua respiração estava quente em sua boca.

Ele tomou sua taça e deslizou para o lugar sensível entre seus seios.

— Primeira vez fazendo amor em bolhas.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Bella ofegou e estremeceu ao sentir o cristal deslizando sobre sua pele.

— Eu vou brindar a isto.

Edward tocou sua taça contra a dela, e o som doce como o badalar de um sino. Bella tomou em um único gole do líquido dourado, as bolhas fazendo cócegas em seu nariz e sua garganta.

Ele esvaziou sua taça e deixou-a no apoio ao lado da banheira.

— beba meu amor, — ele disse com um brilho em seus olhos. — Eu quero tirar as maiores vantagem de você o quanto eu puder.

Bella deu uma risadinha.

— Certo. — Ela levantou sua taça. — Aqui estou para ser tomada vantagem pelo vaqueiro mais quente do oeste.

O canto da boca de Edward curvou-se quando ele assistiu seu gole de champanhe.

— Vamos agora, querida.

Ela aceitou o desafio e inclinou a cabeça para trás e engoliu o resto em um longo gole. Quando ela lhe entregou o copo, ela já estava sentindo um pouco tonta do champanhe.

Ele deixou sua taça sobre o apoio, então pegou a garrafa de champanhe. Quando ele a trouxe para Bella, ela levantou a sobrancelha.

— O que você vai fazer com isto?

— Eu gosto de sobremesa com o meu champanhe. — Edward inclinou a garrafa e Bella ofegou quando ele despejou o líquido brilhante sobre um de seus mamilos, retirando as bolhas de sabão do mamilo duro e rosado de seu seio. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e lambeu o champanhe com golpes longos de sua língua.

Com um gemido Bella arqueou-se até ele, divertindo com o contraste do champanhe frio e agora sua boca quente lambendo e chupando seu mamilo. Ele despejou mais do espumante sobre seu outro seio e prosseguiu lambendo.

Bella podia só sentir, só podia se entregar as sensações. O champanhe estava afetando seus sentidos e ela se sentia tão relaxada e ao mesmo tempo tão quente para Edward.

— Calma, querida. — ele disse quando colocou a garrafa de lado novamente.

Edward colocou suas coxas entre coxas de Bella. Ele posicionou Bella de forma que sua volta descansasse contra o lado da banheira e seu traseiro ficasse em seu colo, contra seu pênis. Ela deslizou um pouco nas bolhas, mas preparando suas mãos para apoiar-se. Sua cabeça ficou acima da água quando enganchou suas pernas acima de seus ombros, levantando o traseiro dela para cima, seu montículo ficou exposto para ele. De alguma forma ele conseguiu segurar ela e pegar a garrafa de champanha, e então despejou mais do líquido sobre os cachos suaves de seu montículo e sobre suas dobras.

Bella gritou a sensação incrível de champanhe borbulhante sobre o seu montículo. E quando ele colocou a garrafa de lado, ele levantou-a ao abaixar a cabeça e começou a lamber e chupá-la no ponto sensível entre suas dobras e seu traseiro, percorrendo todo o caminho até seu monte.

O sentimento alegre do champanhe, combinado com a sensação quente da boca de Edward em sua vulva era mais do que ela podia agüentar. Seus braços tremiam com o calor que corria sobre ela, se expandindo para todos os poros do seu corpo. Era como fogo, fogo lambendo ela desde os dedões de seus pés até suas coxas, sua barriga em direção a seus seios e de seu rosto até a raiz dos seus cabelos.

Ela deu um grito sufocado e quase deslizou debaixo das bolhas quando seu clímax a atingiu.

Edward lançou o tempo suficiente para pegar e puxá-la para fora da água e colocá-la no seu colo, de forma que as pernas de Bella ficaram escarranchadas sobre as suas e seu pênis duro contra suas dobras. Sua mandíbula estava tensa, seus olhos que faiscavam como fogo azul quando ele segurou sua cabeça e trouxe para ele e a beijou. Com seus sentidos ofuscados ela podia jurar que ele tinha gosto de fogo, bem como a champanhe e os seus sucos.

— Eu tenho que te foder. — Sua expressão era feroz quando ele a puxou. — Agora.

Bella estava queimando totalmente quando ele agarrou um pacote de preservativos.

— Eu quero te encher, — ele disse. — Eu quero tomar você áspero e duro. É assim que você quer que eu te foda?

— Sim. — Bella movimentou a cabeça, querendo esta selvageria, esta franqueza que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. — Por favor, Edward.

Ela agarrou seus ombros poderosos quando ele a levantou em cima e a trouxe para baixo em seu pênis, fundo e rápido. Deus, quando ele a estirou e a encheu muito, tão fundo. Ela deixou-se ir e montou-o duramente, elevando-se para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento. Seus seios saltavam e seus mamilos doíam quando ela agarrou seus ombros.

Ele agarrou mais firme o seu traseiro e moveu-se muito mais rápido.

— É isso mesmo, querida. Foda-me assim.

Bella olhou seu rosto, sua expressão de intenções, o fogo em seus olhos , e o modo que ele rangeu seus dentes como se estivesse se contendo, segurando tudo o que ele tinha. Ela apertou suas mãos em seu os ombros e levantando-se para baixo em seu eixo e batendo para baixo em seu pênis para que ele atingisse o seu ponto G e outra vez. A água espirrou e sangue rugia em sua cabeça quando ele a fodia como nunca tiveram antes.

Todas as sensações eram demais. A língua de Edward que brincava com seus mamilos, seu pênis dentro dela, a água deslizando sobre seu corpo. Bella entrou em uma corrida, seu corpo tão quente que ela pensou que queimaria até virar cinzas. Seu canal contraído ao redor de seu pênis, prendendo e libertando-o em chamas selvagens quando o seu corpo começou a tremer.

Vários golpes mais e o grunhido de Edward dizendo a ela que ele tinha gozado. Ele agarrou seus quadris apertados e ela desabou contra ele, seus corpos fundidos, juntos completamente.

A luz solar derramava através das cortinas da janela de baía e sobre sua cama, acariciando o rosto de Bella com seu calor gentil. Edward moldou seu corpo nas costas dela, seu braço confortável ao redor sua cintura, e ela podia sentir seu pênis duro contra seu traseiro. Ela sorriu, amando sentir ele contra ela, não querendo que o momento terminasse.

Sua respiração fez cócegas seu pescoço, e ela estremeceu. Ele moveu a mão para seu ombro e localizou um padrão em suas costas com seu dedo.

— O que você está fazendo? — Sua voz era rouca de sono.

— Brincando de ligar os pontos, — ele murmurou. — Você tem as sardas mais atraentes em seus ombros.

Ela rolou nos braços de Edward para enfrentá-lo.

— Ah, é?

— Hã-hã. — Ele correu seu dedo junto sua clavícula, e depois para baixo para a ondulação dos seus seios. — Mais sardas aqui. E aqui. E aqui.

Bella acariciou seu rosto com sua palma, a sua barba grossa ao seu toque, mas mesmo assim erótico, inflamando seu desejo por ele. Ele deslizou sua coxa entre suas pernas e ela sentiu sua ereção dura contra seu estômago.

Ela balançou de forma que sua coxa era mais alta, apertando contra seu montículo.

— Nós chegaremos atrasados para o café da manhã, vaqueiro.

— É uma cama e café da manhã. A cama primeiro, então café da manhã. — Ele abaixou sua boca até encontrar a dela, seu beijo despertando cada nervo em seu corpo. — Ou café da manhã na cama, que é o que eu estou mais interessado.

Com um sorriso provocante ela deslizou sua palma para baixo no peito musculoso, seu abdômen apertado e para baixo até seu pênis.

— Eu posso ter um segundo?

Sua boca curvou-se em um sexy sorriso.

— E terceiros.

Bella beijou seu tórax, sacudindo sua língua e saboreando o sal de sua pele e respirando seu perfume masculino. Ela não se importaria se eles nunca mais saíssem da cama. Ela não podia imaginar um momento mais perfeito que este.

Um estrondo levantou-se no tórax de Edward e ele trabalhou duro para recuperar seu autocontrole.

Ele pretendia fazer amor com Bella esta manhã, não possuí-la duro e rápido como eles tinha feito a noite passada. Mas do jeito que ela estava beijando e tocando, ele estava achando difícil, muito difícil conter-se, mas ele era um homem com uma missão.

Uma missão para torná-la sua… para sempre.

Ele a amava lento e rápido, tendo o seu tempo para saborear e tocar cada centímetro dela.

E quando ele finalmente deslizou o pênis em seu calor de seda, era como se tudo ao redor houvesse parado. Ele balançou os quadris contra os dela, sentindo uma sensação de satisfação brotando dentro dele em sintonia com o seu clímax. Esta era sua mulher, e não havia nada na face da terra que o deixaria longe dela.

_**Ai! Que homem! Que homem!**_

**O CAP. SEGUINTE É O FINAL. VAI SER ELETRIZANTE E FOFO, MUITO FOFO. cut cut**

**bjim e até **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Eu iria postar esse cap. como final. Mas tive que dividir em dois porque ele é muito grande.**_

_**Divirtam-se.**_

Eles apenas chegaram a tempo para o café da manhã. Bella deixou sair um suspiro de satisfação quando o recepcionista acompanhou-os a um pátio com jardim e com uma fonte no meio, uma parede de rocha pura apertando um lado do pátio.

A luz do Sol filtrada através de folhas de carvalho e amoreiras, suas sombras pintando a mobília branca no pátio. Uma miscelânea de gerânios e as rosas em tons brilhantes de vermelhos e rosas enchiam as mesas. Porque ela e Edward haviam chegado durante a noite, Bella não tinha percebido que o B & B era aninhado contra uma montanha.

Uma brisa acariciava sua pele, tão suave como uma respiração de um recém nascido, o perfume das rosas no ar. Bella prendeu o cabelo em uma trança francesa, mas se sentia suja vestindo a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Edward prometeu levá-la para fazer compras depois que comessem, mas uma vez Bella deu um olhar para as roupas casuais dos funcionários do hotel, ela não se sentiu fora de lugar. Edward apresentou Bella a sua amiga Nicole dona do B & B.

— Você tem uma uva atraente aqui, — disse Nicole para Edward com um sorriso bem-humorado quando ela os conduziu a uma mesa para duas pessoas e deu um cardápio para cada um deles. Calor avermelhou as bochechas de Bella, mas Edward disse:

— E eu não sei. — Uma vez que havia pedido, Nicole ficou animada e conversou por alguns instantes, e depois passou para cumprimentar outros hóspedes.

O garçom trouxe pratos empilhados com torradas, ovos mexidos, salsichas e produtos de pastelaria dinamarquesa, em seguida, serviu copos de suco de laranja fresca. Bella olhou para os montes de comida e seu apetite desapareceu.

— Isso e tudo que você vai comer? — Edward perguntou quando ela terminou um pedaço de torrada com manteiga e empurrou o prato. Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

— Eu estou cheia.

Os Jacob vívidos de Edward cravados nela.

— Você está bem?

— Você se preocupa demais. — Sorrindo, ela se abaixou para apertar o joelho debaixo da mesa.

— Quando estou com você, está tudo bem. Então, me fale sobre esta cidade, — Bella disse, mudando o assunto antes que o momento se tornasse muito sério.

Edward deu de ombros e pegou um queijo dinamarquês.

— Bisbee tem uma história muito interessante. No final de 1800 até meados dos anos 1970 era uma comunidade de mineração de cobre. Era chamada de Rainha dos Campos de cobre. — Ele deu uma mordida no seu dinamarquês.

Bella sorriu, apreciando observá-lo.

— Bisbee é um nome incomum.

Ele balançou a cabeça e terminou de mastigar.

— Foi nomeada por um cara que nem sequer pôs os pés nesta cidade. DeWitt Bisbee, um juiz e um investidor em San Francisco. — Edward bebeu seu suco de laranja, em seguida, colocou o copo vazio ao lado de seu prato. — Quando eu era criança, eu perguntava como um cara nunca se incomodou em ver uma cidade que leva seu nome.

— Ei, ele era de São Francisco. Não é possível vencer os esnobes da minha cidade natal. — Seu sorriso desapareceu, já que ela achava Jacob, o epítome de um elitista de sucesso.

Depois do almoço, eles caminharam para Main, uma rua estreita que serpenteava até o Canyon Tombstone. Casas e árvores agarradas aos lados íngremes das paredes do Canyon de paredes vermelhas.

— Lembra-me um pouco de casa, — disse Bella. — Embora em San Francisco você não costume ver casas que parecem que vão deslizar para fora da encosta de uma montanha, a qualquer momento.

— Muitas pessoas comparam a Frisco, — Edward respondeu. — Mas o tempo aqui bate o inferno de sua cidade natal. Quando eu estava no São Francisco algumas semanas atrás, eu acho que congelou meu traseiro, e era no meio do verão.

Bella assentiu e riu.

— A minha frase favorita sobre a cidade é uma de Mark Twain. Eu acho que é assim,

— O Inverno mais frio que eu já passei foi um verão em San Francisco. — Edward riu. — Twain disse também que no Arizona, a temperatura permanece uma constante de 120 graus à sombra, exceto quando varia e vai mais alto. — Inclinou-se contra o seu braço, sentindo-se relaxado. E queria. Algo que ela não sentia desde os seus pais e irmã tinha morrido. Ela não gostava de pensar sobre como limitar o seu tempo junto. Muito cedo a magia ia acabar. Só nos contos de fadas que alguém pode ser tão feliz como Edward a fazia. Não podia durar. Mas hoje ela ia fingir que ia durar para sempre.

De mãos dadas eles caminharam pela calçada em declive, de Castle Rock aos centenários edifícios em alvenaria ao longo da rua principal. Galerias de arte, antiquários e ceramistas Edward disse que os edifícios usados para abrigar lojas de departamento, joalherias e bancos, quando ele era criança. Eles encontraram uma loja de roupas ecléticas onde comprou uma saia e uma blusa que tinha sido tingida a mão num suave rosa. A saia rodou em torno de seus tornozelos, logo acima das sandálias de prata, e a blusa de camponesa repousava fora de seus ombros. E ela não estava usando sutiã e calcinha, que a fez se sentir sexy e impertinente.

Edward sorriu quando ela saiu do vestiário vestindo a roupa nova.

— Linda.

Bella corou com a sua aprovação, e pagou pela compra, o balconista deu a Bella um saco para levar as outras roupas dentro. Eles passaram a manhã explorando lojas da rua principal. Em uma loja de cerâmica, ela caiu de amor com uma louça artesanal em um padrão incomum de rosa suave, verde mar e amarelo manteiga.

— Acha que isso ficaria bem na cozinha, quando a nossa nova casa for construída? — Edward perguntou quando ela passou a mão sobre uma das placas de vidro. Por um segundo o seu coração parou, ele disse a "nossa" casa.

Pare. Ele quis dizer ele e Anthony. Coletou-se e responde

. — Com certeza. — Bella apontou para o preço. — Custa uma pequena fortuna, no entanto.

Ele esfregou o topo da cabeça dela.

— Eu gosto. Vamos comprar.

— A conversa com a oleira foi uma experiência. Metade do tempo Bella pensou que a mulher estava em outra discussão. A oleira vestia uma camiseta listrada com argila e jeans, seus longos cabelos negros amarrados com os fios longe de seu rosto fino, e os olhos castanhos pareciam vagos, como ela estivesse pensando em outra coisa o tempo todo. Edward pediu a coleção inteira de louça e pediu para enviar para a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Edward olhou para o relógio quando eles deixaram a loja.

— É depois das doze. Pronta para o almoço?

— Claro. — Bella não tinha recuperado o apetite, mas não quis preocupá-lo. Eles escolheram um pequeno café na calçada onde ela foi capaz de olhar pela janela enquanto comiam, e observar os clientes e turistas. Um sentimento de contentamento a encheu e ela suspirou.

— O que? — Edward perguntou quando ele olhou para cima de seu menu. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Este dia está muito perfeito.

Seu estômago sacudiu quando ele deu a ela seu sorriso lento e sexy.

— Se você pudesse viajar para qualquer lugar do mundo, aonde você iria?

— Eu estou bem feliz aqui. — Ela inclinou a cabeça. — Mas eu sempre quis ir a Kauai parece tão belo e selvagem em todas as fotos que eu vi.

— Não é tão bonita como você. — Ele pegou a mão dela na sua e estudou os dedos, em seguida, colocou a palma da mão contra a dela. — Sua mão é tão pequena.

— Perto da sua, talvez, mas para uma mulher não é pequena.

— Oh, elas são pequena. Seu dedo é apenas o tamanho do meu mindinho. — Ele virou a mão sobre os lábios e colocou a palma da mão. — E sua pele é muito mais suave do que a minha.

Bella engasgou no contato sensual, o toque dos lábios contra sua pele. Seus olhos bloqueados nos dela e ela não conseguia se mover. Não podia pensar. Ela só soube que estava realmente perdida.

Quando terminou de comer, Edward e Bella caminharam fora do café e colidiram com Sal Valenzuela. O agente da Patrulha de Fronteira bateu nas costas de Edward.

— Buenos tardes, amigo. — Virou-se para Bella e estendeu a mão.

— Olá, Bella. Você está linda. Edward é um homem de sorte. — Ela corou e voltou sorriso amigável ao Sal. — Então, Edward. — Sal deslizou as mãos nos bolsos.— Vem para CP amanhã à noite? — Edward balançou a cabeça.

— O que é CP? — Bella perguntou.

— Uh, prática de coro. — Bigode do Sal contraiu e gerou mal em seus olhos escuros.

Bella cruzou os braços e olhou de um homem sorridente para o outro.

— Uh-huh.

Edward passou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

— Bem, é CP, se estamos nos referindo aos nossos pontos de verificação, como aquele onde você se encontrou com Sal. — Sal riu.

— Mas é também a expressão de uma mudança de partido depois de aliviar o estresse, geralmente envolvendo a cerveja. — Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas. Edward deslizou o braço sobre os ombros de Bella.

— Os sujeitos recorrem a isto como uma Prática de Coro para dar a ilusão com ironia a nossos cônjuges e familiares que nós não estamos bebendo, fumando e falando palavrão.

Sal balançou as sobrancelhas.

— E não falar sobre o passado de conquistas sexuais. — Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e Edward apenas riu.

— Você pode se perder agora, Sal. Vejo você no trabalho amanhã, — disse Edward, então dirigindo Bella pela calçada.

— Passado de conquistas sexuais, hein? — Disse ela, enquanto caminhavam. Ele abraçou-a mais perto.

— Sal é cheio de merda, não o escute. — Era meio da tarde, quando ele a levou para a Mineração Bisbee e o Museu Histórico.

— O panfleto diz que este foi o primeiro museu Smithsonian filial rural no país, — disse Bella, assim como o guia começou a falar. O guia turístico era uma mulher de meia idade que falou com uma melodia suave, o movimento de suas mãos como borboletas flutuando no vento. Ela usava uma saia de veludo manta de retalhos que lembrou Bella de uma colcha de retalhos, pesado e de prata e jóias de turquesa florescia em seu pescoço e pulsos.

— No início de 1900, Bisbee ostentou uma população de cerca de vinte mil, e foi a maior cidade, entre St. Louis e São Francisco, — disse a guia. — A cidade incendiada três vezes, sobreviveu a surtos de febre tifóide, cheias anuais, greves trabalhistas, e o fechamento da maioria das operações de mineração em meados da década de 1970. Nossa população gira em torno de seis mil agora, e a cidade se reinventou como uma colônia de artistas e comunidade da aposentadoria. Os viajantes provenientes de todo o mundo vem para beber nossa história e apreciar a cultura.

— Você pode querer visitar nosso estilo romântico Copper Hotel Queen, —continuou ela, acenando com a mão em direção a uma janela, na direção do hotel. — Ele já foi considerado um dos mais grandiosos do oeste. Mesmo Teddy Roosevelt esteve lá. — O guia acenou a mão novamente em outra direção. — Ao virar a esquina da Rainha cobre é Brewery Gulch, uma parte infame da nossa história, que foi o lar de quase cinqüenta bares e bordéis por volta da virada do século. — Mão dela borboleteava e esvoaçava em uma direção diferente. — Outra das nossas atrações é o Lavender Pit Mine. É três quartos de uma milha de largura, cerca de mil metros de profundidade, e uma das maiores minas de superfície do mundo.

— Incrível, — Bella disse quando eles deixaram o museu. — Cinqüenta bares em uma rua?

— Não se esqueça dos bordéis. — Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça. — A história desta cidade nunca foi tão interessante para mim antes de vir aqui com você.

O sol estava baixo sobre as montanhas e os postes de luz cintilaram adiante. Bella suspirou, desejando que eles pudessem ficar para sempre neste tempo perfeito, este lugar perfeito. Claro, eles não podiam. Os contos de fadas só se tornam realidade para as crianças, não para as mulheres com cicatrizes e quilometragem demais.

De mãos dadas, eles caminharam em direçãoao carro de Edward, e em direção a uma realidade que Bella desejava que ela pudesse escapar para outro dia. Até outra hora. Ela sabia que era impossível, mas o sonho foi agradável mesmo quando se aproximava do caminhão. Ela encostou o ombro, sentindo-se cansada, mas feliz. Ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda sua vida, mesmo que soubesse que tinha apenas um curto período de tempo mais com Edward

— Obrigado por esse dia maravilhoso. — Ele passou o braço em volta de Bella e apertou a ele.

— Querida, cada dia que eu estou com você é maravilhoso.

Bella cochilou no carro, com a cabeça encostada à janela. Ela estava pálida, e Edward estava preocupado que ela não estava se sentindo bem. Mas quando eles chegaram à fazenda e ele a acordou, ela insistiu que estava tudo bem.

— Papai! Você está em casa! — Anthony se jogou nos braços de Edward, quando entrou pela porta e deu a seu pai, um abraço e um beijo pegajoso no rosto. O garoto se soltou e passou os braços em volta da cintura de Bella e a abraçou. — Estou feliz que você está de volta. — Para a surpresa de Edward, ela deu um beijo no rosto sujo de Anthony, e o menino deu-lhe um grande beijo em troca.

— Vocês chegaram a tempo para o jantar, — disse Esme quando eles entraram na cozinha. — Fiz uma grande quantidade de macarrão e uma salada. E uma jarra de chá gelado.

Edward cheirou o ar e seu estômago resmungou em apreciação.

— Anthony, Breadsticks com alho e manteiga, também. — Apontou para uma cesta no balcão coberto com um pano riscado.

— Posso comer um agora?

— Você vai esperarque todos nós.

Esme deu um tapa alegremente na mão de Anthony quando ele levantou a ponta do pano.

— Vá e lave-se.

— Tudo bem, vovó, — resmungou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

— Aposto que o macarrão está maravilhoso, — disse Bella para Esme.— Mas eu não estou com fome e eu estou cansada. Acho que vou deitar.

Esme acariciou a mão de Bella.

— Você vai descansar, e se ficar com fome haverá abundância de sobras na geladeira. — Edward e Bella andaram pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto.

— Você está bem?

Ela acenou e sorriu.

— Apenas cansada.

Ele chamou-a para perto e ela suspirou, inclinando-se contra ele e deslizando os braços em volta de sua cintura. Por alguns minutos eles ficaram em outro abraço, até que ele pensou que ela tinha caído no sono em pé. Com um pouco de relutância, ele se separou e ela abriu os olhos. As pálpebras caídas, como se ela não pudesse mantê-los abertos.

— Acho que a deixei esgotada. — Ele passou o dedo no nariz à ponta.

— Sinta-se livre para me esgotar a qualquer momento, — ela murmurou.

Ele a beijou então fechou a porta atrás dele quando deixou o quarto dela. Bella só tinha pretendido tirar uma soneca quando eles voltassem para casa de Bisbee, mas ela não acordou até pouco antes do amanhecer. Aparentemente, Edward tinha vindo para a cama sem perturbá-la e a segurou a noite cabeça estava debaixo do queixo e ela estava de frente para ele, com os braços apertados em volta dela. Ele cheirava tão maravilhoso, se sentia tão bem em seus braços... E ele estava e nu, sua ereção matinal pressionando contra a barriga. Ela desejava estar tão nua como ele estava, mas ela ainda estava vestindo a saia e blusa camponesa que tinha comprado ontem, e sem calcinha. Bella suspirou. Uma menina poderia se acostumar a isto.

Fascinada pelos pêlos ondulando sobre o peito, os músculos poderosos de seus braços, o cheiro dele, o gosto dele, ela deslizou as mãos através de sua pele e beijou-lhe a carne quente até que ele se mexeu e acordou. Edward lhe deu um sorriso sonolento

—Isso sim é um jeito maravilhoso de acordar.

— Mmmm-hmmm. — Língua de Bella circulou seu mamilo e o minúsculo nó apertado. Ela sorriu e moveu a boca para o outro mamilo e o provocou lenta e deliberadamente.

Ele virou de costas com um rápido movimento, que tirou seu fôlego. Ele virou-se acima dela, as mãos de cada lado dos seios. Por um momento ela apenas olhou para ele, seu cabelo desgrenhado e barba por fazer fazendo-o ainda mais sexy.

— Você é tão bonito. — Seu rosto e a intenção de seu olhar limpo sobre ela.

— Acordar com você é a melhor coisa que eu possa imaginar. — Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ele puxou para baixo a blusa camponesa amarrotada e mergulhou a cabeça para lamber o mamilo um primeiro e depois o outro. Ela deu um pequeno gemido quando e emcaminhou a mão até o pênis dele, precisando sentir seu calor rígido em sua mão. Nela.

Ainda apoiando-se sobre um braço, Edward pegou na saia e ela libertou o pênispara mover as mãosno ombro dele. Ele levantou sua saia em torno de sua cintura e levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu que ela não estava usando calcinha.

— Se eu soubesse que você estava nua sob a saia, eu teria me aproveitado de você ontem. — Bella deu uma risada macia.

— Bem, se aproveite de mim agora, cowboy. — Em momentos ele teve seu pênis revestido com um preservativo.

— Abra mais as pernas para mim, querida. — Edward segurou seu pênis, pronto para penetrá-la, quando ela abriu as pernas tão largas quanto possível.

Em um único golpe enterrou-se dentro dela. Bella gemeu e colocou as mãos sob os braços para agarrar as costas. Como ele mexeu dentro e fora dela, ela cravou as unhas em suas costas e parecia instigá-lo. Mais duro, mais rápido seus sentidos e tudo giravam e tudo obscureceu ao redor dela. Calor agrupado em seu abdômen e crescia cada vez mais e mais, até que seu orgasmo explodiu. Edward continuava bombeando dentro e fora dela e depois ele gozou com um baixo estrondo que enviou tremores secundários através dela. Com um suspiro de contentamento, ele rolou para o lado, ainda travado com ela, enganchada sobre a coxa dele.

— Um homem pode se acostumar com isso, — murmurou quando ele a beijou na testa.

— Uma rapidinha maravilhosa—

Mais tarde, depois que Edward se levantou para se preparar para o trabalho, Bella vestiu-se e se juntou a ele e sua família no café da manhã. Enquanto ela estava mexendo em sua fatia de pão francês, o pensamento de Bella estava voltado para sua função e, para sua entrevista com John Stevens.

Ela devia mencionar a gravação a Edward? Ou não era nada? Talvez ele pensasse que ela estava reagindo com exagero, mas o seu intestino disse a ela de forma diferente. Ela confiava em seus instintos, pelo menos quando veio a informação. Quando ele levou seu prato vazio para a cozinha, ela o seguiu. Ela escorregou seu próprio prato na máquina de lavar ao lado do dele

— Tem um segundo? — Sorrindo, ele ajustou um fio de cabelo dela.

— Sempre para você, querida.

— Entrevistei John Stevens em seu rancho alguns dias atrás.

Edward envolveu o fio de seu cabelo em torno de seu dedo.

— Aposto Bull tinha algo a dizer. Ele perdeu uma grande quantia de dinheiro, devido aos imigrantes ilegais. — Bella explicou como ela saiu da sala quando Stevens recebeu uma ligação, mas ela deixou seu gravador ligado, e quando ela transcreveu suas notas depois. — A conversa foi em espanhol, mas eu entendi um nome. Pelo menos eu acho que foi um nome. — Como Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, ela continuou, — tenho certeza que ele estava falando com alguém chamado Gordo.

Ela estremeceu quando o dedo dele puxou um pouco demais em seu cabelo.

— Desculpe, — ele murmurou e acariciou sua cabeça. Mas ele parecia distraído, como as rodas estavam produzindo em sua mente. Ele moveu a mão de seu cabelo e colocou em seu ombro. — Onde está a fita? — Bella levou-o ao escritório e deu-lhe o cassete. Enquanto ouvia a conversa unilateral, mastigava o interior da bochecha, desejando que ela tivesse estudado espanhol em vez de francês na escola secundária

— Se importa se eu ficar com isso? — Ele perguntou quando desligou o gravador e tirou para fora o cassete. Ela acenou com concordância. Pelo olhar em seus olhos, ela não pensou que teria importância se ela se recusasse. Ele ia levá-la de qualquer maneira. Ele deslizou a fita no bolso da camisa. — Mais alguma coisa ou alguém fora do normal, enquanto você estava lá?

— Não. — Bella começou a sacudir a cabeça, em seguida, fez uma pausa.

— Espera, quando eu estava saindo, esse cara estava dirigindo uma van carregada com pessoas até a fazenda e ele quase me jogou para fora da estrada.

Edward estreitou seu olhar.

— Com ele era?

— No início dos quarenta anos, hispânico, bigode. — Sujeito grande. — A imagem do homem veio fácil para ela. — Lembro-me, porque ele deu uma desviada tão perto e eu estava com raiva porque ele quase bateu em mim.

— Encaixa, — Edward murmurou. — Na fita Bull estava falando com alguém em um telefone celular que estava em seu caminho para a fazenda. — Ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e saiu pela porta. — Não mencione isto a ninguém, certo?

— Okay. — Mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Quando Edward chegouna estação da Patrulha de Fronteira, encontrou Miguel Martinez no bebedouro.

— Ei, Mikey. Tem um minuto? — Miguel acenou para o seu escritório, em seguida, fechou a porta atrás deles. O Supervisor de Operações Especiais era abaixo da média de altura e tinha um corpo magro, mas ele tinha uma presença que enchia uma sala com comando e respeito.

— O que está em sua mente?

Edward passeou em torno do escritório abarrotado.

— Como você sabe, alguns nomes continuam surgindo. Um deles é o Gordo, o outro El Torero. A partir das informações que eu obtive, Gordo é o coyote cabeça, mas Torero comanda o show.

— Miguel esfregou a mão sobre a barba no queixo. — Só tenho em alguma vigilância hoje. Achamos que temos Gordo, um cara chamado José Hernandez.

Miguel deu a descrição e Edward assobiou por entre os dentes.

— Boas notícias e corresponde ao que eu encontrei.

— E quanto a Torero ... — Miguel deu de ombros.

— Nada sólido. — Acho que tenho uma pista do Torero.

Edward arrastou a mão sobre o rosto e pelos cabelos.

— Eu preciso de vigilância sobre John Stevens.

— O fazendeiro e ex-xerife? — Miguel caiu em sua cadeira e olhou para Edward como se tivesse perdido uma roda dentada.

— Ele é que faz o financiamento da campanha de Montaño, o homem com mais chances de ganhar a eleição para o Congresso dos EUA. Montaño e está trabalhando fortemente na sua plataforma de imigrantes.

— Eu tenho a prova. — Edward sentou-se na cadeira em frente de Miguel.

Miguel franziu a testa. Edward correu a conversa gravada.

— A fita só tem o seu lado da conversa, mas foi o suficiente para me convencer de que o Gordo estava em seu caminho através de Sweetwater. E quando Bella Swan estava deixando a propriedade, ela viu um homem que correspondia à descrição que você acabou de me dar.

Com um suspiro, Miguel disse:

— Não faz sentido. Stevens odeia contrabandistas pelo que eles fizeram para seu rebanho. — Ele tem sido muito amargo sobre isto. Talvez ele encontrasse uma maneira de recuperar parte desse dinheiro. — Miguel abanou a cabeça. — O que mais você tem?

Edward recitou o resto das informações que tinha recolhido inclusive o pedaço de papel com o Toro escrito e através dela o palito entre o lixo que tinha percebido quando ele encontrou o informante morto.

— O apelido de Stevens é Bull, Toro assim poderia se referir a ele. E o homem está sempre mastigando um palito de dentes. — Fez uma pausa. — Eu tenho um pressentimento sobre isso, Mikey.

Miguel olhou para o teto antes de voltar o olhar para Edward.

— Eu confio no seu instinto, que nunca falhou antes. Mas nós vamos precisar manter isso em silêncio. Se ele sai que o prefeito está sendo apoiado por um traficante, todo o inferno vai cair. — Ele empurrou um peso de papel rã ao longo da borda de sua mesa. — Montaño é provavelmente o homem mais popular da cidade. Inferno, um dos homens mais populares em todo o maldito estado. Cheio de conexões. Correndo para o Congresso.

— Sim, eu sei. — Edward enganchou o polegar em seu cinto. — Mas, se Stevens é o nosso homem, temos que colocá-lo fora.

Acenando com a cabeça, Miguel empurrou o peso de papel à volta da mesa.

— Pode apostar.

Edward girou nos calcanhares, saiu do escritório, e quase colidiu com Sal.

— O que se passa compadre? — Sal perguntou, enquanto acertava o passo ao lado de Edward. — Você não se parece com um cara que acabou de passar o fim de semana com uma linda mulher.

Empurrando a porta da frente da estação, Edward entrou no sol quente de julho.

— Eu acho que achei El Torero.

— Sim? — Sal cutucou a aba do chapéu para cima e coçou a cabeça.— Quem?

— John Stevens.

Sal estreitou seu olhar.

— Você deve estar brincando.

— Não!

— Bem, se isso resolve tudo. — Sal consultou o relógio. —Você vai para o jantar?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Obrigado, mas tem algo que preciso cuidar.

_**D**_epois que ele visitou um joalheiro em Douglas, Edward foi para casa, sorrindo quando ele pensou em Bella. Ele achou o anel perfeito para dar a ela, e tinha deixado no joalheiro para ser apertado. Agora, ele só tinha que encontrar o momento certo para propor-lhe.

Bella tinha ido fazer uma entrevista quando ele chegou ao rancho. Edward tomou um banho rápido de chuveiro, então foi à procura de Anthony e achou seu filho no quebra-vento. O menino estava cavando no solo rico.

— Papai! — Anthony levantou-se e abraçou Edward com seus braços cobertos de terra antes de voltar para seus caminhões e um montículo gigante da terra. — Eu estou construindo uma cidade ao redor de uma montanha feita de ouro, e cavando uma piscina com a retro escavadeira por trás desta casa que é realmente feita de ouro, também. Quer ajudar?

Edward abaixou ao lado de seu filho.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

Anthony empurrou um caminhão amarelo claro acima de seu papai.

— Você corre o caminhão basculante e eu vou enchê-la de sujeira com a retro escavadeira.

As lembranças de sua própria infância voltaram em ondas enquanto ele brincava com seu filho.

Quando ele era uma criança, gostava de escavar na terra, construir fortes nos arbustos de algaroba, ou passear de bicicleta. Seu pai biológico nunca tinha tido tempo para brincar com ele, e quando Edward tinha a idade de Anthony, seu pai estava muito longe.

O dia em que Edward ficou sabendo que Lorraine estava grávida, ele jurou que estaria lá sempre junto de seu filho. Tão freqüentemente quanto possível, ele assistia aos jogos da Pequena Liga de Anthony, à escola de recitais, 4-H. Ele o levaria para a feira de município, o jogo de pegar e jogar no chão. Ele tinha a esperança de ter mais filhos, irmãos e irmãs para Anthony, mas nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher que ele quisesse passar o resto da vida com ele.

Até Bella.

— Diga Thony. O que você pensa sobre Bella? — Edward perguntou quando ele guiou o caminhão para a montanha de terra e esvaziou sua carga.

— Ela é legal e muita divertida. — Anthony usou a pequena retro escavadeira para cavar mais terra e colocar no caminhão quando Edward o empurrou no lugar. — Quando você não está aqui, às vezes ela brinca comigo e eu mostro a ela todos os tipos de material.

Ele olhou em Edward e perguntou.

— Nós podemos ficar com ela?

Edward riu.

— Isto é uma grande idéia. Mas eu penso que Bella é quem tem que decidir.

Anthony pulou e limpou as mãos sujas em sua calça jeans, muito mais suja.

— Vamos perguntar a ela.

— Espere. — Edward agarrou os braços do menino. — Não diga nada para Bella, certo?

— Por que não? — Anthony franziu a testa. — Eu quero que ela fique aqui, conosco.

Edward fez uma pausa, tentando pensar em uma maneira de explicar isso para seu filho.

— Ela mora perto da tia Alice, e é longe.

Anthony arqueou suas sobrancelhas quando ele pensou sobre isto.

— Em Sanfrisco?

— Sim, São Francisco. Lá é a casa de Bella, e ela pode querer voltar quando terminar seu trabalho aqui.

— Nós podíamos pedir a ela para ficar conosco.

— Mas e se ela sentir falta de onde ela vive? — Edward perguntou. — Ela poderia não gostar de viver aqui, tão longe de sua casa.

— Oh. — Anthony abrandou o colo de seu papai. — O que nós devemos fazer?

— Deixa isso para mim. — Edward bateu levemente ombro do Anthony. — Bella deve ficar aqui mais uma semana, então no momento, prometa que você não dirá nada sobre ela ficar, ainda. Ok?

Seu filho tinha um olhar abatido.

— Se ela for embora eu vou realmente, realmente, realmente sentir a falta dela.

Edward levantou e abraçou seu filho.

— Sim. Eu também.

Com a ajuda de Marnie Torres como intérprete, Bella passou a tarde entrevistando dois trabalhadores de fazenda imigrante ilegal. Os homens explicaram o quão pobres suas famílias no México eram e como o dinheiro que eles ganhavam nos Estados Unidos ajudaram a afastar seus parentes da fome.

Bella aprendeu de seu ponto de vista como eles eram maltratados pelos contrabandistas e mesmo assim estes homens estavam dispostos a aceitar isto como um meio para entrar sorrateiramente nos Estados Unidos e melhorar a vidas de suas famílias.

Quando terminou a entrevista, Bella agradeceu os homens e a Marnie, e retornou para o rancho, ao entardecer. O sol estava se pondo atrás das montanhas baixas, listrada de vermelho e tangerina no céu ocidental.

Sua energia habitual tinha desaparecido e ela se sentiu tão cansada que tudo que ela queria fazer era rastejar na cama e dormir.

Abraçando Edward.

Enquanto ela dirigia, o calor suave a encheu quando ela se lembrou de acordar nos braços de Edward naquela manhã. Ela não conseguia se fartar o suficiente do homem.

Seria muito difícil quando tivesse que voltar para São Francisco.

Bella suspirou e tentou não pensar em deixá-lo, mas era impossível. Menos de uma semana agora. Apenas alguns dias até que seu vôo estivesse programado para sair de Tucson.

Originalmente, ela pensou em mudar seu vôo para ficar e marcar uma entrevista de trabalho para uma posição com a revista Tucson. Mas agora Bella suspirou e tentou não pensar sobre o deixar, mas era impossível. Menos que uma semana agora.

Um dia de cada vez. Ela apreciaria qualquer tempo que tivesse com ele, e então seguir com sua vida, não importa o quão solitária que seria sua vida sem ele. Levou algum esforço, mas lembrou-se novamente que não estava pronta para um relacionamento permanente. Seu coração e alma tinham sido tão gravemente feridos por seu ex-marido e seu pai desumano e que Edward era muito bom para ser verdade.

Estava escuro quando ela dirigiu até o rancho. Sua pulsação aumentou quando ela viu o caminhão de Edward estacionado na calçada. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse em casa. E que estas pessoas eram de sua família. O pensamento a surpreendeu. Não sentia isso por nenhum lugar desde que sua família fora arrancada dela.

Pensando que isso só iria fazer as coisas ficassem mais duras quando ela tivesse que partir.

Roxie saltou em cima e saudou Bella quando ela desceu do SUV, e ela arranhou o cachorro atrás de suas orelhas. Roxie prosseguiu babando nos sapatos de Bella por toda parte e em sua calça jeans quando ela retornou a saudação. Existia só luz na varanda para que ela pudesse fazer seu caminho para a casa.

Bella prendeu sua respiração quando uma figura obscura saiu por trás do veículo.

Quando ela percebeu que era Edward, seus músculos relaxaram de alívio.

— Edward, — ela murmurou, com seu coração batendo rápido.

— Senti sua falta, — ele disse quando a puxou para ele. Seus braços ao redor dela eram tão bom, que ela nunca queria deixar aquele abraço.

— Você me assustou, — ela disse contra seu tórax, seu coração ainda batendo. Ela o cutucou nas costelas com um dedo. — Não faça isto.

Rindo contra seu cabelo, ele disse,

— Eu vim para fora para beijá-la sem público.

— Estou contente que tenha vindo. — Bella chegou-se e escovou seus lábios sobre Edward. — Só não se mova furtivamente em cima de mim novamente. Certo vaqueiro?

— Uh-huh. — Ele sorriu contra sua boca. — O que você diria de uma pequena caminhada no escuro?

Ela armou uma sobrancelha.

— Oh, e o que você tem em mente, senhor?

Com um sorriso mau, Edward tomou sua mão.

— Eu quero me aproveitar de você.

Uma excitação baixa saltou dentro de sua barriga quando ele a levou no quebra-vento escuro e antigo teatro de Anthony.

A calcinha de Bella umedeceu e a excitação fluiu em suas veias com a simples idéia do que em apenas do pensamento de que Edward tinha em mente. Mas antes que ela percebesse, eles estavam se aproximando de seu avião. Ela tentou parar, o medo esmagador substituindo a excitação.

— Eu não posso. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não lá.

Edward suavemente puxou-a em direção ao avião.

— Nós não estamos indo voar em nenhum lugar, querida. Eu só queria estar em algum lugar onde eu posso ter você toda só para mim.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Bella forçou-se a ir em frente, dizendo a ela que era tudo certo, uma vez que estava indo para ficar no chão. Apenas o calor da mão grande de Edward segurando a mão dela ajudou a acalmar a agitação e o medo na sua barriga.

Quando eles chegaram ao avião, o coração de Bella estava batendo como louco, mas ela deixou Edward ajudá-la na parte de trás e ela acomodou-se na borda do assento, que ela poderia arremessar a qualquer momento. Era um de quatro lugares e não de seis

— Não. Não pense sobre isto, Bella.

Edward subiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras da parte de trás e puxou Bella sobre seu colo. Por muito tempo ele a segurou, só beijando seu cabelo e abraçando-a apertado. Ela sentiu aquele cheiro peculiar que os aviões de pequeno porte tinham, juntamente com a poeira, o ar da noite e do cheiro reconfortante de Edward.

Aos poucos o medo diminuiu e Bella relaxou. Em vez disso concentrou-se na ereção de Edward pressionada contra o seu traseiro. Sentia-o sólido e real contra ela e ele cheirava tão bem, como testosterona e seu próprio perfume natural. O fato que eles estavam em um avião pequeno parecia não importar mais quando ela focalizou o homem que a prendeu tão firmemente contra o peito. Ela se sentia segura e protegida e sabia que ele não deixaria que nunca nada acontecesse com ela.

Edward sentiu que o corpo de Bella relaxava, e ele apertou-lhe mais contra ele.

Ela virou seu rosto para ele e beijou levemente sua boca.

— Eu estou bem agora, — ela murmurou enquanto seus lábios tocavam sua bochecha. — E eu quero você. Aqui mesmo e agora, eu quero você.

Ele arrastou seu dedo polegar através de seu lábio inferior e sorriu.

— Vamos tirar você dessa calça jeans.

Depois que tirou seus sapatos, Bella sentou no chão e Edward ajudou a retirar a calça jeans e roupa íntima. Ela puxou sua blusa e lançou seu sutiã de lado. Na luz ofuscante da meia-lua, ele podia ver sua forma voluptuosa e ele não podia esperar para estar dentro dela.

Edward abriu o zíper de sua calça jeans, liberando sua ereção. Ele estava ainda sentando em sua cadeira e Bella levantou-se, deslizando entre suas coxas e segurando o seu pênis na mão pequena. Ela abaixou a cabeça e deu um pequeno suspiro quando ela deslizou os lábios sobre a cabeça de seu pênis. Ela apertou uma mão na calça jeans que ele ainda usava, enquanto ela sugava levemente com a boca. Um gemido se levantou de Edward quando ele deslizou as mãos em seu cabelo sedoso.

— Você afunda em mim tão bem.

Bella meramente respondeu

— Mmmm.

Edward gemeu novamente e cerrou os punhos apertados em seu cabelo.

— Sua boca é tão quente e úmida sobre o meu pênis. E o que você faz com sua língua… maldição.

Ele estava tão perto de gozar que quase perdeu o controle. Ele segurou sua cabeça quieta enquanto tirava um preservativo de seu bolso.

— Eu tenho que possuir você agora, — ele tremeu e afastou-a dele. O avião estava na penumbra, mas ele podia ver o sorriso satisfeito dela.

Ele colocou o preservativo em seu pênis e a agarrou em torno da cintura, puxando-a para cima e sobre sua ereção. Ela sentou-se sobre ele, seu pênis deslizando em seu núcleo quente e sedoso.

— Você é incrível. — Bella não podia acreditar como ela não poderia se fartam deste homem. Ela apoiava as mãos em seus ombros enquanto apertava seus quadris e movia-se para cima e para baixo. — Eu adoro quando você está usando todas as suas roupas de caubói seu jeans o chapéu e eu nua e você esta - você esta…

— Fodendo você? — Edward disse com som provocante em sua voz. O calor subiu para o seu rosto e ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Sim.

— Que tal fazer amor com você? — ele murmurou, e mais calor liberado em cima dela.

Ela não soube como responder, então o montou mais duro. Seus seios saltavam e Edward lambeu seus mamilos e agarrou seu traseiro, guiando-a muito mais rápido.

Tudo ao redor de Bella estava borrado até que ela sentiu como se estivesse voando, que o avião estava deslizando e ela estava montando-o em uma tempestade. Mas ela não tinha medo, ela estava segura com Edward.

Cada vez mais alto, ela subiu até que o climax veio com um tremendo grito que ecoou no avião de pequeno porte. Edward continuou a levantá-la para cima e para baixo em seu membro e ela continuou se apoiando em seus ombros.

Vários golpes mais e Edward gemia, seu pênis pulsando no seu canal. Ele segurou-a ainda por alguns momentos, montando o viajando em seu orgasmo até que ele ficou vazio.

Com um suspiro do fundo da alma, Bella relaxou contra seu peito, seus seios nus apertados contra sua camisa, seu pênis ainda dentro dela.

— Pronto para outra rodada? — ela murmurou, e Edward riu.

— A qualquer hora, querida. — Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. — Qualquer lugar.

Uns dias mais tarde, Bella voltava para o rancho de Turner. Ela se sentiu esgotada depois de sua entrevista com Kev Grand, embora ele certamente não fosse a razão por ela estar se sentindo tão mal. O rancheiro era sexy de um modo duro e perigoso. Sem dúvida levaria um inferno de uma mulher para domesticar aquele homem.

As galinhas estavam espalhadas na frente do SUV quando Bella chegou ao rancho, e os pensamentos de Edward caíram sobre ela. Como ela conseguiu cair completamente em seu charme? Estava completamente caída…

Não. Isso não havia acontecido. Ela empurrou o pensamento para a parte traseira de sua mente quando notou o caminhão de Carlisle não estava, e que Edward não chegara ainda.

Sombras no final da tarde estendiam por todo o caminho, e quando Bella verificou o relógio do painel, era mais de três. Edward poderia estar em casa logo, ou poderia vir tão tarde depois das sete da noite, dependendo de como foi seu dia. Ela estacionou, pegou seus pertences, e dirigiu-se à porta da frente.

Roxie deu a Bella sua saudação normal, babando nas calças de Bella por toda parte. Ela amava o Rottweiler tanto quanto cada pessoa da família.

A casa estava trancada, e ela abriu a porta com a chave que os Turner havia emprestado a ela. Uma nota sobre o refrigerador afirmava que Esme, Carlisle e Anthony estavam na casa de Torres para uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Bobby e teria ido ao jantar, e que Bella, havia sido convidada.

Depois de lançar sua bolsa e laptop sobre a cama, Bella colocou um shorts e uma camiseta, e foi para a cozinha, descalça. A casa estava estranhamente calma, salvo pelo barulho do relógio da cozinha. Ela sentiu falta do tagarelar, da sagacidade seca de Carlisle e do riso musical de Esme.

E Edward. Sua presença que enchia o quarto. Seu toque. Seu sorriso de provocação.

Bella não podia conter o sorriso, pensando sobre o tempo eles passaram juntos na última noite em seu avião. Ela agora tinha pelo menos uma coisa positiva para pensar sobre aviões pequenos.

Um som como uma porta de carro batendo veio de fora, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Edward. Bella correu para o banheiro, fez uma escova nos cabelos, e retocou o batom. O banheiro cheirava ao xampu de maça de Edward, o cheiro lembrando a ela, a sensação do toque de seus dedos no seu cabelo.

A porta da frente abriu e fechou-se, o som que reverberou pela casa. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir quando ela caminhou de volta para a sala de estar.

Ele estava chutando suas botas quando ele a viu e deu um sorriso cansado.

— Maldição, mas como é bom ver você quando eu chego a casa.

O coração de Bella saltou uma batida.

— Aposto que você só quer sexo bem duro.

Edward curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

— Eu teria que dizer que é um bônus.

Ela riu e foi para ele, mas ele segurou-a longe com uma mão erguida.

— Vou tomar um banho querida. Foi um dia daqueles.

— Que tal se eu ensaboar você, vaqueiro?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu podia viver com isto.

Depois que ele lançou suas roupas na lavadora de roupa e pegou um preservativo, eles entraram no banheiro. Bella tirou suas roupas enquanto Edward entrava embaixo do chuveiro.

Ela seguiu-o e levou a barra de sabão que ele estava segurando. Ela começou a ensaboar seu corpo inteiro, começando com seu peito musculoso e ombros e trabalhando abaixo. O sabão tinha um aroma limpo, identificado com Edward. A água caía sobre ela quando ela ensaboou suas coxas e ignorou sua ereção que era tão condenadamente grande e tão próxima quase cutucaram fora seu olho.

— Vire-se, — ela ordenou depois que o ensaboou a distância toda até seus pés.

Ele parecia um pouco desapontado quando ela ignorou seu pacote.

Ainda de joelhos, Bella estava agora olhando fixamente para as bochechas do seu traseiro apertado.

Um pouco de malícia levantou-se dentro dela, quando ela se inclinou e depositou um beijo sobre a pele úmida. E então ela mordeu.

— Ei. — Edward girou seu torso superior e ligeiramente puxou seu cabelo de forma que ela olhasse para ele. Ele teve uma sobrancelha armada e uma faísca em seus olhos. — Quem disse que você podia morder meu traseiro?

Ela sorriu.

— Eu fiz. Agora se vire e deixe-me terminar o trabalho.

— Moça mordedora traseiro, — Edward murmurou em tom de um arreliar.

— Agora coloque suas mãos na parede enquanto eu cuido de você, senhor.

Ele virou e ela prosseguiu ensaboando seu corpo, em cima suas pernas e aquele traseiro que ela estava tentada a morder novamente. Ela continuou até a expansão larga atrás de seus ombros. Sabão e água escorriam pelas suas costas e ombros e água cobria seu rosto e cabelo.

— Olhe-me, — ela exigiu, fazendo o melhor para soar enérgica.

Edward virou suas mãos para cima e um deu um olhar severo, como se ele estivesse sendo preso.

Bella riu e começou a ensaboar os cachos em torno de seu pênis e ele abaixou as mãos, fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás sobre a água.

Ela suspirou com vista de seu homem maravilhoso, seu poder, sua beleza masculina.

Seu homem.

Bella agitou longe o pensamento e lavou seu pênis deixando a água enxaguar o sabão.

Ela colocou a barra de sabão na saboneteira.

— Eu quero ver você se tocar. Quero ver onde você sente prazer.

— Você quer dizer masturbar-me? — ele disse, abrindo seus olhos e levantando suas sobrancelhas.

Ela estreitou ela olhar.

— Faça isto, vaqueiro.

Uma expressão divertida cruzou seu rosto e ele agarrou seu pênis em sua grande mão.

Bella assistiu com fascinação quando ele trabalhou de suas bolas até a cabeça, o polegar esfregando o pequeno buraco no topo, antes de correr de volta para baixo do pênis.

Ele a estudou enquanto se acariciava e ela perguntou-se de onde sua confiança súbita veio, ordenando a ele que fizesse coisas que ela havia fantasiado. Ocorreu-lhe que se sentia tão confortável com ele, por que ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Será que ele sentia da mesma forma?

Novamente ela rejeitou essa linha de pensamento e abaixou sua cabeça para lamber o topo de seu pênis. Edward largou sua ereção e moveu suas mãos em seu cabelo molhado quando ela deslizou sua boca sobre ele, levando-o fundo.

Ela amou o jeito que o sentiu em sua boca, a forma como ele se sentia em sua mão quando ela lambeu e chupou seu pênis. Ela adorava a maneira como ele apertou as mãos no cabelo dela e guiou para cima e para baixo.

Assim quando ela pensou que ele estava prestes a chegar, ordenou-lhe:

— Pare. — Quando ela olhou para ele, ele disse, — É minha vez agora.

Bella deixou seu pênis molhado deslizar para fora da boca.

— Oh?

— Sim. — Levou-a pelos ombros e a levantou, em seguida, pegou a camisinha que ele tinha deixado na borda da banheira e enrolou-o sobre o seu pênis.

— Ponha seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, — ele disse quando trouxe seu rubor contra ele. O montículo dela doía desejo e toda a sua emoção quando Edward segurou seu traseiro e disse, — Espere.

Ela gritou de surpresa quando ele a ergueu em cima e a penetrou duro. Bella cerrou suas pernas ao redor seus quadris e agarraram-se apertado quando ele a levantou acima e para abaixo, empurrando dentro e fora dela. A água do chuveiro sobre sua cabeça e rosto, e era assim como sua fantasia que a fez ainda mais excitada.

A força nos braços, flexionando seus músculos e da concentração em sua expressão desfez dela. Ela veio tão rápido que a fez girar a cabeça. Edward chegou momentos depois abraçou com força a ele quando o seu pênis continuou a pulsar dentro dela.

A manhã seguinte, quando Edward chegou a estação, Miguel esperava por ele no corredor.

— Cullen.

Edward passou as mãos sobre seu rosto.

— O que aconteceu, Mickey?

— Eu tenho algo que você gostará de ouvir, — Miguel disse quando ele fez sinal para seu escritório e Edward seguiu seu supervisor.

Depois de Miguel fechar a porta do escritório atrás deles, ele acenou para uma cadeira e Edward sentou-se. Miguel recuou na sua própria cadeira e disse:

— Pensei que poderia estar interessados em ouvir sobre a vigilância que montamos a Stevens.

— Sim? — Edward inclinou para frente.

— Eu coloquei um par de agentes infiltrados no rastro de Stevens na noite passada. Ele teve uma visita interessante em sua fazenda, por volta da meia-noite.

— Quem?

— Gordo, também conhecido por José Hernandez.

A satisfação agarrou Edward e ele bateu sua coxa com seu punho.

— Eu sabia.

Miguel levantou sua mão.

— Claro que isto não é suficiente, mas é um começo. Nós temos muito trabalho a fazer.

— Maldição, — Edward disse, sentindo uma linha de satisfação. — Nós vamos pegá-los.

Ele levantou e sedespediu de Miguel.

Gordo.

Sim, o bastardo era a chave de tudo. Pensamentos sobre Bella bateu no fundo de sua mente, mas ele empurrou-os para o lado quando Daryl Jones, o assistente de administração, esperava por ele na área de recepção.

— Telefone para você, Edward.

Edward pegou o telefone.

— Cullen.

— Aqui é Juarez. — A voz do informante tremeu. — Encontre-me no Mario.

— Si, amigo, — Edward respondeu e desligou.

Bella estaria na estação para entrevistar Miguel às dez. Edward estava tentado a ficar ao redor, mas tinha trabalhou a fazer.

Ele passou a manhã procurando informações sobre a vigilância de Gordo e Stevens, e trabalhou procurando outras pistas.

Uma hora em ponto Edward chegou na Cantina do Mario. Assim que ele sentou em sua mesa habitual, Juarez apareceu e deslizou para o banco em frente a ele. O informante cheirava a suor, como ele não tivesse tomado banho a dias. Algo nos olhos do homem fez o estômago de Edward apertar.

Olhando em torno do bar, Juarez lambeu seus lábios.

— Sua vida está em perigo, amigo.

Os músculos de Edward ficaram tensos e ele debruçou adiante.

— O que você quer dizer?

Os olhos de Juarez iam de Edward até o bar atrás dele.

— O El Torero quer você morto. Ele suspeita que você está aproximando-se dele. Ele fará qualquer coisa — Tomará qualquer coisa de você que ele puder. Matá-lo. Matar toda sua família. Caia fora, amigo. Ouça-me. Recue.

Um arrepio rastejou sobre a pele de Edward. Antes que ele pudesse pedir a Juarez mais informações, o informante deslizou fora do banco e desapareceu pela porta da frente.

Quando estava na hora dela sair para sua entrevista, Bella vestiu calça comprida azul marinho, sapatos de salto baixo e uma blusa de seda rosa, seu crachá de imprensa preso no seu cinto. Ela sorriu e acenou adeus para Esme e Anthony que estavam trabalhando no jardim, e dirigiu-se a Douglas.

Devido ao aumento no número de Agentes de Patrulha da Fronteira, a agência tinha recentemente construído uma instalação enorme nos subúrbios dos limites da cidade de Douglas. Edward explicou que a estação velha, próxima aos parques de diversões de município, estava originalmente projetada para só cinqüenta agentes.

A nova estação era elegante, moderna e eficiente na aparência e tinha cheiro de tinta e tapete novo.

Um homem com cabelo vermelho, sardas, e um sorriso de um milhão de dólares, estava na recepção. Em seu crachá lia-se Daryl Jones, Assistente administrativo. Ele lembrou a Bella de um menino que ela teve uma queda no terceiro grau, e ela sorriu.

— Oi, Sr. Jones. — a voz de Bella era lisa e profissional, como voz de jornalista. — Meu nome é Bella Swan, e eu sou um repórter com a City by the Bay Magazine. Eu tenho um compromisso com Miguel Martinez.

— Espere um segundo. — Daryl discou o telefone. Um momento mais tarde ele disse, — Ele virá em seguida.

Enquanto Bella esperava por Miguel Martinez, seu olhar vagueou ao redor da estação ocupada. A foto do presidente dos Estados Unidos enfeitava uma parede, ao lado da bandeira americana.

Sujeira e arranhões estragavam o piso de linóleo, atestando para o volume de pessoas que trafegavam no prédio.

Agentes homens e mulheres caminhavam dentro e fora da área de recepção, alguns vestidos de uniformes do encargo aduaneiro verde, e outros vestindo macacões da mesma cor.

Ela percebeu agentes com camisas e jeans, não muito diferente de Edward. Quando pensou nele, um nervoso espalhou formigamento em seu centro, e ela questionou se ele estava em algum lugar próximo.

Um homem de uniforme completo se aproximou de Bella. Ele era da sua altura, bem barbeado e cheirava levemente a loção pós-barba. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, olhos verdes e uma fenda no fundo de seu queixo.

— Eu sou Miguel Martinez. Você deve ser a Sra. Swan.

— Agente Martinez. — Ela estendeu a mão e sorriu. Ele tinha um aperto forte, e sua maneira agradável e confortável a deixou à vontade.

— Vamos sentar no meu escritório, — disse ele quando se virou para caminhar pelo corredor. Bella o seguiu através da estação, observando o constante fluxo de pessoas, o zumbido de conversa.

Ele fechou a porta e apontou para uma cadeira, sentou-se, sua maneira descontraída e confiante. Quando ela tomou seu lugar, pegou seu laptop e ligou-o.

— Minhas perguntas estão aqui. Eu posso gravar também?

Ele concordou, e como sempre quando entrevistava, o mundo exterior escapulia.

— Qual é o seu título e responsabilidades? — Perguntou ela.

Miguel se recostou na cadeira e juntou suas mãos.

— Eu sou Supervisor de Operações Especiais, SOS abreviado. Eu estou no comando de equipes de diversas especialidades, tais como bicicletas, cavalo e patrulha ATV, treinamento, inteligência, e diversos outros direitos.

— Eu soube que você tem mais de quinhentos agentes permanentemente atribuídos nesta extensão dos Estados Unidos ao longo deste trecho da fronteira com o México.

— Sim. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Normalmente, cerca de cem agentes de trabalho de cada turno, com três turnos em vinte e quatro horas. Os agentes são programados para trabalhar oito horas, mas espera-se que o trabalho de dez para garantir que temos cobertura constante. E se eles estão monitorando UDAs são esperados para ficar de plantão até encontrar os UDAs ou perder a fuga.

Seus dedos voaram acima do teclado quando ela digitou.

— Como estes números de agentes são distribuídos?

— A maioria estão estacionados ao longo da fronteira. Outros estão em inteligência.

— E os agentes que patrulham o ar? — Ela olhou para cima de seu laptop.

Miguel empurrava um peso de papel ao longo da borda de sua mesa.

— Esses agentes estão baseado fora de Tucson, e ficam no deserto ocidental, durante o calor do verão, onde o perigo para os UDAs é maior, o calor e a falta de água.

— Você pode me falar um pouco sobre os agentes que patrulham por ATVs?

— ATVs podem entrar em lugares que veículos não podem, e pode ser um impedimento real apenas pelo som que eles fazem. O UDAs sabem que não podem escapar deles.

— Entendo — Ela fez uma pausa, o pensamento de Edward piscando em sua mente na sua próxima questão. — Quais são as responsabilidades de quem trabalha na Inteligência?

— Agentes de inteligência ajudam a reunir informações, para oficiais uniformizados fazerem o seu trabalho.

Miguel passou a mão sobre a barba em seu rosto.

— A unidade de inteligência opera disfarçada. Estes agentes infiltram-se nos grupos, tentar entrar em casa e descobrir qualquer contrabando de informações que podem.

Depois que ele assinou um formulário de isenção, Miguel levou Bella em um dos carros da Border Patrol e dirigiu vários quilômetros ao longo da fronteira. Ela estava espantada com o número absoluto dos veículos posicionados ao longo de seu comprimento.

Uma vez concluída a unidade, o agente deu-lhe uma excursão a estação, incluindo as áreas onde os UDAs eram detidos e processados. Quando ele a levou para a sala de controle, ele tinha desligado os agentes visuais em câmeras, onde os sensores foram localizados. Ele explicou que o procedimento era padrão de indivíduos não autorizados não tinham permissão para ver as localizações dos sensores na localização remota do deserto.

Quando Bella concluiu a entrevista com Martinez, ele apertou-lhe mão e ela agradeceu, em seguida, dirigiu-se para o estacionamento.

Uma dor incômoda latejava atrás dos olhos, quando ela encontrou no SUV de Esme. O estômago agitado e sentia que ia vomitar. Recostou-se no assento e fechou os olhos. Ela tem estado tão nauseada desde…

Seus olhos abriram de repente e um frio a percorreu. Não. Não podia ser.

Em vez de voltar para o rancho, Bella dirigiu para Douglas, diretamente para uma loja.

Quando Edward terminou de seguir algumas pistas ele voltou para o escritório, e estava pronto para voltar para casa. Estava preocupado com a declaração de Juarez sobre o perigo que sua família corria e por ele também.

— Ei, Cullen. Tem uma chamada para você. — Daryl Jones levantou o telefone quando Edward começou a sair da estação.

Edward tomou o receptor e passou a mão no seu cabelo.

— Cullen.

— Nós sabemos onde você vive, — uma voz grave masculina disse.

Um punho de ferro apertou o estômago de Edward.

— Quem esta falando? — Ele mal teve a presença de espírito de pedir para Daryl tentar rastrear a chamada.

— Nós sabemos que você vive com sua mãe e padrasto. E você tem um bonito filho. Ele tem nove anos, não é?

A ira encheu Edward, uma onda tão poderosa que seu corpo inteiro tremeu.

— Escute, você filho de uma cadela, se você tentar chegar perto de minha família, você é um homem morto.

— Tch ...tch. Esta com raiva. Ah, e nós não podemos esquecer a bela señorita que fica com você.

Edward cerrou seu punho.

— Que diabos você quer?

— Peça sua demissão até amanhã de manhã e vá embora, Agente Cullen.

A linha ficou muda.

— Oh, meu deus, — Bella sussurrou enquanto ela olhava fixamente para o sinal de adição azul no teste em bastão. — Eu estou grávida.

Bella girou a cabeça e por um momento a escuridão fechou sobre ela. O bastão tiniu na pia do banheiro quando agarrou a borda para firmar-se. Quando o sensação passou, fechou a tampa do sanitário e sentou sobre ele.

Se Jessica não tivesse passado por uma gravidez, quando Bella trabalhava na revista, ela não teria nenhuma idéia que era possível ficar com náuseas de manhã tão rápido.

Mas Jessica tinha passado mal quase a partir do momento que concebeu. E graças a modernos testes, era possível descobrir gravidez em poucos dias.

Assim, muitos sentimentos percorriam Bella. Intensa alegria que ela nunca havia conhecido antes a preenchia, e ela quase riu. Ela se sentia tonta e atordoada.

Ela ia ser mãe. Uma mãe!

Não parecia real. A vida foi crescendo dentro dela. Ela fez as contas e percebeu que daria à luz em abril.

Parto. Um bebê.

Ela estava tendo bebê de Edward.

O pensamento encheu Bella de prazer. Um bebê de Edward. Seu bebê. Seu bebê.

Se apenas ele a amasse… como ela o amava.

E lá estava ele. Como ela tinha lutado para negar.

Eu amo Edward.

Edward era um pai tão bom. Esme e Carlisle, o que iriam pensar sobre ter outro neto? E Anthony. Será que ele realmente gostaria de ter um irmão mais novo ou irmã?

Bella suspirou e puxou o grampo de cabelo. Ela não conseguia lidar com isso, não naquele momento. Ela precisava de tempo para absorver tudo isso. Mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada por Edward, e mesmo se ele a amasse, ela queria se casar? Ela já não tinha aprendido a lição?

Mais dúvidas rastejaram dentro dela, roubando sua alegria. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer como uma mãe. Ela podia ser uma boa mãe? E podia e fazer isto sozinha como mãe solteira?

Após alguns momentos, teve controle sobre suas emoções, respirou fundo e forçou a ficar em pé. Ela sabia que faria o que fosse preciso para dar o seu bebê à melhor casa possível.

E talvez fosse com Edward.

Assim que a linha ficou muda, Edward discou para casa.

— Mãe, — ele disse quando Esme respondeu. — Estão todos bem?

— Sim, — Esme respondeu. — Por quê?

Edward passou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

— Eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Estão todos em casa agora? Bella, também?

— Estamos todos aqui.

— Bom. Certifique-se que todos permaneçam dentro de casa, e mantenhas as portas trancadas. Não abra a porta para ninguém.

Esme hesitou.

— O que há de errado?

— Eu vou explicar, quando chegar. Vou ver se uma unidade pode chegar até a fazenda e ficar na frente até que eu chegue.

Depois que desligou, Edward disse a Daryl para pedir pelo rádio para um agente permanecer na fazenda, e teve uma rápida conversa com Miguel Martinez.

Antes de Edward deixar a estação, pediu a Daryl para reservar quatro assentos no vôo de Tucson para San Francisco para aquela noite. Edward deu os nomes dos passageiros e seu cartão de crédito.

Os trinta minutos para chegar em casa pareceu mais de uma hora. Ele bateu no volante em frustração. Sal pelo rádio informou quando ele chegou á fazenda que todos estavam bem.

Quando Edward chegou em casa, Roxie veio saltando para recebê-lo. Sal estava estacionado em um carro da agência um SUV verde e branco.

Edward saiu de seu caminhão e foi até Sal.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Nada. — Sal assentiu com a cabeça em direção a casa. — Eu liguei do carro e disse-lhes para ficar juntos.

— Obrigado, compadre.

— Quer que eu faça a ronda por um tempo?

— Eu não espero nada até amanhã.

Sal assobiou.

— Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Talvez você deva fazer o que disse, e se demitir. Por agora.

Edward olhou para seu amigo.

— De jeito nenhum não vou fugir com o rabo entre as pernas.

— Claro. Você não quer que eu percorra ao redor?

— Eu vou tirar a minha família daqui, cuidarei dos negócios amanhã.

— Entendi. Vejo você mañana.

Edward não esperou para ver Sal sair. Ele correu para casa , Esme abriu a porta de uma vez.

Ele trancou a porta atrás dele.

— Vocês todos precisam fazer as malas.

O rosto de Esme vincado de preocupação.

— O que você está falando?

—Eu estou mandando você para Alice. — Edward passou a mão por seu cabelo. Esme tinha o rosto vincado de preocupação.

—Daryl reservou lugares de Tucson para San Francisco hoje as oito da noite. Isso dá há vocês quatro horas para fazer as malas, dirigir para Tucson e chegar ao aeroporto.

Esme franziu a testa.

— Você ainda não me disse o que tem a ver tudo isso.

— Chame Papai, — Edward disse e Esme correu para achar Carlisle e retornou com ele.

Depois que Edward explicou a ameaça, Carlisle assentiu.

— Eu acho que uma viagem para ver sua irmã nos fará bem.

— Onde está Bella? — Edward perguntou.

— Ela entrou no banheiro antes de você ligar, — Esme respondeu. — Eu acabei de ouvir o chuveiro ser ligado. Eu não tive chance de dizer a ela qualquer coisa.

Edward lançou suas botas.

— Vou tomar uma ducha rápida em seu banheiro, enquanto você faz as malas. E então eu direi a Bella que ela precisa conseguir arrumar suas coisas.

Pensando sobre sua gravidez, Bella continuou a vacilar entre a alegria e o puro terror. Ela não estava pronta para estar com ninguém, e um chuveiro era uma boa desculpa para ter algum tempo para ela mesma.

Tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre o bebê. Todos os outros pensamentos se dissiparam. Seria um menino ou uma menina? Ela deve saber de antemão, ou deixar ser uma surpresa? Onde ela faria a compra de roupas de bebê ?

Ela tinha o impulso irresistível de compartilhar a notícia. Subir e gritar do telhado.

Não. Calma.

Depois que saiu do chuveiro e secou-se, percebeu que não pensou em pegar roupas limpas. Ela embrulhou a toalha ao redor, e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Do quarto dianteiro ela ouviu Esme dizer, — Vamos, Anthony. Você pode ajudar a vovó e Vovô arrumar as coisas em nosso quarto. — O menino tagarelou algo sobre visitar sua Tia Alice, e então Bella não podia ouvir mais.

Assim quando ela estava prestes a deixar cair à toalha para colocar uma camiseta, houve uma batida leve na porta, e Edward abriu. Por um momento ele estava na porta, bebendo-a em com seus olhos. Uma expressão quase aflita atravessou seu rosto, seu desejo e necessidade tão claro como se ele dissesse a ela em palavras.

Ela endireitou e deixou cair à camiseta, martelando seu pulso em sua garganta.

— Edward.

O calor liberado sobre ela da cabeça aos pés, e ela não podia tirar seu olhar do dele. Entrando no quarto, ele fechou a porta, sem tirar os olhos dela. A fechadura clicada, e em um passo ele ficou a centímetros dela.

Ele acariciou o rosto com o dedo, o seu toque enviando arrepios ao longo dela.

— Querida. O que você faz comigo?

Então a abraçou. Ela esqueceu a toalha e deixou cair a seus pés quando colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ela não se conteve. Ele segurou-a apertado, sua camisa azul e calça jeans ásperas contra seus seios e coxas, sua fivela arranhando a pele delicada da barriga. Eles se beijaram, sua necessidade de correspondência com tal intensidade era selvagem.

Duro. Feroz. Exigindo.

Para o inferno com tudo. Ela precisava dele.

— Meu Deus, — ele sussurrou contra sua boca. Suas mãos em concha em seus quadris nus dela e ele a apertou num impulso contra seu jeans. — Você me queima.

Ela escovou os lábios sobre seu rosto, beijando suavemente o rosto mal barbeado, levando à sua orelha. Como o dela, seu cabelo estava molhado e cheirava a sabonete. Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou o mamilo na sua boca. Joelhos enfraquecidos e ela gemeu quando se derreteu contra ele.

— Eu preciso tanto de você. — Ele moveu a língua para seu outro mamilo e ela podia apenas controlar os gritos em sua garganta. — Diga que você precisa de mim como eu preciso de você.

— Sim, Edward. Agora.

Ela o ajudou a retirar suas roupas, correndo as mãos sobre o peito nu, as suas coxas duras. Eles foram desenfreados na pressa, e afundaram-se no tapete rosa. Ele pegou uma camisinha, e ela queria dizer que não era necessário, mas ainda não era a hora.

Ainda não. Espere o momento certo.

Ele deslizou para ela e a encheu tão completamente, em todos os sentidos. Seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma. E quando ela gozou, foi como se tudo se fundisse, e cada parte dela tornou-se uma com Edward.

Eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo!

Quando o climax terminou, ambos estavam respirando com dificuldade, um brilho de transpiração revestiam suas peles. Mesmo assim, ele não parava de beijá-la. Era como se ele não conseguisse o suficiente. Ele beijou os lábios, as bochechas, orelhas suas sobrancelhas, sua garganta.

— Nós precisamos nos vestir, — ele disse finalmente com relutância óbvia. — Embora eu desse tudo para ficar aqui com você.

— Mmmm. — Ela esfregou o pescoço, bebendo em seu perfume. Naquele momento, ela sabia que, mesmo que ele não compartilhasse seu amor, ela tomaria qualquer parte dele que ele lhe desse, que duraria para sempre. — Vamos ficar assim. Ninguém sentiria nossa falta, sentiriam?

— Sedutora. — Rolou a distância, ficou de pé, e começou a colocar sua roupa. Ele parecia tão bom para ela, que ela mal conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Ela levantou e disse enquanto colocava o sutiã e e uma calcinha;

— Quem seduziu quem, eu poderia perguntar?

Com uma risada, Edward puxou sua calça jeans, olhando-a se vestir.

— Você estava nua.

— Eu não estava. — Ela fungou e colocou um short. — Eu estava vestindo uma respeitável toalha. E você entrou.

Sua voz ficou abafada quando ele puxou a camiseta sobre sua cabeça.

— Você deixou a porta aberta. — Ele puxou a camisa de brim sobre camiseta.

Balançando a cabeça, Bella abotoou a blusa.

— Eu não esperava um devasso como você, entrar aqui e me seduzir.

— Devasso, hein? — Com um sorriso ele trouxe Bella e beijou-a tanto tempo e tão apaixonadamente que seus membros pareciam gelatina.

— Uau, — ela sussurrou quando se agarrou a ele.

Assim quando ela estava prestes a dizer Edward que queria ir a algum lugar especial para falar com ele, ele disse, — Eu vou sentir sua falta. — Ele acariciou o cabelo úmido do rosto, a sua expressão de repente séria. — Eu não agüento ficar longe de você.

O cabelo em sua nuca picou quando um calafrio se apoderou dela.

— Você esta falando sobre quando eu for para São Francisco?

— Sim e não. — Escovou seus lábios sobre os dela. — Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer e então perdi a cabeça.

Sua alma se virou para o gelo e ela saiu do seu abraço.

Edward pegou a mão dela.

— É preciso voar para San Francisco com a minha família hoje à noite. Fiz reservas, e...

— Você o que? — Ela encolheu os ombros para longe dele e plantou os punhos nos quadris. — Você pensa que vai me transportar como um pedaço de bagagem?

— Você não...

— Nenhum homem vai me dizer o que fazer novamente. — Sua voz se levantou. — Nós podemos ter tido relações sexuais, mas isso não dá a você o direito de mandar em mim!

— Maldição, Bella. — Ele apertou sua mandíbula, seu rosto duro. — Eu recebi um telefonema hoje. Um homem ameaçava minha família.

Uma onda gelada de medo caiu sobre ela, afastando sua raiva.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos. — O filho da puta disse que se eu não entregar minha demissão, que viria depois a minha família. Ele falou de todos. — Edward pegou Bella por seus ombros. — Incluindo você.

— Eu? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Isso não faz sentido.

— De alguma maneira eles sabem que você é minha mulher. — Ele apontou para a porta. — Agora vamos. Não existe muito tempo. Carlisle levará vocês todos para Tucson e pegarão o vôo para São Francisco para ficar com minha irmã Alice, onde você estará segura.

Minha mulher. Ele me chamou sua mulher.

Ela fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu novamente, disse.

— Eu vou ficar.

Edward fechou e abriu as mãos enquanto Bella estava ali, seus olhos castanhos piscando de desafio. Tudo que ele queria era agitar algum sentido nela.

— Isso é sério. Esses bastardos ameaçaram você, também. Eu preciso de você em algum lugar seguro enquanto eu vou caçá-los.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Eu tenho mais duas entrevistas para fazer e eu não vou deixar ninguém me mandar embora.

— Isto é sério. Não é uma piada.

— Eu não estou brincando. Eu sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

— Você não entende? Eu não posso suportar se acontecer alguma coisa com você.

As palavras de Edward derramaram no coração de Bella. Metade dela queria desistir, deixar-se ir para longe e ficar segura. Mas a sua outra metade sabia que ela tinha um trabalho a fazer. E o pensamento de estar longe de Edward quando ele enfrentasse o perigo a afligia.

— Eu ficarei bem.

— Você não pode ficar aqui.

Ela balançou seu queixo.

— Você está me dizendo que eu não sou bem-vinda em sua casa?

Ele pegou suas meias e botas e começaram a calçar.

— Você sabe que não é isto o que eu quis dizer. Eles poderiam vir atrás de você aqui.

— Eu não vou para São Francisco até o próximo fim de semana.

Edward respirou fundo e contou até dez quando terminou de colocar suas botas.

— Então nós precisamos levar você para um hotel.

Bella pegou um par de sandálias do armário.

— Você vai?

— Não. Eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela apertou os lábios.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou procurar um hotel sozinha.

— Hoje à noite.

— Amanhã. — Ela girou em seu calcanhar e marchou para fora, carregando as sandálias.

— Bem, o inferno, — murmurou enquanto ele seguia para a sala.

Carlisle, Esme e Anthony estavam de malas prontas e esperando quando Bella e Edward entraram na sala de estar.

— Pronta, Bella? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Eu não vou, — disse quando ela lhe deu um abraço. — Eu vou para um hotel amanhã.

Edward permaneceu atrás dela com seus braços dobrados, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas e mandíbula apertadas.

Esme olhou para Edward, então abraçou Bella.

— Você tem certeza que não quer vir conosco? Eu aposto que você seria uma guia de excursão excelente.

Bella sorriu.

— Um dia destes eu adoraria mostrar a você a Área de Baía. Mas, eu tenho algumas entrevistas e um prazo final para entregar.

Esme bateu levemente no ombro de Bella.

— Vá em frente e use meu carro, enquanto nós estamos fora.

— Obrigado. — Bella se agachou na frente de Anthony. — Ei, Taz. Cuide de sua avó e eu vou ver você em breve.

O menino jogou seus braços em torno de Bella.

— Você promete que ainda estará aqui quando voltarmos? Porque eu vou realmente, realmente, realmente sentir falta de você!

— Eu vou tentar. — Ela puxou de volta. — Eu vou sentir sua falta, também. — Ela acariciou o cabelo Anthony.

— Você pode fazer algo por mim enquanto estiver no avião?

— O que?

— Desenhe um retrato para mim, certo?

— Certo! — Anthony movimentou a cabeça, e afastou o cabelo dos olhos. — Eu tenho meus crayons, lápis de colorir e papel empacotado em minha mochila. Quer ver? — Ele começou a abrir sua mochila, mas Edward o agarrou pela cintura e o balançou alto. Anthony gritou com riso.

— Diminua a velocidade, companheiro. — Edward o abraçou apertado. — Você precisa chegar ao aeroporto para pegar aquele avião e ver seus primos e Tia Alice.

Edward abraçou Anthony e sua mãe, então ajudou a levar as bagagens para o caminhão de Carlisle. Esme prometeu manter a telefone celular ligado, e chamar Edward uma vez que eles chegassem à auto-estrada, e novamente em Tucson e em São Francisco. Alice e as crianças iriam encontrá-los no aeroporto.

Ele respirou um suspiro de alívio quando a lanterna vermelha desapareceu na noite.

Mas Bella. Ele virou para ela e franziu a testa. Como ele poderia mantê-la segura?

A manhã seguinte estava morna e obscurecida, e Edward estava certo que choveria mais tarde. Depois de alimentar o gado para Carlisle, Edward limpou a lama de suas botas antes de entrar em casa. Seus passos ecoaram enquanto ele caminhou para seu quarto.

Ontem à noite parecia que ela tinha algo para dizer a ele, mas ao invés, eles fizeram amor novamente até que estavam muito exaustos para se moverem.

Ele parou na entrada do quarto e não ouviu som de Bella, tudo estava quieto, ela devia ter adormecido. Agora eles dormiam em sua cama. Onde ele a queria sempre. Ela o fazia se sentir tão bem, só estando lá. Em alguns passos largos ele alcançou a cama, se debruçou e sussurrou,

— Saía da cama e acorde.

— Mmmm. — Suas pestanas eram escuras contra sua pele pálida, em contraste com suas faces rosadas.

As molas da cama rangeram quando Edward se sentou e agitou ombro de Bella.

— Levante dorminhoca.

— Deixe-me dormir. — ela murmurou e deixou sua cabeça cair.

— Precisa se levantar agora. — Edward tentou tirar as cobertas, mas ela as pegou de volta.

— Vá embora.

— Não. Fora da cama.

— Só um pouco mais. — ela gemeu.

Ele se debruçou em cima dela e beijou sua orelha.

— Eu sei como despertar você.

Um sorriso sonolento apareceu nos cantos de sua boca quando ele beliscou seu lóbulo. Ela pegou o travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça com ele, esmagando seu rosto no processo.

Edward não pode evitar, e sorriu quando pegou seu colete à prova de bala, camisa e camiseta. Quando terminou de se vestir, ergueu o travesseiro e se aninhou no pescoço de Bella. Ela cheirava tão bem, sua pele morna contra seu nariz.

— Levante querida. Eu preciso ir.

Outro gemido.

— Eu irei. Dê-me um minuto.

— Só um. — Ele lançou o travesseiro de lado e passou seus lábios em cima dos dela. — Ligue-me no trabalho quando tiver chegado ao hotel.

— Certo. — Ela passou seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijou de volta.

Quando ela se deitou contra o travesseiro, ele quis dizer a ela então. Quis dizer o quanto a amava. Será que ela estava pronta?

— Você precisa ir trabalhar. — Ela capturou sua mão e trouxe até seus lábios.

— E você precisa tirar seu bonito traseiro da cama.

— Certo.

Ela parecia bonita e inocente, seu cabelo espalhado através do travesseiro, seus lábios suaves e inchados. Ele não queria partir. Não estava certo se devia. Ou podia. Ontem à noite eles esperaram acordados Esme ligar avisando-os que ela, Carlisle e Anthony chegaram em São Francisco e estavam sãos e salvos na casa de Alice. Ele estava aliviado que eles estivessem fora de perigo. Por que Bella tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que não podia ir para São Francisco onde estaria segura?

O medo se instalou em seu peito, um duro amontoado que não ia embora.

— Eu vou ligar para Mikey e dizer que vou chegar atrasado até levar você para o hotel.

Com a cara fechada, Bella agitou sua cabeça.

— Absolutamente não. Eu chamarei você quando chegar a B & B de Nicole.

Ele sabia que ela ficaria ainda mais brava se insistisse no assunto. Já era suficientemente difícil conseguir tirá-la da casa. Ela estaria segura em Bisbee.

— Eu espero que você me ligue pelo meio-dia, — ele disse. — Se você não me pegar no celular e eu não estiver no meu escritório, deixe uma mensagem com Daryl.

Ela sorriu.

— Entendido, vaqueiro.

Bella tinha total intenção de levantar quando Edward partiu. Mas parecia tão bom deitar ali, ficar pensando sobre ele, seu lábio formigava depois do beijo. Ele tinha um cheiro delicioso quando voltou de ter alimentado o gado. De aveia doce e a promessa de chuva em uma manhã de brisa. Ela pensou sobre a sensação de suas mãos, a textura de seus dedos calosos contra seus lábios, o cabelo suave atrás de seu pulso.

Ela moveu sua mão para sua barriga. Ele deu a ela o mundo, e ela nunca esperou que fosse tão feliz quanto agora. Ontem à noite ela queria contar, mas não estava certa de qual seria sua reação, assim acabou por querer apreciar o tempo que tinham juntos.

Enquanto ficava deitada, pensando sobre a razão dele querer que ela fosse ficar em Bisbee, ela percebeu que Edward era como uma pedra no sapato quando queria alguma coisa, sorriu pensando.

Seu amor por sua família. Sua preocupação pelos outros. Qualquer inimigo que ele tivesse saberia onde mais doía nele impingindo-lhe um sentimento de culpa.

Os bastardos conheciam exatamente como machucar Edward — Por ameaçar sua família. Mas Edward não iria deixar barato.

Ele morreria lutando para proteger aqueles que amava. E proteger aqueles que o amam.

O pensamento a gelou.

Ela apertou sua mão sobre seu coração dolorido. Ela não poderia agüentar se qualquer coisa acontecesse com Edward.

Não podia agüentar perder outra pessoa que amava tão intensamente. Como ela poderia ficar escondida em um hotel enquanto ele arriscava a vida? Não devia permanecer em seu lado? Mas se ficasse iria coloca-lo em mais perigo?

Os dias passados a sobrecarregaram, e ela fechou os olhos contra as inexoráveis imagens. Jacob. A ameaça à família de Edward. Reconhecer seu amor por Edward. A gravidez.

Estava tão cansada. Seus pensamentos se moviam desordenados e preocupados sobre a gravidez. Ela se lembrou de como Jessica ficou exausta no primeiro trimestre. A mulher dificilmente podia manter sua cabeça levantada ou alguma comida parada em seu estômago por três meses, praticamente desde o dia que ficou grávida.

Um trovão ribombou do lado de fora fazendo com que Bella se aconchegasse no travesseiro e bebesse o odor de Edward que tinha ficado agarrado em seu travesseiro. Ela precisava se levantar e manter a promessa de chegar ao hotel de B & B assim ele não se preocuparia. Só descansaria apenas mais um minuto. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas, e o sono acabou arrastando-a pouco a pouco, até que a escuridão a envolveu.

Quando Edward chegou à delegacia, ele foi diretamente para o escritório de Miguel Martinez.

— Tudo certo? — Miguel perguntou, seus olhos verdes estreitados. Ele se sentou em sua escrivaninha, descansando seu queixo em seu entre os dedos.

— Consegui enviar minha família para São Francisco— Com um suspiro frustrado, Edward correu seus dedos pelos cabelos. — Bella recusou-se a ir porque ela quer terminar sua maldita matéria. Mas ela concordou em ficar em um hotel em Bisbee.

O rosto de Miguel se transformou em uma carranca.

— A descrição de um homem parecido com Gordo foi visto nas redondezas de uma cabine telefônica ontem. Então coloquei Sal e Don no encalço dele, mas eles só encontraram o vazio.

Uma fúria chiou por dentro de Edward.

— Que tal Touro Stevens?

— Tudo tem estado quieto em seu rancho. — Esfregando a palma sobre sua grande bochecha, Miguel adicionou, — Mas nós demos uns telefonemas interessantes ontem que poderiam ligá-lo a ameaça.

Edward reclinou na parte de trás de cadeira, suas juntas brancas contra a tapeçaria escura.

Antes dele poder responder, Daryl Jones o chamou pelo inter comunicador.

— Telefonema na linha seis para o Agente Cullen.

Miguel apontou para o telefone.

— Use este aqui.

Edward agarrou o receptor.

— Cullen.

— Aqui é Juarez, — informou em espanhol. Sua voz tremia. — Eu tenho as informações relativas a aqueles que desejam fazer mal a sua família.

Apertando o telefone em sua mão, Edward disse

— O que você sabe?

— Mario ao meio-dia. Venha só. — A linha ficou muda.

— Eu acho que outro agente deveria ir com você, — Miguel disse novamente quando estava na hora de Edward ir para o Mario. — Nós podemos pôr alguém disfarçado.

— É só um informante, — Edward respondeu. — É um lugar público.

— Mas é a primeira vez que ele insiste que você venha só, correto?

— Juarez não é uma preocupação.

Miguel levantou sua caneta e correu seu dedo polegar em cima do vidro liso.

— Todavia, eu terei uns veículos mantendo um olho sobre vocês.

Edward movimentou a cabeça e saiu do edifício, então andou a passos largos pela chuva para seu caminhão. O trajeto tomou menos que cinco minutos, e ao meio-dia, ele entrou na cantina de Mario aonde ia regularmente.

Ele agitou a chuva de seu cabelo e o penteou para trás com seus dedos.

Mari não parecia estar trabalhando, e outra garçonete tomou seu pedido. Quinze minutos mais tarde, Edward verificou seu relógio. Juarez estava atrasado, o que não era dele. Ele estudou o movimento, várias pessoas andavam rapidamente para escapar da chuva, e ainda nem era meio dia.

Lá fora, a chuva batia na calçada em pingos grandes. Uma brisa trazia uma mistura de cheiros, o odor de chuva com odores da cantina, de cigarros e álcool.

Outros dez minutos passaram e sua barriga deu um nó. Algo não estava certo.

Ele estava se levantando para partir e soltou uma nota de cinco na mesa, então sentiu o cheiro de perfume barato.

— Senhor. — Mari surgiu para ele e segurou em seu braço, seus olhos escuros grandes e o lábios tremendo. — Um homem. Você estava aqui com ele antes. Ele está na cozinha e perguntou se você vem de uma vez.

Arrepios subiram pela nuca de Edward.

— Seu nome?

— Juarez. — Ela olhou assustada para a parte de trás e então para Edward novamente. — Ele disse que ele não pode arriscar ser visto aqui fora.

Mantendo sua mão direita perto da arma de fogo em suas costas, Edward seguiu Mari até a entrada da cozinha.

O chão da cozinha era literalmente uma sujeira e cheirava à cerveja azeda e a gordura. Ele olhou em volta e atrás dele enquanto girava para um canto, então atrás de Mari.

Ela parou na frente de um quarto sujo. Edward deu um vislumbre de documentos empilhados em uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira vazia.

Seus olhos olharam em direção ao escritório.

— Ele está aqui, Senhor.

Quando ele se voltou para o escritório, um homem enorme arredondado estava na entrada. Antes que Edward tivesse uma chance de reagir, ele viu o flash de metal. E uma dor ofuscante acertou sua cabeça quando o homem bateu com o cano de uma automática sobre o lado de seu crânio.

O estrondo do trovão acordou Bella, fazendo-a se se sentar repentinamente.

— Edward! — ela gritou, colocando a mão no coração que batia feito louco.

O pânico arranhou sua garganta fazendo descer um frio por sua espinha.

Ela olhou para o relógio digital na mesinha. Meio-dia e meia? Como podia ter dormido tanto e até tão tarde? Ela respirou fundo, então exalou. Nada estava errado. Era apenas o tempo fazendo bagunça com seus nervos. Ela prometeu a Edward que iria para Bisbee e já devia estar lá.

Um flash iluminou com o raio e outro estrondo enviou tremores por ela. Nuvens e trovões escureciam o céu e despejavam chuva.

Ela precisava ligar para Edward. Deixá-lo saber que ela estava bem e tinha acordado tarde.

Ainda nua, Bella saiu da cama e pegou seu roupão. Seu odor estava envolto nele quando ela amarrou o cinto e se apressou até o telefone no escritório. Ela ligou primeiro no celular.

Nenhuma resposta. Ela discou seu número do escritório no trabalho e batia seus dedos impacientes enquanto esperava atenderem.

— Patrulha da fronteira. Daryl Jones falando.

— Oi é Bella Swan. Edward Cullen está?

— Eu sinto muito. Ele está fora em uma investigação saiu agora mesmo. Quer deixar recado?

Ela fechou seus olhos.

— Sim. Por favor, diga a ele que eu acordei tarde e provavelmente vou sair do rancho só depois da uma da tarde. Eu o chamarei novamente mais tarde.

Depois que Daryl repetiu a mensagem, ela agradeceu e respirou fundo, aliviada. Edward estava bem. Ela apenas precisava chegar a Bisbee assim ele não se preocuparia.

Ela correu para tomar banho e então empacotar roupa suficiente para quatro dias. Fez uma trança francesa em seu cabelo para mantê-lo fora de seu rosto, então colocou uma calça jeans solta, uma camiseta folgada e tênis.

Quando estava pronta, ela pegou sua bolsa e mala, foi abrir a porta da frente saindo para chuva até seu SUV, o rottweiller ela chamaria depois.

Ela lançou tudo sobre o banco do lado do passageiro e olhou se a porta estava fechada.

Ela ligou o veículo e agarrou a fechadura para abrir a porta do lado do motorista quando o latido de Roxie a chamou para entrar. O cachorro saltou na calçada e rosnou. O som cresceu mais furioso e ameaçador enquanto Roxie olhava fixamente para baixo na direção da estrada que levava ao rancho.

O coração de Bella estrondava por dentro quando o furioso latido do cachorro perfurava a chuva. Então ela viu.

Um carro que não reconheceu subia a estrada de lama, há uma milha de distância.

Oh, meu deus. E se fossem os homens quem ameaçaram Edward?

Ela pensou em saltar do SUV, mas soube que o carro podia acelerar e pegá-la antes que ela conseguisse chegar até a estrada principal. Com só algumas árvores cercando a propriedade, não existiria nenhum lugar para esconder um veículo, e eles iriam vê-la antes que ela tivesse uma chance de se esconder.

Bella girou e correu sobre o gramado, em direção à porta da frente. Não. Não na casa. Se aqueles fossem os homens que ameaçaram a família de Edward, a casa seria o primeiro lugar que eles procurariam, e ela não teria tempo para chamar ninguém. O rancho era tão longe da cidade que ninguém teria uma chance de chegar lá antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Ela se esquivou em torno da casa e olhou o celeiro. Não, ela não poderia ir para o celeiro, provavelmente ela espirraria muito e eles a ouviriam.

O esconderijo de Anthony.

As folhas e galhos molhados batiam em seu rosto quando ela começou a correr pelo pomar e em direção ao moinho. Seu pé deslizou na grama molhada e ela caiu no chão. Sem pausa, ela ficou de pé e correu apressada até que alcançou o lugar. Ela correu e abriu a porta desmoronando sobre o chão. Trêmula, ela lutou para recuperar sua respiração.

— Acalme-se, Bella, — ela murmurou quando tirou a chuva e lama de seu rosto com sua manga. — São provavelmente vizinhos vindo visitar Carlisle e Esme. Você é medrosa.

Mas até mesmo a ela, aquelas palavras faziam com que seu estômago se retorcesse como o pressentimento que lhe dizia que Edward estava em apuros.

Ao longe, ela ouviu o motor do carro parando. Roxie continuou latindo, mais feroz do que Bella já tinha ouvido. Um tiro se fez soar e ecoou através do campo o ganido do cachorro.

Silêncio.

Bella colocou a mão na boca para não gritar. Não!

Seu corpo inteiro se agitou e ela quis enrolar-se em uma bola e se esconder. Mas precisava ver quem estava lá fora. Precisava saber o que fazer. Quando foi até a janela, se lembrou do binóculo de Anthony. Felizmente, não teve que procurar muito na caixa de brinquedo para achá-lo. Sentando em seus joelhos, ela pegou o binóculo e abriu devagar as venezianas, só o suficiente para permitir ver.

A princípio Bella não viu nada, mas quando ajustou as lentes, a imagem de um homem enorme apareceu em sua visão. O homem que quase a tirou fora da estrada no rancho de John Stevens. O nome Gordo pulou em sua mente, tinha que ser o homem que ela viu Stevens conversando no celular.

Além de que Gordo era um homem que tinha o rosto que lembrava o de um lagarto. O Lagarto estava apontando a arma em direção a casa. Gordo agitou sua cabeça e caminhou em direção ao SUV. Com um tranco, ele abriu a porta, procurando dentro do veículo, então fechou a porta novamente. Lagarto gesticulava para o chão barrento. Gordo movimentou a cabeça e os dois começaram a andar através do gramado em direção a casa.

Os dois homens alcançaram a porta da frente e testaram a fechadura. Bella ouviu o lânguido som de vidro quebrando quando Lagarto usou o cabo de sua arma para quebrar um pedaço do vidro da porta. Ele enfiou o braço pelo vidro quebrado, destrancando e caminhado para dentro da casa.

Uma raiva revolvia seu estômago. Como eles ousavam violar a casa de Edward? Ela manteve o binóculo focado na casa, apenas via vislumbres ocasionais dos homens quando passavam pelas janelas. Procurando por ela, ou um dos membros de família de Edward.

Bella abaixou o binóculo e apertou suas palmas contra sua têmpora.

Enquanto a chuva batia no telhado do moinho e os raios atingiam muito próximo de onde ela estava, ensurdecendo com um trovão. Bella sentia a brisa da chuva fria que tinha encharcado suas roupas, fazia descer arrepios frios pela espinha.

Como ela ia sair desta viva?

O chamuscante odor de amônia assaltou o nariz de Edward e seus olhos estalaram abertos.

Uma luz ofuscante fez com que uma dor o obrigasse a fechar seus olhos novamente, mas não antes dele ver a imagem de uma mão acenando sais medicinais debaixo de seu nariz. Sua memória pulsou quando ele lutou para se lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido, e ele teve uma sensação estranha em sua cabeça. Como se estivesse embaixo da água.

— Acorde, amigo. — Ouviu a voz de Sal.

Edward trouxe sua mão para a testa e piscou até que pôde enfocar. Ele estava deitado no chão do escritório da Cantina, Sal abaixado ao lado dele. No fundo, ele ouviu o zumbir de vozes, vagamente fazendo um interrogatório com os agentes, alguém falando em espanhol. Soou como Don Mitchell.

— Quantos dedos eu estou levantando? — Sal perguntou.

— Três, eu estou vendo. — Edward murmurou.

Sal sorriu e apertou um pano na testa de Edward.

— Seus olhos estão dilatados. Você conseguiu um inferno de uma grande contusão, mas ficará bem e se recuperará em algumas horas.

Edward pegou o pano de Sal e gemeu quando ele mesmo pressionou no corte até se sentar com suas costas contra a escrivaninha.

— Você conseguiu ver o sujeito que bateu você? — Sal perguntou.

A dor pulsava em sua cabeça quando ele tentou movimentá-la.

— Maldição, — ele murmurou. — Eu somente consegui um vislumbre, mas o sujeito pareceu com aquelas fotografias da vigilância de Gordo. Grande barriga, com bigode liso, fivela de ouro enorme.

— Miguel mandou Don e eu para mantermos um olho em você. Mais ou menos meio-dia e meia eu dei uma olhada. Quando eu vi que você não estava no bar, chamei Don para me auxiliar e nós achamos você, caído aqui. — Ele moveu para uma pilha de cordas ao lado de Edward. — Bella tentou ligar para você, e isto dever ter afugentado eles. Eles conseguiram escapar pela porta de trás.

— Foi minha culpa, maldição — eu caminhei direto para a cilada. — Edward esfregou sua cabeça e estremeceu quando seus dedos tocaram o galo crescente em sua testa.

— Que horas são?

Sal verificou seu relógio.

— Meio dia e quarenta.

Edward respirou aliviado, tirando um peso de seus ombros quando pensou em Bella. Ela provavelmente chegou cedo ao hotel e já tinha tomado café da manhã, então ele não devia estar preocupado. Ele alcançou seu bolso traseiro para pegar seu telefone, mas não estava lá. Provavelmente tinha deixado no caminhão.

— Eles tiraram de você, mas deixaram na escrivaninha. — Sal deu sua arma.

— Deviam estar com pressa de sair daqui.

Edward pegou sua arma e colocou em suas costas quando ficou de pé. Ele agarrou o telefone da escrivaninha e chamou a delegacia. Quando perguntou a Daryl se havia alguma mensagem para ele, Daryl disse,

— Sim. Tem uma de uma Bella Swan. Disse que ela tinha acordado tarde e provavelmente não sairia do rancho até depois da uma.

— O que? — Edward gritou, o som de sua própria voz intensa em sua cabeça. — Não. — Sua mão tremeu quando ele suspendeu e discou para o rancho. Ele deixou o telefone tocar ao menos vinte vezes.

Nenhuma resposta.

_**beijos e até**_


	8. Chapter final

_**— O que? — Edward gritou, o som de sua própria voz intensa em sua cabeça. — Não. — Sua mão tremeu quando ele suspendeu e discou para o rancho. Ele deixou o telefone tocar ao menos vinte vezes**_.

_**Nenhuma resposta.**_

— Don chamou os paramédicos, — Sal disse quando Edward bateu o receptor. — Eles devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto.

— Não tenho tempo. — Edward saiu em direção à porta. — Eu estou indo para o rancho. Estou pensando em Bella em casa, ela não atendeu ao telefone e preciso ter certeza que estes bastardos não foram atrás dela. Chame o Xerife e o departamento e peça auxílio.

Ele não esperou pela resposta de Sal saindo contra o temporal. Sirenes se ouviam e ele saltou pelas poças de água tropeçando e chegou em seu caminhão.

Apertando seus dentes enquanto sua cabeça pulsava de dor, ele colocou o veículo em movimento entrando no tráfego.

Seus reflexos estavam lentos, causando dificuldade para dirigir regularmente, e vários motoristas vociferaram quando ele saiu cortando todos na estrada.

Amaldiçoando a distância até o rancho, ele lutou para manter o controle do veículo. Ele descobriu que seu telefone celular não estava no caminhão, e ele tinha nenhuma maneira de chamar Bella e ver se ela ainda estava em casa. Até o despejar da chuva zombava dele, fazendo com que ele precisasse diminuir a velocidade para não encharcar o motor de água devido às enormes poças.

Quando ele finalmente chegou ao rancho, estacionou o caminhão em um aglomerado de arbustos onde estaria escuro o suficiente para se esconder caso precisasse, ele não podia ser visto.

Ele pegou seus binóculos do porta-luvas, puxou para fora sua arma e saiu apressado do caminhão, cuidadoso para não bater a porta.

A chuva despejava, e trovões retumbavam enquanto ele avançava com dificuldade através das poças, e rastejava para o topo da represa barrenta. Ele rezou para que estivesse errado. Que Bella não estivesse em perigo.

Mas assim que ele examinou o binóculo, viu o carro pouco conhecido na entrada. E o SUV ainda estacionado lá. Ele levou o binóculo em direção da casa e viu um homem desconhecido em uma das janelas.

A ira seca que ele sentiu teve que ser contida e pensar calmamente. Então dois homens andaram fora da casa, e ele reconheceu o homem que o tinha atingido. O bastardo gesticulou para o campo.

Bella devia estar em algum lugar. Onde ela se esconderia? Não no celeiro. Seus espirros trariam a atenção para ela imediatamente. Possivelmente o jardim, mas lá não haveria suficiente cobertura.

Certamente não o avião. Ela tinha horror a isto. Se fosse Anthony, ele saberia que devia ir a casa de brinquedos.

O esconderijo. Será que Bella se lembraria das instruções que ele tinha dado a Anthony. Ela se lembraria?

Gordo começou a procurar em torno e fora da casa e o outro homem foi em direção ao celeiro. Edward subiu acima da represa, deslizando na lama escorregadia para a parte inferior do declive. Ele lutou contra outra onda de tontura, então abaixou e correu para o quebra-vento. A casa de brinquedos surgiu. Ele correu em direção a ela, então parou na porta.

Se Bella estivesse lá, ela podia gritar, pensando que ele era um dos homens que a estava caçando.

O raio atingiu ali perto, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor ajudando-o a fim de entrar e não assustá-la. Ele empurrou e abriu a porta e viu Bella de joelhos, ela escondia seu rosto atrás de suas mãos. Ele entrou rapidamente, e quando ela a levantou a cabeça ele tapou sua boca, e a puxou para perto dele.

O terror rasgou o peito de Bella e ela lutou contra as mãos que a seguraram.

— Sou eu, — Edward disse e a enlaçando com os braços, seus membros relaxaram com alívio. Ela girou e lançou seus braços ao redor dele, urgentes contra seu corpo molhado e barrento.

— Eu estou tão contente que você está a salvo. Graças a Deus que está aqui.

Ele beijou sua testa, mas quando a afastou longe, seu rosto estava irado.

— Você devia estar em Bisbee até agora.

— Eu sinto tanto. Eu caí no sono. — Ela ofegou quando notou o ferimento em sua cabeça.

— O que aconteceu? Você está machucado!

Edward estava aliviado por ela, lama cobria o chão da casinha atrás dele. Ele pegou o binóculo e olhou a janela.

— Maldição. Eles viram o meu caminhão. — Ele soltou o binóculo e tomou sua mão. — Mantenha-se abaixada. — Ele a puxou pela entrada do esconderijo e saíram na tempestade.

Enquanto ela rastejava para fora, Bella enxugou a chuva de seus olhos e começou a perguntar a Edward como eles escapariam, mas seu coração parou quando viu uma figura entrar na frente deles. Ela respirou com alívio quando viu que era Sal.

— Sal. — Edward a pegou em seu braço para bloquear Bella de caminhar adiante. — Que diabos você está fazendo?

Então foi aí que ela viu a arma de fogo.

O coração de Bella bateu forte quando ela viu a arma de Sal ,sua expressão cruel na chuva.

— Você não poderia se sair bem sozinho, não é compadre? — o homem disse a água gotejando da borda de seu chapéu. — Eu seguro eles para dar a você uma advertência. Uma chance de ir embora. — Ele cuspiu sobre a sujeira, mas manteve seus olhos em Edward.

Edward Bella empurrou parcialmente retribuir.

— Deixe-a fora disto. — Sua voz era dura e fria como aço. — Você e eu podemos conversar.

— Muito tarde. O homem quer que eu leve você dois para ele. — Sal puxou o telefone celular do bolso traseiro de Edward. — Você vai visitar El Torero agora.

O olhar de Bella ia de Sal até Edward, seu coração batendo. O que podia fazer para ajudar Edward? Para ajudar ambos?

— Mãos ao alto, palmas para mim. — Sal aproximou-se. Empurrou sua arma na barriga de Edward.

— Não se mova enquanto eu faço este telefonema, ou você está morto. — Seu olhar frio para Bella. — Se você correr eu atiro.

Edward levantou as mãos, seus movimentos lentos e fáceis. O terror cru encheu Bella enquanto Sal apertava as teclas do telefone, o som eletrônico surrealista na chuva torrencial.

Ao longe, em algum lugar atrás deles, homens gritavam em espanhol.

Ela lutou para acalmar o medo. Como eles iam sair dali? Se ao menos Edward tivesse sua arma de fogo.

Sua arma de fogo.

Lentamente Bella levantou sua mão esquerda que estava escondida atrás de Edward. Ele endureceu quando moveu mais a mão sob sua camisa. Ela manteve os olhos focados em Sal. O homem falou rápido em espanhol no telefone, mas tão baixo e incompreensível que ela não tinha certeza se Edward podia ter entendido.

Com os dedos apoupou a textura áspera de jeans e em seguida reconheceu o metal frio acima da cintura. Ela retirou a arma, com medo de que Sal ouvisse o som da arma roçando no pano. Ela colocou a arma de fogo debaixo de sua camiseta folgada no bolso dianteiro onde o Sal não podia ver, rezando que camisa estivesse solta o suficiente e que Sal não notasse a protuberância.

— Vamos. Mas primeiro me dê a sua arma.

Bella congelou.

— Eu não tenho, — Edward respondeu uniformemente. — Eu perdi na represa quando eu estava vindo atrás de Bella.

— Vire-se. — Sal gesticulou para Edward. — Mantenha suas mãos ao alto. Eu não irei hesitar em atirar na sua mulher se você tentar qualquer coisa.

— Você pode ver que eu estou coberto de lama de quando eu caí. — Edward girou em um lento movimento.

Quando Sal apalpou-o, Edward olhou Bella, perguntando-lhe com os olhos o que ela tinha feito com sua arma. Ela olhou para seu bolso e deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

— Tudo bem. — Sal assentiu. — Meu caminhão é de vocês. Eu vou segui-lo.

— Diga por que você está fazendo isso?— Edward virou-se e baixou as mãos.

Sal encolheu os ombros.

— Dinheiro. Eu nunca ficarei rico trabalhando para o governo. Eu ganhei mais dinheiro nos meses passados do que em um ano inteiro trabalhando como um agente.

— Você tem sido um bastardo, — Edward disse. — Você deu a eles os nomes dos meus contatos. Minha família. Bella.

Os olhos escuros de Sal brilharam e ele apontou para a represa.

- Venha.

— Nunca pensei que você ia virar um traidor.— Edward trabalhou sua mandíbula quando ele se adiantou.

— Essa é sua maior fraqueza. — Sal sorriu. — Você é muito confiante.

Antes que Bella pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Edward balançou a perna direita em torno e chutou a arma fora do alcance de Sal. O homem uivou e embalou a mão. Edward travou o seu equilíbrio com o pé esquerdo e depois atirou o pé direito em direção Sal, acertando sua bota no peito do homem.

Faltou ar nos de pulmões de Sal. Ele dobrou e caiu de joelhos. Edward balançou o pé novamente, conectando com a cabeça do Sal. O homem caiu ao seu lado e ficou imóvel.

Bella pegou a arma de Sal, que caiu na grama molhada. Suas mãos tremeram quando ela recolheu e entregou a Edward.

As vozes dos homens estavam se aproximando.

— Droga, — Edward murmurou. — Só há uma maneira que nós podemos sair daqui agora.

Segurando a arma de Sal em uma mão, Edward pegou Bella com a outra e puxou-a.

— Como? — Mas até que ela perguntou, o horror bateu em Bella e ela começou a se agitar.

Ela tentou parar de correr, mas Edward puxou-a para frente até que eles romperam as árvores, em linha reta em direção ao avião.

— Não há nenhuma maneira? Eu não posso. — Cada parte dela tremia quando Edward abriu a porta do avião. Flashes de chamas e o rosto de sua irmã morta encheu a cabeça dela.

Gritos explodiam atrás eles. Ela não tinha escolha.

Levou tudo o que tinha para se forçar a subir no avião, sabendo que desta vez eles estariam voando.

Edward a ajudou a subir e então soltou arma de Sal entre as cadeiras.

— Tudo ficará bem.

De alguma maneira ela conseguiu sentar na cadeira e afivelar o cinto do co-piloto. Ela agitou-se, seus dentes batiam. Cerrando seus olhos fechados, ela tentou lutar com as imagens horrorosas em sua mente.

O motor rugiu para vida, e ela sentiu o movimento do avião quando Edward guiou na pista barrenta.

Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus. A voz de Nessie tocou na mente de Bella e ela agarrou os descansos para braço tão apertados que suas mãos doíam. Flashes do impacto do avião estouravam em sua mente, e ela podia apenas afastar de gritar seu terror.

— Mantenha sua cabeça baixa. — a voz de Edward era apertada. — Eles estão no final da pista.

Ela se forçou a abrir os olhos e viu sua mandíbula cerrada, com as mãos esticadas na coluna de direção. Sua pele normalmente bronzeada estava pálida, o ferimento na testa vermelho vivo.

Lama e água pingava de sua roupa, para seu assento e no chão.

Bella olhou pela janela e reprimiu um grito quando os homens surgiram e o avião começou a se levantar do chão. Tanto os homens como as armas apontavam para a cabina do piloto.

O vidro rachou quando uma bala bateu no pára-brisa. Ela gritava quando outra bala ziguezagueou perto de sua orelha. Ela ouviu o barulho de mais balas contra metal quando o avião subiu mais. Então nada além do som do motor e o sangue rugindo em seus ouvidos.

— Nós estamos bem. — Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou a mão dela. Ele olhou para os calibres e amaldiçoou. — Maldição. Parece que eles atingiram o tanque de gasolina.

- O que? - Bella grasnou.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar afiado.

— Nós vamos ficar bem. Significa apenas que precisamos ir em direção ao aeroporto mais próximo. Ao invés de ir para as montanhas Bisbee, vamos desembarcar no aeroporto antes Douglas.

Riachos de água escorriam pelo rosto de Bella e sua roupa molhada agarrada ao corpo.

Sua arma escavada no seu quadril, mas não podia erguer os dedos dos braços para tirá-la de seu bolso. Ele entrou em contato antes e ela censurou-se por colocá-lo em tal perigo de não ter ido embora da fazenda como ela havia prometido.

Quando ele se aproximou do campo, um controlador de tráfego aéreo lhe informou que por razões de segurança, eles não estavam autorizados a desembarcar e teria que ir para o aeroporto em Douglas. Edward argumentou que era uma emergência, mas o controlador insistiu que Edward levasse o avião para o próximo aeroporto e que estariam preparados para a aterrissagem.

— Que diabos? — Ele murmurou. Ele cortou um olhar para Bella e conseguiu um pequeno sorriso.

— Nós estamos perdendo combustível. Mas é um vazamento lento. Nós vamos fazer isso.

Ela tiroumo seu olhar de Edward e fechou os olhos.

E Orou.

O raio relampejou e o avião saltou com a turbulência. Bella ofegou e Edward olhou para ela novamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto pálido. Ele lembrou sobre o dia que a conheceu. Tão pouco tempo, mas ele tinha certeza queria passar o resto da vida com ela.

Ele podia só esperar que o avião pousasse.

— Está tudo bem, — ele disse. — Nós estaremos lá em alguns minutos.

Ela não respondeu, e desejou levantá-la em seus braços e segurar bem apertado.

Batendo a cabeça, ele lutou para se concentrar e controlar suas mãos desajeitadas. Aquela pancada na cabeça deve ter afetado sua coordenação, também. Ele forçou a se concentrar na voz do controlador de tráfego aéreo e da pista se aproximando. As luzes azuis da pista turva com a chuva.

— Estamos prestes a aterrisar. Pode ser um pouco instável. — Edward tentou manter sua voz calma. — Eu tenho uma concussão, por isso minhas mãos estão um pouco inseguras, mas nós vamos ficar bem.

— Eu confio em você, — ela sussurrou, mas quando ele olhou nela, viu que seus olhos estavam ainda fechados.

Firme. Firme. Edward rangeu seus dentes e inclinou o avião.

O nariz imerso no vento, e o avião lançado. O suspiro de Bella era audível.

Ele orou debaixo de sua respiração, tentando agüentar o quanto podia. A chuva tornava impossível ver. Ele estava voando com instrumentos, e em seu instinto. Espero que choques não afetem o instinto tanto quanto afetam as mãos.

Duzentos pés.

Cem.

O avião caiu duro. Bella gritou e agarrou os joelhos. Ele arrastou rígido sobre os freios, travando a respiração até que eles rolaram e foram parar na frente da cabine.

Ele se debruçou de volta em sua cadeira, seus músculos relaxaram com alívio. Ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Bella.

— Aterrissamos? — ela perguntou olhos apertados, lábios tremendo.

- Nós temos certeza.

Ela abriu os olhos. Os seios dela subia e descia quando ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

— Eu sou a culpada, desculpe por colocá-lo nisso. Eu devia ter ouvido você, devia ter ido direto para Bisbee.

- Ei está tudo BEM. - Edward agarrado dedo debaixo de seu queixo. - Eu estou contente que nós conseguimos.

— Agora vamos sair daqui. — Ele pegou arma de Sal de onde estava, entre os bancos e enfiou-a na sua cintura em suas costas.

Maldito Sal. Como ele podia ter sido tão cego para tal engano?

Depois que ele ajudou Bella a sair do avião, ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abraçou-o apertado. A chuva caía quando ele apertou e beijou seu cabelo molhado.

— Señor, — um homem disse atrás deles.

Edward lançou Bella e girou ao redor, sua mão perto da arma de fogo.

— Temos estado à sua espera, — o homem continuou. — Por favor, entre e saia desta chuva. — O homem estava vestido de macacão com a insígnia do aeroporto.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, sua cabeça doendo por causa da lesão.

Eles seguiram o homem para o hangar metálico, que estava muito escurecido que eles mal podiam ver.

Só um caminhão preto estava estacionado dentro do edifício. A pele de Edward arrepiou-se.

Ele agarrou arma de Sal e tentou empurrar Bella para fora, mas algo pequeno o atingiu nas costas. Sua respiração falhou, e com o golpe ele caiu no chão.

- Edward! - Bella gritou.

Uma bota apertou em suas costas.

— Não se mova ou eu atirarei na pequena senhora, — uma voz familiar disse quando o homem de macacão revistava Edward, então tomou sua arma. A porta do hangar fechou, a única luz proveniente era de uma lâmpada pendurada no teto.

A vista de Edward turvou-se. Ele girou sua cabeça para o lado — seu sangue gelou quando ele viu Stevens segurando Bella por um braço, o cano de uma automática apontada para sua têmpora.

— Levante, — Stevens ordenou um palito pendurado no canto de sua boca.

— As mãos onde eu possa ver. Dominguez tem uma arma de fogo apontada em sua cabeça. Não tente nada, Cullen.

O coração batendo, ele ficou de pé e enfrentou Stevens. Dominguez permaneceu com um pé de distância.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram com os de Bella e ele tentou dizer a ela tudo que ele quis com apenas um olhar. Seus lábios se separaram e ele podia vê-la tremendo. Ele tentou manter seu rosto tranqüilo, mas dentro dele estava morrendo. Um movimento errado e Stevens podia matá-la.

Edward fixou seu olhar em Stevens.

— Como você nos localizou?

O rosto do rancheiro era impassível.

— Valenzuela deixou-me saber que você tinha escapado. — Eu pedi alguns favores e você acabou aqui, manteve todo mundo quieto. — Eu bombeei muito dinheiro nesta cidade.

— O que — Edward lutou por foco, sua lesão tornando difícil pensar claramente ou falar. — O que você quer com a gente?

O fazendeiro pressionou a arma mais apertada à cabeça Bella e ela engasgou.

— Desculpe Edward. — Bull disse, — Mas você devia ter pedido a sua demissão.

Stevens inclinou sua cabeça em direção a Bella.

— Ela virá comigo. Por agora.

A ira encheu Edward. Sua vista ficou mais afiada. Ele tinha que manter Stevens conversando. Encontrar alguma maneira sair da confusão em que estavam

— Que tipo de homem contrabandeia pessoas em toda a fronteira para deixá-los morrer?

O tom de Stevens era tranqüilo.

— Retorno por todos os danos causados à minha para os milhares de dólares que eu perdi. — Puderam também ver algum dinheiro se eles vão cruzando minhas terras.

— Você matou Pedro Rios, não é?

Stevens rolou seus ombros.

— Rios revelou demais para o repórter. Ele derramou sua coragem para pessoas erradas.

Lutando com uma onda de náusea por causa da sua lesão, Edward disse:

— Não adicione outro assassinato para sua culpa.

Um sorriso puxado na boca do rancheiro.

— Eu tenho feito isso há anos, e com você nada mudará.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

— Você tem estado debaixo de vigilância. Gordo, um coiote conhecido foi visto indo e vindo do seu rancho. O telefone tem sido grampeado, conversas gravadas. Está terminado.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Stevens, e o coração de Edward acelerou quando a arma na têmpora de Bella tremia. O homem trabalhava o palito entre os dentes, como se mastigasse o que Edward acabara de dizer.

Lentamente, Edward abaixou suas mãos. Ele olhou para Dominguez com o canto dos olhos e viu que a atenção do homem estava em Stevens.

— Com um nome como Touro, não era muito afiado, permitindo você mesmo ser chamado El Torero.

— Um matador, — Edward disse. — E você deixou um de seus palitos na cena do crime com Rios. Um teste de DNA na saliva provará que você estava lá.

Stevens cuspiu fora seu palito e virou a automática para Edward.

— Seria melhor você estar mentindo para mim.

Era o que Edward estava esperando para tirar a arma de Stevens para longe de Bella.

Edward carregou Dominguez, repelindo, em direção a Stevens e a arma de fogo de Stevens disparou.

A dor explodiu no braço de Edward.

Dominguez caiu no chão, batendo sua cabeça. Duro.

Bella gritou.

Uma faca quente queimou o peito de Edward. Ele sentiu a bala antes de ouvir aquele segundo tiro, e então, escuridão.

— Não! — a mente de Bella rodopiou.

A raiva tomou conta dela, rápido e furiosa. Ela virou-se.

— Desgraçado! — Com toda a força que possuía, Bella bateu o joelho na virilha Stevens.

O choque total cruzou seu rosto. A arma de fogo caiu de sua mão e ele tombou de joelhos.

— Filho da puta! — Bella gritou de novo, e quando Stevens tentou se endireitar, ela o chutou nas bolas novamente tão duro quanto ela podia.

O homem ofegou e desmoronou ao seu lado, enrolando em uma posição fetal e choramingando.

Bella chutou arma de fogo de Stevens para a parte de trás do hangar, bem longe de seu alcance. Ela tirou a arma de fogo de Edward do bolso dianteiro e mirou no rancheiro quando ela verificou o outro homem e viu que ele estava completamente quieto. Ela não tinha a mínima à idéia de como usar a arma, mas Stevens não sabia disto. Ela esperou.

As sirenes tocaram quando ela correu para Edward.

— Oh, deus! — ela soluçou quando ela viu sangue manchando sua camisa e se misturando com a lama que cobria sua roupa. — Não me deixe. Por favor, não morra. Eu amo você, Edward. Eu te amo tanto.

Suas pálpebras tremularam e sua mão apertou as dela.

— Eu sei querida. — Um sorriso fraco, então seu rosto relaxou e ele desmaiou.

Ela acariciou seu rosto mal barbeado, seus lábios trêmulos, derramaram lágrimas quentes no rosto. Sua pele estava úmida.

— Raios, Edward. Não se atreva a morrer sem mim!

Dominguez gemeu ao lado de Edward. Bella ficou em pé e chutou a arma de fogo para a parte de trás do hangar, perto da arma de Stevens. Ela girou e viu que o rancheiro ainda se contorcia de dor no chão. Ela segurou arma de fogo de Edward com ambas às mãos, mantendo apontada em direção a Stevens.

Bella ouviu as sirenas e o grito alto de freios fora do hangar. Ela conferiu para ver que ambos Stevens e Dominguez ainda estavam caídos, depois jogou a arma de Edward na parte de trás do hangar. Ela correu para a porta e deixou-a aberta e viu os carros de polícia e uma ambulância na pista.

— Ajude, por favor! — ela chorou para o primeiro oficial que a abordou. — John Stevens atirou em Edward Cullen. E existe outro homem que segurava uma arma. Edward o derrubou, mas ele está voltando a si.

Oficiais entraram no edifício e rapidamente algemaram Stevens e Dominguez. Quando o local estava seguro, os paramédicos entraram e começaram a socorrer Edward.

Bella virou-se para seguir quando Don Mitchell a levou pelo braço.

— Como ele está? — Don perguntou.

Ela piscou, por um segundo não conseguiu processar a sua pergunta, então disse a ele o que tinha acontecido.

Ela começou a tremer.

— Há tanto sangue. Ele não pode morrer. Ele simplesmente não pode!

Don afagou o braço de Bella desajeitadamente, em seguida, puxou-a para ele e ela chorou contra sua camisa.

— Edward é um hombre duro. — Don esfregou as costas, como um pai carinhoso. — Ele vai se sair bem.

Inconscientemente Bella apertou o tecido da camisa e sentiu algo duro abaixo dela.

— Seu colete! — ela se virou e correu pelo hangar.

Edward estava deitado na maca, camisa e colete aberto escancarado, os paramédicos trabalhavam em cima dele. Um hematoma enorme cobria o lado esquerdo do peito, abaixo do seu coração.

— Ele estava com um colete. — Sua voz tremia e ela ficou tonta de alívio.

Don andou atrás dela quando um dos policiais chegou ao lado de Bella.

— O oficial apontou para Edward. — Salvou sua vida.

— Mas o sangue. — Seus joelhos enfraquecidos e ela agarrou o braço de Don para manter-se em pé. — Tanto sangue.

— A partir da ferida no braço, — o oficial respondeu quando Don puxou Bella contra si amparando-a. — Ele tem um monte de contusões e perdeu sangue, mas, os paramédicos dizem que ele vai ficar bem.

O estômago de Bella protestou. Ela saiu de perto de Don, correu do lado de fora vomitando. Até depois de não existir mais nada, náuseas secas continuavam a naufragar em seu corpo.

Bella espreguiçou em uma cadeira na sala de espera do hospital, seu cabelo secou, mas sua roupa continuava úmida da chuva. Ela estava fria e exausta, mas tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre Edward. Ela puxou o cobertor ao redor dos ombros que uma enfermeira forneceu mais cedo, buscando calor embora nada levaria o frio de seu medo por Edward.

— Você precisa deixar um doutor examinar você, — Don disse enquanto a olhava.

— Eu estou bem. — Seu estômago agitou novamente quando aspirou o cheiro horrível de anti-séptico, mas ela tinha certeza de que não havia mais nada em sua barriga para vomitar.

— Você está em choque. — Don se levantou e começou a passear lembrando-a de sua esposa Kitty.

— É por isso que você está vomitando e ainda tremendo.

Bella puxou o cobertor mais apertado ao redor . Ela não ia dizer a Don o real motivo do porque ela estava vomitando. Talvez o choque tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas ela tinha quase certeza que tinha muito mais a ver com a sua gravidez. Sem falar do hospital com paredes verdes. Eles eram feios o bastante para fazer alguém vomitar.

— Como você soube onde nós estávamos? — Bella perguntou, tentando chamar atenção do Don para longe dela e como ela estava se sentindo no momento.

Don encolheu os ombros.

— Quando Edward arrancou para casa depois de você, Sal o seguiu. Tive um estranho sentimento sobre ele ultimamente, então eu verifiquei com Miguel e descobri que Sal nunca o chamou para auxiliá-lo, como ele disse que tinha feito.

Então Miguel chamou o Xerife e enviaram as unidades mais próximas da patrulha da fronteira. Eles chegaram quando Edward decolou com o avião.

Bella estremeceu na menção do avião, mas só balançou a cabeça.

— Sal tinha acabado de desligar o telefone celular quando os agentes e os delegados cercaram ele e outros dois homens. Eles estão todos presos. Houve alguma confusão quanto ao local aonde Edward ia aterrisar, ou nós teríamos chegado mais cedo. Fomos mal orientados para o aeroporto, enquanto vocês aterrissavam em Douglas.

Don sentado em uma cadeira em frente à Bella.

— Quando a família de Edward chegará em casa?

— Hoje à noite. — Bella disse. — Eles têm lugares no último vôo de São Francisco para Tucson.

A mulher grisalha com um jaleco branco veio através das portas duplas na sala de espera Bella sentou-se na cadeira.

— Eu sou a Dra. Taylor, — disse a mulher. — Quem de vocês é membro da família Cullen?

Antes que Bella pudesse falar, Don disse, — Ela é sua noiva, Bella Swan. O resto da família de Edward está fora da cidade.

Bella corou quando a doutora apertou sua mão com um aperto firme, mas não contradisse Don.

— Como está Edward?

Dra. Taylor sorriu.

— Ele ficará bem. Ele perdeu muito sangue, assim nós vamos mantê-lo aqui por uns dias e então ele poderá ir para casa.

A cabeça de Bella girou e seu estômago apertou. Ela ficou tão aliviada que mal ouviu a explicação da médica da extensão das lesões de Edward.

— Posso vê-lo? — Ela perguntou, quando a médica terminou.

Dra. Taylor movimentou a cabeça e indicou para Bella segui-la.

— Só por alguns minutos. Ele necessita descansar para ajudá-lo a recuperar-se mais rapidamente.

Um zumbido encheu a cabeça dela quando a doutora a levou para o quarto de Edward. Seu peito estava apertado, quando ela viu que ele estava pálido. Bandagens estavam enroladas em torno da parte superior de seu braço. Contusões cobriam um lado de seu rosto e seus olhos estavam fechados.

Sua mão tremia enquanto ela acariciava bochecha de Edward.

Ele abriu seus olhos e deu seu um sorriso fraco.

— Bella, — ele disse, sua voz rouca.

— Shhh. — Ela tocou seus lábios com seu dedo. — Descanse um pouco, cowboy. — Beijou-o e observou ele adormecer.

Bella tirou seus óculos e deixou na escrivaninha. Ela estava tão cansada que as palavras começaram a obscurecer através da tela. Depois de deixar Edward no hospital ontem à noite, Bella não conseguiu dormir, depois da experiência traumática. Em vez disso, ela mergulhou a escrever a história do fiasco de ontem e enviou-a a sua editora antes da meia-noite.

Jessica enviou a Bella um e-mail rápido, prometendo ligar. Ela delirava sobre o artigo aparentemente em êxtase com a participação de Bella em derrubar um notório traficante que apenas passou a ser um candidato para o Congresso dos Estados Unidos

Claro que Montaño havia convocado uma conferência de imprensa, afirmando a ignorância sobre as atividades de Stevens. Mas o estrago estava feito, e era possível que a candidatura do prefeito para o Congresso estava em perigo.

Depois que ela havia retornado de uma visita a Edward no hospital naquela manhã, Bella atirou-se em seu trabalho e terminou a última das entrevistas por telefone. Ela tinha um pouco mais a fazer, mas podia esperar até de manhã, quando poderia pensar mais claramente.

Agora era tarde e Bella estava pronta para uma soneca.

— Telefone, — Esme disse quando ela espiou no estudo. — Sua editora.

— Obrigado, — Bella respondeu com um sorriso cansado quando Esme lhe entregou o telefone sem fio. Ela estava definitivamente querendo aquele cochilo, que ela não ouviu o telefone tocar.

— Ei, Jessica, — ela disse quando colocou o receptor na sua orelha.

— Querida! — Jessica chorou. — Eu quis ligar primeiro para você esta manhã, mas eu estava praticamente refém da mulher do chefe. Você percebe que você está nas notícias nacionais? O AP pegou sua história e agora está em toda parte.

Bella deu um suspiro cansado.

— Estive muito ocupada para pensar nisso.

— Você está bem? — A preocupação veio à voz de Jessica. — Eu devia ter chamado esta manhã, mas eu percebi que você deve ter escrito o artigo apenas horas depois do que aconteceu.

— Estou bem, apenas cansada o suficiente para dormir por uma semana. Talvez duas.

Depois que desligou, Bella olhou pela janela sem ver. Devia ela arriscar e dizer a Edward novamente que o amava, e se por acaso ele a amasse, ela devia arriscar um futuro com ele?

— Feito, — Bella disse quando o último artigo foi enviado por e-mail a Jessica. Ela recostou contra a cadeira relaxando.

Era difícil de acreditar que neste momento há dois dias Sal os havia traído, estiveram sob a mira de Stevens, e Edward podia ter morrido. Sua pele arrepiou-se e ela estremeceu. Não adianta pensar nisso agora. Tudo tinha acabado e ele ficaria ótimo.

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa e Bella estava sozinha. Carlisle tinha ido a Bisbee para comprar um novo painel de vidro para a porta da frente. Esme foi para Douglas fazer algumas coisas e depois para ver Edward. Anthony estava ficando em casa com Bella desde que ele teve um resfriado e eles não queriam arriscar que Edward pegasse.

E se ela pudesse trabalhar a coragem, Bella planejava dizer a Edward como ela se sentia quando ele voltasse para casa.

Ela estava fazendo a escolha certa? Ela podia fazer, ela podia dizer a ele que o amava

de novo? E se ele a rejeitasse?

Em seu coração ela sabia que Edward era o único homem que ela amaria. E se existia alguma chance que ele a amasse, ela tinha que saber.

Suspirando, ela esfregava a barriga, tentando imaginar como seria em alguns meses. Ela não ia dizer a ele sobre o bebê ainda. Ela não seria capaz de lidar com isto se Edward insistisse que eles se casassem com base em seu senso de honra de cowboy fora de moda e dever. Se ele não quisesse continuar o relacionamento, ela iria esperar até depois que o bebê nascesse. Ela lhe devia muito.

Bella vagou em torno da casa que cheirava a pernil que cozinhava na panela de barro e no pão que assava na máquina de pão. Tarde de sol derramando através das janelas no lado oeste da casa, derramando na sala, um suave brilho. Para evitar ver o buraco no painel da porta da frente, ela saiu pela porta dos fundos para a lagoa.

Borboletas monarcas dançavam sobre as íris de Esme, zínias e rosas. As flores eram um esguicho brilhante de roxos, laranjas e vermelhos no meio de toda a vegetação. As abelhas zumbiam enquanto reuniam pólen e era estranhamente reconfortante como uma brisa quente que acariciava sua pele.

Cheirava a terra molhada e musgo da lagoa.

Roxie latiu e mancou passando por ela indo para a garagem. A bandagem na coxa do cachorro estava empoeirada, mas brilhante contra seu pelo preto. Bella ainda não podia acreditar que Roxie só tinha sido baleada na perna. Como Edward, o cachorro foi ferido, mas ela estaria bem.

Anthony saiu da casa, sorrindo e conversando. Eles passaram a tarde juntos. Mesmo que ele esteve doente antes, agora tinha um monte de energia. Ela brincava com ele em seu esconderijo, jogou grãos para os patos, ajudou a alimentar os seus porcos barrigudos, e armou um jogo de ferraduras.

Já era quase noite, quando finalmente voltou para casa. Anthony segurou a mão dela.

— Eu disse a Papai que eu quero que você fique.

O coração de Bella se contorceu quando olhou para ele.

—Você é um doce.

Ele suspirou e pendurou sua cabeça.

— Eu não devia dizer isto a você.

— Oh, — ela sussurrou.

Edward disse ao filho para não dizer a ela que queria que ficasse.

Seu rosto congelou, seu coração entorpeceu quando eles entraram na casa.

— Anthony, eu não estou me sentindo bem, — Bella disse. — Eu vou deitar durante algum tempo.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Seu pequeno rosto enrugado de preocupação. — Você não me parece bem.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Eu estou cansada e preciso descansar.

Depois que ela beijou sua bochecha e foi para o quarto de hóspedes e deitou sobre a cama. Ela não ia chorar.

Bella virou de costas e olhou para o teto. A luz estava na varanda de trás, brilhando através das folhas do arbusto de amoreira fora de sua piscavam movendo uma colagem de luz e cinza acima dela.

Sua cabeça doía de deter as lágrimas, mas seu coração doía mais. Sentia-se vazia. Oca. Sozinha.

Ela colocou a mão em sua barriga e acariciou-a. Não, ela tinha o seu bebê. Uma vida preciosa crescendo dentro dela. O presente que Edward deu a ela.

Bella achou força para sorrir. Tudo iria dar certo.

Na tarde seguinte, os Turner foram pegar Edward no hospital. Aparentemente, ele estaria voltando hoje e Bella teria que enfrentá-lo.

Ela estava olhando em seu espelho do quarto e estudou seu reflexo quando ela escovou os cabelos.

Os pensamentos de todas as coisas que Edward havia dito a ela durante os últimos dias da semana inundaram sua mente. Mostrando-lhe os seus bens e falando como se fosse dela, incluindo-a em seus planos.

Chamando-a de sua mulher.

— Raios, Bella. — Ela bateu a escova na penteadeira. — Você não pode perder esta oportunidade. Talvez Edward te ame também.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta fez seu coração disparar. Ela olhou para a porta e viu Edward ali com o braço encostado contra a porta.

Calor liberou sobre ela da cabeça aos pés.

— Você ouviu isso.

Ele deu um aceno lento e o canto da boca dele se contorceu.

Bem, ele já sabia que ela o amava, disse a ele quando ele foi baleado, então o que ela tinha a perder?

— Amo você, Edward Cullen. — Ela ficou um pouco mais reta e olhou para ele. — Eu preciso saber o que você sente por mim.

Edward sorriu e em dois passos colocou o seu braço bom ao redor de seus ombros e seu corpo apertado no seu. Ele apertou-a bem apertado contra ele e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Você já não sabe, querida? Eu amei você desde o começo. Eu apenas tive que esperar até que você descobrisse que me amava, também.

Bella caiu contra ele, incapaz de acreditar em que isto fosse verdade. Ele a amava.

— Eu estava com medo de que você não me quisesse.

Ele puxou levemente os cabelos de modo que ela foi forçada a olhar para ele.

— Como você não podia saber? Eu te disse de mil maneiras diferentes.

Emoções rodaram dentro como uma das monções de verão. Felicidade, ainda preocupada sobre o que ele pensaria sobre ela estar grávida.

Antes dela ter a chance de dizer outra palavra, ele disse,

— Vamos. Eu quero ter você em um lugar especial. — Ele se virou, caminhando em direção a seu quarto, e olhando sobre seu ombro, — Arrume sua bolsa para passar a noite.

Insistindo que ele podia dirigir muito bem com um braço bom, Edward dirigiu do rancho em direção a Bisbee, mas Bella não podia evitar se preocupar com ele.

Ele me ama!

Eles conversaram sobre nada e tudo. Sobre seu tempo com Anthony e como Edward odiou a comida do hospital. No entanto ele não mencionou o futuro.

Quando chegaram a Bisbee, ela sorriu quando pensou no dia em que passara lá. Lembrou-se de quando Edward dirigiu até a liquidação da Main Street. Ela viu a loja onde havia comprado o vestido. O museu. O café onde eles almoçaram. A loja onde eles tinham escolhido o serviço.

A hospedagem, onde tinham ficado.

E, em seguida Edward estacionou bem na frente dele.

Bella girou em direção a ele.

— O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

Ele a prendeu com olhar azul celeste.

— Eu tenho algo para mostrar a você.

Edward tomou sua mão depois que eles saíram do caminhão, ele sorriu. O calor vazou nela e ela quis derreter contra ele. Em vez disso, ela deixou que ele a levasse para o hotel, quando ele se aproximou do rapaz na recepção. O recepcionista de rabo de cavalo jogou uma chave sem que nenhum deles dissesse uma palavra.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou quando Edward a levou degraus acima.

— Você verá.

No topo da escadaria, Edward inseriu a chave na fechadura do mesmo quarto que eles ficaram antes. Ele abriu a porta e suavemente a empurrou para dentro.

Bella olhou fixamente boquiaberta enquanto a porta fechava atrás deles. Flores enchiam completamente o quarto. Buquês de rosas vermelhas e amarelas. Os vasos cheios de lírios brancos e orquídeas no topo do gabinete. Cestas de íris roxo, botões bacharel azul rosa e cravos cobriam as paredes. O único espaço deixado em aberto era a cama e um caminho para isso.

Ela olhou para Edward e o viu olhando para ela, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Você gostou? — ele perguntou sua voz quase tímida.

— Eu nunca vi nada tão maravilhoso na minha vida. — Cheirava a uma loja de floristas, com o doce perfume de rosas e cravos. — Você fez isso por mim?

— É só o começo. — Ele trouxe-a para si e beijou-a tão profundamente que seus joelhos falharam e ele teve que pegá-la com o braço bom. Ele começou mordiscando seu ouvido.

— Seus ferimentos. — Ela deu-lhe um olhar preocupado. — Você tem certeza que está bem?

— Quando estou com você está tudo bem. — Edward jogou seu Stetson sobre a mesa.

Bella tremeu quando ele começou a desabotoar a blusa. Ele desfez o fecho à sua frente

e ofegou quando a boca capturou seu mamilo.

Ela enterrou suas mãos em seus cabelos e gemeu.

— Oh, Deus.

— Deus, hein? — Ele empurrou a blusa fora de seus ombros. — Eu nunca fui chamado de Deus antes.

Ela riu, e Edward riu. Ela beijou a ferida em sua têmpora e os cortes e escoriações em seu rosto. Quando ela o ajudou a desabotoar a camisa, estremeceu com a visão da atadura em torno de seu braço.

Em momentos ambos estavam nus, e caíram na cama. Ela beijou os hematomas em seu peito, seu coração com a pele roxo escuro e azul.

Ele empurrou suas costas contra a almofada. —

Deixe-me, — ele murmurou. Seus lábios tomaram posse dela, amando cada centímetro do seu corpo. Ele beijou lentamente a barriga descendo mais baixo, para os cabelos macios, para a pele delicada de suas coxas.

E quando a sua língua encontrou a parte mais íntima dela, ele a levou quase ao clímax, lambendo e sugando o clitóris, e depois parou e moveu-se sobre ela. Ela foi queimada viva por ele, querendo-o profundamente dentro dela. Enrolou as pernas em torno dele, mas ele se apoiou em seu braço bom e sorriu.

— Você está tentando me deixar louco? — Ela deslizou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. — Não pare.

— Diga, — ele sussurrou.

— O que? — Ela torceu debaixo dele, pedindo-lhe sem palavras para levá-la.

— Diga que você me ama, — ele disse — Diz. Eu quero ouvir isto novamente.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e capturou seu mamilo em seus dentes e ela gemeu quando murmurou,

— Eu amo você, Edward.

Ele beijou-a e deslizou duro dentro dela, enchendo-a, seus golpes lentos e propositados.

Ela apertou seus quadris e cravou suas unhas em sua pele, o persuadindo.

— Olhe para mim, — ele disse sua voz rouca.

Ela olhou em seus verdes, seu brilho normal nublado com paixão.

Tremor depois de tremor rolou acima dela enquanto ela gozava. Ele gemeu e seu corpo convulsionou quando ele alcançou seu próprio clímax.

Bella fechou seus olhos, sentindo-se completamente sem osso. Totalmente relaxado com seu coração batendo enlouquecido contra o dela. Ela ergueu suas pálpebras para vê-lo olhando para ela.

— Você não joga limpo.

— Eu sei.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela, mas se manteve no topo quando ele se inclinou e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele puxou uma caixa de veludo vermelho e colocou entre os seios dela.

- Open querida.

Suas mãos tremeram quando ela abriu a caixa e viu um diamante e um requintado anel de safira. Ela olhou para Edward e o viu sorrindo para ela.

— Case-se comigo, Bella.

Seus pensamentos giraram.

— Uau, — era tudo que ela podia dizer. — Sério?

— Eu comprei este anel dias após nossa estadia aqui. — Ele acariciou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha e seu rosto estava repentinamente sério. — Como eu disse antes, eu me apaixonei por você no dia que te conheci. Eu quis te dizer tantas vezes, mas nunca pareceu ser o momento certo.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, então disse:

— Há uma coisa que eu tenho de lhe perguntar. Anthony me disse que você falou para ele não me dizer que ele queria que eu ficasse.

Edward sorriu.

— Pedi-lhe para não dizer a você porque eu queria dizer.

Bella suspirou de alívio. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que a amava, uma parte dela ainda se continha com medo de ceder.

— Eu estava preocupada que você não me quisesse por perto.

— Como você pode pensar isso? — Ele beijou-lhe o nariz, bochechas, testa. — Apenas o pensamento de você me deixar rasga-me por dentro.

A felicidade brotando em seu peito fez com que surgissem lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

— Ei, você está bem? — Seus olhos cheios de preocupação quanto tocou o rosto dela. — Se você não quiser morar aqui, vamos para Tucson e eu me transfiro para lá. Eu poderia até mesmo mudar para San Francisco, se isso te fizer feliz. — Eu só quero que fiquemos juntos para o resto de nossas vidas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Você faria isso por mim?

- Absolutamente.

— Oh, deus.

— Lá vai você de novo, — brincou, e beijou-a. — Diga sim, Bella.

Ela pôs um dedo sobre os lábios.

— Eu tenho que dizer-lhe algo primeiro. E então, se você ficar tão feliz como eu estou, eu vou dizer sim.

Ele deu seu sorriso preguiçoso e passou o dedo sobre a ponta do seu nariz.

- Diga.

— Lembra quando a camisinha estourou? — Ela pegou sua mão e colocou-a sobre a sua barriga. — Você vai ser pai novamente, em abril.

Seu queixo caiu, choque atravessando seu rosto.

— Você está grávida?

Ela concordou.

Edward levantou-se para colocar a mão sobre o seu abdome.

— Bella linda. Você vai ser mamãe. Você vai ter o meu bebê. O nosso bebê.

A esperança encheu seu coração.

— Você está feliz com isso?

— O inferno sim, eu estou feliz. Eu quero que nós tenhamos pelo menos mais meia dúzia de crianças juntos.

Rindo, ela beliscou em seu tórax.

— Meia dúzia? Por que não começamos apenas com este e Anthony, e depois veremos.

Ele pegou o anel da caixa. O diamante pegou a luz, cintilante e reluzindo com brilhante fogo. As safiras cercando era tão fundo quanto o azul em seus olhos.

— Você quer se casar comigo?

Ela movimentou a cabeça, então incrivelmente feliz.

- Sim. Eu te amo tanto que dói.

Ele deslizou o anel em seu dedo e a beijou longo e duro. O ouro pareceu morno e sólido, um laço feito de amor. Pareceu certo.

— Eu amo você, Bella, — ele disse seu olhar fixo nela, beijou seu cabelo. — Você fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Bella respirava o cheiro de terra, Edward e suspirou.

— Não se pode, eventualmente, ser mais feliz do que eu.

— Querida, você tem o resto de nossas vidas para provar isso.

_Um ano mais tarde_

— Anthony, pegue seus brinquedos, — disse Edward quando ele chegou ao destino. — Você não ia querer que alguém tropeçasse sobre eles, e caísse da escada, não é?

— Tudo bem, papai. — Anthony pegou as figuras de ação, jogou-os no chão de seu quarto e correu para trás. — Mamãe esta alimentando o bebê na varanda. Depois que ela fizer isso, podemos ir para a casa da vovó e do vovô? Roxie teve seus filhotes e meu avô disse que eu podia ter um, caso estivesse bem para você.

— Oh, ele fez, não foi? — Edward pegou seu filho e fez cócegas até que ele se contorceu no chão com ataques de riso.

Anthony gritou. -

Sim! E eu quero um com o nome de Rex. Posso pai? Posso?

Edward desarrumou o cabelo do menino.

- OK, garoto.

— Tudo bem! — Anthony ficou de pé e correu para o quarto principal. — Mãe! O papai disse que eu podia ter um dos filhotes da Roxie!

Ele seguiu o seu filho através do quarto para a varanda. O sol estava caindo sobre as Montanhas Mule, o pôr do sol ardente no céu em listras cor de rosa e laranja. Bella estava reclinada em sua cadeira preferida, um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela segurava sua filha por cima do ombro, acariciando as costas do bebê.

— Mãe, o que você acha do nome Rex para o novo cachorrinho? — Anthony perguntou quando ele acariciou delicadamente o braço de sua irmãzinha.

— Soa maravilhoso. — Bella o abraçou, então olhou para Edward e sorriu. — Como foi o seu dia? Banho?

Edward se inclinou e beijou-a.

— Tomei no vestiário. — Seu coração inchou quando ele olhou para sua filha. — Deixe-me segurar Nessie.

— Ela é toda sua. — Bella entregou o bebê e ele embalou sua filha na curva do braço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Seus traços eram tão pequenos e perfeitos.

Ela estava tão bonita como a mãe.

— Como está a menina do papai? — Ele deixou Nessie agarrar o seu dedo com a mão minúscula. Ela chutou e sorriu, e fez barulhos estranhos borbulhantes que encheu seu coração de alegria intensa. Os olhos dela eram escuros, e ele imaginou que seriam o mesmo marrom-chocolate como os de Bella.

Anthony passou a mão sobre o cabelo macio do bebê.

— Nessie é bonitinha para um bebê, mas ela não é muito divertida. Quando ela terá idade suficiente para brincar?

— Oh, dê-lhe alguns meses. — Bella puxou Anthony em seu colo e o abraçou. — E então ela provavelmente vai estar em todos os seus brinquedos.

— Algumas coisas eu podia deixar ela brincar, mas não nas minhas coisas importantes. — Anthony escapou do colo de Bella. — Eu posso ligar para Vovó e Vovô e dizer a eles que nós estamos indo escolher um filhote?

— Certo, — Bella disse seu sorriso amplo.

— Você terminou aquelas revisões de livro? — Edward perguntou depois que Anthony saiu do quarto.

Ela bocejou e se estirou.

— Eu enviei um último e-mail para Jessica enquanto Nessie dormia.

Com um sorriso, ele caminhou pelas portas francesas em seu quarto e deitou Nessie no berço. Bella o seguiu e deslizou seu braço ao redor sua cintura enquanto eles olhavam para sua filha.

— Você se lembra quando nós fizemos pedidos no lago, no aniversário de Anthony no ano passado? — Bella perguntou quando ela encostou-se em Edward.

— Humhu, — murmurou ele e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Meu desejo se tornou realidade.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Eu queria um bebê. Uma criança, como Anthony. Mas antes de fazer esse desejo, eu quis desejar para você. Eu só não achei que eu podia tê-lo.

Ele sorriu.

— Querida, você tinha me envolvido em torno de seu dedo mínimo desde o dia que nós nos encontramos.

Ela virou-se e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

— O que você desejou?

— Você. — Edward beijou Bella. — O que você acha de tomar um belo banho demorado nessa banheira enorme, e começar a praticar para fazer outro irmão ou irmã para Nessie e Anthony?

Bella suspirou e derreteu-se contra ele.

— Eu sou toda sua, cowboy.

**Espero que tenham apreciado a fic.**

_**bjim e até**_


End file.
